Inseparable
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Complete. Yaoi - Two boys, conscripted into one of the government's youth training facilities, become the focus of curiosity because of the unusual order that came with them, their backgrounds and close attachement to each other.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. My stories are written for my own pleasure and not for any legal tender, darn it!

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Warnings: A.U., yaoi, shounen-ai, some language, some violence but not too bad. Maybe some OOC, but I tried to stay with the personalities of the original characters as much as possible.

Part 1

Standing in the docking bay apart from the other officer in the room who was awaiting any further instructions, stood the imposing man who was easily recognized as the authority figure of the training facility that housed the hope of the war-weary people of the United Federation. Commander Thomas Reid was impressive in appearance and bearing, his air of authority seemed to radiate like an aura of recognizable power all around him. He stood at approximately six feet tall and weighed a proper one hundred and eighty two pounds; an accomplishment that many men in their fifties fail to achieve. His full head of dark brown hair was made distinguished by the grey that sprouted from his temples and was combed back impeccably, not a strand out of place. He stood perfectly still, oozing confidence while his back was soldier-straight and dressed impeccably in his dark blue military uniform. The gold buttons and braided epaulets on his jacket clearly stated his rank as commander in the Federation's military and his entire demeanor was a silent declaration that he was a man to be reckoned with. He appeared, as always, to be cool and calm, almost bored with what was going on around him, belying the heat and humidity of the summer months that enveloped the island on which the training facility was located. Inwardly, however, he was a man who was impatient at wasting his precious time on a task any of his junior officers could have handled. But regulation and habit had forced his steps here today, to greet his new, incoming trainees; a task he had performed for the past five years as part of his job as Commanding Officer of the United Federation's Youth Training Facilities.

The sound of the ship locking into the docking terminal signaled him to set things into motion. "Have my Junior Officers reported?" he asked, knowing that his man, Captain Phelps, would be dutifully standing right behind him.

"Yes sir," the other man, dressed in a more casual military attire of a dark blue jumpsuit replied sharply. "They're standing right outside the door."

"Tell them to come in," the commander ordered, confident in knowing his word was the other's command to obey.

He didn't turn around as he heard the sound of the young men entering the room, knowing exactly who they were. The harsh sound of metal sliding against metal signaled to the room's occupants that the ship outside had docked and the crew was preparing to exit and consign their passengers into the Base Commander's care.

The heavy, grey metal door swung open and stepping through the porthole came the familiar figure of Major Byers, the officer who always accompanied the new trainees to the training school. He approached the Commander with a swagger in his walk, obviously relishing all the eyes in the room being focused on him, clip board in hand.

"Sir!" He snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease, major." The Commander saluted back and gave the other soldier a brief, fleeting grin of hello.

"Report."

The balding man in his late thirties remained stiff as he pulled the clipboard forward and read from it to the imposing man in front of him.

"Reporting today are fifteen conscripted students. Eight from various military academies, five from testing performed in public schools, and two...um, hesitant conscripts from a California juvenile detention facility.

The Commander raised a disapproving eyebrow at the announcement of the last two that only the officer in front of him observed. Otherwise, the man in charge of the training facility looked as cool and calm as he always did when he reached out his hand and accepted the clip board and gave a brief scan the roster of new trainees. The printout listed each of the boys' names and a brief background. The Commander recognized the surnames of several boys, most likely recruits from the military academies, their familiar names were the same as some of the top military commanders in the United Federation's Armed Forces. "The story behind the last two?" he asked without raising his eyes from the information before him.

"Both boys test very high in the intelligence and cognitive skills. Their reaction time and physical agility are well above the standards for conscripting. One of the boys tested above the other. In fact, his scores are reported to be the highest ever recorded by the testing panel."

The Commander did raise his head at this information to give an interested look to the major, who took that as his clue to continue. "Evidently, the one boy, Yuy, has had the benefit of an outstanding education, being the adopted son of a prominent college professor. The other boy, Maxwell, has had limited education, having been bounced from one orphanage to a series of foster homes and back before he ran away to live on the streets. It seems almost impossible that he could have tested so well, given his background and limited education."

"It's unusual to find two boys with the qualifications we're looking for in the same location," the commander commented as he shifted the papers on the clipboard, looking for any further information on the two the major had been speaking of. "The Federation never takes more than one child from any given location at a time. Why was not Yuy chosen and the other boy left behind?" he asked looking up at the other man questioningly. 

The major facing him could not help but notice the unfamiliar look of puzzlement on the base commander's face. His eyes strayed to scan the area behind the commander to see the young officers awaiting their assignments. Lowering his voice so that only the commander could hear him, he continued. "There are evidently some mitigating factors at work here. Even with the promise of freedom from the detention facility and furthering his education, Yuy adamantly refused to leave the other boy behind. From my own observation, they are opposite in personality and temperament but watch each other's back. A benefit in a detention center for undisciplined and disturbed youths."

"Then they should have left the both of them where they were." Commander Reif frowned, knowing something was going on concerning these two boys that he wasn't being told.

"They might have been," the major replied, still keeping his voice low. "But after Yuy's results were sent to the Selecting Board, General Noventa himself went to visit the boys. "

The major felt quite proud of himself for causing the even tempered commander's eyes to widen at his new revelation. Feeling quite happy with himself, he continued. "After an hour's interview with both of them, the General signed a written statement, now an order, that the two would enter the training facility and that they are to be kept together and placed in the same unit that they're to be trained in."

"Where is this order?" Commander Reid barked, clearly unhappy about the new development. The boys in his school were placed in units according to their abilities and talents at his discretion. He'd never heard of such a request being granted. 

"Under the roster." The major pointed to the clipboard the commander held.

The official envelope was quickly located and opened, and the commander's cool and aloof persona quickly disappeared as his face turned more red with each line of the order that he read. "This is highly inappropriate," he growled out as he refolded the letter with one hand and clipped it on top of the roster. "Since when do we allow a twelve year old boy to dictate what happens once he's signed his life over to us? We're here to train him, not coddle him and his playmate."

"I'm sorry sir," the major hurried to explain, not wanting to be blamed for something that was clearly not his fault. "But I was told the boys gave their terms for being conscripted, and it was accepted by General Noventa who wrote those terms into writing as standing orders. The general evidently believes these two boys could make a difference in any future conflicts we might have with the Allied forces."

The commander's eyes sparkled with resentment, but he held his tongue and anger. "Very well major, let's have a look at these new cadets."

"Yes sir."

The major promptly returned to the open hatch to the shuttle and disappeared through it.

"Attention!" The call to order was heard as the major barked out the command to the fifteen boys waiting nervously inside. Within moments, the first of the new cadets exited wide-eyed through the portal, each carrying one small bag of personal belongings.

Looking down at the roster, the Commander could see the details in print of the boys he was receiving. They ranged from the age of ten to thirteen years old, the prime years for training in military tactics and operation of the flying warships called armed mobile suits, or A.M.S. One by one the boys came out, their faces displaying either their anxiousness or excitement in seeing their new home. Thirteen boys exited the hatch and were checked off the list, and the Major, who had led them out, waited a moment before his features turned dark and he walked with a purpose back to the portal and re-entered the shuttle. Several long minutes later, a young, argumentative voice was heard and grew louder as it neared the open hatch.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. You don't have to be so damn pushy. Geeze, this was suppose to be better than juvie." The boy's voice sounded righteously indignant.

The room, now nearly half filled with teenage boys, watched with curiosity as a boy with a slight frame jumped through the doorway dressed in an orange jumpsuit labeled in black lettering CJDC. With a dramatic flare, the boy flung his shackled arms out in front of him, as if he were on a great stage. "Ta da," he sang out with a flourish. "Duo Maxwell is present and accounted for." The room of males of varying ages stared in bafflement at the boy as he smiled broadly at them all. 

As his arms slowly dropped, the boy's grin never faded, fully aware that the others in the room began to take a visual assessment of him. He was small, his height lacking the five foot mark, and under the baggy and ill-fitting jumpsuit that hung loosely from his petite shoulders and waist, his body appeared to be thin and wiry. It would be obvious to a half-blind man that he was strikingly beautiful for a boy, with a heart-shaped face, cherubic cheeks, large unique-colored eyes, almost an amethyst color in the bright light of the receiving room. And then there was his hair, the most glaringly unique aspect of his appearance, being a warm, chestnut color and pulled back into a single thick braid that reached down to his waist.

After a moment of enduring the silence and study of every person in the room, the boy took a haughty stance, staring back at his audience with a snide smile and his chained fists on his hip bones. He took a look back to the hatchway and spoke to someone in that direction. "Hey Heero, come see the group of stiffs they sent to greet us."

The last boy to exit the shuttle door was dressed in the same exact outfit as his predecessor and stumbled through the hatch as if he had been strongly pushed against his will. He caught himself from falling and regained his balance as two grey duffle bags also labeled CJDC were tossed out to land near his feet. Major Byers stepped out a moment later with a grim look on his face.

It was now the dark haired boy's turn to be scrutinized as he glared at the room's occupants. He had unruly dark brown hair that seemed to shoot out at all angles. His darker, bronze skin gave the appearance of being part Asian and Caucasian. His face, though handsome in its own way, was stern in appearance and he bore the air of tense awareness. No smile or spark of emotion graced his face. The boy was the picture of stoicism. Once he finished looking into the eyes of each person in the room, causing many to feel flustered at the intensity of his study of them, he turned to gaze at his juvenile delinquent partner and quickly sided up to him until their shoulders touched. Together the two of them stood facing their future, and gave the appearance of being undaunted, fearless and unwavering at the men who held their future in their hands.

Major Byers composed himself and straightened his jacket before approaching the two. "Let's get a move on," he ordered.

"Lead the way maj," the braided bundle of apparent mischief chirped. Being led past the other conscripts, the two walked by them, completely ignoring the disapproving glares of the two officers and the junior officers dressed in red jumpsuits with yellow stripes on their sleeves who were silently praying that the last two that had exited the shuttle would not be placed under their command.

"We have our work cut out for us with those two," Captain Phelps muttered as his eyes followed them as they were escorted from the room.

"Put them in a separate room from the other new cadets," Commander Reid instructed. "We can't allow their insubordination to be seen as acceptable. I want a few moments to gather all the records I can on those two before I place them in any unit."

The Captain nodded and turned to leave the room in order to follow the commander's instructions and Major Byers moved forward to ask permission from the Commander to return to his own base, relieved to have discharged his duty of delivering the new trainees. Having accomplished that, he could now return back to his base and home where his wife and two blessedly very well behaved children were waiting for him. 

*****

An hour later, Commander Reid entered the room set aside for the two boys from the juvenile detention center, having passed the guard who had been set to keep the two questionable boys interred. The other students had been assigned to their new units, and now it was time to orientate the two who promised to be a challenge. The room he entered was empty except for the bench in the far corner where he found the two boys sitting close together, shoulder to shoulder. He approached them with three junior officers in tow and looked curiously at the handcuffs lying on the floor then up to the two boys before him. One pair of eyes sparkled with mischief, the other glowered.

"Who removed the handcuffs?" the Commander asked with a frown, knowing he hadn't given the order.

The braided boy shrugged.

"In the training corps we don't answer a question to a superior officer or a teacher with a shrug," the man told the boy. Blue-violet eyes raised to meet the challenging grey.

"Ah, okay," the boy replied with a cheeky grin. Then there was a pause before he spoke again. "I took them off 'cause they were uncomfortable, so shoot me."

"You took them off?" The man clearly looked like he didn't believe the boy.

"Yeah," the boy gave a crooked smile. "I'm kind of a natural."

"At what?"

"Pickin' locks, breakin' and enterin', liftin' wallets." He gave an insouciant shrug. "I'm a thief, and a damn good one at that." He gave a wry smile and another shrug, showing then that he wasn't apologetic or regretful for his admission of having such criminal talents.

"I see," the Commander said while studying the boy. "Hopefully your 'natural talent' can be made into something more useful as a soldier. But until then, we would all appreciate you not using those skills against us on or the other trainees. You'll find that stealing here at the training facility has very stiff consequences," the man warned.

"So what are ya gonna do, kick me out or somethin'?" the boy asked smartly with a gleam in his eyes and his pert nose stuck in the air. The term that came to the commander's mind in defining the boy at that moment was 'brat'.

"That is a strong possibility," he answered. "Or cleaning the bathroom for a full year with your toothbrush might prove a proper deterrent to breaking the rules."

The boy grimaced, then looked aside to his companion who remained stiff backed and silent, his eyes glaring at the man looming large over he and his companion. But as the braided boy continued to gaze at his friend, the darker haired boy broke his fixed stare at the commander to look back. They locked eyes and there seemed to pass between them some form of communication, though not a word or gesture of their hands were exchanged. Then suddenly, the braided boy broke off his gaze and looked up at the grey-eyed man above him. "Okay," he replied. "No stealing as long as Heero and I get to stay together."

The Commander frowned. It wasn't the norm for a person in his position to compromise, bargain or make allowances with children entrusted into his care for training. Not only were these boys trying to get him to meet their terms, but they had already done so with the higher-ups who ordered that the two were to stay together, citing extenuating circumstances. 

He reminded himself to try to be objective, but he was still angry about the call he'd made to General Noventa's office. The General had spoken to him in a polite but abrupt manner saying that no further explanation would be given, that the information he requested was held at the highest of security levels of which Commander Reid was not cleared for. As the Base Commander, he certainly felt it his place to know what was going on and why these two boys were so special and had vehemently argued the point with Noventa; but his arguments had gotten him nowhere. The general curtly told him to mark the boys' progress and pass any pertinent information along to him and to him alone. The whole conversation and situation rankled the commander, leaving him feeling uneasy and in the dark. "Why is it so important that you two stay together?" he asked the braided boy, who seemed to be the speaker for the two.

The boy had the audacity to smile at him in a fresh manner. "Well, that's for us ta know and for you ta find out," he replied. "Just believe me when I tell ya that we need to be together to function well." He then paused for a moment, studying the commander's disapproving glare. He leaned forward, his eyes looking up at the older man's in earnest. "Listen," he began again, his smile fading. "Don't get mad at us because we're like this. It ain't our fault. Heero is the best at everything, and if ya want him ta learn and do well, he needs me ta be with him. That's all I can tell ya." The smaller boy then closed his mouth and leaned back to rest against the other boy's shoulder.

The commander realized the boy had shown his cards. He was, in his own way, explaining how things were, though somewhat cryptically and definitely in poor English that would have to be corrected. He understood the Yuy boy had some sort of a dependence on the long haired boy, but why? It was too much to analyze at the moment, but he would recall and dissect all the boy said later, in his office. 

He had seen the Yuy boy's scores and they were unprecedented. The more forward boy, Maxwell, had scored as high as the other conscripted boys, but they were all well behind the taciturn boy sitting stiffly before him. These two would be an interesting study and, ultimately, he had power over them. He now knew their weakness. If Yuy didn't cooperate and behave, he would simply take the Maxwell boy away from him.

"I'm placing you both in Captain Winner's unit, Red 5," the commander told the two boys. A blond boy about their age with large, blue-green eyes stepped forward and nodded to the two. "And his first lieutenants, Barton and Chang." A boy with reddish brown hair combed forward over one eye stepped forward as did the Chinese boy just to his side. The first boy had a placid look on his face and the second, a scowl.

"You stand up to greet or salute officers greater in rank than you," the blond said, not unkindly or harsh but rather in a manner of instruction. 

Heero stood first and pulled his companion to his feet. "Heero Yuy," the Japanese boy introduced himself with a slight nod of his head.

Next to him, the long haired boy executed a perfect curtsey. "Duo Maxwell," he said with a smirk on his face. The two lieutenants behind the blond looked unhappy at the second boy's actions. The commander carefully watched Captain Winner to see how he would handle the situation.

"You really shouldn't make a practice of doing that, you know," the blond said with a look of disapproval. "With your long hair and a movement like that you might be teased as being a girl and given a name you'd rather not live with for the years you'll be living here. Being effeminate is not a trait of character that bodes well in a military training center."

"Effeminate?" the long haired boy repeated indignantly, his blue-violet shade of eyes sparked with sudden anger. "Are ya calling me a sissy?" Those unusual eyes narrowed on the blond boy and his fists came to be planted at his waist.

Captain Winner looked a bit nervous but answered. "Your silly, playful actions could be construed as such."

"Well I'm as girly as the Commander here," the long haired boy sneered and pointed his thumb at the commanding officer. "And listen, I've busted other guys for less than calling me girly," he warned. "Besides, if any one messes with me he has ta deal with not only me, but Heero too. Believe me, we haven't lost a fight yet."

The Commander remained silent as he watched the five boys size each other up. They might be young, he mused, but there was something about the stance of the two newcomers that said they were anything but inexperienced when it came to fighting. Captain Winner then turned to him. 

"With your permission, sir, I'll take them to our quarters and see that they're settled in."

"Permission granted," the Commander replied.

The young but capable junior Captain told the two new cadets to take up their bag and to follow him. Barton and Chang took up the rear position, intending to follow the other three out the door. The commander watched the five move towards the exit. "I wonder if we have to ask permission to take a pee?" he heard Maxwell say to his companion, loud enough for him to hear and just before he was ushered out of the room.

Taking a seat in the place the two had just vacated, the man in charge of the United Federation Training Facility contemplated the scene just played out before him as well as the added report he'd requested and promptly received from General Noventa's office. The man obviously had anticipated his request the moment the two had been taken from the detention facility and sent to his training center. The report, quickly reviewed in his office, stated that the boys seemed to work in tandem, despite their different personalities. Maxwell, the gregarious, outgoing and spunky boy, was reported by the Juvenile Detention Counselor to be mischievous and devious when needed, as well as crafty, spontaneous and quick. It was underlined that he did not respond well to authority figures. Yuy, on the other hand, was noted to be silent, reserved, methodical and thorough in anything he undertook, from homework to beating up any one who posed a threat to himself or his sidekick. Unlike Maxwell, Yuy functioned well under the guidance and direction of authority, especially when the instructions were exact, the parameters clear and concise. Just from the counselor's notes alone, Heero Yuy looked like the perfect candidate for being a good soldier.

Psychiatric notes that were included in the forwarded information stated that the two boys, who reportedly had no previous acquaintance before meeting in the detention facility, had almost instantly formed some kind of connection, and the evaluator stated his surprise that the two usually got along, despite their glaring differences. However, his report cited his concern for the Maxwell boy as he had been attacked several times in their early acquaintance by his friend and twice landed in the infirmary during the six months of their incarceration and subsequent friendship. It seemed that when under duress, the more stoic of the two would lash out violently towards his friend, putting the smaller boy in need of medical care. Despite counseling, advising him to avoid the Heero, Duo would always return to his friend's side. 

After the smaller boy's last stay in the infirmary, in which he had suffered from a cracked rib, split lip, and two broken fingers, the facility's administrator deemed it necessary to separate the two. It was reported by the doctor in charge that both boys simultaneously stopped eating and drinking and seemed to experience some pain, especially the Maxwell boy. After a week, the Warden relented and put Duo back with Heero accompanied by a stern warning against any further violence perpetrated against the smaller of the two. That incident was roughly dated three months ago and no further incident had happened since that time.

The Commander allowed himself the slight comfort of a deep sigh. Captain Winner was the best in dealing with difficult boys, and the most remarkable strategist he'd ever seen pass through the school. The boy's reasoning skills were well beyond his years, yet he did not enjoy fighting or physical competition. He did, however, have an uncanny talent for strategic planning, and enjoyed a deep sense of pleasure when a forming plan and accomplishing a task, whether dealing with a problem in school, with the other trainees, or on the simulators that taught the boys about the machines they would be trained on for future battles, should they arise. 

After reading the confidential reports on the two boys he'd placed in Winner's unit, he knew the only suitable placement for them would be with the blond junior Captain. Quatre Winner had a gentle manner about him. His low-key authority would not be abrasive to the Maxwell boy, and he was compassionate and competent enough to intervene in any dispute between the braided boy and Yuy, should that happen. The Commander was privy to the information that the Winner boy, monitored by the government from the age of three to see if he was a worthy candidate for the training school, was empathic, he could sense other people's emotions. He, if anyone, would be able to tell what was going on between the two newcomers in his unit and report the information directly to him. The man smiled, he'd given the young captain those exact orders. He felt assured that he would figure out the two newbies yet. Even with all the reports he'd read regarding them, he sensed there was still something important missing, a piece of the puzzle that, when brought to light, would make the rest of their story make sense.

Leaning back against the cool surface of the beige painted wall, the Base Commander thought about the other facts included in both boys' history that were so bewildering. Duo Maxwell was an orphan who, at the tender age of six months, had been taken in by the government's Child Protection Agency. There were no records of parentage when the baby was placed from that agency into the State of California's foster care system. The child named Duo was view as a difficult infant and toddler to those into whose care he was placed. He first began to run away from numerous foster homes at the age of five and by the time he was ten, he became one of the many homeless children living on the streets, where he acquired street savvy and the skills of a thief in order to stay alive. 

Heero Yuy, likewise, had been adopted from an orphanage in California when he was eight months old, his records stated that he had been abandoned. The boy was fortunate enough to be adopted by a college professor and his wife who tutored the academically gifted boy at a much higher grade level than other children his age. It seemed the young boy was unusually endowed with enate talents with regards to the computer, so much so that he became a hacker at the age of eight years old. He was arrested and put on probation at ten years old for breaking into the Defense Department Security grid and shutting down all the weapon systems that were controlled from the Pentagon. A newspaper article that had been sent with the boy's records stated that it had been a fluke that Heero had even been caught at all. One of the system's operators returned to work in the middle of the night after an argument with his wife and realized what was happening. He put a new, high-tech tracer on the hacker and the young culprit was found. At six a.m. the following morning, Professor Jay Yuy opened his front door to a multitude of government agents with a search and arrest warrant. They were obviously shocked to learn the hacker was a gifted ten year old boy. A little over two years later, Heero violated his probation by hacking into the files of the IRS from a school computer and was put into the juvenile detention system one day after Duo was arrested for pick pocketing.

There was no mention in the files of how the two now inseparable boys met or what caused them to bond so completely. That was yet another mystery that was nagging at the Commander's need to understand the whole situation before making decisions. Standing, he began the walk back to his office, his curiosity had definitely been piqued. He would use his considerable clout to open up adoption and court files regarding the history of the two curious boys. He was going to solve the puzzle that was Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Author's note:

Wow guys, thanks for the comments. Several of you noticed where I got my inspiration for this fic. Unfortunately for me, I will probably never achieve the same level of writing greatness as Orson Scott Card. This fic might have the feel of Ender's Game, but it won't be anything like it. After all, it's yaoi, not in space, there will not be the gravity-free training arena, and there are no buggers, darn it!. I'd encourage everyone who hasn't read Card's book to do so, then follow up with Ender's Shadow. Great reading for the beach this summer.

  
  


See first page of story for disclaimer and warnings

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 2

From an aerial view, the United Federation's Training Facility was a blight on what was once beautiful island in the Gulf of Mexico. Instead of the palm trees and natural flora that graced other such places, the island paradise was now changed forever by the touch of man. Only a few of the tropical trees near the beach remained and not fifty feet away from the shoreline and circling the outer perimeter of the island rose a multitude of white, sturdy hurricane resistant buildings that comprised the training school and the living quarters for the students and staff. The large center of the island had been flattened, having been used for a decade as the training ground for the large mobile suits the advanced students practiced in daily, honing their skills learned in the classroom and in hundreds of hours spent on the simulators.

The identical looking buildings, all designed plainly with sharp angles and dedicated to function more than form, were divided into quarters. Each section was identified by the color of the doors. The colors themselves were significant as they represented the level ratings of the students housed within. The Red doors, and subsequent red jumpers worn by the students living inside the Red buildings, was the indication of a newbie, an entry level student with a lot to learn and a long road ahead of him to the top ranks of the training facility. 

The second set of buildings was identified by the color yellow. The students living in and taught within those bright doors were considered the mid-class trainees. When the rudimentary education had been successfully passed in Red level, the trainees were then advanced to Yellow where they were introduced to the more difficult science and mathematic courses with the bonus of eventually having the opportunity of logging onto the simulators that went along with the classes regarding battle strategy, tactics and command. The boys in the higher ranks of Yellow were allowed, in their second and third years, to try their hand in a leadership role by becoming a jr. officer, leading the Red newbies for a period of six months or more and giving them an opportunity to display their abilities to lead and command. All training in Yellow preceded and led up to further training in Green.

The building bearing the green painted doors was the third level of advancement for the Federation's young trainees, and the education received at that level included more officer and hands-on battle training. Not all of the island's trainees progressed to the Green building, but only those who showed potential in making snap decisions, showing good judgment, and proved that they had the skills necessary to become a Armed Mobile Suit, or AMS, pilot. The boys advancing to Green came with exceptional academic and performance skills and only by the recommendation of their teachers to the Base Commander. These were the privileged few who earned the right to train in the life-sized simulators, which would advance them into tactical training in the real AMS, which battled daily on the large practice field. Within those suits, the Green's trained to become the future pilots for the weapons of war that would be poised to protect their country's future.

The fourth set of buildings with the dark, navy blue doors were designated for Graduate Training and Administrative offices and living quarters. Any young man bearing the Blue uniform color was treated with the utmost respect and saluted by underclassmen. They were the ones that would go on, fully trained, to become a pilot for the Federation and take on any enemy that posed a threat to their country. Not only did the Blue buildings house the elite few upper graduate students, but also the officers and teachers who were trained and ready to act and go, at a moment's notice, where their government ordered, to fight and defend the country that had trained them for such a need.

"One color never ventures into an area that is not of his color. That rule has only one exception and that is entering by invitation and with a chaperone bearing that color," Quatre continued to speak to the two newbies walking along side him and they entered and began to walk through the Red building. He looked to his right to see if they were still listening to his explanation of the island and the buildings comprising the school and how they were set up according to achievement and rank. Heero was obviously taking in everything he said, his deep blue eyes were focused intently on him, almost uncomfortably so. Duo might have been listening, but his head was turning in every direction, trying to take in everything that was around him. "Each color is very territorial about their living space. It's not a good thing to be caught in another color's territory," he added as a precaution.

The two teens walking directly behind the new cadets and their captain, noticed immediately after Quatre issued the almost casual warning that the braided boy turned to look at his friend with a mischievous smirk on his face. The messy, dark brown haired youth had obviously recognized the look and vehemently shook his head in response to it. The long haired boy's smile didn't fade as he shrugged nonchalantly and continued his visual scanning of the Red building's interior.

The two young officers following them exchanged a puzzled look at each other after seeing the interaction between the two, and made a mental note to talk to Quatre about it later.

The door to the barracks they stopped in front of had the number five displayed boldly across the middle of the metal door. "This is our barracks and our unit number," Quatre said in explanation with a hand gesture towards the door. "You will find it placed on the right shoulder of your uniform and when you see it on any paper or posting board, it will be the first part of your identification. Your homework from class and work on your future lapdesk should bear the number five as well as your name. Any time you see a red five flashing on any vid screen, you are to report to the barracks at once."

Both boys nodded their heads that they understood the simple instructions.

Stepping forward the blond passed the palm of his right hand over a small portal and a red light immediately flashed onto his skin. The motion caused the door to swish open to the left. "Only members of our unit, Red 5, will have access to the barracks, other than our superiors, who rarely enter," Quatre said over his shoulder as he motioned the two to enter after him.

Inside the room, the two newbies stood shoulder to shoulder as they observed their new living space. Each quickly noted that there were boys of varying size and ages spread about the room. Some of them appeared about the same age at they were; most of them looked younger. All of them were lounging comfortably, singly or in small groups, either on their beds or on the carpeted floor. Seeing their captain come into the room, the boys comprising Red 5 jumped to their feet and stood at attention.

"At ease," Quatre ordered, and all the boys complied and gave relaxed smiles to their leader and his two lieutenant. It was obvious to the two new boys that this unit of trainees genuinely liked the blond teenager set over them as their leader. "We have two new trainees," Quatre announced and turned to motion to each boy he was about to introduce. "Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. I hope you'll be helpful in assisting them as they adapt to life here at the training center and our unit."

"Looks just like juvie," Duo said aside to the Japanese boy as he scratched his left side with his left hand. Heero merely nodded his agreement as the two of them took in the bunk beds that lined both of the long walls of the narrow room. 

"A bit bigger though," Heero replied blandly after a moment of taking the whole room. He observed that the occupied space was approximately eighteen feet wide and he guessed a little more then one hundred feet in length. Down the long stretch of the room, the white walls were lined with bunk beds placed lengthwise against the smooth surface. The width of the bunks left an aisle down the middle of the room of roughly ten feet. There were twelve bunk beds lining each side of the long rectangular room, the length of each bed against the wall, all of which were covered with a thick, red blanket and white pillow case. The wall at the far end of the room from where they stood, at the rooms only entrance, had a large shuttered window that was open at the moment, letting the sun and late morning breeze filter into the enclosed space. The only other objects filling the rectangular shaped living quarters were double lockers, also set against the walls and between each of the beds. Heero noted with mild pleasure that the room itself was free of clutter or unnecessary items and the bunks were all made in military style, clean and the covers pulled in tightly over the mattresses. He liked that, and from this first observation he came to the conclusion that there was at least some discipline involved under Captain Winner, despite his friendly and gentle manner.

"In our barracks" Quatre continued, looking at the two newbies, "we're more relaxed and less formal than in any other place in the training facility. We don't follow a true military code, but we do recognize rank and show respect for others. This is your safe room and your home until you are advanced to Yellow."

As expected, Heero nodded, looking intense, and Duo gave the captain a goofy grin. "Find an empty bed and unused locker in close proximity to it," the blond continued."Trowa." The young captain turned to the taller of his lieutenants. "After they've selected a bed and locker, show Heero how to activate his locker. Wufei, I want you to take Duo and do the same."

After a nod from the blond captain to proceed, the two newcomers walked down the length of the barracks, ignoring all eyes in the room that were sizing them up as they took note of the three unmade and empty beds within the barracks; two were top bunks, one at the front of the room, and the other was halfway down the aisle, and the only available bottom bunk was all the way at the back of the room by the open window.

The two boys took a moment to stare at the last bunk in the room, then looked up at each other and seemed to exchange some wordless information. With a nod of his head, Duo turned to speak to the two lieutenants who had followed them in their quest for a bed. With his smile missing, the long haired boy placed his hands on his slender hips and shook his head. "This is not going to work," he told them, his manner serious. "Someone will have to move so that Heero and I can bunk closer to each other."

Wufei folded his arms across his chest and snorted in disdain. "You've got to be kidding me."

"He's not." Heero spoke up at last, a frown firmly in place.

"It's first come first serve here," Trowa told them calmly.

Duo pointed to the bunk opposite the one they had just scrutinized, the one with a startled looking boy sitting on top of it. "I want that one," he said emphatically.

"What don't you understand, Maxwell?" Lieutenant Wufei asked in a tone that suggested he was speaking to someone of lesser intelligence. "You were told to pick an empty bunk, do it now or I'll select one for you."

"Listen to me." The braided boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We can be your greatest ally or your worst enemy. We don't ask much, but there are a few things that we need. If ya fight us or threaten us, you'll regret it, and that's a promise."

"You think I'm afraid of you, you little snot nosed brat?" Wufei said in a haughty attitude, holding back his steadily rising anger. Yet when the smaller boy stood defiantly before him, anger sparking in his narrowed eyes, the lieutenant's patience broke. "You will take the upper bunk in the middle of the room," he said and grabbed the small framed boy by his right upper arm and began to forcefully pull him back towards the bunk in the middle of the room.

He got no more than two steps before he found himself suddenly knocked down and flattened to the floor taking the other boy, still firmly held in his grip, down with him. At the shock of the impact, he let go of the braided boy and felt a weight on his back as his arms were quickly grabbed and pinned high and painfully up against his spine in a torturous grip.

"No one touches Duo," Heero's said, his voice hissing with a tone of a dangerous threat as he leaned over the prone and stunned lieutenant, causing even more pain in the uncomfortably places arms.

"Let him up, Heero." All movement in the room stopped as Quatre's voice carried his commanded in a cold and even tone. The other boys in the room were staring, unmoving or breathing from their shocked positions on their bunks and around the room with wide eyes unable to look away from the scene that was being played out before them. 

Heero looked up with narrowed, angry eyes into the blond captain's blue-green one. "No one touches Duo," he repeated.

"I understand, Heero," Quatre replied, though he really didn't. "But you can't attack Wufei, he's an officer and the consequences can be severe for such an offense. I'll consider giving you just a warning if you let him up right now."

There was something about the calmness in the boy speaking to him that radiated control and strength, even though his innocent face and large blue eyes seemed to deny the fact. Heero sensed that strength and authority in the young captain and instinctively respected it. He slowly stood and pulled Duo up from the floor with him and brought him to stand at his side. The braided boy bore a smug smile on his face as Wufei stood and turned to face them, his anger barely held in check. 

"What's the problem here?" Captain Winner asked, looking to the two boys and his lieutenants for an answer.

Trowa, the calmest of the four, was the one to step forward and explain what happened, giving a full and concise account of the conversation leading up to the point where Wufei grabbed Duo's wrist and Heero's reaction to it.

During the oral report, the young captain's eyes strayed from his lieutenant to observe the two newbies standing before him. Heero's body seemed poised in a defensive position, deliberately positioning himself in front of Duo with the long haired boy's left shoulder resting just slightly against his back. Quatre mentally scratched his head. The commander had given him a brief synopsis of the background of these two newly released juvenile delinquents. Yet seeing the protectiveness of Heero and the seemingly necessary closeness these two maintained, he found himself with an unexplainable puzzle. He was baffled by the situation and felt compelled to figure out what was going on before jumping to conclusions.

At the end of Trowa's report, Quatre addressed the two. "First of all, this is not a juvenile detention facility. There will be no fighting, period. Not in class or the mess hall and especially in the barracks. Is that understood?" The blond was adamant but remained cool and controlled as he waited for an answer. After several moments of tense silence, Heero glanced at Duo then turned back to his new captain and nodded his head. Quatre took in a deep cleansing breath, then went on to address the next issue. "Is there a valid reason why you two can't bunk forty feet away from each other?" he asked.

The two stood silent, Heero glaring and Duo defiant, neither offering an answer to his question.

"Duo?" He turned to the talkative one.

"We don't know you," the braided boy replied in a clipped voice.

"And I don't know you either, other that a brief report that came from the facility where you've recently come from."

Duo rolled his eyes at the Captain's elusiveness. "Ya might as well come out and say prison. After all, it's kinda hard to keep that a secret with the clothing we've got on."

Quatre had been trying to be sensitive about their criminal background, but Duo was right, everyone in the complex had probably already heard about the two boys in the orange jumpsuits. "Let's not get distracted," Quatre said, wanting to get back to the subject at hand. "Unless you tell me there is a valid reason for the both of you to bunk near each other, I can't help you."

The two stood staring at him defiantly.

Quickly analyzing the situation, the blond captain felt there was something oddly disturbing about the two stubborn boys who stood closely together and appeared undaunted. The feelings he was sensing from them told him there was a genuine, deep-seeded need from both boys that made their request to bunk near each other was somehow... vital? He didn't understand what was going on, but he instinctively knew he couldn't just drop the subject, yet. "Are you telling me there is a reason, but that you're not comfortable telling me because you don't trust me?" he asked again, trying to wheedle more information from them. He was finally rewarded by a nod of Heero's head.

"Very well. I guess we'll need to learn to trust each other," Quatre concluded, realizing he'd have to do some bending if he was going to get them to trust him. He would start by offering them a possible solution. "I would suggest that if Duo really wants the bunk across from Heero, that he politely ask Trenton Goodman, the boy currently sitting on that bunk, if he'll trade for another bed."

The long haired boy's eyes widened just slightly at the suggestion then he promptly turned and moved towards the bunk in question, opposite the empty bottom bunk they had already designated as Heero's at the left end of the row, and the boy who was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him, watching a bit apprehensively as Duo approached. All eyes in the room followed the slight boy with the long braid that swished from side to side along his slender back as he walked.

Trenton shifted nervously as the boy in the orange jumpsuit with the large bright eyes partially hidden under long wisps of brown hair stepped up to him with a look of determination present in his body language. He told himself his nervousness was ridiculous. He was one of the brightest boys in level Red. Yeah sure, he was awkward and shy in social situations, but that was nothing to be ashamed of. After all, most A-type personalities had some type of quirk, and his was a social dysfunction that seemed to be part of some weird cosmic balance with being a genius. Forcing himself not to twitch, Trenton looked up into the blue-violet eyes that met his.

Duo studied the boy, seeing he was apprehensive at his approach but was masking it fairly well. As he reached the bunk, he stuck his hand out and with a winning smile and some enthusiasm, he introduced himself. "Hey Trent, I'm Duo." The boy on the bed looked startled as he stared at the boy, and slowly lowered his gaze to the outstretched hand. He glanced up into the other boy's sparkling eyes and managed a shaky smile as he placed his hand in the other boy's and they shook.

"Your friend won't beat me up because I just touched you, will he?" Trenton asked as he let his hand drop to his lap and looked around the boy in front of him to cast a worried glance at his dark haired and scowling companion. 

Duo gave the boy a disarming smile. "Na," he chuckled at the question. "I gave ya permission when I offered my hand. He protects me but he's not a berserking savage. Well, at least most of the time he not," he amended with a crooked grin. He then moved forward and, uninvited, sat down on the bed next to the red headed boy, acting as if they were the best of friends. 

Trenton looked decidedly uncomfortable, aware that every one in the room was staring in his direction and every ear was tuned to himself and the newbie. Refocusing his attention on the boy sitting next to him, he was startled to realize the smiling boy next to him was totally unaffected by the attention they were drawing.

"Listen Trent," Duo began quietly, but was immediately interrupted by the other boy.

"It's Trenton," the redhead corrected him.

"Sure, whatever." Duo shrugged, gave a non-apologetic smile and continued. He then looked intently into the bespeckled redheaded boy's face that was liberally covered in freckles, a definite bully magnet if Duo ever saw one. "I don't mean ta shake things up, but ya see, I need ta bunk close to my buddy. Would ya mind too much if I had this bunk and you took another one? I'll help ya move and all, and I know ya can't tell by look'n at me, but I can be a valuable friend to have around, an ally of sorts," he added with a knowing smile. 

Trenton found he could only blink in response, mesmerized by the friendly manner and charm this Duo kid exuded.

"If I tell him to, Heero will protect you too, just like he protected me a minute ago." Duo continued in a low voice, intending to sweeten the pot. 

Trenton's eyes widened at the unexpected offer. He glanced at the expressionless boy with the messy dark brown hair. He didn't look all that strong, but then he'd taken Lieutenant Chang down without a problem, and that had been very impressive.

"Heero and I will both be really grateful if ya can do this. But I have to be honest," Duo gave him a piteous look. "If ya don't trade, we'll both be unhappy, and that isn't something ya want ta happen." The friendly voice was still there as was the smile, Trenton observed, but there was a lingering hint of a threat to his words. "I've been in the juvie hospital a few times just because I pissed Heero off," he continued, using a soft voice so only Trent could hear his words. "And I'm his best friend. I wouldn't want him pissed off at me if I were you."

"I'll trade." Trenton's voice cracked at the suddenness of his answer, his voice loud enough for all in the room to hear.

Duo's brilliant smile lit his face again and he clapped the redhead on the shoulder then stood. "That's what I call a team player. Thanks Trent."

"Trenton," the boy managed to blurt out. But from the chuckle and the humorous glint in the other boy's odd colored eyes, Trenton Goodman knew he'd gotten a new nickname, and as nicknames go, he'd been called a lot worse. He could live with Trent if Duo insisted on calling him that.

Duo turned and with a wave of his hand he returned to the others standing a short distance away. He went directly to Heero's side, gave him a smug smile, then leaned his body against him, his elbow resting comfortably on Yuy's shoulder.

"Now that the bunk situation is settled," Quatre began, "find a locker. Duo, let Wufei show you what to do."

The Chinese boy nodded sternly, avoiding looking at the Japanese boy's murderous glare that was being sent in his direction as a direct warning.

"Trowa will show Heero," Quatre finished.

The tenseness that had permeated the room moments ago now seemed to lessen as the four boys moved to carry out their assigned tasks. The other boys lounging around the room tried to look busy and not seem obvious as they closely watched the newbies, knowing what was coming. Some boys snickered behind their hands or books while others looked worried, having seen Heero's earlier response. 

Heero moved towards the locker next to his bed, while Duo dickered with Trenton for a few moments over his locker. Wufei watched with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed as Maxwell again began to try and bargain with the redheaded boy to get what he wanted. He wondered if this was the way it always was with the braided brat, to charm or cajole others into giving him what he desired. If so, Wufei became determined that Duo Maxwell would find his match in him.

"You can't have his locker as its locking mechanism is already calibrated to him." Wufei said snidely to the long haired boy. "You'll have to take the vacant one down by Trenton's new bed."

Duo took a quick look at Heero who gave him an indifferent shrug. With a lopsided smile, Duo answered. "Okay, that's fine by me," he chirped, startling the Chinese teen who had been expecting him to throw some kind of fit. "Come on Trent, I'll help ya move down to your new bunk." Duo bent and picked up the newly folded bedding the redheaded boy had taken off in preparation for the switch, then waited for the other boy to gather some of his other possessions. Together they headed back down to the other bunk with Wufei dutifully in tow.

After unburdening himself of the bedding, Duo stood in front of the white metal locker, noticing a light grey colored pad to the right side of the locker's door. Wufei placed himself just behind him and looked over the braided boy's shoulder. "Put you right hand, fingers slightly spread and in the center of the pad," Wufei instructed. 

Duo complied, setting his hand as he was told and was surprised to find the vinyl-like material in a rectangular shape to be cool and pliant under his palm.

"Now press your hand down evenly and firmly into the softness and hold it there."

Duo looked up at Wufei, wondering what this was all about. Turning back to the pad, he did as he was told. Pressing in, his hand began to create a mold as the pad gave way to the pressure and pressed up and around the outside edges of his fingers and hand. Then suddenly Wufei's hand was on top of his. 

"A little bit further," he said, then pressed Duo's hand under his further into the soft material

Duo cried out in alarm when a sharp stabbing pain shot into the palm of his hand. He instinctively pulled back his hand, trying to free himself, only to discover his hand was being held down firmly by the bronze hand above it.

"Just relax, it will only take a moment longer," Wufei said from behind him, and Duo could just feel the smirk on the other guy's face, even if he didn't turn around to see it.

"You don't learn very quickly, do you?" Duo asked snidely.

"Keep it there." Wufei slowly removed his hand from the other boy's. "When the ache stops you can remove it," he instructed, his frown returning at the veiled threat from the newbie.

A moment later the braided boy removed his hand and cradled it against his chest. After giving Wufei a murderous glare, he looked down to study his wound. At the base of his palm there was a puncture mark with a little drop of blood forming on top of it. Frowning, he brought the heel of his hand up and sucked on it, giving an accusing glare to the Chinese boy.

"It's an I.D. chip," Wufei motioned to the injured hand. "It will open the barracks door, start the simulators, open your locker and will serve as a medical alert."

Duo looked down at his hand again, studying it with a bit of disbelief on his face.

"Go ahead, try your locker." Wufei motioned to the metal door. 

The long haired boy turned back to the metal container and was surprised to see the plaque where he'd pressed his hand in had retained a perfect mold of his hand print. Not seeing any knob or any kind of physical lock, he did what his instincts told him, he put his hand back into the mold. The sound of the metal bar locking the container snapping back was heard and the door shifted slightly, indicating it was open.

"Smooth!" Duo smiled as he opened it all the way and studied the contents. Inside, the top half was comprised of three separate shelves. The top shelf contained folded white sheets and a red blanket. The other two shelves beneath it held several perfectly folded, red jumpsuits. Near the lower half of the locker were three drawers, the two top shelves were smaller than the largest at the bottom. Opening them, Duo saw one drawer had several pairs of underwear and the other had socks. The deep drawer was empty.

"That's where your shoes will go," Wufei told him. "You'll pick them up at the gear and supply room."

Duo nodded and watched as Wufei reached over his shoulder and took out one of the red jumpsuits. "You'll need to change out of your other...clothes and give them to me," The Chinese boy instructed, giving a disparaging glance to the orange jumpsuit.

"Now? Here? In front of everyone?" Duo asked, taken by surprise, his eyes shooting around the room at all the boys watching him.

Wufei nodded. "Strip off all your clothes and I'll dispose of them. All rookies dress in red."

With a huff, the braided boy complied by bringing his hand up to undo the fasteners on his juvie jumpsuit. Before he reached the bottom fastener, he looked up through his long-fringed bangs to the boy showing him the ropes. "I just gotta warn ya," he said with a wicked smile, and he could tell the Chinese boy really didn't like those words coming from him as he stiffened and looked wary. "But I look really great in red," Duo finished with a grin.

The confused look on the Chinese boy's face at the unexpected statement was so humorous to the boy, that Duo laughed heartily for several moments at the other boy's expense, gripping his aching sides as he struggled to composed himself. With a deep satisfying sigh, he wiped at the moisture in his eyes and looked up to see Wufei standing in front of him with an impatient look on his face and still watching him; and that's when he noticed something he hadn't before.

"What's with those yellow stripes?" Duo asked, pointing to the two slanted bars sewn onto the right upper sleeve of the Chinese boy's red jumper, above the white number five.

"Yellow depicts that I'm a mid-level trainee. I'm in my second year, that's what the two yellow stripes signify."

"So why do you wear a Red jumpsuit?" Duo's head tilted slightly, being naturally curious and wanting to know.

"I wear Red because this is where I'm training to become an officer. Remember, one color doesn't go into another's without expressed permission. I'm officially a Yellow, but I'm also Red as this is now my unit until I finish my leadership training. I'm accepted in both buildings with this jumpsuit on and the yellow stripes."

Duo nodded that he understood, then slipped the overly large orange jumpsuit from off his slender shoulders and let it drop to the ground. He reached out to Wufei to grab the red jumpsuit in his hands, but the Chinese boy pulled it back and held it tightly until Duo looked up into his face again. Wufei cleared his throat, looking a bit uneasy.

"What?" Duo asked.

"Your socks, shoes and boxers too."

Duo shrugged and pulled off his government issued tennis shoes and dingy socks, then pulled out a folded white pair of socks and boxers from his locker. Then he quickly dispatched with the blue pair of boxers he wore as quickly as possible and donned the new one. Wufei motioned with a nod of his head that he needed to put on a tee-shirt, which he did, and only then did he receive the red jumpsuit and slid it on. Even before Duo finished fastening the front of the one-piece suit, Wufei could tell it was going to be too large for his slight frame and new suits would have to be requisitioned for the long haired boy. But the extra material didn't seem to phase the smaller boy as he looked up at with a disarming smile aimed at the lieutenant. "See, I told you I look great in red."

Despite himself, Wufei smiled at the braided boy. Even though they had a shaky beginning and he was determined not to soften to the boy's natural charm, there was just something about the smiling newbie before him that was strangely likeable.

"Where did you get all those bruises?" Wufei asked, referring to the many marks he'd seen on the boy's small framed body as he stripped down. He looked curiously at the younger boy as he bundled all of his discarded clothing together and watched as Duo bent and hopped around as he pulled on his new socks.

"I bruise easy," Duo replied, not looking up from his task. "Besides, juvie is not a place for sissies, if ya know what I mean."

Wufei could only guess that things had been rough for the boy, surely younger than other unlawful perpetrators incarcerated in the juvenile detention facility. Quatre had told he and Trowa that both Heero and Duo were estimated to be about thirteen years old, and he couldn't help but be curious as to how each of them ended up being imprisoned so young. But before he could ask, Duo stood up and his eyes searched out his friend at the far end of the room. The blue-violet orbs lit up along with his smile as they locked with Heero's eyes, and Wufei wondered what the scowling boy had ever done to merit the high admiration from the gregarious boy before him.

"Hey, Heero looks great in red too." Duo announced happily. "How about that?"

Wufei turned his head to see Heero finishing up with closing his jumpsuit, his eyes though, were focused on he and Duo, his face bore a grim scowl. "Does he ever smile?" He asked the braided boy.

"Not often," Duo answered. 'But when he does, it's unforgettable."

Wufei gave the other boy a startled look, thinking that was an odd thing to say. "Get the bedding and I'll show you how to make your bed so that it will pass inspection."

Duo did as he was asked and turned to walk back down to his new bed. "Oh, I already know how to do that, make my bed," he replied. "Heero's a neat freak and has always insisted I make my bed properly. He checks my bunk every morning ta see it's done right. Geeze, talk about being anal attentive," he added in disgust, obviously not liking the rigid standards the other boy forced on him. He then lowered his voice and with his eyes appealing to the Chinese boy he added, "But don't tell him I said that, okay?"

Wufei couldn't help the smile on his face. "The correct term is anal retentive, not attentive," he corrected the other boy, causing Duo to look at him in surprise, a smile beginning to blossom on his face.

"Well, that gives it a whole different meaning, don't it?" he said with a naughty snicker. "Still, anally attentive is what I call Heero's idea of how things are 'sposed to be done. Every thing has to be frigg'n perfect for him." 

Wufei nodded, but he had noted before he'd corrected Duo that the odd look on the boy's face when he asked him not to repeat his statement about Heero was somehow off. There was something lingering in his eyes that left the Chinese lieutenant feeling that Duo was somewhat afraid of his friend. Deciding to think about it later and discuss it with Quatre and Trowa, he watched over the younger boy as Duo went about the task of making his own bed, noting that he did indeed know how to make it up in proper military form. When it was done, Heero came over unsolicited and checked the tightly folded corners of the bed and gave the braided boy a nod of approval, giving Duo the occasion to grin like an idiot.

After a quick trip to the gear and supply room to acquire shoes for both boys and request a smaller sized jumper for Duo, the four returned to the barracks to settle in. Everyone seemed to relax and slowly eased back into their enjoyment of the one day in the week that they had free from study and training. 

The two newbies sat together on Heero's bunk, shoulder to shoulder, and spoke in quiet voices to each other about their new environment and assessment of it as the other trainees in Unit 5 surreptitiously watched them with curious eyes. Seeing everything calming and settling into place, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre left for the more private Jr. Officers' Recreation Room in the Yellow building, leaving behind the barracks of Red Unit 5 for several hours, allowing the boy's under their care to enjoy the rest of their Sunday afternoon.

TBC

  
  



	3. Part 3

Warnings and Disclaimer on first page of this story.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Part 3

Colonel Reid paused in the typing of his daily log to consider for a moment the subject he was addressing. Still perplexed by the two boys in Unit Five, he'd observed their progress with interest as they became part of Captain Winner's unit as they melded into the routine of the training center. Both boys seemed, at least to some degree, to be warily accepted by the other Reds. Any reluctance on the part of the other similarly ranked trainees to accept them was due to Mr. Yuy's standoffish attitude and the fierce and usually present scowl he wore on his face, frightening or intimidating the other boys away. Mr. Maxwell, he noted, seemed to act as a buffer for his friend, quickly ingratiating himself with the other Reds and gaining a swift popularity with his outgoing attitude and uncanny friendliness. His more taciturn companion became the reluctant recipient of all the attention the long hair boy generated. Though he didn't look happy about all the socializing and attention that surrounded Maxwell, the commander discovered that Mr. Yuy seemed hesitant if not reluctant to leave his friend's side. 

At the end of each day that had passed since the two set foot on his island, the man in command of the training base closely studied the security tapes located in Section Red, tracking the two boys and marking their progress as well as the oddities of their friendship. For example, he noted that, as friendly and outgoing as Mr. Maxwell was, he could also be rebellious and stubborn, just as the detention's records stated. He observed, however, that the boy with the long braid was quick to respond to Mr. Yuy's every word, and the commander couldn't help but wonder why that was so. 

From his observations he also noticed, almost from the beginning, that the Japanese boy always seemed tensely alert, his dark blue eyes seeming to shift constantly, taking in everything around him even in the protected environment he now lived in. He appeared to be suspicious and weary of everything and everyone. Commander Reid supposed that such a habit came from when the two boys had been in the juvenile detention facility. No doubt that had been a more volatile, unpredictable environment and it would take time for Mr. Yuy to get over the necessity to watch his own and his friend's back. He concluded that the strong need to protect and defend must be why the self-possessed and intimidating boy appeared to be uncomfortable and guarded when the other students clustered around he and Mr. Maxwell for something as innocuous as a friendly chat. The commander wondered again at Mr. Yuy's strangely protective attitude towards his friend, which seemed to lean towards the point of appearing highly possessive. 

Putting his hands back on the computer keys, the commander continued his comments, citing in his daily journal that he was pleased to report that both boys were slowly finding their niche within their new environment. Mr. Yuy had settled more easily into a routine of serious learning than he could have predicted and the Maxwell boy, though behind in some areas in his schooling due to his previous homelessness, was advancing quickly in his studies as well and he was most noticeably losing some his forced brashness and poor language skills that he'd exhibited on his arrival. Yes, things were going well academically for the two.

Yet as much as the training institution appeared to be having a positive effect on both boys, it seemed that the two unusual trainees were also creating an impact on their new environment as well. The commander recalled the redhead boy and second year trainee, Trenton Macintosh, a brilliant boy in many respects but picked on by some of the other Reds while struggling through an awkward stage of puberty, who had somehow, along with several other less popular boys that seemed to be in the same situation, fallen under Mr. Yuy's invisible but intimidating cloak of protection. The commander had no doubt that the Maxwell boy had been the go-between in that arrangement as his friend was still considered unapproachable by almost all of the other Reds. The long haired boy with his soft, elfin-like appearance and long braid of hair must have been a target of bullies himself, especially coming from a juvenile detention center, and thus bore some sympathy for the other downtrodden and pick-on boys in his unit,. 

Commander Reid had, unfortunately, seen regrettable treatment to awkward boys like Macintosh and pretty boys like Maxwell happen before, in his own schooling in his childhood, in the military and within the youth training facility. He shook his head to dispel the negative thoughts. He didn't want to dwell on those memories or think too much about what the braided boy must have endured in such a facility as a juvenile detention center with all the harder, criminal elements that seemed to thrive on a pecking order, always searching out someone to be the prey to get up the warped societal ladder. He'd done all he could to stop it within his training facility, but he couldn't be everywhere, and for some sad reason, children could sometimes be so cruel to their peers.

Letting out a deep sigh, the man responsible for all that went on in the training facility closed his eyes as his mind continued to dwell on Misters Maxwell and Yuy. He mused that his thoughts about them seemed as scattered as the information he'd compiled. Regardless of their settling in, things had not gone as smoothly as he would have liked for the two newcomers, but the base commander acknowledged to himself that it certainly could have been a lot worse. 

It was obvious to him that Yuy's pompous and self-assured attitude was bound to make him a target of the larger, older boys who were put off by him. Several fights had ensued for little or no justifiable reason towards the Japanese boy and were always instigated by older students in the Red section. With each altercation, Yuy was found to have been defending himself, though no one would argue the fact that he was definitely the victor in each circumstance. 

The only time he initiated a fight was when a larger and slightly older student, having taken an obvious dislike to the two newbies, grabbed Maxwell by the hair as they passed each other in the hallway and violently pulled on the long braid, flinging the smaller boy roughly down onto the floor. Watching the security recording an hour after the altercation, it showed the head of the training facility that Mr. Yuy reacted immediately to his friend being accosted by literally springing forward and throwing himself at the other boy, knocking him down then positioned himself on top of the downed boy's chest and began pummeling Maxwell's assailant into the linoleum. He stopped only when lieutenants Chang and Barton grabbed hold of him and pulled him off, leaving Mr. Schmidt, the attacker, lying on the floor, his nose and split lip bleeding profusely through his fingers and bawling like a baby. 

The surveillance recording also showed Maxwell coming to his feet and after Mr. Yuy was pulled off of him, he approached the wounded boy on the floor who was now curled up on his side. The recorded words and actions by Mr. Maxwell stayed in the Commander's mind long after his first viewing of the fight. 

"Let that be a warning," the petite boy said in a dark tone of voice. "Never, ever touch my hair again. And you can tell all your stupid ass pals likewise." 

With that said, Maxwell pulled back his foot and gave the boy on the floor a swift and hard kick on his left buttock, causing the downed boy to howl. The braided boy then turned and calmly walked to stand next to Yuy's side with a grin of satisfaction on his handsome face. 

Of course, the commander disciplined all three boys for their actions, taking away all of their privileges for two weeks. A punishment, he noted after, that seemed to have little effect as both Maxwell and Yuy endured their punishment much too comfortably while Mr. Schmidt grudgingly endured it and used it to advantage as an excuse to keep as far away as possible from the other two. 

The commander sighed as he looked at the many papers on his desk, his fingers moved lightly over the top of the documents he'd compiled regarding the two puzzling students, now strewn out across his desk. So many clues and too few answers, he thought unhappily, and this unsolved mystery that surrounded the two boys left him feeling unsatisfied.

The commander had to admit to himself that there had been some minute changes in the attitude of some of the more aggressive Reds after the beating of Jerome Schmidt, the boy who had attacked Mr. Maxwell in the halls. That particular incident acted as a clear warning to anyone else who might have had some desire to pick a fight with either of the two boys. From the moment Schmidt was carried to the sick bay, Yuy and Maxwell seemed even more firmly connected at the hip and traveled through the halls of the Red building with no further problems or harassment from any other trainee. 

Commander Reid continued to find himself fascinated by these two, more than any other of the many trainees he'd come across in his position as Commander of the Federation's Youth Training Facility. He was sure there was something else about these two that remained a mystery, something more than what you could see with your eyes, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The papers he'd received from the Selecting Committee pointed to something... unusual, but whatever that something was, it was never directly stated but hinted at. After inquiring further, he had been expressly forbidden to ask any further questions on the subject of the two trainees. That order alone added more fuel to this curiosity and suspicion. He might not be able to inquire further, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to figure out the answers on his own. He planned to use every piece of equipment he had available to monitor the two objects of his growing obsession, from the surveillance cameras to their lapdesks, including daily reports from Captain Winner and the instructors. He was confident that in time, he would figure out the mystery surrounding the two closely-knit boys.

Sitting back in his comfortable leather chair to ponder the situation some more, he pondered the fact that both of the boys, in that last few months, had become the center of awareness in the entire Red collective and rumors about them circulated within the ranks of the Yellows and Greens. Even the Blue level, most of which were instructors, had spent quite of bit of time speculating about trainees Yuy and Maxwell. Part of the interest was a shared curiosity at the odd and unexplainable friendship between the two boys. It had not gone unnoticed that Duo Maxwell was Heero Yuy's polar opposite. The long haired boy was, when he choose, charm and friendship personified, the epitome of the Peter Pan Syndrome while Mr. Yuy was stoic and driven, possessing the most uncanny abilities in all areas of academia but lacked the most basic of social skills; a typical A-type personality. The commander was sure the entire training facility was as perplexed by the two and their close friendship as he was.

Picking up one of the many sheets of paper before him, he recognized it as a list of grades, scores and an analysis taken from each boy's lapdesk. The base had seen to it that the newbies had received their lapdesks earlier than most fist level Reds so that he could more accurately track both boys' academic advancement. Their desks contained their school work and some simulator games that were disguised tests that measured the trainee's physical agility, mental responses and psychological health. An analysis of the stats from Heero's lapdesk reported that he was more than competent in his studies, basically consuming and understanding any and all information. As with each trainee, diligence was rewarded when each subject assigned was completed. The reward was simply receiving recreational time on the simulator games on their laptop, something most of the boys enjoyed with great enthusiasm. Because of Mr. Yuy's dedication to his studies, he earned more time on his lapdesk game simulator than anyone, not that he used it. He seemed more content to sit in front of his desktop for hours on end doing class work and reading, earning game time and rarely spending it. Often he needed to be prompted, teased, chastised and/or ordered from his studies in order to take his meals and exercise.

Mr. Maxwell was a horse of a different color in comparison to his friend. Though a quick learner, he lost his fascination with his lapdesk quickly and seemed to wander constantly from his work on it, his log in and outs were ridiculously frequent. It appeared that he finished assignments only when Mr. Yuy, Captain Winner or one of his two lieutenants stood over the easily distracted boy to ensure he finished what was required of him for the day. The commander knew it wasn't that he couldn't do the work, he'd proved himself to be a very bright student; he just seemed bored and easily drawn away. The head of the base came to the conclusion that the long haired boy's actions were an indicator of an undisciplined mind and a potentially irresponsible soldier and negligent leader.

His observations of the two came from camera surveillance and some of Captain Winner's earlier comments, detailed in his daily reports. The blond captain state that, during the first few weeks with their lapdesks, the two friends would work contentedly on it, sitting side by side on Yuy's bed and on their respective desks. But being more socially inclined, Duo began to spend more and more time visiting with the other members of his Unit. As Maxwell became more comfortable with his environment, he turned outward. At the same time, Mr. Yuy seemed to turn inward, intensely focused on the lessons on his desk. 

Being one of the very few authorized to view security tapes of the barracks, the commander watched the two boys and began to recognize a pattern emerging between them. Each day, after classes, they would start out together by sitting on Yuy's bed, shoulder to shoulder for a while before Yuy shifted his body away from Maxwell's close proximity. Shortly after, the long haired boy would get up and move away to talk to someone who caught his attention. Yuy would continue on with his work without being distracted for about fifteen minutes when he would suddenly look up, bark out a sharp remark to the wandering boy, instantly causing him to scurry back to the bed and resume his lessons. Then approximately a half hour later, the entire scene would be played over again, almost exactly as the previous one.

Continuing to be perplex and baffled by the two, the commander put down his papers and gave a derisive short. "Enough!" he told himself. He was becoming overly obsessed with those two and spending much to much time trying to figure out the puzzle they presented. He needed to solve this mystery soon or it might impede his own performance. After all, he had many more boys to worry about, not just these two. With that thought, he began to gather up the papers strewn about his desk, put them in chronological order, then carefully slipped them back into the folder marked, MAXWELL/YUY.

  
  


The day after his review of the file, it was noted in the commander's log that four months had passed since the two inseparable boys came to the training facility, and that day marked a subtle change in the relationship of the two boys. When they entered the dining hall together, behind the other Reds for the evening meal, it was noticed immediately by all that Duo Maxwell's left eye was darkened, swollen and bruising. He immediately became the center of attention and concern. The long haired boy just laughed off his fellow students' worry for him, explaining to them that he had been rushing to the barracks when he slipped and fell, crashing down and hitting his face on his lapdesk. He dismissed the injury lightly, but the commander and the three junior officers over the two boys noticed a change in the braided boy's behavior. For the next few days, Duo stayed at Heero's side constantly, not straying even for a moment to chat with his fellow students and friends. That action alone left those four, ever watching the two, with a deep suspicion as to what really happened to Duo's eye.

As the days passed, the other trainees seemed to forget about the incident, accepting Duo's explanation and Heero seemed unfazed by Duo's apparent clinging. With his long haired friend sitting by his side, the Japanese boy continued to study and score well above all the other Reds, both in his studies and in the few simulation games that he reluctantly played. He stood out as the best in all fields in the short time that he'd been there, and during that time, Duo's scores improved dramatically.

  
  


A month following the appearance of the black eye on Duo's face, an unusual occurrence happened at the training facility; security had been breached.

It was lunch time and all the Reds were sitting in the cafeteria, talking and eating their meal, when the doors to the large room swished open and the imposing figure of Commander Reid stepped into the room, causing an immediate hushed lowering of voices. The commander wasn't a constant presence in the Red building, and his appearance always brought the trainees to attention. The entire room of boys dressed in red came to their feet, not quite in perfect unison, and saluted, then sat at a motion of the commander's hand. When all were re-seated and every eye in the cafeteria came to rest on him, the commander began to speak to the boys who were properly ignoring their lunch in favor of him.

"Evidently there has been some mischief perpetrated on the Yellows and Greens," the commander began with a deep frown on his face. "Someone, and I strongly suspect it was a Red, snuck over to the other barracks and tampered with their laundry rooms. Needless to say, the students in those two buildings are extremely unhappy and are looking for someone to blame. I would like the culprit to stand forward and take credit for this prank. I expect the person or persons responsible to act like a man and admit his folly before things get out of hand."

The room remained silent and still.

"Sir?" The small redhead, Trenton Macintosh, stood from his seat and the Commander gave him a doubtful look, knowing this boy did not have the mischievous nature to pull off such a prank. "How can you tell it was a Red that played this...whatever he did?" the boy asked, then resumed his seat and the entire room waited for an answer.

The commander took a deep breath and tried not to show any thing other than disappointment on his face. "Someone broke into the supply room, pilfered a box of red ink pens and markers and put them into the washing machines, staining the other students' undergarments a splotched red color."

Nervous snickers began to fill the quiet of the room and smiles graced the faces of the amused Reds. The commander's eyes searched their students' faces for the guilty culprit. It wouldn't be just any student who could have accomplished such a prank. Whoever had done it had been able to get into locked doors and past security cameras. Not just any boy in the training facility had such skills. Commander Reid could really think of only one boy who had professed to any type of skill that it would take to pull of the semi-harmless scheme.

With a glance to the table where Red Five sat, he looked directly to where Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell were sitting, as usual, shoulder to shoulder. The commander observed the normally stoic Japanese boy actually looking amused at his sidekick. Duo Maxwell looked...pleased. He bore the look similar to the old expression of the cat that swallowed the canary; he was definitely very pleased with himself.

"I see no one here wants to confess," the commander spoke up sternly after a long, drawn out moment of silence. "Then you leave me with no choice other than to restrict the lot of you from the recreation room for the remainder of the week and no dessert will be served during that time. Good day, gentlemen." The commander then turned to leave the room but took a last look over his shoulder. His eyes caught Mr. Maxwell's before leaving and they both shared a moment where each one recognized that the other knew just who the culprit was. The commander gave the braided boy a warning glare to not continue with any plans for future pranks. The Yellows and Greens were angry enough at the fact that someone from a different section had invaded their territory not to mention their unhappiness that their underwear was now the undesirable color of pink. It went without saying that any further pranks would bring an undesired retaliation to the Reds. 

Talk and laughter broke out in the mess hall just as the doors shut behind him and walking back towards his own building, the commander decided that he would speak to Mr. Maxwell in private and give him a firm and vocal warning against any further mischief. He would, however, keep the prankster's identity to himself, otherwise Duo Maxwell would be sought out and covertly punished by the older and much larger trainees. Mr. Yuy would no doubt have his hands full protecting and defending his friend and be distracted from his studies. The man smiled at that thought knowing that wasn't the real reason he was willing to let the long haired boy off so easily. Secretly, he was pleased. The prank showed originality, planning, evasive maneuvers and infiltration along with the fact that Mr. Maxwell didn't get caught. Maybe the boy wasn't as poor a potential soldier that he had previously judged he would be. 

  
  


Another couple of weeks passed quickly and one late afternoon found Heero, as usual, sitting on his bed, dedicating his full attention to his studies. Quatre approached his bunk with the intent to speak to the studious boy and noticed Duo laying in a curled position on the bed next to him, sleeping contentedly. His long, brown braid rested on Heero's right thigh as the Japanese boy continued his work.

"Heero." Quatre called out softly to the dark haired boy, trying not to wake the slumberer. Heero's dark blue eyes rose to meet his. "Commander Reid has requested I speak with you." Quatre said with a grin. "He is extremely pleased with your academic and simulator scores," 

The boy he addressed gave a derisive snort. "Of course he is," Heero replied smugly.

Quatre paused to think for a scant second that Heero really did need to adjust his attitude. Pushing the thought aside, he set about to deliver his message. "You're being advanced to Yellow immediately," he reported, excitement at the announcement visible in his large aquamarine colored eyes.

"Advanced?" Heero asked with one eyebrow raised upward.

"It's quite an honor Heero, and as far as I know, unprecedented," the blond continued. "You've only been here a short time, and it usually takes two or more years to be graduated to the next level."

"Does that mean I have to move from this barrack?" he asked, not appearing to be surprised or pleased by the honor being bestowed on him.

"Yes, you take nothing with you as all will be provided for you in your new locker."

"Duo?" Heero looked down at his slumbering friend.

"He's to stay here, his studies and skills still need work before he can be advanced." Quatre answered, then stood there silently, listening to the several deep breaths Heero took while pondering this new change in his life.

"I decline."

Quatre blinked, clearly not hearing right. "What did you say?"

"I said," Heero spat out impatiently, "that I decline. I stay with Duo," he spoke slowly as if speaking to a simpleton.

"I...I don't think that's possible Heero. I've never heard of a student declining an advancement."

"Well, now you have."

"May I ask why?" Quatre asked, knowing he was going to need something to tell the Commander. He watched as Heero glanced down at the boy sleeping next to him and he didn't look up when he answered the question.

"We will not be separated. It was part of the agreement when we agreed to come here."

"Surely you two are over any of the insecurities you had when you first got here?" Quatre said questioningly, having come to the conclusion that feeling insecure in a new environment was the reason for the unusual order that followed the two boys. He was clearly baffled by Heero's refusal and his need to stay with Duo. "You've tested out of here and there are wonderful things to learn in Yellow. I don't understand your refusal," he stated in all honesty as he crouched down, resting on his heels so that he could look into Heero down turned face.

"We stay together," was the boy's sullen reply.

Quatre studied the Heero with a perplexed look on his face, finding the puzzle before him growing more complex. "Do you trust me Heero?" Quatre asked softly.

Heero's eyes finally turned from Duo to look at him. "Some what," he replied.

"You can tell me what the problem is and I give you my word that I will hold our conversation in complete confidence. I will say nothing to anyone of what is spoken between us as to why you can't be parted from each other. You have to admit, it's highly unusual." He shook his head, confused by the puzzling situation. "Not even siblings insist on being together all the time. You've advanced beyond this group. The Yellows will teach you so much and you're more than ready for the next step, Duo just isn't ready yet. Would you hold back your own progress just to stay with your friend?"

"Yes," Heero answered firmly and without hesitation.

"Why?" Quatre was more perplexed then ever. 

At that moment, Heero paused and Quatre saw a look come over his face, an expression he'd never seen before; it was the appearance of uncertainty. He sensed that Heero didn't know how to answer. As he watched him, Quatre observed Heero do the only thing he could think of, he reached out his and and shook Duo's shoulder in order to wake him up.

Duo stirred from his sleep and rubbed at his eyes. "Um...what's up Heero?" he asked in a sleep-filled voice. Turning his head, he saw Quatre squatting down next to the bed and looking at him. Sitting up slowly, Duo turned and looked back and forth between the two staring at him. "What's going on?" he asked, struggling to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"Quatre wants to know why I won't be advanced to Yellow without you," Heero explained in as few words as possible.

"Oh!" Duo's eyes widened. "It's in our agreement with the Selecting Committee that we stay together," he answered, now fully alert.

"But Duo," Quatre turned to try to reason with the both of them. "Heero is unsurpassed in his scores. The commander has promoted him to Yellow. He needs to move on in order to progress."

"And I'm not being advanced, right?" Duo asked, not appearing surprised.

"Not yet, though your scores are impressively high in all testing areas, you're still catching up."

Without provocation, Heero reached out as quickly as a striking cobra and grabbed Duo by the back of his head, right under the base of his braid and pulled hard.

"Ow, Heero!" Duo squawked as his friend forcefully pulled his face forward until it was mere inches from his own.

"I told you to pay more attention to your lapdesk. Now look what's happened. This is all your fault."

Quatre watched in stunned astonishment at the nasty snarl that came from Heero and how Duo's eyes widened in fear, all color draining from his face.

"I..I'm sorry," Duo whimpered pitifully, his face cringing with the pain that was caused by Heero's tight grip on his hair.

"Heero, stop it!" Quatre barked out in a commanding voice. "This isn't his fault. Stop hurting him."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the Japanese boy eased his hand out of Duo's hair, but his eyes stayed fixed on the pale face with the wide, blue-violet watery eyes.

"He's right, Heero," Duo said, sounding slightly bitter as he reached a hand back to rub at the sore and tender spot at the back of his head. "You're smarter than anyone and the best at everything. It's not my fault you're perfect, so stop blaming me because you're the one that's causing the problem here." 

Quatre blinked in astonishment. He had expected Duo to lash out at his friend for his harsh treatment, but instead, Duo twisted things around to actually compliment Heero and his abilities. If he hadn't been so close to them, he would never have seen Heero's face soften fractionally or hear him softly whisper to his friend, "I'm sorry."

Then, with complete bafflement, he watched Duo put his head on Heero's shoulder and gently rubbed his temple against it, much like the movement of a cat rubbing against a post, and replied in a tone of forgiveness, "It's okay."

After a moment, and not understanding what was going on at all, the blond brought his mind back to the task. "So, what am I going to do? No one has ever turned down a promotion before and I don't think the Commander is going to take this well." 

"How about a compromise?" Duo asked as he lifted his head from Heero's shoulder and looked directly at the young captain.

"Compromise?" Quatre looked skeptical.

"How about Heero spends part of his day training with the Yellows but comes back here for meals and sleeps with the Reds?"

Quatre looked aghast at the idea. "The colors don't mingle, Duo. We don't go into each other's territory," he said adamantly. 

"You're here and you're a Yellow," Duo stated simply, indicating with a point of his hand to the three stripes on Quatre's shoulder.

"I'm in Officer Training," the blond replied.

"Put Yellow's stripes on Heero's Red," Duo suggested. "Or Red's stripes on his Yellow jumpsuit. However you want to do it, won't it be the same as yours?"

Quatre stood as his feet were falling asleep from his crouching position on the floor. He looked down on both boys. "Can't you trust me with the real reason why you can't be separated? It might help?"

The two boys on the bed looked at each other. To Quatre, watching their silent communication, it looked amazingly like there were no bitter feelings or hostility lingering from the scene a few moments before. These two were a continuing puzzle to him; they just didn't react normally to everyday situations.

Both boys suddenly turned their heads and focused on him. "You'll tell no one?" Duo asked, his voice and face had lost all trace of humor, he was deadly serious.

Quatre seriously thought about it. The commander had asked him to observe and report the activities of these two trainees and to learn as much as he could about them. If he were to betray their confidence by giving the Commander the information they looked ready to give him, he would forever lose their trust. He had finally found a bridge on which to build an understanding with these two puzzling boys, and trust, it seemed, was that very bridge.

"Agreed, I'll tell no one. I give you my word." He was making the vow not only to them, but to himself as well.

Duo looked around to ensure no one else could hear them. He leaned forward and called up to the boy in the upper bunk. "Hey, Carlos, are you awake up there?"

Quatre looked up at the Spanish boy who Duo had easily befriended as he leaned over the edge of the upper bunk to see what was needed. "Carlos, my man," Duo chirped. "Could you give us some privacy for about a half hour?" Duo asked politely. The dark haired boy merely nodded and jumped from his high bunk and moved towards the front of the room, taking his lapdesk with him.

Duo pushed himself back and motioned for Quatre to sit at the end of the bed. Quatre moved to where he was directed and shifted to face the two boys who had also adjusted their seating. They both sat facing him, shoulder touching shoulder, with their legs neatly crossed in front of them. Quatre sat in a similar position, patiently waiting for one of them to begin.

"Promise?" Duo asked, needing to be sure of the other's word.

"I give you my word, and you can trust I won't break it," Quatre replied solemnly, sensing something very serious was about to come to light.

"Alright, I'll tell you what Heero found out about us," Duo said in a hushed voice that kept the conversation between just the three of them. And then he began the telling of their unbelievable history.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Author's note: Thanks to Swordy, my e-mail, many error finder. I couldn't do this without her. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. You are all generous and wonderful!

Disclaimer on first page of fic

Inseparable 

By: Dyna Dee

Warnings: Yaoi (eventually) some minor violence and language, and of course, angst is a must!

Part 4

  
  


"Hey Quatre!" Trowa called out to his friend entering the junior officer's recreation room as he and Wufei sat on the couch working on the black haired boy's lapdesk trying to solve an advanced calculus problem. The auburn haired boy's eyes narrowed as he realized the blond looked somewhat distracted and hadn't responded to his greeting. "What's the matter?" he asked with concern.

Quatre suddenly looked up and appeared startled, realizing his lapse. His eyes became more focused as he turned to greet his friends with a faint smile. "Ah, nothing...nothing's the matter," he answered hastily, and Trowa knew immediately that he was trying to be evasive. Both of the blond captain's lieutenants had come to know that their friend was honest to a fault and always had a hard time hiding things from them, just as they did from him. He and Wufei had often wondered at Quatre's uncanny ability to know what they and the boys under his command were feeling or needing. And as for reading their friend, it was usually quite easy as Quatre's expressive face and large blue eyes that displayed his own reactions and deeply felt emotions to anyone who cared to look close enough to see them.

"What was Heero's reaction to his advancement," Wufei asked, having missed seeing Quatre's entrance and not taking his eyes from off the screen of his lapdesk.

"He refused it."

"What?" Both boys spoke up simultaneously, wearing identical shocked expressions as they looked at the blond, astonished by his unexpected answer.

"He refused it? Can you even refuse an advancement?" Trowa asked.

"Why?" Wufei asked, looking puzzled.

"He won't be separated from Duo. He wants to stay here in Red," the young captain answered calmly.

"I just don't get those two," Wufei said as he leaned into the back of the couch and folded his arms across his chest. "They seem so opposite in almost everything yet inseparable. And what's with all the closeness and touching, that's just not something guys do. And I don't know about you, but I'm fairly certain that Heero's the one who gave Duo the black eye, but why?"

"I just saw Heero grab Duo by the hair and hurt him," Quatre said with a lingering concern about the apparent violence Heero was capable of with his best friend and still feeling uncomfortable as he recalled to his mind the recent incident. "And do you know what Duo did in response?" He directed his question to the two on the couch as he moved to sit on the edge of the low coffee table in front of them. 

Both boys answered with a shake of their heads, their eyes telling Quatre of their keen interest in any information they could acquire about the two unusual boys in their unit.

Eyes filled with confusion looked back at them as Quatre answered, "He told Heero that he was the best at everything, that he was perfect. Duo actually complimented him after Heero deliberately hurt him."

"After?" Trowa asked, now looking equally confused.

"That's just not normal," Wufei answered with a scowl.

"No, but they explained a few things to me and I think I understand it better now," Quatre said distractedly, his mind obviously focused on some inner thought. "And I need to go and speak with the commander to see if we can accommodate Heero's request of advancing to Yellow while staying with Duo."

"What did they say, and what do you mean by accommodating Heero? What are you talking about?" Wufei asked, sitting forward with a deep frown marring his handsome face.

Quatre held his hand up and replied. "Don't ask me anything else because I promised I wouldn't say a word of what I learned from them." Quatre replied with a look on his fair features that showed the other boy that he meant to keep his word.

Both boys gave an incredulous look at the blond. "Do you really think the commander will bend the rules for them again?" Trowa questioned dubiously. "That's unheard of."

The blond captain shrugged. "Heero's scores demand he be advanced. Evidently no one in the training facility has ever scored as high as he has in academics or on the battle game on his lapdesk. He's more than ready to be introduced to the simulators. In fact," he looked at both boys in all seriousness, "I believe that Heero might prove to be the best soldier the Federation Training Facilities has ever produced."

The two junior lieutenants tried to absorb what Quatre was saying, and watched mutely as the blond stood and looked at his watch, seeing the time was two forty-five. "I'm going to talk to the commander, would you please take the unit to their martial arts class if I'm not back in time?" Both nodded their agreement and then watched their friend turn from them and quickly exited the room. Once the doors shut behind him, they looked at each other with varying degrees of confusion and curiosity over the just finished conversation. They spent the last ten minutes of their rest period talking the situation over before they stood in unison and returned to the barracks of Unit Five.

Quatre did not make it back in time for the daily martial art's class, so his two lieutenants followed his instructions and took Unit Five to their class and afterwards to the showers to prepare for their evening meal.

Quatre came back to the barracks much later and well after the Fives had returned from the mess hall and were preparing for bed. His stomach growled nosily, reminding him that he'd missed the entire evening meal while he debated at length with the commander, taking on the role of Heero's advocate. The door to Unit Five opened with a pass of his hand over the laser and as soon as he stepped into the room he was met by Trowa. The first thing he noticed on the taller boy's face as he approached was the perceptible look of relief.

"What's the matter?" Quatre asked, and by Trowa's expression, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had gone wrong while he had been arranging things with Commander Reid.

Trowa leaned forward to speak quietly into Quatre's ear, obviously wanting to keep his words from the trainees around them. "Duo has been anxious for your return," he began to explain in a hushed voice. "He was fine during the martial arts class and the two mile run afterwards, but he's been pacing and mercilessly talking since then. He yammered constantly at Heero and pestered him throughout the shower and evening meal until Heero had obviously taken all he could and began threatening him. Wufei intervened at that point and has been trying to keep them separated, especially after Heero took off his shoe and threw it at Duo" Trowa's face took on a look of appreciation as he finished his account to the captain. "From half way down the length of the room, and regardless of his frustrated state, Heero pitched it perfectly, missing several boys in front of him and striking Duo on the head."

The blond frowned at another act of hostility from Heero towards his friend. With a grim look on his face, he nodded to Trowa and moved past the taller boy. "Let's go relieve Wufei," he said and took the lead with Trowa following closely behind as they began their walk down the length of the narrow room. With a staying motion of his hand, the other boys in the barracks were told to remain at ease on their bunks as the two silently passed them. As they approached their destination, and much to Quatre's surprise, he saw that Heero and Duo were both not only undressed in preparation for sleep, but in their own bunks and under the covers. Wufei was sitting on the edge of Duo's bed with his back to them as they approached and he was speaking to Duo in soft tones and blocking the prone boy's view of the boy across the opposite side of the room. 

The braided boy appeared to be tightly tucked in under his covers, the taunt blanket looking snug enough to give the appearance that Duo had been placed in a restraint akin to a straight jacket. He lay relatively still, looking deceptively calm, with his eyes closed as he listened to the lieutenant's soft voice drone on. But his hands belied the appearance of tranquility as they moved in constant motion, clenching and unclenching the top edge of his blankets, in an apparent attempt to deal with his underlying agitation. Quatre noted, even from the distance that separated them, the red bump protruding noticeably from the left side of Duo's forehead where his hair had been pushed away, and guessed that was the unfortunate spot where Heero's shoe had met its mark.

With a quick look in the other direction, Quatre observed Heero laying in his own bed with his face turned towards Duo, his eyes fastened steadfastly on the two resting on the bed opposite his own. His deep blue eyes shifted, lifting up at sight of the two approaching and responded by immediately sitting up and tossing his covers to the side.

Coming to stand behind Wufei's shoulder and Duo's bed, Quatre could now clearly hear Wufei's voice telling the braided boy a story of his ancestors and how they came to be known as the Dragon Clan. A smile came to the jr. captain's face at the scene. Wufei was obviously keeping Duo occupied by telling him the detailed and age-old embellished tale. He deduced that Heero and Duo really must have been at odds with each other for the proud Chinese boy to condescend to such an act as telling a bedtime story. 

The blond captain of Unit Five had observed over time the relationship between Wufei and Duo slowly grow and evolve since their first, rather unpleasant meeting. He found it surprising that his lieutenant was as helpful to the gregarious boy as he was, especially in light of their rocky beginning. Quatre was sure Wufei admired the other boy's spunk and thought that his more serious and studious friend was probably not as immune to the braided boy's charm as he claimed to be. He didn't doubt Wufei was probably feeling strangely drawn to the extraordinarily handsome, high-spirited boy, as that seemed to be the case with anyone who got close enough to Duo to become better acquainted him. There was just something about the long haired boy that seem so mysteriously... alluring.

Placing his hand on Wufei's shoulder to let him know he was there, the Chinese boy stopped his story abruptly. Duo's eyes opened in response and seeing Quatre had returned, he quickly scrambled up and out of his covers, despite the fact that Wufei had him pinned down by the tightly tucked blankets, and jumped around Wufei to stand in front of his captain, clad only in his boxers and a tee-shirt. 

"Well, what'd they say?" Duo demanded anxiously as he searched Quatre's face for an answer.

"First of all," Quatre began, keeping his voice down, aware that all eyes and ears within the room were strained towards their direction. "I had to do a lot of quick talking in order to stop them from coming in here and dragging Heero over to Yellow." He paused for a moment when Heero approached them and came to stand at Duo's shoulder and nodded a greeting to him. Quatre then continued. "Commander Reid and the Yellow captain you are assigned to were not happy at the suggestion I made on your behalf. But, because the original order is in writing that you two are to stay together by orders of General Noventa, they reluctantly agreed."

Duo began to jump happily up and down and clapped Heero on the shoulder. Quatre continued while inwardly hoping the excited boy would calm down by lights out. "Heero will spend the morning in Red's advanced classes, but they will be accelerated. After lunch with our unit, he will go to the Yellow building. There he will log onto the simulators and begin training and classes on battle tactics, returning here for dinner. After dinner, he will return to Yellow for another class in reconnaissance and strategy, coming back to the barracks at lights out."

Duo turned his head to meet Heero's steady and dark gaze. His hand reached up to clasp hold of Heero's right upper arm. "But he'll be gone for most of the day," the braided boy whispered to no one in particular, yet to Quatre and the others it was obvious that Duo was becoming anxious again.

"Heero is ready for this advanced training, Duo." Quatre said in a tone of reasoning. "You wouldn't want to hold him back now, would you?" The blond continued, not waiting for an answer. "Besides, it was your suggestion. Heero will be here in the morning, though you won't see him much, take all his meals with us and sleep here in the barracks at night. It will be difficult enough for the Yellows to accept him when he isn't wearing their yellow jumpsuit, living or eating with them, and he'll only be training with them part time." 

The captain of Red Five paused in relating what had taken hours for him to hammer out with the Commander and the Yellow captain and waited for Heero or Duo's reaction, noticing Wufei's look of exasperation as Duo continued to stare searchingly into Heero's face.

"What do you think Heero?" Quatre ventured to ask the stoic boy. "Is this acceptable?"

"Is there any other alternative?" The Japanese boy asked him, his face unreadable.

"No, there's no alternative, and you can't believe how hard I had to fight to get these concessions. It's never been requested or done before."

"Then it's acceptable," Heero said decisively. He turned his head to glance quickly at Duo, then back to Quatre. "But in my absence, I will require you to push Duo into working harder so that he will quickly advance and we can fully join the Yellows together."

Quatre stared at the serious boy with disbelief. It was unprecedented for a Red to advance to Yellow in only a few months time, but for Duo to follow quickly was nearly impossible. Duo's lack of education during his younger years was now being made up, but it would take some time, even with his astounding ability to learn quickly, to catch up with the other trainees. Also hindering the braided boy was the fact that he didn't have the same innate drive to learn as Heero did, and that was something he would need in order to accomplish a feat such as jumping quickly from Red to Yellow.

"I'll accept that responsibility," Wufei offered, taking a step forward to stand next to Duo and surprising those involved in the discussion. Heero's eyes narrowed with distrust at the Chinese boy's offer. Wufei continued speaking, clearly ignoring Heero's glare while still maintaining eye contact with him. "I'll see to it that he studies and finishes his work."

A tense moment passed between the two Asian boys, and Quatre wondered if Heero had picked up the changed feelings within Wufei for the braided boy and if he felt threatened by it.

Slowly, Heero nodded and leaned across Duo and closer to Wufei. When he was close enough, he whispered into the lieutenant's ear so quietly that only the Chinese boy and Duo could hear. "As long as you realize that Duo is mine," he said in a low, fiercely earnest voice.

Quatre and Trowa couldn't hear what was said, but registered the widening of Wufei's eyes and the look of shock on his face.

"You're crazy." Wufei backed away from Heero, looking angry as a result of Heero's statement and the smug sneer on the Japanese boy's face.

"As crazy as a fox," Duo replied with a slight smile on his face, relaying a clear message to his new friend that Heero's words weren't shocking or repugnant to him.

Wufei was rendered speechless, his mouth moving to say something but the words were obviously not coming as he looked at the two puzzling boys with incredulity. The tense moment was slightly broken when the lights above them flicked on and off.

"That's two minutes fellas," Trowa spoke out to the rest of the boys in the barracks. "The show's over, get into bed."

Quatre looked at the three who had captured the full attention of those in the barracks. "So it's agreed." He broke further into the tension that surrounded them. "Heero will officially be a Red/Yellow in the morning. One yellow stripe will be put on his sleeves when he reports to Captain Zechs of Yellow, Unit Ten, at twelve thirty. Wufei will oversee Duo's studies to see that he advances as fast as he possibly can."

Wufei nodded reluctantly and the small group soon disbursed. He turned away from the two and walked to his bed with thoughts of what had just transpired racing in his head. He liked Duo and wanted to understand and maybe befriend him, but Heero's claim only moments before greatly disturbed him. He'd not heard of a boy claiming another as his own. Was Heero that possessive of Duo? Did he need his friendship that much? What did it mean? Why did Duo seem to accept it? He returned to his own bunk confused and with many unanswered questions tumbling around in his brain. He hoped he wouldn't live to regret his generous offer to help the braided menace, a boy he was strangely and inexplicably drawn to. And with those disquieting thoughts he prepared himself for bed and settled into his bunk. He tossed and turned for a few moments to find a comfortable position, then tried to will himself to sleep as the lights went out.

The next morning came soon enough along with its normal routine. After lunch, Trowa escorted Heero to the Yellow building and waited for a guide to come and lead Heero to his new unit. Wufei kept an eye on Duo, noting that he had been unusually quiet and subdued during lunch, sitting as close to Heero as possible without being on his lap. Though they couldn't help but be aware of it, neither boy seemed to care that most of the Reds in the mess hall were staring at them because of their shared close proximity.

After lunch, Red Five went to their two-hour chemistry class and things seemed to be back to normal. Following a slight afternoon break, the unit collectively gathered in their martial art's class and it was immediately noticed by everyone that Duo's performance was unusually poor due to his distracted state, his head was constantly turning to the doorway as if expecting someone to come through. Almost two hours later, as the class neared its end, the entire Red Five Unit watched as Duo bolted from the room into the nearest restroom with the sounds of vomiting telling of his valid reason for not asking permission to leave. By five forty-five the braided boy was pacing the barrack's floor and had all eyes in the room watching him as he mumbled to himself while looking up frequently at the closed doorway.

Wufei's patience was spent from watching over the agitated boy and his watch showed that it was still a half an hour before dinner and the time Heero was to return to share the evening meal with them. Wufei counted four times that he'd snapped at Duo in order to return the distracted boy's attention back to his lapdesk and his studies. After the last time, he stood up and walked away, needing to calm himself and deal with his growing exasperation with the other boy's lack of attention. When he returned ten minutes later, he found Duo curled up on his bed, visibly trembling.

"Maxwell, are you ill?" he asked, concerned about the state the braided boy seemed to be in.

Duo shook his head. "How much longer?" he asked in a small, pained voice. Wufei sighed. Duo had asked that question innumerable times that afternoon. "About fifteen minutes," he replied and heard a barely audible whimper come from the small, curled figure on the bed.

"Dammit Maxwell, pull yourself together," Wufei spat in frustration. "What's the matter with you? You're a future pilot for the Federation, you can't just fall apart because you're separated from your friend for a few hours. For pity's sake, stand up and act like a man."

Duo turned his head and looked up at the angry Chinese teen with liquid, imploring eyes, then shook his head.

Wufei was completely baffled. He'd seen Duo's bravado and stubbornness, his crassness and spunk, but this vulnerable and hurt side was something he was completely at a loss to understand or know how to handle. Coming to a quick conclusion, he did the only thing he could think of. Turning around, he loudly called out over his shoulder, "Quatre!"

The blond captain was just putting away his lapdesk when he heard his name called anxiously and looked up to see an unusual expression of urgency on Wufei's face. Down at the far end of the barracks, he could see his lieutenant signaling with a frantic wave of his hand for him to come to Duo's bunk. Moving quickly off his bed and down the aisle, Quatre's eyes widened as they fell on Duo's suffering form.

"I don't know what's the matter with him," Wufei began to explain the situation in a low voice while looking worried. "He's become more agitated and difficult as the day has progressed. I don't understand this."

Quatre's eyes softened and he looked with understanding and sympathy at the Chinese boy. "It's alright Wufei, just let me talk to him." Turning to Duo, the blond captain knelt next to the boy's bed and began to speak to him in a soft, soothing voice, his hand began to stroke Duo's back in an effort to give him comfort. After a moment, Quatre turned back to his lieutenant. "Wufei, I want you to take the others to the mess hall and send Trowa to meet Heero and bring him here."

Wufei nodded, but paused as he looked at Duo's curled up body. "Is he alright?" he asked, frowning with concern.

Quatre gave him a weak smile. "I think so. We'll join you in the mess hall as soon as things have settled here."

Wufei wondered what needed to be settled other than Duo getting a grip on himself. He bit his lip to keep himself from saying so, knowing Quatre wouldn't appreciate it, and for that simple fact that he was worried about the boy tightly curled up on the bed. He found himself feeling both disappointed and disgusted that Duo, who had been toughened up by a life on the streets, fell apart so easily when his friend was away for a few hours. He turned away from the two and quickly moved to carry out Quatre's instructions.

As ordered, Trowa promptly led Heero to the barracks where they found Quatre still kneeling next to Duo's bed, continuing in talking in soothing tones to the curled up boy and gently rubbing his back with his hand. When he looked up, the blond could see Heero's face was slightly pinched as if he too was experiencing some internal pain. He came to his feet and faced Heero. "He's had a difficult afternoon," he told him simply, then walked past him towards the door where Trowa waited with a questioning expression on his face. "Let's give them some time together," Quatre said as he grabbed Trowa's elbow and propelled him out of the barracks. As the door began to shut softly behind them, Trowa spied over his shoulder, Heero collapsing at Duo's bedside and pulling the other boy into his arms.

Twenty minutes later, the two peculiar boys entered the cafeteria together, side by side, as usual, though both were looking more than a little pale and worn. After going through the food line, they carried their filled trays over and joined Red Five at their usual table. Wufei, along with all the other boys in close proximity to the two noticed that Duo's eyes were red rimmed but dry as he managed to give them a weak smile as he sat in his usual place, next to and very closely set against Heero's side. He remained very quiet and subdued throughout the meal while Heero acted no differently than he had before. Despite the distraction their changed behavior brought that evening, all in the room took immediate notice of the yellow stripes on the upper right arm of Heero's red jumpsuit. 

As on most days and other than Duo, only Quatre, Wufei and Trowa had dared to begin a conversation with the stern looking Japanese boy, and tonight was no exception. The only thing that did vary was the fact that Duo did not once contribute to the conversation but listened intently along with the others as Heero answered their questions and related to them an outline of his time spent with Yellow Unit Ten and what he'd learned that day. There was the barest hint of excitement in his eyes as he spoke of Captain Zechs and how he pushed his unit to do better than their best. It was difficult, he reported, and not what he would call pleasant, but the feeling of satisfaction at acquiring new knowledge and skills was reward enough. His longer than normal speech and the glint in his eyes showed that Heero was obviously excited about his advancement.

Walking down the hallway behind the trainees of Red Five as they returned to the barracks after the evening meal, the three officers in charge of them followed at a slight distance and spoke together in quiet, hushed voices. They discussed the day's events and how unusual it was that Heero and Duo seemed to trade personalities that evening; Heero became the talkative one as Duo sat quiet and withdrawn beside him, almost non-responsive. For some reason, the change in their social interaction worried the three jr. officers.

Wufei couldn't help but track with his eyes the two ahead of him, observing them from a slight distance while Heero had walked Duo back to the barracks and led the subdued boy to the far end of the narrow room and directed the unusually obedient boy to sit down on his own bed. The Chinese lieutenant kept a curious eye on the both of them, watching as Heero bent forward and cupped Duo's face in both of his hands as he spoke to him with only inches separating their faces. He couldn't hear what was said from the distance that separated them, but he observed Duo nodding his head in reply and smiling warmly up at Heero. Wufei felt a sudden stab of envy and simultaneously gasped at the sheer beauty of that bright smile. It was the same smile Wufei had covertly observed on a daily basis as he continued to study the two boys. Somehow, this particular smile was different from the practiced and seemingly easy smile the boy gave to others all day long. The smile he'd just observed was a true, warm and loving smile that Duo apparently reserved only for Heero. The sudden well of jealousy that sprung up within him surprised the Chinese teen, and he silently scolded himself for it and mentally pushed it back down.

The Japanese boy must have finished with whatever he'd said to his friend, for he suddenly straightened his back and turned away from Duo. Without a look back at the braided boy, he walked confidently down the middle of the barracks and came to a stop in front of Wufei's bunk. The Chinese teen looked up into Heero's face and felt a little surprised and uneasy by the steady gaze focused on him. He wondered if Heero had seen him watching them and had come to chastise him for it. Heero stood before him for a moment, not saying anything as his eyes bore intently into Wufei's. Then, to the Chines boy's surprise, Heero did something unexpected and something so completely out of character; he asked Wufei for a favor.

"Could you please tell Duo another story? It seems to soothe him."

Wufei nodded dumbly in response, but the surprises weren't over yet.

"Thank you for trying to help him today," Heero continued, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I realize it was difficult for both of you, but I'm sure it will get better with time. If not, I'll quit the Yellows."

Wufei's eyes widened. "Quit the Yellows?" he asked in disbelief. "Can you do such a thing?" He realized he must have had a shocked expression on his face as Heero replied to his questions with a knowing smirk, then without any further word, he turned and left the room.

Several of the other boys in the barracks waited for several minutes after Heero departure, then approached Duo and tried to engage him in conversation, something they would not have attempted to do in Heero's presence. Wufei stayed back and observed from a distance for a while, noting Duo seemed to be a dulled reflection of his usual lively and rambunctious self, regardless of Heero's efforts at cheering him up. After a while, the other Fives gave up trying to cheer up the unusually quite teen and left him and returned to their own bunks. Wufei then approached Duo's bunk and gave the braided boy specific instructions for getting ready for bed and completing his studies. Duo complied, much calmer now than he had been before dinner. Half an hour later he checked his work on the lapdesk, finding only minimal mistakes which were quickly explained and corrected. With Duo undressed and lying on top of his bed, Wufei positioned himself on the edge of the mattress next to him and began to finish the story he'd left uncompleted the day before, telling the tall tale the origins of the Dragon Clan. It was a story he had memorized quite proudly in his youth, a tradition that had been passed down to him as it had been for untold generations, from father to son.

Keeping his voice low, Wufei recited the highly unlikely tale and watched as Duo's hands slowly began to relax, his arms going limp and his breathing slowed. Nearly finished with the story, he sensed his listener had gone the way of dreams and looked down to see that it was true. Smiling, Wufei didn't know if he should be pleased with himself or insulted at Duo's falling asleep during his storytelling. On one hand, he had completed the assignment Yuy had given him, of calming Duo down. On the other hand, Duo was sound asleep at the climax of the ancient tale. The braided, energetic boy never fell asleep before lights out, and the fact that he did tonight showed the Chinese lieutenant just how exhausted Duo had made himself with his anxiousness over Heero that day. 

Looking down at the boy, Wufei studied Duo's face, now relaxed and so peaceful looking in his sleep, so beautiful. He blinked, startled as that thought popped into his mind. 'Boys are not beautiful,' he scoffed at his own foolish thought. Yet looking again at the fair features of Duo's face, he admitted to himself that the long haired boy was as close to beautiful as any male could get. In response to his thoughts, Wufei's eyes and heart softened towards the boy who had been more than a handful that day. Brushing a long strand of Duo's hair back from his face, Wufei sighed and hoped that tomorrow would prove to be a better day for the both of them. Standing, he removed himself from Duo's side and returned to his own bunk in order to prepare himself for lights out. 

Heero returned to the barracks of Red Five two minutes before lights out and went directly to Duo's bedside. Wufei watched from a distance as the Japanese teen stood next to his friend and silently looked down on the sleeping boy, not speaking or touching him. He then turned to walk to his own bed and began to undress and prepare for retiring for the night.

For some reason, sleep eluded the black haired lieutenant long after the lights had gone out. He supposed he was the only one awake as the room was unnaturally still. Then he became aware of a sound in the barracks that resembled the faint sounds of someone sniffing at the far end of the room; a sound often heard in a barracks filled with newly conscripted boy's who missed their homes and family. Wufei decided that because of the area the sound came from, that it must be Duo making the faint sounds and that he was either getting sick or trying to cry silently, after all, he was the only one in Unit Five who had suffered through a bad day.

The Chinese boy moved to lay on his side and peered through the darkness towards the beds at the end of the long room. The dim lights on the bottom of each bunk lit the room just enough for safety in case one of the boys needed to get up during the night and use the facilities. They now provided enough light for Wufei to see Heero, just a dark shadow in the dark room, rise from his bed and silently move to Duo's bunk. The movement of covers being pulled back was barely perceptible a moment before Heero crawled into bed with Duo. After a short time of hearing continued sniffling, the room became silent with only the minute sounds made by the young sleeping trainees.

Moving to lay on his back once again, Wufei brought his arm to rest over his eyes and forehead. Another broken rule, he lamented silently to himself. Trainees were forbidden from sharing beds. It seemed these two were hell-bent on breaking or bending all the rules the training facility had followed for several generations. He decided he would speak in confidence with Quatre in the morning. As his lieutenant, it was his duty to report to the blond captain what he'd observed. He sighed deeply. He just didn't understand those two at the end of the room.

The next day began with the routine they usually followed and, after Heero left for his afternoon classes, Duo continued with his studies, seeming to tolerate the separation somewhat better than he had the day before. At least it seemed like it until four o'clock when he finally lost his lunch to the porcelain goddess. The pattern remained relatively the same as the days progressed and, as Heero predicted, Duo did adjust to the separation over a period of time and managed to keep his mid-day meals in his stomach. 

Wufei reported to Quatre in private what he'd observed the first night of Heero and Duo's separation and was surprised when the blond dismissed it outright. In the past, Quatre had usually proven to be a stickler for the rules, following them to the letter. "He's just reassuring Duo, that's all," Quatre had replied to Wufei's report with a dismissive shrug. He then asked that his lieutenant keep the incident between the two of them. "No sense stirring up trouble over one boy harmlessly comforting another," he'd said, shocking Wufei even further.

As Duo's separation anxiety lessened and with Heero's absence, the three junior officers noticed that he became more like the boy he had been before Heero's advancement, before the black eye incident. His lively, vibrant personality drew friends as well as a few opponents. He was the type of person others either really liked or disliked. It didn't seem possible for anyone who came in close proximity to the boy to be indifferent about him. Fortunately, enough of the boys in Red were fond of the gregarious boy and rallied around him whenever those who didn't take to him posed any kind of intimidation or threat.

Heero, on the other hand, dove into his studies. He found the new classes in Yellow to be both challenging and stimulating. However, his new environment was not as pleasant a learning environment as he had hoped. News had spread throughout the ranks of Yellow of his unusual advancement, his juvenile detention background and his close relationship with a long haired boy in Red. For the most part he ignored any teasing or jibes sent his way. It wasn't as if he hadn't endured teasing and taunting before; the juvenile detention facility had been hell at times both before and especially after his acquaintance with Duo.

"Hey Red, watch where you're walking," a larger, older teen addressed him after purposely slamming into him and causing Heero to crash into the wall and drop his lapdesk. Heero gave the other Yellow a steely glare as he bent cautiously and picked it without a word, choosing not to engage in any male ego verbal banter that some of the self-doubting and immature trainees seemed to want to trade along with insults. He couldn't waste his time on superfluous antics from insecure adolescents.

"What's the matter little Red? Need your boyfriend to lead you through the hallways? I hear he's a pretty boy and that you're reeaaally close. How close are you, Yuy?" Such were the taunts that followed him daily and he was getting tired of it. Boys closer to his age and lower in rank would try to taunt him, repeating what had happened to them on their arrival in Yellow, but they at least sensed the building irritation and danger within him and gave Heero a wide path. But the few older boys with cocky attitudes and something to prove didn't show the same good judgement as their lower-ranked counter parts and continued their relentless taunting of the Red/Yellow.

Even within the company of Unit Ten, some of the older boys seemed to take some sadistic pleasure in targeting and baiting him. Heero frequently found his feet tangled up and tripping over objects that hadn't been there a moment before he stumbled over them. He was shoved from behind into countless walls and found himself the object of scorn and derision. Like all newbies, he had been informed by other boys who had gone through similar rough treatment at the odd sort of hazing, that it was wise to keep his mouth shut and just take whatever was dished out to him. The pressure would only ease when other Reds advanced to Yellow and they would then become the targets of some of the older Yellows. 

His captain, Zechs, had properly reprimanded the entire unit after Heero showed up to class with a bruised cheek, not knowing exactly who the perpetrators were in instigating the pranks against the boy designated a Red/Yellow. Heero's only relief from the torment was when he returned to the Red building and to Duo. He not only connected with his friend, but felt a sense of acceptance in the lower ranks of the training facility that he'd never experienced before, and because of his new appreciation of it, his attitude softened towards the boys in Red who treated him with the respect he'd earned within their ranks. He knew, without having to be informed, that he would have to earn the respect of the Yellows in order to truly become one of them and be accepted.

He watched and observed his fellow trainees, waiting for the right moment when he would show the Yellows what he was capable of. It was several weeks until that opportunity presented itself in the form of a boy named Tye Walker. The older trainee had been one of the worst of Heero's antagonists. He was tall, blond, and an over-confident teen who walked around with his head held high in a pose of pride and who comfortably wore a haughty attitude that seemed to declare he had some inalienable right to judge others, who would always, in his eyes, be found to be far less than himself. Fueling Walker's over inflated ego was the fact that he was one of the top five in the Yellows for academics and number three in Sim scores. He also ranked at the top amongst the best in the continued training of martial arts.

Heero had never faced Walker in a sparing match in his martial arts class, a course that doubled as a strategy course for the AMS that they would fly one day into battle. Their sensei was a Chinese man, Master Lo. He was, surprisingly, small and rotund, but unbelievably agile and light on his feet. His skills in fighting belied his appearance of being physically unfit. Heero's acknowledged to himself that his own techniques had improved under the tutelage of the skillful master, and he was grateful for it. For one day, when Heero's name appeared alongside Walker's on the list for sparing in the class that day, the Japanese boy knew his time had come to prove himself within the ranks of Yellow. He vowed to himself that the near relentless taunting he'd experienced would end that very day by showing his opponent and those watching what he was truly capable of.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 5

Warnings and disclaimer on first page of fic.

Walker approached Heero, standing in the center of the training mat, with a swagger in his step, confident of his skills and looking forward to taking the younger, smaller boy down. The room grew quiet as the two teens, each dressed in a white gi, bowed formally to each other and then took a battle stance. Walker made the first offensive move by leaping forward and grabbing hold of Heero with the intent to throw him over his shoulder. Heero, having anticipated such a move, immediately countered and with a swift duck and half spin his outstretched leg caught Walker unexpectedly and dropped him to the mat. The older boy's hands, which managed to gain purchase on Heero's gi, remained steadfast on the coarse white fabric and took the smaller boy down with him. There, on the training mat, the two boys, unequal in size, wrestled for dominance.

"Don't get any fresh ideas, boy lover," Walker hissed as Heero grappled with him. "You're a freak and I'm going to prove it by smashing you into the ground."

It wasn't the taunting of his relationship with Duo that bothered Heero, but the smugness of the other boy and the word "freak" that triggered something inside of him that he'd been fighting since he'd first met Duo and as a result of the information he'd discovered on his many searches regarding their pasts. He'd often fought the dark whispers within himself that repeatedly told him that he was a freak, something he desperately did not want to believe was true. When compared to the everyday person, even the other boy's in the training facility, he guessed that in some respects he and Duo were freaks, but still he fought it, hating the reality of it as defined by their very existence. He and Duo had both tried to not dwell on it, not wanting it to be true that they were so different from anyone they had ever known..

Something of what he was feeling must have been visible on his face, for Walker's eyes lit up with an unholy glee. "Freak," he snarled again with a malicious grin.

Heero brought his hand up with lightening speed and clocked the self-righteous bastard in the jaw, knocking him off of his stomach then quickly jumped to his feet to begin sparring in a proper way once again.

Walker stood, angered by the forceful hit, and faced off with the smaller boy, hand and arms raised, poised to fight. 

Heero centered himself again, not wanting his anger to unbalance him. With his arms raised, he began a series of attack moves designed to test the skills of the older and bigger teenager. Walker answered them perfectly and Heero knew he would have to fight hard to be the victor of this match. Bringing his foot up with almost impossible speed, he kicked the taller boy in the stomach, then landed several stunning blows to his face and head as the slightly hunched teen tried to catch his breath. Walker partially blocked a few of the blows being rained down on him, but as his own hand and arm flew up in a defensive position to protect himself, the deflected blow was powerful enough to cause him to hit himself in the eye, a result of the force and power the deceptively smaller boy used. Blinking rapidly to recover from his blurred vision, he countered with a series of attacking blows of his own of which Heero successfully blocked all but one and that was an elbow that hit him in squarely in the chest.

Heero's eyes narrowed in concentration, studying the moves and style of the other boy. He was good, but it was obvious he'd been taught every move here at the training facility and, though he had perfected each battle form, there was no originality. Heero gave his opponent a crafty smile, grateful for his own creative sensei and for Duo teaching him a few of the "dirty tricks" he'd acquired and used in street fighting. 

Seeing the look of confidence come to Heero's face, the other boy faltered for a moment, giving Heero the opening he needed to attack. A continued series of rapid foot and hand attacks caused Walker to stumble back, his guard coming down as he frantically tried to counterattack Heero's charge. 

The entire sparing match took less than five minutes and ended with Walker being pushed down flat, his chest pinned on the mat with Heero holding his sparing partner's arms and hands high up and behind his back, asking him in a low voice if he conceded. All eyes in the silent, now very still room were trained on the boy laying in an uncomfortable position on the floor beneath the smaller Japanese boy. Walker's eyes were bright and hateful as he reluctantly nodded his head, conceding his defeat and that the sparing match was over.

Heero let go of his opponent's wrists and stepped back, allowing the taller boy to rise. They both faced each other and stiffly bowed as Master Lo approached and congratulated Heero on a fine match and creative battle plan. The two boys separated and went to opposite sides of the mat as there were several more sparing matches with other trainees before the class concluded and was dismissed. 

Upon the students' departure, Heero noted that, off to the side, Walker and his buddies stood talking in low voices and looking conspiratorially in his direction; a definite foreshadowing of more trouble in his future. 

"Mr. Yuy. A moment please," Master Lo's voice called after Heero, causing him to turn back while the other students left the room, heading for the showers.

"Yes, Sensei," Heero bowed respectfully to the older man.

"You have a unique style that combines the traditional with the uncouth," the bald man with the wispy eyebrows commented. "Where did you learn to fight like that and why do you use that technique?" The instructor folded his arms over the broad chest and waited for an answer. His appearance and voice did not chastise the boy he was addressing, but instead bore the look of curiosity that Heero had become well acquainted with since he'd met Duo.

"I've had formal training since I was a little over three years old," Heero replied. "But my friend lived on the streets and learned the necessity of street fighting. We met in a juvenile detention facility where we both had to fight, almost on a daily basis. I watched and learned from him a few tricks that were unrefined and raw but very effective. I find it helpful to have a few surprises to spring on an equally trained opponent. Nine times out of ten, dirty fighting throws off their concentration and they begin to make mistakes."

The old martial arts master chuckled, strangely amused at the boy's words. He then sobered, not sharing the source of his amusement with the boy, when he addressed Heero again. "You are a fine student, Mr. Yuy. It is a pleasure to teach someone who is teachable and adaptable. But Mr. Walker is a boy filled with pride and his own self importance. I'm afraid you have made some enemies today. You would do well to watch your back for the next few days. Avoid being caught alone or in a corner."

Heero nodded, having come to the same conclusion himself when he saw Walker talking to his friends after class. "I'll be careful," he answered.

Taking his leave of the older man, Heero turned to begin the walk back to the locker room. He entered the room and was aware of the sounds of water running and the quiet murmur of voices echoing in the large room. Several wet-haired boys, fresh from the showers with their yellow jumpsuits sticking slightly to their still moist bodies, passed by him, quietly congratulating him on his victory while averting their eyes. He realized they were uncomfortable and that the five of them seemed in an unaccustomed hurry to leave the vicinity. Their behavior made him suspicious and he mentally prepared himself for a confrontation with Walker that would probably happen sooner than later.

Glancing at the clock placed high upon the wall, Heero saw that he had only ten minutes to make it to his next class. Stripping off his gi, he picked up his towel and his toiletry bag and he made his way to the showers deciding to take a very quick one. He entered the large tiled shower area and noticed again the hasty exit of several boys, alerting his senses that there was trouble afoot.

Moving quickly but trying not to appear panicked, he took out his soap and placed it under the stream of water coming from one of the two dozen showers nozzles that ran continuously for ten minutes after the end of class. The wet, sudsy soap was then applied to his body, creating a slippery lather on his chest, arms and legs.

"Yuy!" Walker called his name sharply and his voice echoed throughout the large room, slightly startling Heero. He'd anticipated the other boy reacting sometime during that day, but he'd still been unprepared for it to happen this quickly. He turned, still lathering his shoulders, to glare at the other boy, dressed only in his boxers and surrounded by five of his close, partially dressed buddies who looked as smug as their so called leader. The Japanese boy couldn't help but notice the evidence of their earlier match on Walker's pale skin. Standing out was the beginning of discoloration around Walker's right eye and several bruises forming on other parts of his body. 

"What do you want?" Heero asked, managing to sound relatively calm.

"A rematch, here and now!"

"You can't be serious?" Heero felt vulnerable in his current state of undress. He momentarily chastised himself for being caught in this position. Hadn't Master Lo just told him to not be caught alone and isolated?

"What? Are you chicken?" Walker taunted with a grin on his face. "Come on, sissy boy. Show me what you've got."

Heero quickly looked for a good position in the fifteen by fifteen foot area that comprised the showers. There wasn't much to fight with and no way to escape the situation. It seemed as if the moment to prove himself had come once again, and with the outcome of this second fight with Walker, he would set the tone as to how the other Yellows viewed him; how he handled this challenge would decide his future.

He turned to face the approaching boy and bent his knees, preparing to launch himself or dodge an attack. Thankfully, the other five Yellows stayed behind Walker, at least for the moment, to see what would happen.

Heero soaped his hands thoroughly then dropped the slick bar to the tiles below. He rubbed his hands together, making sure the sudsy lather covered his knuckles. Standing behind the spray of warm water, he watched and waited until Walker was three feet in front of him and lifted his hands as he braced his feet in the pose of a combatant.

Patience, Heero told himself. Walker had to make the first move before he could strike. He didn't know if security cameras would pick up on what was happening, but he knew he didn't want to be caught throwing the first punch even though he didn't instigate the fight and was outnumbered if the others chose to join in.

It was clear the taller and older teen viewed Heero's pause as either a weakness or fear and, as a result, a slow gloating smile grew on his face. "You're going to eat shit by the time I'm through with you, Yuy," 

"Sorry," Heero replied with a deadpan expression, "but you don't look appetizing." 

Walker's smile faded at the backhanded insult and fury flashed in his eyes a moment before he launched himself at the smaller teen. Heero had been poised and ready, and as the older boy came at him, he feigned a move to his left, re-balanced, then threw his body and weight into a right punch, hitting the other boy in his left eye, the soap on his knuckles adding to the sting of the hit.

Walker then began to fight more wildly, his swinging fists were deflected by the smaller boy, but those lucky few strikes on the naked flesh of his Japanese opponent seemed to glance harmlessly off the soap lathered body. Attempting to deliver one blow after another, Walker became visibly frustrated when each aimed punch either missed the target or appeared to be completely ineffective as his hands met the slippery, soap covered skin. He paused for just a moment to wipe at the stinging soap from his bruised eyes with the palm of his hands, only to find the soap that had gathered on them from hitting the other boy was being rubbed in and intensified the burning in his eyes. That momentary distraction was taken advantage of by the smaller teen as Heero's fist connected with Walker's unprotected stomach.

Furious, the taller boy bent over slightly and dove head first into the Japanese boy's stomach, knocking them both to the tiled floor, their bare skin slapped loudly onto the cool, wet tiles just as the timer on the water system turned off the steady flow of water.

Grunts from the two fighting boys remained the only sound in the locker room as they wrestled for dominance, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and tile echoed through the room as they both struck out at each other, the sound punctuating the fact that the fight was still intense and anything but over. 

The soap covering Heero's skin made it difficult for the larger and heavier boy to get a grip on the Japanese boy's body, and Heero easily slipped from his grasp time and time again. 

The disadvantage to Heero was that his grip was also affected. Deciding he needed his hands to finish the fight but now lacked the water from the shower to get it off, he used the only material available. Because of their close proximity, Heero momentarily flat on his back and the older, heavier teen scrambling above him, the Japanese boy grabbed Walker by his cotton covered ass with both hands and began to wipe the slippery soap from off his palms. That action managed to startle the older boy enough to give Heero the advantage yet again.

"What the hell?" Walker shouted and pulled up at the sudden and shocking feeling of his butt being squeezed by another boy. Momentarily stunned, he failed to react when Heero flipped them over, freed himself and jumped up to stand on his feet, ready to fight again.

Snickers from the five boys on the edge of the shower brought a deeper shade of red to the older teen's face and he scrambled to his feet.

"You sick pervert!" He shouted in anger and humiliation to Heero. "It's time I show you some real pain."

Though ready, Heero was surprised when Walker seemed to calm and center himself. He then began a series of attacks that were much more controlled than they had been moments before. Heero instantly recognized the fact that the older teen's offensive strikes were no longer the ones used for sparing. His style had changed from classroom moves to those used for maiming or killing an opponent. Walker was definitely beyond reasoning and was out for blood; specifically, his blood.

Heero countered each painful and well aimed blow and, though deeply concentrating, he vaguely recognized the voices of the other boys in the background. They weren't cheering for their friend, urging him on in his fighting, but they were apparently trying to appeal to him to back off. The battle in the large shower stall had gone much further then the other boys had expected and Walker's determined face and executed moves showed that he was serious about bringing the younger student down, permanently.

Then, taking a step back, Heero's foot encountered the bar of soap that he'd dropped when the fight had first begun and he slipped. Walker's open heeled punch to Heero's solar plexis at the same moment added to the momentum, causing the younger boy to fall back hard and fast, hitting his head and shoulder on the tiled wall of the shower stall just behind him before completing the fall to the wet cooling floor. With pain shooting through his skull and his vision darkening, Heero knew a moment of fear as the other boy moved forward to gloat over his fallen, semi-limp form. He watched with eyes darkening around the edge of his vision as Walker raised his fist to strike a killing blow, despite the echoing sound of his friends yelling for him to stop. Using more instinct than form, Heero waited until Walker was standing over his sprawled body, then suddenly and with effort, he swung his feet out, catching, then sweeping the larger teen's legs out from under him and knocking him backwards, bringing him down to land on his back. A hundredth of a second later a loud crack sounded as Walker's head hit the tiled floor.

Forcing himself to remain conscious, Heero used the cold tile wall to help him stand up on his uncertain feet, his head pulsing with pain as he stumbled to his attacker, as he also struggled to rise off the shower floor with one hand resting on the back of his head.

Heero knew at this point that he couldn't back off, Walker would probably come after him again as would any other bully in the training facility if he didn't give the fight a decisive ending. So despite his own training to never hit a man when he was down, he chose to fight with Duo's street ethic of, 'Hit them until they can't come at you no more.'

Walker was on his hands and knees, trying to find his feet when Heero's foot caught him in the stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. Another well aimed kick sent the older boy flopping onto his back, pain and lingering fury on his face. Heero reached for him and Walker automatically raised his hand to block any forthcoming blow only to find his fingers were grabbed and were pushed backwards, causing him to cry out at the pain the simple hold caused.

Gasping for air and dealing with the pain, the older boy narrowed his eyes in an unspoken challenge to the boy above.

"Give?" Heero asked, willing himself to not give into the darkness that hampered his vision.

"Never, you prick! You don't have the balls to do it," Walker gasped defiantly.

A sickening cracking sound was heard as four fingers were simultaneously broken and the scream of pain that came from the boy on the floor echoed throughout the room. Heero let go of the mangled hand and watched as the wounded boy curled into a ball on the floor, cradled his broken hand and cried like a helpless child.

"What's going on here?" Master Lo's angry voice filled the room and the echoing sound of running feet followed the announcement that the sensei was in the locker room.

Heero swayed slightly on his unsteady feet as he stepped back from Walker's writhing body and struggled to focus with eyes that suddenly couldn't see anything clearly.

"Mr. Yuy, are you alright?" The older man was a dark blur to Heero's eyes, but he dimly noticed the tone of concern in his voice.

"No," Heero answered and as his knees collapsed underneath him, he fell forward into his sensei's arms, feeling for a brief moment before he passed out that he was safe.

He woke sometime later to a splitting headache as well as pain from the many blows Walker had inflicted on his body. Sensing the room was light, he opened his eyes slowly, allowing himself to adjust to the brightness. He looked around to see he was in the infirmary and to his side sat Zechs, the captain of his Yellow unit.

"How long?" Heero asked, his voice causing the older teen to look up from whatever he was reading.

"Six hours," Zechs reported and closed his book. Leaning forward he looked into his subordinate's eyes. "That wasn't the typical newbie fight, was it?" he asked.

Heero shook his head, wincing at the pain the slight action brought.

"You have a concussion," Zechs explained. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Heero thought back, remembering the shower area and recalled he and Walker going at each other. Some of the details were sketchy, but he recollected soaping himself as a defensive move and Walker's attacks. Then his memory flashed the change in his opponent's face and style of fighting; that Walker was out for his blood and that the fight quickly became anything but harmless school yard fighting.

"It's sketchy, but I remember Walker used lethal forms that are forbidden at the facility. He was out to kill me."

Zechs's face was grave as he listened. "Commander Reid and I watched the surveillance video, then questioned the five spectators. They're lucky they didn't join in or they'd be in the same position as Walker."

"Which is?" Heero asked, closing his eyes again.

"Sent home, dishonorably discharged from the training facility."

Heero digested the information before asking the inevitable question. "Am I in trouble?"

Zechs sighed audibly. "You should be, but you were clearly acting defensively, though your action at the end are questionable. There will be no charges brought against you or punishment," he told him. Then sighing deeply, the blond continued in a manner that seemed strangely apologetic. "Listen Heero, I'm sorry I didn't do more to stop the harassment you've been experiencing. It's a traditional part of transition from Red to Yellow, for newbies to be somewhat hazed. Everyone experiences it to some degree in each level, but for some reason you seem to have gotten it to an extreme. I'll do what I can to see it doesn't continue, but I can't promise it will stop completely. I can't see everything nor be everywhere."

Heero nodded, accepting the apology and explanation. He then came to the conclusion that as long as he was capable and able to, he would stop the tradition of the harassing of newbies from happening to anyone else, especially to Duo when he was advanced to Yellow. He would not stand by and watch his friend be picked on and bullied. He'd seen enough of that in the juvenile detention center when they'd first met, and after a short amount of time of knowing the long haired and vivacious boy, he had put a stop to the persecution Duo was experiencing because of his small size and attractive appearance. He determined that he would do what was necessary to stop it here also, if the need presented itself.

Despite the pain in his head and all over his body, Heero threw back the covers, grateful for the patient gown that covered his body, and tried to move from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zechs asked in alarm, putting a hand on the injured boy's shoulder to hold him down.

Heero moaned slightly as the shoulder exploded in pain. That had been the shoulder he'd hit along with his head on the tiled shower wall before going down.

"I have to go back to Red Five," he gasped, trying to dislodge the blond's hand from his shoulder.

"The doctor says you need to stay here for the night." Zechs replied.

"No," Heero said forcefully, fully opening his eyes to glare at his captain. "The standing orders are that I return to my barracks for the night, and that's what I intend to do. They'll be worrying about me as it is because I didn't return for dinner."

Zechs's eyes narrowed and he definitely didn't look pleased at being reminded of the unusual order and that Yuy's circumstances were a mystery to him. "It's in your best interest to stay here and rest," he said in a cold tone of voice.

"No, it isn't. Now either help me or get out of my way," Heero demanded, his manner rude and abrupt.

Zechs did help him to dress in his Red jumpsuit with the Yellow stripes and, with the injured boy's arm over the back of his neck and his own arm around the boy's waist, he led the staggering teen back to Red where he was greeted at the door by a frowning Chinese boy who glared hatefully at the blond captain. It was obvious to Zechs that news of the fight had traveled fast and that the Reds had already learned of it.

"So much for protecting those under your command," Wufei snarled at the older teen.

"It wasn't my fault, Chang," Zechs protested with anger. 

"You are responsible for all that happens to your trainees. Isn't that what they tell us before we even are given a command position?"

"Well my time of commanding Heero is up for the day. You take on the responsibility for him," the blond snarled. "He's gone against the doctor's order to return to your unit, so you babysit him. He needs to be awakened every two hours for the next twenty-four hours. See you later." With that, the tall blond handed the swaying boy with the pained expression on his face over to the Red lieutenant, then straightened his posture, turned, and left without a look back.

Heero was put to bed in the strangely quiet barracks while Duo hovered at his side. The braided boy eagerly volunteered to take on the responsibility of waking Heero every two hours. When the lights went out, he remained at Heero's side, cautiously taking Heero's hand in his own after making sure no one in the room could see them.

"What happened, Heero?" Duo asked, seeing Heero's eyes open in the dim lit reflection of the night lights. "No one gets the better of you in a fight."

"There was nothing to use as a weapon," Heero replied in a weary voice. "I was naked with only a bar of soap in my hands when Walker approached me."

"Did you shove it in his mouth?" Duo asked in all seriousness. He'd discovered when he was quite young that you made a weapon out of whatever you had at hand and had taught that principle to Heero when they'd trained together. He'd also learned a long time ago, in one of his many foster homes, that bars of soap in the mouth was something to be avoidable at all costs.

"I lathered myself up to make it hard to connect a punch, then got some in his eyes with my first strike."

"That's good," Duo nodded, approving of the tactic he might have used. "But how'd you get hurt?"

"I stepped on the bar of soap," 

"Brought down by soap?" Duo snickered, but stopped when Heero painfully pinched his hand. "He's gone, sent home." Heero continued with a yawn, suddenly feeling sleepy beyond his ability to ignore it. 

"I heard," Duo replied more soberly. "Good riddance to stinky garbage." Then feeling the grip on his hand slacken, Duo looked down at Heero's fingers as his friend's thumb gently stroked his palm. 

"I won't let them harass you when you join the Yellows," Heero said softly, almost inaudibly. "No one will ever hurt you like this."

Duo smiled warmly at his friend and he felt his heart swell at the caring words Heero so rarely spoke. Deep down, Duo knew Heero cared, despite the times he'd been hurt by him. He knew Heero didn't really mean it when he struck out to punish him; his fists seemed to move impulsively, without forethought. Duo figured he and Heero just didn't understand each other very well, seeing that they were almost dead opposites in personality. He always forgave him because when it came down to it, it felt so unbelievably good to have someone who genuinely cared for him, who would watch his back to see nothing bad could sneak up and hurt him, and knowing that Heero would always be there for him meant everything in the world to him. He knew, deep inside himself, that finding Heero had saved him and that he would never be alone again to fight and scrape his way through the dark labyrinth that had been his life on the streets. Just knowing that Heero would be there for him had given him more comfort than he'd ever experienced before in his life. "Thanks, Heero. I appreciate that."

Moments later, Heero was asleep. Duo left him only to go to his own bed and retrieve his pillow and blanket, which he carried back to the injured teen's bed and carefully settled his own body beside him. He set his wrist watch for two hours and then dozed off, hoping to at least get a little rest that night.

Within three days, Heero had recovered enough for life in barracks of Red Five to return back to normal with talk of the incident in the Yellow's shower going on for a much longer period of time. Heero's concussion and it's effects slowly wore off and he resumed his split schedule between the Reds and the Yellows.

  
  
  
  


Days filled with busy schedules turned quickly into weeks that seemed to blur as they rapidly passed into months. Heero quickly advanced with unprecedented speed from one level to another in his classes within the ranks of Yellow. He also shot up to the top of the scores and maintained a ranking in the top three on the simulator. Because of his advanced capabilities, Captain Zechs, who was finishing his stint as a captain in Yellow, requested that Heero be promoted once again, this time to Green, stating that Heero had learned all that the Yellow level had to teach him. It had been just a little over a year since his arrival to the training facility and Heero's aptitude for learning and achieving proved to be unmatched.

After hearing of Zechs's recommendation, Heero returned to the Red's cafeteria for the evening meal feeling unaccountably irritated. Upon entering, his eyes scanned the room for one particular person. At first he didn't see Duo and he frowned with dissatisfaction. Then, at the far end of the room, he heard the familiar sound of Duo's laughter.

A group of eight boys were clustered around the far end of a distant table. From the sounds of it, Heero determined that there was a simulated battle going on, one that was being played on the lapdesk. The game was most likely hooked up to another lapdesk in order for two boys to compete against each other. It was evidently proving to be a very competitive battle, judging from the excitement of the boys clustered around the two opponents, cheering their favorite on. After winning the game several times and having no one but Duo willing to go up against him, Heero had never bothered with playing the battle game again, finding it too simplistic, especially when compared to the Simulator 

Now the real, full-sized simulator had proven to be a great challenge and of great interest to him, one in which he had quickly established himself to be the best in his class. The Simulator was actually an enclosed metal space, the actual size and copy of an AMS that maintained the realistic feel of the cockpit, with an actual pilot's seat and full control board at the Sim pilot's fingertips. The battles, presented on the visual screens, located on three sides of the pilot seat, simulated varying and challenging battle scenarios that changed constantly to challenge the pilot and his abilities. But what Heero found so intriguing was when his instructor had told him that the sounds and the movements of the Simulator booth were as close as possible to being what he would one day experience in a real mobile suit. He was quickly hooked on the visual reality game and found himself drawn to the rush of adrenaline he felt while attacking, planning, and taking down the enemy. He wondered what it would feel like in a real battle, having the actual armed and powerful mobile suit reacting to his every command. If he advanced to Green, he would be eligible for training in a real AMS on the central practice field, and the prospect of that happening was like a dangling carrot for him; one that he wanted more than just about anything.

After Zechs mentioned to him that he had requested Heero be advanced yet again, this time to Green, the Japanese teen had found himself suddenly frustrated and angry that Duo hadn't passed from Red to Yellow yet. He tried to fight back those feeling even as he stood in line with his tray and accepted the food slopped onto it by the mess hall workers.

Sitting at the nearly empty table that Red Five traditionally occupied and after exchanging a nod at the few boys that remained seated, he proceeded to eat his dinner. Looking up every once in a while Heero checked on Duo, who was one of the two fierce competitors sitting at the other table with his eyes and full attention focused deeply on that game on his lapdesk. It took a few shifts of those boys standing around for him to see that it was Wufei who was Duo's opponent. He continued to eat, his eyes boring into Duo, who appeared unaware of Heero's dark and critical scrutiny. 

A sudden shout of surprise and excitement burst from the group. One of the boys turned around and shouted to the room, "Duo just beat Wufei!" Everyone in the room knew Wufei was the best on the lapdesk game, and his record for being victorious was the best in the training facility, as touted by his proud former teachers. Heero felt a momentary sense of pride that Duo bested the Chinese lieutenant, but he was not pleased by what he observed. As the cheering boys wandered back to their tables and abandoned food trays, he could see that Wufei and Duo had come to their feet. Wufei closed his lapdesk then turned to shake Duo's hand in an act of good sportsmanship. Duo's eyes sparkled as he spoke softly to the other boy, his smile warm and friendly. In response to whatever his friend said, Wufei reached up and ruffled Duo's shaggy bangs in a playful manner.

Inside Heero was teeming with unaccountable resentment. He forced his eyes back to his plate and focused on finishing his meal as his body required the nutrients in order to function properly in his last class of the day.

Several moments later, Duo turned around to look back at Red Five's table and saw Heero sitting there eating his meal. The long haired boy all but skipped his way to his friend's side with Wufei trailing behind. With his eyes still brimming with excitement by his recent victory, he virtually plopped himself down next to Heero, close enough for their shoulders to touch. Duo looked at Heero with bright eyes and said excitedly, "Did you hear, Heero? I beat Wufei on the lapdesk battle game." 

"Good job," Heero replied, feeling a bit better now that Duo's attention was once again focused on him. "How are your studies going?"

Duo shrugged and looked at Wufei a bit sheepishly. "Okay I guess. I can't seem to score higher than Trenton and a couple of really smart guys, but with Wufei's help I'm getting closer."

Heero's eyes settled uncomfortably on the Chinese boy who sat across from him and returned his stare in a cool manner. Duo noticed the silent exchange and looked back and forth between his friends, his curiosity turning to worry the longer they glared at each other. "What?" he asked, confused about what was going on between the two.

Heero's eyes turned to the large, questioning violet ones. "I'll stay here tonight and help you study," he said.

"Really?" Duo's whole face lit up as if he'd just received the most wonderful gift.

Heero nodded, then went on to explain. "They want to advance me again, so it's important that you do well and advance also."

"To Green?" Wufei asked, obviously shocked at the idea of Heero's impossibly rapid advancement. "Already?" When Heero nodded, the look of disbelief on the other Asian boy's face changed to a look of awe. "That's unheard of, advancing from Red to Yellow and then to Green in just a little over a year," he whispered.

"Heero can do anything," Duo said proudly, his smile beaming brightly on his friend's behalf.

Evidently the conversation was overheard and soon the mess hall was filled with whispers and varying looks of admiration and jealousy were sent towards the Japanese boy.

The evening in the barracks started out well, the boy's in the barracks either visited quietly while most of the others studies off of their lapdesks. Then just before eight p.m. a chime sounded from the barracks door, indicating someone from outside of Red Five wanted to enter the room. Trowa moved to the doorway and activated the beam that opened the sliding door. No sooner had it opened, a tall, blond young man wearing a yellow jumpsuit and a captain's stripes came storming in, his eyes scanning the barracks. 

"Where's Yuy?" he demanded, loud enough for those nearby to hear. 

Quatre came to his feet from off his bed and approached his former classmate.

"What's the matter Zechs?" he asked, frowning at the intrusion. 

The taller and older captain in the Yellow jumpsuit turned to look down on the smaller blond captain with a touch of scorn on his face. "Yuy is AWOL from class this evening. The sensor indicated that he's in here and he damn well better have a very good reason for not returning to Yellow."

Wufei approached the three standing by the doorway. Having heard the last part of the conversation he answered on Heero's behalf. "He's helping Duo with his class assignments."

The tall blond's eyes narrowed as he looked down the long room. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"I'll take you to him," Quatre offered unhappily. He turned and began the walk down to the end of the barracks, well aware that Zechs, Wufei and Trowa were following him as well as all the eyes of the boys he walked past. He stopped a few feet from Heero's bunk where the two boys in question sat side by side engrossed in the material presented on Duo's lapdesk, Heero's concentration was focused on explaining a concept to the attentive pupil at his side.

"Yuy!" Zech's voice rang out sharply through the barracks making everyone in the room flinch, including the two sitting on the bed. "What are you doing?" the livid captain demanded.

"Tutoring," was Heero's reply and explanation

Zechs looked apoplectic, his face was red and his hands were clenched tightly by his side as he tried to temper his anger in front of the Red unit. "And who gave you permission to miss class this evening?" he ground out through tightly clenched teeth. 

Cool headed and calm, Heero looked up through his unruly mop of hair and replied, "I did. It was necessary."

"Why, if I may ask, was it necessary?" Zechs didn't look or sound pleased with the answer Heero gave him.

"Duo needs to advance," Heero began, speaking calmly as he continued to explain. "You spoke today of advancing me to Green and I can't do that unless Duo advances also. I'm helping him with his studies in order for him to do that."

"I hate to burst your little bubble and tell you this Yuy," Zechs moved closer and bent over so that his eyes bored into Heero's, his rigid face mere inches away from the younger boy in order to make a point. Duo responded to the intimidating tactic by clutching Heero's arm, unbeknownst to the others watching that he was silently reminding Heero not to strike the person standing in a threatening manner before him knowing the trouble he would be in for striking an officer. "But we aren't promoted and advanced in rank with our boyfriends," Zechs added with a derisive sneer.

Heero sprung off the bed with cat-like agility, easily dislodging Duo's grip on him and once on his feet, he turned to square off with the Yellow Captain who had wisely stepped back.

Quatre chose that moment to intervene between the two bristling teens. "Zechs, there are extenuating circumstances here that you know nothing about," he began, but was cut off with a warning glare.

"Come with me," Zechs commanded Heero with a piercing look that warned him not to disobey."

"Where are you going?" Duo asked, still sitting on the bed and looking nervous and alarmed by the situation.

"That's none of your concern, Red," Zechs snapped. "Yuy is under my command and he will follow my orders or be sent to the brig."

"He's under my command also," Quatre stepped forward between the tall blond captain and Heero. 

No one who saw it liked the smug smile on the tall captain's face. "Not until lights out," he snidely reminded the other, then looked to Heero once more. "Come!" he barked out, then turned to walk down the length of the barracks, his actions indicating he expected Heero to follow.

With a quick look of reassurance to Duo, who was worrying his braid nervously between his fingers, Heero followed the order and quickly followed behind the angry captain who led him out of the barracks.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Disclaimers and warnings on first page of story.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

PART 6

At lights out, Heero had not returned. Everyone had been in bed for twenty minutes when Quatre was startled by a tentative touch on his arm. In the dim light, he could see it was Duo who was leaning over him.

"Where is he?" the braided boy whispered worriedly.

"I don't know, Duo. Just go back to bed. I'm sure he's alright."

He could see Duo was nervously rubbing his hands together as if he wanted to say something more but couldn't. Quatre sat up and reached out, putting a comforting hand over Duo's. "It's okay Duo. I'll check on him in the morning if he hasn't returned." A small strangled sound came from the braided boy, yet he turned away and silently walked to the end of the room and climbed back into his bed.

Quatre sighed and settled back down into his bed, knowing sleep would be difficult to find for the rest of the night for both he and Duo.

The night was half spent when Wufei woke suddenly with a jerk. At first it seemed that nothing in particular had happened that would disturb his sleep, except for a peculiar feeling he had. He sensed something different within his personal space. Opening his eyes, he worked on focusing his sleep bleary eyes on the darkness surrounding him and gasped when he suddenly realized he was looking at a dark shadow looming above him, directly to the side of his bed. After the shadow failed to move, Wufei took a moment to calm his racing heart and let his eyes focus and adjust to the darkness. He then easily determine that the dark shadow was only Duo.

"Duo! What are you doing out of bed?" he hissed, agitated at being awakened and startled by the other boy standing next to his bed.

His only answer from the braided boy was the soft sound of a sniffle. With disbelief Wufei realized that Duo was crying. The Chinese teen knew that Duo would be upset when Heero hadn't returned at lights out, but he'd never seen the braided boy become emotional before, other than the first night that Heero had gone to Yellows. Then again, he hadn't really seen Duo cry, but rather heard Duo's near silent upset down the length of the room that separated their bunks. Wufei frowned as he looked at the unmoving shadow above him that seemed to be...waiting. In his mind it seemed to go against the spunky boy's nature to give into tears just because of Heero's absence, no matter how close they were. He shook his head, once again not understanding the complex relationship between the two.

"What Duo?" he asked, feeling exasperated.

Another sniff.

Wufei was at a loss at what to do. He then recalled that same night when he'd seen Heero move in the darkness to Duo's bed to comfort him. Making a quick decision and desperately hoping not to wake anyone in the room, he turned to his side and pushed back, placing his back close to the wall and giving a silent invitation to the silent, distressed boy standing mute next to his bed.

Duo moved quickly, pulling back the covers and climbing in. He then turned and pushed his own back up against the Chinese boy's chest.

Wufei could feel the boy's smaller body trembling against his. Not knowing what else to do in this awkward and never-before-experienced situation, he lay stiff, his almond shaped eyes wide open with apprehension. 

He then felt Duo's right hand move back and pat behind him, searching and then finally landing on Wufei's right arm. Without hesitating, he pulled the bronze arm over his shoulder and pulled it firmly against his chest. Wufei got the message that Duo wanted to be held, so he timidly complied. 

He lay there stiffly, his mind racing as Duo sniffed quietly in the shelter of his arms, obviously only slightly comforted by his physical contact. Foremost in Wufei's mind was the fact that he was breaking a barrack's rule, that trainees sleep in no bed other than their own. Second, he was sure that if Heero found out about this, he and Duo would both pay, dearly. He'd received enough glares and warnings from Heero over the last year to know the Japanese trainee didn't like sharing his only and closest friend. And that he could carry out his threats was no longer a question. After new of Heero thoroughly defeating Walker in the shower room, everyone in Yellow gave Heero a wide birth, some out of fear and all out of respect. And from Yellow, rumors had spread to Red and Green. Heero had established a reputation of being able to take care of himself and anyone worth half a brain knew not to accost him. Wufei remembered well his first meeting with Heero's strength and had no real desire to experience it again.

He turned his thoughts back to the boy resting against him, finding it somewhat pleasant to have the warmth of another body in his arms. He was inwardly pleased that the gregarious boy had felt comfortable enough with their growing friendship to come to him when he needed some comfort. That thought caused him to pause. Why did it feel so good to have Duo need and trust him? He took several moments to ponder that question. Duo certainly had a lot of friends he could have chosen to go to, and Wufei pondered, not for the first time what it was about the boy that drew people to him. He felt an unusual feeling of pride and contentment within him that Duo had picked him over any of his other friends to hold him in his hour of need. And with that thought and a lingering smile on his face he finally drifted back to sleep.

Unfortunately, the night did not end as well as he had hoped. The next four hours seemed almost endless as his sleep was regularly interrupted by the unfamiliar feeling of a body so close to his own and the growing heat their closeness generated. And periodically, in response to Duo's trembling or sniffles, Wufei work and tried to console the long hair teen by patting the other boy's shoulder and whispering into his ear that things would be better in the morning. When the body he held finally went limp and heavy with sleep, Wufei checked his watch, lighting up the digital numbers. There was only one more hour left until the lights went on and a new day began. With a deep, weary sigh, he decided to let Duo sleep for a half hour before he had to go to his own bed and the struggle to stay awake and keep his eyes open began. There was no way he could chance falling asleep now and be found with Duo sleeping not only in his bed, but in his arms as well.

When the allotted time had passed, Wufei squeezed himself out from behind the boy dominating most of the bed with his small, wiry body, and crawled over him to stand up at the side of his bed. Making a quick decision, he gently picked up the sleeping figure and with a bit of a struggle carried him to his own bed, awkwardly maneuvering Duo's legs and tucking them in under his partially thrown back covers. He considered his task finished when Duo was completely tucked in and then quickly returned to his own bed and relaxed enough to allow himself a half hour of sleep before the lights went on.

As the boys in Red Five grumbled and mildly complained at Trowa's call to get up, Wufei slowly rolled himself out of his bed just in time to see that Quatre was up, dressed and heading for the door, no doubt going to find out what happened to Heero.

Taking a clean jumpsuit and undergarments from out of his locker, he began his first morning duty of rousting the younger boys from out of their beds but performed the task mechanically and in a decidedly more sluggish manner than usual, and along with Trowa, they led the sleepy-eyed Fives to the showers. Groggy from lack of sleep, Wufei absent mindedly went through the motions of the morning routine of showering. It wasn't until he was toweling off the excess beads of moisture from his skin that Trenton approached him, towel snugly wrapped around his hips.

"Where's Heero and Duo?" the pale, red headed boy asked.

Wufei's head shot up and he became suddenly alert as he scanned the heads of the boys in the room. "I'll find out," he answered. Quickly slipping his jumpsuit on his still damp body, he moved to Trowa to tell him of his intentions and then ran from the shower room back to their barracks. 

The door bearing the large number five on it opened at the wave of his hand and the Chinese lieutenant sprinted down the aisle to the end of the barracks. A wave of relief surged through him when he saw Duo curled up on his side, sleeping soundly. Moving to his bedside, Wufei took a moment to look down at the long haired boy and enjoy the peaceful silence and serene expression on the Duo's face, a state of being that was rarely associated with the lively trainee. He leaned over and called out to the boy, and when Duo didn't respond, he reached out and shook his upturned shoulder. 

Immediately, Duo's eyes flew open and he bolted up into a sitting position, his eyes immediately going to Heero's bed. "Where's Heero?" he blurted out, his voice anxious and his eyes frantically searching the empty room.

"I don't know, " Wufei replied calmly. "Quatre left before showers to find out." He then watched with growing alarm as Duo's face screwed up with a look of unbearable pain. He simultaneously pulled his legs up against his chest and brought up both of his hands to his head. His fingers grabbed hold of the hair on the sides of his head and pulled roughly at it as he began to rock his body back and forth.

"Duo, Duo stop that!" Wufei scolded in an demanding tone, not understanding what was going on. With dismay he watched the distressed boy continue his confusing behavior and a low keening moan came from his throat. "Duo!" Wufei growled as he tried to pry the boy's fingers open but failed to uncurl the fists filled with large clumps of chestnut colored hair. He stood back a moment to re-evaluate the situation, feeling slightly panicked as he realized the moaning boy was completely unresponsive to his words and actions.

Uncertain as to what he should do next, Wufei turned to look back down the long room at the sound of the doors to the barracks opening. Trowa was fully dressed, though wet haired as he led in the freshly showered Fives, and a feeling of relief flooded him at seeing help had arrived. "Trowa, we need a medic. Inform Quatre," Wufei shouted down the length of the room.

The room became silent and the Fives seemed to freeze in place as Trowa went immediately to the intercom system and keyed in the emergency numbers. Once that was accomplished, he then turned around and ordered the towel clad boys to dress quickly, then put Chad, one of the older trainees, in charge of seeing that the curious and concerned Fives followed his instructions. Once they were dressed, he further instructed the temporary leader that he was to lead them to the mess hall for breakfast. With those orders issued, Trowa was free to turn his attention to the two at the back of the room and he rushed down to the end of the barracks to see what he could do to help. 

The rest of room's occupants quietly and quickly dressed as ordered, their eyes shifting constantly to the back of the room where the two lieutenants hovered over and tried to work with their ailing friend. With no small feeling of reluctance, they followed their designated leader and moved out of the room and followed Chad to the mess hall.

A scant moment later, the doctor for the training facility rushed into the room and took charge of the unresponsive but obviously pained boy.

  
  


Quatre stood beside the much taller Yellow captain as both of them faced the base commander. Zechs wore a smug look on his finely chiseled, aristocratic looking face while Quatre looked decidedly unhappy.

"Pardon me sir," Quatre continued with his argument, "but I formally protest Heero Yuy being put in the brig for three days. The punishment does not justify his misstep of a rule that he might not have fully understood. After all, his circumstances are different from any other boy here."

The commander looked at the smaller captain with waning patience. "He broke the rules and was AWOL from his team and classes," the man began in a tone of forbearance. "For every action there is an equal or opposite reaction, Captain Winner, and Mr. Yuy needs to learn the importance of the rules if he's to succeed. A punishment is called for."

"Yes sir, I understand that," Quatre agreed. "But there are extenuating circumstances here. This will prove to be detrimental instead of a learning tool."

"What are these extenuating circumstances?" the Commander leaned forward, his curiosity always piqued when it came to the two boys who had aroused his suspicious nature that was definitely telling him that something unusual was going on with them that was just beyond his grasp to understand. That something was shrouded by mystery and secrets that piqued his curiosity even more. His own discreet search for answers, despite orders from General Noventa not to inquire further for information regarding the two, had come up with virtually nothing on them and it was now more than apparent that Captain Winner knew much more than he had written in reports about what was going on with them.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it, sir." Quatre replied. "I was told in the strictest confidence."

"I see," Commander Reid replied, trying to mask his disappointment.

Quatre decided to venture further to plead Heero's cause. "Evidently Zechs talked to Heero yesterday about another promotion, this time to Green. From the last major advancement we learned that Heero will not continue much further without Duo. He stayed behind last evening only to help tutor Duo in his most difficult classes."

"Very admirable," Zechs cut in snidely, using the attitude of disdain to cover up the face that he had no idea what the smaller blond was referring to. "But that doesn't dismiss the fact that he did not have permission. He decided on his own to stay in Red to tutor his "friend", he said the word snidely, "and that is not how the training center nor the military is run,"

"You don't understand," Quatre shook his head, feeling exasperated at the constraints his vow of silence brought. "Heero's the best, the most promising of all the trainees who have entered the training facility. But just like all those considered the best, he has his Achilles' heel, and Heero's happens to be Duo. He needs to be in close proximity to Duo in order to do his best."

Zechs snorted derisively, showing his disbelief of the smaller blond's explanation.

"We can't keep bending over backwards to accommodate this promising kid," the commander began, but stopped as the beep of a wrist communicator sounded. Both Zechs and Quatre lifted their wrists to see who got the message.

"If you'll excuse me Sir," Quatre looked up. "There's an emergency at my barracks. I need to see to my trainees."

"Very well," the older man replied. "But report back to me." With a quick salute, Quatre turned and ran from the room.

When he arrived at the barracks, the door opened to reveal only one boy present in the room. Trowa greeted him at the entry, looking solemn. "It's Duo," he reported. "Wufei said he woke up looking for Heero and when he didn't find him, he began to hurt himself. The doctor took him to the infirmary to run some tests. He was very upset and unresponsive." 

"Where's Wufei now?" Quatre asked as he turned back towards the door to leave once again.

"He went with Duo."

Quatre nodded and turned to go back out through the door. "You're in charge until I get back," he called over his shoulder. He saw Trowa nod in acceptance then re-opened the barrack's door and broke into a run, heading towards the infirmary.

Captain Winner entered the sick bay and immediately followed the voices to the far end of the room to a curtained-off section where he found Duo being examined. His blue eyes widened as they came to rest the boy on the bed. Duo was strapped down, his hands pinned hear his sides by restraints and his straightened legs secured by straps around his ankles. His eyes were closed, scrunched tightly as he weakly pulled against the fabric bands constraining him. Wufei, standing at the foot of the bed, looked away from the Duo's restrained body to meet Quatre's questioning look with an expression of worry on his face.

"He's been sedated and was given some pain medication but he still seems to be in pain," the Chinese boy reported as Quatre came to stand by him. The blond teen put his hand on Wufei's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze because he sensed his lieutenant needed it. Quatre then moved to the opposite side of the bed, staying clear of the doctor standing next to Duo and quickly writing on a clipboard. He shifted his gaze back to Duo, who was obviously suffering, then back to the doctor, wanting some answers but hesitant to interrupt. 

After a few moments, the middle-aged man looked up and sighed deeply. "You're his Captain?" he asked.

Quatre nodded, "Yes Sir. What's wrong with him?"

The doctor's thick brown eyebrows pinched together in thought. "I'm not sure at the moment, but Lieutenant Chang reported that he woke up from a restless night's sleep, asked for his friend then tried to rip his hair out of his scalp."

"He moaned like he was in pain other than what he was doing to himself," Wufei added.

The doctor resumed the conversation from there. "I've done a quick exam and initially I don't find anything wrong. His heart rate is slightly accelerated, but all other vitals seem to be within a normal range. As Mr. Chang reported, I've given him a sedative," The doctor paused a moment as his eyes strayed back to his patient on the bed with a growing frown of concern on his face. "But as you can see, he seems to have an unusually high tolerance to the medication and he still seems to be in some sort of pain. Though he appeared to be conscious when we brought him in, he was highly agitated and unresponsive to touch or sound.

"What can we do to help him?" Quatre asked, growing more alarmed with each word the doctor spoke about the boy under his command.

"If this continues for another twenty minutes, I'll do a brain scan to determine if there is any growth in the brain that might trigger this type of reaction."

Quatre's eyebrows rose and then he spoke in a quiet voice, hesitant to venture into any information that might compromise his promise of silence to Heero and Duo. "I think I know what's wrong," he stated calmly, looking reluctant.

"Really?" The doctor looked at him skeptically and Wufei looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "And what would that be?" 

"Heero. He needs Heero. But don't ask me why because I can't say any more about it."

The looks of bafflement and disbelief were clear on faces of both the doctor and Wufei. "And Heero is?" the doctor inquired with one arched eyebrow.

"Another boy who was conscripted with Duo," Quatre replied. "They came with special orders from General Noventa to stay together. They were separated from each other last night for the first time since they met, and I think that's what might be happening here. They need each other."

"Is Heero's last name Yuy?" The doctor asked, going over in his mind the names the general had brought up to him almost a year ago.

"Yes sir."

"And what exactly do you mean by saying they need each other?" he frowned, not comprehending the blond's meaning.

"Just get Heero in here." The blond demanded impatiently. "He's in the brig and, if my guess is right, he's also in pain."

"I can't remove a trainee from the brig unless he's ill," the doctor replied. "If that's your intention, you should speak to Commander Reid."

"Can I use your com unit?" Quatre asked.

The doctor nodded. "In my office."

Moments later, Quatre was talking to the commander explaining the situation as the doctor had told him, leaving out what he personally knew about the situation. The commander agreed to meet the young captain at the brig to question Heero himself as to what was going on.

Quatre arrived first and was escorted to Heero's holding cell. The Japanese boy was sitting on the edge of his bed dressed only in his boxers and t-shirt. His elbows were resting on his knees and his raised palms were cupping his forehead while his fingers were tightly laced through his unruly shock of dark hair.

"Heero." Quatre called out the boy's name, then repeated it several times before the boy on the bed slowly raised his head, revealing his pain-filled eyes.

"Duo," he whispered, locking eyes with the blond, pleading silently for understanding and help.

"Hold on Heero," Quatre said quickly. "I'm trying to help."

Five minutes passed before the commander arrived. He looked Heero over and tried to get the unresponsive boy to communicate to him as to what was wrong.

"Sir, please," Quatre spoke up, feeling extremely anxious about the situation. "We need to take him to sick bay."

"And I need to know what is going on!" the older man growled out his frustration regarding the two boys in question. He wondered to himself, and not for the first time, as to what the hell was going on?

"If we can just get Heero to the infirmary, I'll try to get permission from him to tell you what I know. But first I need their consent. Duo can't and won't give it without Heero and I can't tell you what was told to me in confidence without it."

The commander thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Major!" he barked out in a commanding voice to the man in charge of the brig who happened to standing just inside the side of the door leading to the two barred cells. "I need this boy taken to sick bay immediately."

"Yes sir," the blue uniformed soldier answered appropriately. He then walked forward and slipped a digital key into the cell door and opened it.

The Major ended up carrying the detained trainee to the medical unit as he was unable to dress himself much less walk. 

The doctor and attending nurse greeted them all at the door. 

"Put him next to Duo," Quatre suggested as the small group made their way to the section where Duo had been placed.

The suggestion was followed only when the doctor nodded his approval, and the man carrying Heero set him down in the bed adjacent to the one containing with the boy who was strapped down under the blanket that had been placed over him.

The doctor gave Heero the same quick exam he'd given Duo on his arrival, checking his vitals and coming up with the similar condition he'd observed with his other patient. Like Duo, Heero was clearly in pain and seemed unable to voice his symptoms as the doctor questioned him.

After an hour had passed, the others in the room noticed that both boys had calmed marginally but were still unresponsive. Duo's wrists and ankles were released from the restraints and he immediately curled up in a ball and began to shake.

"So much for your theory," the commander said in a disapproving manner towards the blond captain.

"I don't understand things fully," Quatre replied, looking perplexed. "But I do know they need to be near each other.

"Closer." Wufei spoke out suddenly while looking down on Duo, observing a sheen of perspiration on his skin from his internal battle with the unknown pain.

"What?" Quatre asked, curious to know what Wufei meant.

"They need to be closer. Put Heero in the same bed."

Four sets of eyes widened at the suggestion

"I've seen Heero hold Duo before when he was upset or agitated. It seemed to calm him down." He withheld the part of Heero climbing into Duo's bed to hold him as such an action was against the rules and would get the both of them in trouble. How could he report or condemn them when just last night he had done the exact same thing? "I think physical touch seems to help them center themselves as they always have some sort of body contact with each other, even if it's just touching shoulders," he added.

The doctor gave the commander a look and a slight shrug that said, 'Why not?' "It won't hurt to try," he said out loud.

The Commander frowned, then directed his unhappy glare on the blond captain. "I would like to learn more about what the hell is happening here," he stated firmly.

"Yes, sir. As soon as I have their permission," Quatre replied, his eyes straying from the Commander to the doctor who was moving to Heero's side. Pulling the covers off of Heero's taut and stiff body, the doctor bent to lift the fourteen year old boy, and when some awkwardness became evident in carrying out his appointed task, Wufei and Quatre moved forward to aid him. Quatre quickly pulled back the covers that were on top of Duo allowing the doctor and Wufei to set the Japanese teen down next to his friend, still curled into a tight ball. Pulling the covers back over the both of them, the four stood back, cautiously watching the two and impatiently waited for any kind of a reaction.

The silence became uncomfortable as moments passed and nothing appeared to be happening. But after several minutes had gone by, Heero, his eyes still closed, turned in an almost instinctive move and pulled Duo to his side. Heero then maneuvered the smaller boy's trembling body until Duo's back was firmly set against his chest. The four still watching observed the Japanese boy wrap his arms securely around the braided boy chest, holding Duo fast to him.

Cocooned by Heero's sheltering embrace, Duo instantly ceased trembling and his face relaxed while his body eased slowly from the tight curl he had been positioned in. A slight whimper escaped his lips as he brought his arms up and put his hands over the tope of Heero's, resting on his chest, as if to ensure his friend wasn't going anywhere.

A look of astonishment registered on all the faces of those watching the scene before them.

"Well I'll be," the doctor said softly in amazed disbelief.

"I want a report Captain Winner as soon as they wake up. I want to know exactly what's going on." The commander scowled as he barked out his order, clearly uncomfortable and fed up with being left in the dark about the mystery surrounding the two sleeping boys.

"Yes Sir," Quatre replied quickly.

"Carry on." Commander Reid then turned and marched himself out of the sick bay to return to his office to contemplate what he'd just seen and to try and work it out in his mind and explain the puzzle presented to him.

The two sleeping boys remained in a state of calm contentedness while spooned together for the next eighteen hours. They rarely stirred from their deep slumber, and then only to shift to a more comfortable position.

Wufei and Trowa were assigned by Quatre to take turns sitting with their charges. There were each instructed by the blond captain that, when the two awoke, he was to be informed immediately as it was urgent for him to speak with them as soon as possible.

It was in the early morning hours just before sunrise the next morning that Wufei woke to the sound of Duo's voice, filled with a great deal of emotion as he spoke in a hushed voice to Heero. Not wanting to intrude but curious, Wufei kept his eyes closed and remained still, his ears acutely tuned to pick up every uttered word exchanged between the two on the bed.

"It's getting stronger, Heero." Duo spoke softly to his companion. "It...it hurt like hell this time." The boy's voice sounded scared and emotional.

"I know," Heero replied with a despondent sigh. "I don't know what to do about it."

"This is too hard, Heero," Duo whispered, his voice hitching. "I don't wanna be here any more. Let's go back home. No one will separate us there," Duo implored as he sniffed softly, indicating to Wufei's ears that he was crying.

Opening his eyes slightly, the lieutenant could see just enough to observe what was happening in the room lit only by a single night light by the sink behind the bed the two shared. He could see that Heero was lying on his back with Duo pressed closely against his side, the braided head resting on his shoulder. Duo's pale, left hand was clutching Heero's t-shirt as if to hold the other boy in place. Heero's left arm was draped around his friend's shoulders, appearing both possessive and protective at the same time.

"We don't have a home to go to Duo. Remember?"

"Well, you would've if it wasn't for me," he sniffed and managed to sound pathetically miserable. "Besides, I don't care if we live on the streets or in a cardboard box, just as long as we're together. I don't wanna go through that kind of pain again. And liv'en on the street's not that hard. It's not like I haven't done it before," Duo added petulantly and sniffed again, and Wufei noticed the change in Duo's diction, reverting to the speech patterns he had when he first arrived at the training facility. He decided it was an sure indication of how upset Duo really was.

"Well I care," Heero's voice remained quiet but the tone of it was clipped with a bit of anger. "Think rationally, Duo. You know exactly where I would be if we hadn't met. And you know damn well that I can't take care of you with all the perverts that would be chasing you. Remember the trouble you had before you landed in juvie? With the way you look and the reaction you get from people, I'd be hard pressed to keep you safe from creeps and pimps. I can't fight everyone off that looks at you the wrong way, Duo." 

Heero had been speaking in a terse tone of voice to his friend, but when he continued after a moment's pause, Wufei clearly detected a softening of Heero's voice and attitude. "At least this place is much safer than the streets and we're getting a good education that promises us a better future, Duo. Here we have clothing, shelter, a warm bed to sleep in and as much food as you can eat. Don't you remember how miserable it was living on the streets? I remember you telling me how cold you used to get, how hard it was to find a safe place to sleep. Remember how hungry you got and how difficult it was to get food? You don't want to go back to having perverts leering at you and pimps trying to catch you to make you work for them, do you?"

A pitiful "I remember" came from Duo, followed by a weak, "but I don't care." He then buried his head in the crook of Heero's neck as if the movement would take away all the bad memories that Heero's words brought back to him. Those frightening days, now behind him, continued to be a source of frequent nightmares, even now that he had Heero and was safe.

"I need you to care, Duo," Heero appealed to the boy in his arms. His hand came up and began to pet the long brown braid that trailed over Duo's shoulder and onto Heero's chest. "I'm really good at this. I was born to do this as were you, and they need pilots. You'll be good too if you can just advance out of Red. I can't go forward without you, and you know that."

"I know, Heero." Duo's voice came out small. "I'll try harder, because ya want me to."

Several moments of silence passed, giving the Chinese lieutenant time to think about what he'd overheard. He couldn't quite piece together the bits of their conversation to make much sense of what they were had said to each other. Questions hammered at his brain. What was getting stronger and why did they experience such pain? Why did they need to be together, enough for Duo to want to leave the training facility and return to the streets? Not able to come up with any believable answers and feeling a bit stiff from his awkward position, Wufei shifted in his chair to give the appearance of coming to a state of wakefulness and waited another moment to allow the two boys to shift apart a bit before he fully opened his eyes and greeted them with a grunt of "Good morning".

Wufei had to wait until sunrise to inform Quatre that the two were awake; he was then sent back to the barracks to help Trowa get the boys in Unit 5 ready for the day ahead. He was anything but happy that he would miss the conversation the young captain was going to have with the two in sick bay. He guessed that Quatre knew something about Heero and Duo, but he had been surprised to learn the day before that Quatre knew more of what was going on between them than the Commander. He had hinted that he knew more to his two lieutenants, but hadn't said a word to him of what he'd learned. After questioning Trowa, Wufei found the other boy was also in the dark regarding Heero and Duo. But it was really came as no surprise that Quatre knew something else was going on, something more than anyone else because he always had an uncanny ability to "know" things that other's didn't. And foremost, they both knew the blond teen was honorable to a fault. If he gave his word not to share a confidence, not even a superior officer would be able to drag it out of him.

Commander Reid stood next to the bed where the two boys in question sat next to each other, as usual, shoulder to shoulder. He noted that they looked better than they had the day before though a bit pale after their experience. He turned his eyes towards their captain and gave him a knowing look; he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Quatre stood next to the bed by Duo's side, and the doctor positioned himself opposite him, next to Heero. In the older man's hand was his clipboard and pen, ready to take notes of their meeting.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Commander addressed the blond. "Are you prepared to tell me what is going on here?" he asked.

Quatre nodded. "Heero and Duo have given me permission to tell you what I know, but with two stipulations."

The commander raised a dubious eyebrow. "What concessions do we need to make now?" he asked with no little amount of resentment.

The blond captain frowned. This was not how he wanted this meeting to start. "Well, sir," he began. "Because of the sensitive nature of Heero and Duo's ..ah..history, they would like yours and the doctor's word as an officer and a gentleman that this information will go no further than this room, and that what you learn here will not be used against either of them. They have reluctantly come to understand the importance of you, sir, and the doctor to know about their background and circumstances as it progresses."

Both the Commander and the doctor looked at the two on the bed who sat mutely listening to their captain speaking on their behalf. Both men frowned, trying to figure out what the young captain meant by their "circumstances progressing".

"Very well, I agree," the commander said abruptly. "And the doctor is bound by his own set of rules of patient confidentiality. Agreed doctor?"

The middle aged man nodded thoughtfully. "Agreed," he replied.

And with their vocal agreement given, the blond captain prepared to tell them something that he still had trouble believing was true.

  
  


TBC

Okay, I'm ducking my head for leaving it here, but the explanation is just too long for this chapter. It is coming in the next part, I promise!

  
  



	7. Part 7

Disclaimer and Warnings on first page of fic. Please read.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Part 7

Quatre nodded, pleased with Commander Reid and the doctor's agreement to Heero and Duo's concessions. Taking in a deep breath, he began to relate what he'd learned regarding the two, starting with the beginning of their friendship. "Heero and Duo have asked me to tell you what Duo previously related to me." He paused momentarily, glancing at the two. Duo's eyes were on him, looking unsure and apprehensive. Turning to judge Heero's current feelings, the young captain watched as Heero brought his hand up and began calmly stroking Duo's back in an effort to give comfort, obviously sensing his friend's unease at their past being told to yet another military official. The blond smiled in a reassuring manner to both boys as they put their faith in him to be their spokesman.

Turning to the older men, Quatre continued. "Duo and Heero encountered each other for what Heero believes is the second time about a year before being conscripted in the California Juvenile Detention Facility. Duo had been arrested for pick pocketing, auto theft and shoplifting, most of those had been past offenses that were tacked on when he was finally caught by law enforcement officers. Heero, as you know, was sentenced to the facility for illegally hacking into government files."

The commander nodded. This information he knew from the records that had arrived with the boys when they first came to the training facility.

"They first became aware of each other in the detention center's cafeteria. Amongst six hundred and eighty boys they sensed each other, or rather a feeling, an invisible, magnetic-like pull towards something neither of them understood at the time. Both were curious as to what they were experiencing, but Duo, being the outgoing one, sought out the source of what he felt to be a pull at his psyche. He followed the feeling as it grew and ebbed, walking around the room searching for a reason for it and ignoring the curious and venomous glares directed at him because of his close study of the other juvenile prisoners. Then the pull within himself grew stronger and he sensed he was close to whatever was causing the strange yearning sensation. That strong feeling brought him to stand behind another boy, one he didn't know or recognize, who was eating his meal at a table. Duo stood behind Heero for a moment and knew without a doubt that the boy in front of him was what he sought, though unsure as to why or what he should do. Then, without invitation, he sat down on the bench next to him, very much un-welcomed at his table.

Heero had also felt the "pull" though he didn't seek it out, but tried to analyze it. He came to realized while he was eating his lunch that it had been growing steadily stronger. He looked aside at Duo first with a warning when he sat down beside him and then with caution as he discovered that the boy who had unexpectedly sat down on the bench next to him was the cause of the odd feeling he'd been experiencing. When Duo's shoulder touched his, there was a jolt, a kind of physical and mental shock that they both experienced and one that seemed to somehow physically link them together. Duo explained to me that it felt like a connection was being made, like two currents of energy joining and an immediate sense of being coalesced. He told me that, for the first time in his life, he felt whole. 

From that first touch, their..." He paused to come up with the right word to describe the need the two had to experience that feeling of wholeness they felt when they had physical contact and their need to feel that often. Really, there was only one word that summed it all up, "dependence on each other has grown. They slowly came to discover, especially as time wore on, that neither of them can be away from the other for a long period of time as the separation brings about a feeling of pain and discomfort. The slight pull they felt before that innocent first touch has over time has escalated into an overwhelming feeling of need and pain, much like a severe withdrawal from a dependent drug when they are apart."

"I've never heard of such a thing," the doctor interrupted, looking unhappy and skeptical. "Are you asking me to believe they are psychically connected? You want us to believe that this a physical or mental connection you're talking about?"

"Yes, and both types of connection, I think." Quatre answered, obviously still having a few unanswered questions of his own, then he continued. "Heero had earlier searched for his adoption records, and after his "connection" with Duo, his need to understand this unique phenomenon grew and led him to look into Duo's past also. A search of the closed public records showed that neither Heero nor Duo had any information that mentioned a mother or father. They both were brought into the same social services agency in California at the age of seven months and that's when their life on paper officially begins."

Pausing for a moment, the blond captain took a breath before getting to the crux of the matter. "Once Heero began to see some similarities in their pasts, his curiosity led him to delve deeper in investigating their origins. He discovered an article in a Miami newspaper of a police raid on a genetics lab off the shores of Florida just shortly before they made their appearance in the government's records. After the initial reports of the arrest of top genetic scientists were made, the case was hushed up, leading Heero to suspect it had been a covert Federal Program that had mistakenly been raided. 

From the detention center, Heero instructed his adopted father on how to search the net and break into government files with the purpose of looking for information on classified experiments conducted by the government during the year of their birth. His father's networking and connections led to a secured file within the Miami Police records which reported an investigation that had began after the death of a young woman who had months earlier filed a complaint against a supposed operation and detailed a subsequent raid on a suspicious lab located on the small island in an area called the Dry Tortugas off the coast of Florida. The woman told the police of a science laboratory and living quarters located under a crumbled ruin called Fort Jefferson. Police were to learn later that a handful of scientists with expertise in the field genetics were gathered from around the world by the Federation Defense Department to do research and perform experiments with the objective of altering the genetic code in fetuses in order to engineer the optimal soldiers of the future."

Quatre paused a moment to let his listeners absorb the amount of information he was giving them, seeing shock displayed in both the doctor's and commander's eyes. He continued, keeping his voice as calm as his demeanor. "The report which Professor Yuy found was highly classified. It stated that there were several areas of study that went on at this secret facility that was apparently government funded and operated with a cloak of secrecy that hid its controversial work from not only the public, but other government officials. 

But the complaint lodged by a young Floridian woman, who reported to the police that she had been paid to be the carrier of twin babies at this secret institution, began to unravel what had been going on. The woman reported that after giving birth by cesarean section, she was treated, allowed to recover and then was promptly escorted to the mainland, her babies, which she never saw much less held, were left in the care of the questionable research group in exchange for a great deal of money deposited in her bank account. 

Apparently the money did noting to appease her conscience. She waited a month before she went to the police and detailed to the investigator that the two children in her womb had been genetically altered and operated on while gestating inside of her. She definitely had second thoughts about her decision to leave the babies with scientists who were going to do further tests on them and wanted to see if the police would help her retrieve them. Her children, she confessed, were not genetically hers, she was not the maternal mother of the two she carried, but that she had served as a surrogate. 

Her report was taken by a skeptical investigator who clearly didn't believe her. The report would have died in the files but came to the forefront of a new investigation when that same young woman was later found dead of a suspicious drug overdose. Her suspected murder led police investigators down a long, convoluted trail of leads that brought them to investigate the island and the activities going on there and to a subsequent raid.

The report filed after the raid, posted by police investigators, stated that they had found several young women who had been hired by the researchers from out of Florida's social welfare program. From interviews and some information gathered from the raid, the police found that all of the women hired by the scientists were young, single, healthy and desperate for money. Each young woman was interviewed and given a physical by the research doctors, and after she signed a contract for consent, they paid her for her unfertilized eggs. The eggs were harvested and then fertilized artificially with genetically engineered sperm. Another young woman, typically from the same background, was then hired at an exorbitant fee to carry one or two fetuses to full term while residing at the research facility. During gestation, the developing fetus's genetics were again manipulated and stimulated to form a child the scientists felt the military could use in its later years. When the child or children were successfully birthed, the surrogate mother was sent away as soon as possible, her pay for services rendered was deposited in her bank account."

Quatre took a deep breath and continued, aware of the disturbed looks on the faces of the two men and knowing that what they were feeling was exactly how he felt when he'd first learned of Heero and Duo's unbelievable beginnings, brought about by misguided men playing god. "There were several experiments in progress at the time of the raid, and some that were on-going. Heero believes that he and Duo were both products of this experimentation. They were both six months old when the raid occurred, and apparently, once it was determined that the government was involved, the Miami police were asked to step back and let the United Federation Security Force step in to investigate. The welfare and future of the infants were in the hands of the government.

Finding babies as test subjects must have disturbed all of the investigators involved in the case, and they most likely found that, in good conscience, they couldn't destroy the experiments that also happened to appear to be happy and healthy children.

Heero also theorizes that he and Duo might have been womb mates, though it's obvious they don't share the same ancestry. He believes this may be part of the reason they have this connection between them, though he knows through his hacking that the in-womb experimentation is more likely to be the true reason. There's no way to know for sure as the scientist managed to destroy a good part of the files pertaining to the identity of the egg and sperm donors and the surrogates. Also destroyed were the files of lab procedures, records of their blood work, and information that could lead police to more witnesses when the police landed on the island. 

Heero did learn that the children, who were clinically cared for and treated like experiments, were given numbers instead of names for the purpose of identification and to keep the scientists from becoming too attached to their test subjects. He also found on one of the few confiscated records taken from the lab, that two children, whom he believes were Duo and himself, were selected for specific experiments and tests to form a perfect team, engineered to work together, in tandem, to achieve their objective. 

During their gestation in the womb, the doctors performed laparoscopic surgery and opened the soft skulls of the forming fetuses and removed small pieces of their developing brain matter. After manipulating it, they replaced it into the other fetuses' brain tissue. Heero believes this is the main reason for their connection and their reliance on each other's presence as well as their differences in personality and temperament. The scientists evidently succeeded in achieving their goal of linking two unique individuals together as a team even before they were born. Had they not been rescued in the raid, Heero and Duo would move likely have been raised to be trained soldiers, working as one to achieve whatever task they were appointed to by the government that owned them." 

Quatre stopped for a moment and saw that the doctor and commander were listening with rapt attention to his every word. With a nod from the commander, he continued with the unbelievable history of the two boys remaining silent on the bed. "Once seized by the police and then turned over to the Federation's security force, government officials debated as to what they should do with the infants, of which there were a dozen that remained alive. To all appearances, they seemed like normal, healthy babies. It was decided to place all of them in the care of the Social Services Agency from which they were put into foster homes and were made available for adoption. It was then that problems arose."

Quatre's eyes turned to the two sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Heero obtained and read the earliest records regarding his well being as an infant. The social worker's report stated that he was a quiet toddler, focused on tasks at even a tender age. He was tested and found to be extremely intelligent and was quickly adopted by Professor Jay Yuy and his wife Yoioko. Though he was a morose, withdrawn and apparently unsmiling baby, he thrived in his new home with parents who loved him and kept him busy with stimulating activities geared towards accelerating the mental and intellectual growth of an exceptional child."

The blond's eyes turned to the long haired boy and gave him a somewhat sad and sympathetic smile. "Duo's sealed records from foster parents were also illegally obtained by Heero and his father. They showed that he'd come to a much different life than what Heero had experienced. After his first placement in a foster home at ten months old, Duo was reported to be unbearably miserable, crying day and night. The foster parents struggled to cope with his incessant state of fussiness for only a month before he was returned to the agency. From there it was a continuous series of short-termed placement homes he was shifted to, plus numerous visits to various doctors to determine the reason for his miserable state. Of course no one could diagnose that the real reason he was continuously fussy was that he was missing something and he didn't understand or know how to articulate what he was feeling. Heero now believes that Duo missed his bonded brother."

Dr. Harrigan halted Quatre's narrative with a raised hand. "So you're telling us that these two boys share a part of the other's brain and that is why they need to be together? That they formed some sort of link in the womb and missed each other after being separated. Even in their toddler years?" he asked, astonished at the science fiction type story they were being told and needing clarification to sort it all out in his head.

"Heero?" Quatre alluded to the stoic boy to answer. 

"There wasn't enough information to find out exactly why we feel connect or the severe pain we experience when we're separated or the great sense of emptiness inside that fills us when we don't connect, but evidently there were quite a few experiments performed on us while still in the womb to make the two of us act as one and making us dependent on each other," he replied. He looked aside to Duo and with a nod, signaled for the other boy to continue.

"If you knew us better," the long haired boy began in a somber tone of voice that seemed out of character for him, "you'd see the two of us as opposites. Heero tells me he thinks with the left side of his brain and I think with my right. I'm outgoing and creative, he's socially backwards and analyzes everything to death." He rolled his eyes to show how exasperating that trait was to him. "I'm the optimist and he's the pessimist. He's a typical anal retentive and I'm told I have a...a Peter Pan complex." He stopped only to give an amused smile to his stoic looking friend. "We're two separate people, opposite enough that if you put the both of us together we'd be one normal kid. Heero thinks we're designed that way so that we can use each other's strength or counter any weakness we might have as we work together."

"And as you've witnessed," Quatre spoke up again. "When they are separated for as long as they were the night Heero was placed in the brig, it becomes unbearably painful, and Duo seems to feel the effects more sharply of the two. Heero says that the link between them began from the moment Duo first touched him in the detention center, and it's becoming stronger and increasingly more difficult as time has passed for them to be apart for longer periods of time. As they grow older, according to Heero's study of their relationship, he predicts that they will become more and more dependant on each other and separation for any amount of time will be nearly impossible; they will eventually become inseparable."

Both the doctor and the commander showed shock and abhorrence at the information presented to them.

"How can you lead a normal life, have jobs, wives and children when you can't be separated from each other?" the doctor asked, trying to regain some of his professional decorum.

Heero looked pointedly at the doctor as he answered his question. "We were engineered to have none of those things. Remember, the scientists were designing children as future weapons. However, since their experiments were halted before they were finished, Duo and I are left to figure out on our own what was done to us and we're basically working in the dark, trying to understand this bond between us that is still very much a mystery. The chances that we even found each other are beyond my calculating. But we will survive and live a normal life, despite our differences from everyone else. We have the same desires and needs as most people: the need for acceptance, love and productive work." The firm tone of his voice told them of his determination to make his statement a fact. "We will work as one in a chosen vocation and perform whatever task is needed. As for wives," he paused, taking a wary glance at the commander, "there will be none. The experimentation included changes in our physiology to ensure that we would be mates for life. We were also made sterile."

"Mates?" the commander questioned, his thick eyebrows lowering as he speculated as to what Mr. Yuy meant.

Both boys turned their eyes to the man who ultimately held their futures in his hands. Heero simply clarified his statement. "Life mates."

"Body and soul," Duo added, a faint blush rising on his rounded cheeks.

"I see," the uniformed man answered, obviously none too happy at that piece of news. "Are you presently active in any form of sexual activity?" 

"We are not mature enough, nor physically or emotionally ready to move into that aspect of our bonding." Heero replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, sounding much more mature than any boy his age should be. "We have agreed to remain celibate until we are sixteen years old."

"You're certain you can wait?" The doctor looked pessimistic.

Duo nodded. "If Heero says sixteen, then that means then and not any sooner. Besides," he wrinkled his pert nose with apparent disgust, "Heero's explained it to me and I think it sounds ... gross. Someone sticking their dick into.."

"Enough!" The commander interrupted quickly before the boy could finish his description while the doctor frowned deeply "If what you've told me is true, then it's imperative that you two stay together as much as possible to avoid yesterday's affliction."

Both boys nodded, looking grim.

Quatre spoke up next. "And what Heero said about not being able to advance without Duo is literally true. They can't be separated by different barracks or ranks for a long period of time."

"What if one of you is injured, incapacitated or killed?" The commander asked thoughtfully, his hand stroking his cleanly shaved chin.

"I am able to function alone for a period of time as long as I connect with Duo immediately after." Heero offered. "But our bond is changing, evolving, and though there is now data to support it, I have an idea that there are even more changes in store for us. I might, in the future, be able to tell if he's injured or sick. I've never experienced him being unconscious so I'm not sure if I'll be able to function satisfactorily or not if that happens. There is no proof as to what will happen if one of us is killed, but the stronger our bond becomes, our dependence on each other grows. After the reaction we both had at this last separation, I have little doubt that if I should die, that Duo will also, if not immediately, then shortly after."

"What about the reverse?" Commander Reid asked thoughtfully. "If Duo were to die now, before your bond grows stronger, would you survive?"

Duo gasped and turned in alarm to clutch at the sleeve of Heero's undershirt. Quatre and the doctor looked to the base commander in shock, understanding where his train of thought was going, as did the two on the bed.

Heero's arms encircled Duo's body protectively, his eyes narrowed in dangerous warning to his commander. "No one and nothing will bring harm to Duo," his voice was as cold and threatening as a steel blade. "If Duo should be killed now, I would live only to exact revenge, then I would follow him. We are one!" he said coldly emphatic.

The commander put up his hands to appease the boy. "Just a question, no need for the barely veiled threats, Mr. Yuy." Yet the other four knew the truth. The commander had wondered if Heero could be emancipated from Duo, who he judged to be somewhat weaker and less brilliant than the training facilities most promising trainee, thus freeing Heero to work independently and further his apparently bright military career. Would he have acted on the knowledge if indeed Heero could survive his mental and physical severance from his friend? Quatre silently prayed that it would never come to that, believing his commander to have more honor than to commit such a heinous act on the boy with the angelic face and long braid.

"Are we safe here anymore, Heero?" Duo whispered in a voice laced with fear, his face turned away from the other three in the room and pressed against Heero's shoulder, seeking the reassurance the other boy's strength always gave him while asking the question the doctor and Quatre were silently asking themselves.

Heero's eyes never wavered from the commander's face as his hand soothingly stroked Duo's braid in an effort to reassure the boy pressed up against him.

"You are safe here," the commander answered firmly, having heard Duo's softly spoken question. "Neither of you will be put in any undue danger or caused any harmed. I already promised you that what I learned today would not be used against you and I pledge it to you again."

Heero felt some of the tension ease out of his companion's body and felt Duo's head tilt up for a visual confirmation from him. Heero had watched the commander's demeanor and eyes as he reiterated his promise, and he came to the conclusion that the man spoke truthfully. Looking down at his companion when Duo pulled away slightly so that his large, trusting eyes met his own, Heero nodded. "We're safe," he told him. "No one will harm you, Duo. I promise."

A small, fragile smile appeared on the braided boy's face and he moved his body back to assume his position at Heero's side. Raising his eyes to the commander once again, his smile faded. It was clear his faith in the man had been shaken.

The man that commanded the training school ignored it. "If you can't be separated, then we need to continue with a compromise in your training schedule," he stated. "How close is Duo to moving up to the next level?" He turned and questioned the blond captain.

Quatre quickly responded. "His academics still need improving, but he is doing very well and his scores on the lapdesk games are extremely high. He even managed to beat Wufei."

The commander's eyebrows rose in honest appreciation of that fact. "Not an easy feat," he stated, obviously approving of the news.

"No shit!" Duo smiled once again, then winced and frowned at his companion as Heero elbowed his side.

"Watch your language," the more serious boy growled.

Duo nodded and looked up sheepishly at the others. "Sorry," he muttered.

Quatre cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, then continued. "There are a few other cadets that are probably closer to advancing than Duo in academic scores and there may be some resentment if he should be advanced before them without an explanation as to why he was promoted and they weren't."

"Advance the top two with Duo," Heero suggested. "If there is any backlash, he won't be singled out."

Quatre nodded in approval of the suggestion. "That could work. I do think, however, that they will be the object of jealousy and resentment in the ranks of the Yellows. Some of the trainees there spent four or five years in Red before advancing to Yellow, and to have a handful of Reds be pushed through as quickly as you, Heero, as well as the other three is bound to have an effect them."

"I'll guard them," Heero stated simply. "The Yellows know what I'm capable of and they leave me alone. Put us in the same Unit and I can keep an eye on all of them at the same time."

"You can't be there all the time, Yuy," the commander spoke up, voicing his concern. "As you advance to Green, I would imagine that, in order for you to be with Mr. Maxwell, your routine will need to be similar to how it is now. You will spend the morning in classes with your Yellow Unit and, in the afternoon, you will be attending training with the Greens in the mobile suits. We can arrange once again for you to return and dine with the Yellows and attend the on-going evening classes on tactical strategy. After a month of training on the simulators, if their scores are acceptable, Duo and the others will be allowed to attend the evening class also."

"Then we'll only be separated for a few hours?" Duo asked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

At a nod from the commander, the braided boy looked to his friend with a brightening smile and an excited look in his eyes. "I can do it Heero, I promise. I'll do well with the Sims and advance as soon as I can."

Heero nodded at the boy sitting at his side and his eyes sparkled, reflecting the optimistic excitement Duo was displaying. "That sounds like a good plan," he said, agreeing for the both of them to the outlined plan.

Then looking back to the commander, Heero sobered as he delivered the next bit of information, thinking that he might as well broach the delicate subject as long as they were discussing their future. "There will come a time when Duo and I will require a private room," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "We will need to reconnect our bond at night just as we did last night. I'm aware of the rules and don't wish to appear to flaunt them if anyone should discover Duo or I in each other's bed. They won't understand why we have the need to be close, why we need to touch each other in order to connect, and they might take it the wrong way," he explained.

"The Greens have semi-private quarters," Quatre informed the two. "If you can advance to that point together, then your sharing quarters shouldn't arouse any suspicion." 

Heero exchanged a look with the violet-eyed boy at his side, his expression telling the slightly smaller boy it was his duty to make that advancement happen in order to bring about the soon-to-be necessary shared accommodations.

Duo nodded, his face grave as he understood what was expected of him.

"Very well," the commander straightened his jacket's sleeves with a quick tug at the cuffs. "We seem to have come to an understanding and agreement. Captain Winner," he addressed the blond teen again. "I'll want the names of the two boys to be advanced to Yellow on my desk within the hour. We'll closely observe the transition of the three plus Mr. Yuy into Yellow into their new barracks." With a nod of satisfaction, the imposing man then turned to the doctor. "Are they ready to return to their Units?"

The doctor studied the two boys carefully. "I'd feel much better if they each spent the day here. I want to research in more detail their medical history that Mr. Yuy found and see if we can gain access to the files he spoke of."

The commander nodded. "As you wish, doctor." He then turned slightly and re-addressed the young captain. "Tomorrow at six a.m. they will rejoin their Red Unit and continue with their schedule while awaiting further orders."

"Yes sir," Quatre answered crisply as the commander turned and promptly left the room.

After a few moments, and hearing the retreating footsteps grow more faint, the blond turned back to the sober looking faces of the two left on the bed. "Well, I think that went about as well as I could have wished," he said with a pleased smile on his face.

Heero nodded and Duo gave him a nervous smile. "Thank you, Quatre," the braided boy said softly.

"What's the matter, Duo?" the blond captain asked, seeing the usually smiling boy frown and a crease of worry forming between his eyes. Suddenly, Duo looked tired and worn out, and Quatre believed he had put on a good face for the commander when he still need to rest in order to recover from the painful day before and the anxious feelings he'd experienced during Quatre's telling of their pasts. "It went well, really," he assured Duo who was now leaning more heavily against Heero's side.

Duo nodded. "I know. It's just...well," he hesitated and looked from Heero to Quatre. "It's unsettling, knowing someone else knows your Achilles' heel. What we just told you guys was something we never told anyone other than Heero's Dad. We kinda trust him because he was outraged at what had been done to us, even though he couldn't accept me." With that admission, Duo's eyes lowered and his shoulders slumped with weariness. He continued in a small voice. "They wouldn't take Heero back because he wouldn't ...no," he quickly corrected himself, "he couldn't leave me behind in the detention center." He sighed deeply before continuing. "Ya see, they live in a very conservative, upper-class part of society and though they loved and cared for Heero, we were seen as an abomination, an embarrassment, a science experiment gone wrong." Raising his large, violet-shaded eyes that were glistening with extra moisture and his exhaustion accentuated by the dark circles beneath them, he looked into his young Captain's face to find it filled with sympathy. "We were only twelve," he choked out, fighting to hold back his surging emotions. "How can you be those things when you're only twelve?"

Heero turned slightly to put his arm around his upset friend. "I thought I told you not to worry about what others say," he told him in a softly chastising tone of voice. "We are what we are, and we'll prove them all wrong one day." He leaned his cheek against the soft brown hair at the top of Duo's head. "I guess they can't help being narrow minded and cruel, but we can't help what we were born to be either."

Duo nodded his head and sniffed back any unwanted tears against Heero's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Heero. You had a home and parents." He hiccupped loudly and closed his eyes.

"It couldn't have been that wonderful if they could turn away from me, from us like they did," Heero reasoned as he stroked his hand across Duo's shoulder. "This is our home now, Duo. We'll do well here if we can trust the commander not to retract his promises. We'll be together and we'll do well and have a future." He could feel Duo's head nod, just barely in agreement, then slowly the slight body resting against him seemed heavier and Duo's pattern of breathing became soft and even as he drifted into a relaxed state of sleep.

"Duo and I need some more sleep," Heero looked up and spoke to the two remaining people in the room. "Can I answer your questions later, doctor?"

"Very well," the man answered and lowered his clipboard of notes. "I'll come back after lunch.

"I need to get back to the Unit," Quatre said softly as Heero began to ease himself and his armful back down onto the bed. "I'll have Wufei or Trowa check on you regularly." He turned to leave but paused as he heard Heero softly say, "Thank you." With a satisfied smile, Quatre turned away from the two and continued his walk out of the sick bay, feeling a sense of relief at having shared the weighty secret he'd held to himself regarding the origin of the two friends with two adults who could help make the path in front of them a bit easier.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Well, here goes. Every time I try to upload a chapter on ff.net lately, something happens. I've got my fingers crossed that this time it goes through without a hitch.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor make a profit from messing with the characters from that story.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Part 8

Warnings: A little swearing and guy to guy hurt and coziness.

Two days following the return of Heero and Duo to their unit, the trainees in both Red and Yellow were surprised at the sudden advancement of four Reds into Yellow. Duo, Trevor, Layton, and Heero became full Yellows and were transferred to Captain Zechs's Unit 10. The trainees of both Yellow and Red speculated about the significance of such an event as it was unheard of for any trainee to receive an advancement in the middle of training periods or for one, much less two of the boys to advance as quickly as Heero and Duo had. Though sheltered from most events happening in the world outside the training facility, rumors were rampant among the trainees that war with the Eurasian based Allied Forces and their eighteen space colonies must be closer than previously believed if rules and normal practices at the school were being deviated from.

For decades diplomats from the free trade, capitalist countries that were a part of the U.F.S., United Federation of States, and its colonies and those of the Allied Socialist States that composed half of the planet and space colonies, tried to keep the two world powers from a repeat of the devastating war that had almost destroyed Earth sixty years earlier.

A tentative peace treaty that was created at the end of that war in order for both sides to lick their wounds and repair the major damage done to their countries, was shaky at best. Skirmishes broke out at least twice a year as petty grievances, usually over borders, were fought on a smaller, local scale rather than global warfare. Everyone on Earth and in the colonies believed that sooner or later one of the two major world powers would completely disregard the treaty and war would erupt once again. 

The people on the Earth's sphere and those living in the space colonies high above the planet shuddered at the thought of the devastation that would be wrought on the planet should another war start. But, as Master Lo had taught his class that men with great power and the compelling urge to flex it usually cared very little for the pawns they pushed around on the strategic battle boards, much like a game of chess. 

The political philosophy of the Allied government, commonly and humorously referred to by those in the Federation as ASS, was to cover the earth and colonies with their political ideology so that it would function more efficiently, with the lives of all the citizens being managed and cared for by the government. 

On the other side of the political spectrum was the United Federation that wanted freedom for all at any cost, including the freedom to freely trade with all other countries and colonies and to tax the citizens enjoying a thriving commerce. This political ideology believed in letting the people work towards their own financial welfare and taking care of themselves. These were two diverse and opposing ideologies that in practice could not work together. Instead of compromising to maintain peace, they argued and fought against each other, each ideology supported by leaders who were equally as stubborn as their ideals, firmly standing behind the belief that their form of government stood as the most pragmatic way of life for all humanity. This global competition between the two mighty powers threatened not only each other, but in fact all the lives of millions of people living on the earth and in the colonies, not to mention the fragile ecological system, just to prove their determination to see it their way or no way at all.

Most of the children living in this day had grown up hearing stories of terror and destruction ostensibly wrought by the "other" ruling force that shared half of the planet and space. The boys living in the training facility were knowledgeable regarding the political situation, at least as far as they had been taught by their parents and teachers before they were conscripted, and they had their minds set on serving their government, sincere in the belief that their way of life was the one true way to live. 

Many boys, however, were conscripted at an early age and were brought to the training center based on their abilities, mental and physical, along with their agility and intelligence usually before they fully learned the political reasons for their service. Some of the trainees had little to no interest in the political war that waged in a world so removed from the studies of the training facility. They accomplished their studies and sought for advancement as a matter of pride. It was deemed by their society, under the United Federation's promotion of its ideals, that being taken into one of the training centers, located in several of the many countries that formed that Federation, was an honor, a duty and a privilege to be chosen and removed from their homes to live in the training facilities, studying to become the soldiers of tomorrow that would protect home and country should the need arise. 

Heero's adopted father was a professor of Political Science of Earth and Space. He was an actively vocal and prominent political activist on the world web. His political stance was that the two opposing world powers could be brought to work reasonably with each other without the threat of war looming constantly over the heads of Earth's people. He argued vehemently to a large following that if the Allied Socialist government would bend slightly from its rigid isolationist ways and work towards a more open trade agreement with the Federation, the relations between the two political factions would drastically improve. 

Three decades previous, new tensions arose between the two major powers. Intelligence agencies for the Federation reported to the media that they had detected a mass build up of weapons by the Allied force. This build up gave the Allied Forces a new sense of security and boldness, resulting in frequent forays into Federation territory. As these small unequipped and unprepared areas fell before them, more aggressive attacks we made upon the more distant borders that separated the two great powers. This aggression was not to be tolerated by the Federation. New weapons were created to fight the enemy and it was discovered that the newly re-designed armed mobile suit was the most effective weapon in battle against their encroaching and aggressive enemy. 

As mobile suits were being constructed by the dozen each week, the government deemed it prudent to train its future pilots from the ranks of school children who were nimble of finger, quick to learn and respond, and more easily trained than an adult who was already set in their ways and not easily molded. And so began the practice of searching their society for the children mentally, physically and intellectually capable of becoming the freedom fighters for the future of the Federation. Once a system of testing had been proven, the government began to conscript children as young at eight years old to be trained towards piloting battle suits for any future confrontations with their century old enemy. The government promoted its program by raising the social status of the families who were privileged to have a chosen child for training. Monetary payments were also made to the family for each month that their child remained in the training facility to compensate for their personal sacrifice. 

With this being the political arena, Heero's father had also raised his only son to be strong in mind and body, and trained him to be a potential soldier. With single mindedness, having been converted early to his adopted father's goals for him, Heero had pursued his studies and physical training under his brilliant father's watchful eye. That training had paid off even before he came to the training center, but even more now that his studies and physical strength helped him to succeed in many ways that the other students couldn't. He was advancing through the echelons of the training center at an unprecedented rate, held back only by the slower progress of the boy he couldn't live without.

  
  


The four boys that moved from Red to Yellow were immediately oriented by their tall bond captain as to their duties and his expectations of them. They assimilated quickly, and the fears of retaliation and jealousy on the four as they entered Yellow seemed unfounded at first. However, the quick rise through the ranks and high praise from the instructors naturally fueled the jealousy of the other students against Heero. His aloofness to everyone but Duo was viewed as disdain for his fellow students, which did nothing to help the situation.

Even though time had passed from his first introduction to Yellow, the Japanese boy found himself respected but not well liked. Captain Zechs, somewhat bitter and resentful about being held back as a captain for Unit Ten in order to oversee the progress of the new Yellows, further fueled the flames of dislike with the constant jibes regarding Duo as Heero's girlfriend in front of the other Yellows. Duo was forcefully pulled out of several fight, usually by Heero, and officially reprimanded for starting the wild brawls instigated by the teasing and pranks by some of the other Yellows, which Heero seemed more or less oblivious to as he dismissed it as childish jealousy. Later, everyone of those who had the moronic audacity to touch the long haired boy, even in self defense, learned rather quickly never to do it again. Those who enraged Duo to the point of fighting were found to be even more bruised or battered they had been from that skirmish hours after the initial incident. Heero had let each and every one of them know, in his own unique way, that they should know better than to taunt the braided boy and that Duo was not to be touched. Each threat was enforced with a promise that Heero would revisit them with his vengeful fists, in places where the security cameras couldn't capture their punishment, if they tried Duo's patience again. The teasing eased off almost completely within a short period of time.

Weeks of schooling quickly turned into months with Duo and the others rapidly moving into the evening classes, joining the other Yellows as their Sims scores proved their readiness. As Heero expected, Duo proved himself in the simulators. He was adept and sometimes proving brilliant in trouncing his opponent, bypassing many of the other Yellows, and not only those in his barracks, but all those within the Yellow ranks with the exception of Heero. His academics scores lagged behind his growth on the battle simulator, but his skills and natural charm won him the admiration and friendship from the Yellows, even those who had formerly teased or taunted him upon his arrival into their ranks.

Half a year passed by at an alarming rate as competition within Yellow was at an all time high as those having been there for a while earnestly strove to match the seemingly innate skills and talents of the newer Yellows, Maxwell and Yuy. 

Though he studied diligently, Duo continued to fall short of the academic goals Heero had set for him, pushing him to advance as quickly as possible through the ranks of Yellow. As the scores for the latest series of tests were posted in the mess hall during the morning break, Duo's nervous smile faded as his name was listed as number eleven on the board, with eighty-nine percent of his answers being correct. He turned, looking nervously sheepish at his companion. 

Heero frowned at the board that held the posted scores. He slowly turned his head from it to look at his friend whose shoulder was pressed up against his own. Duo flinched inwardly at seeing Heero's dark eyes blazing with resentment and his face pinched with repressed anger as he frowned disapprovingly at him.

Taking a tight hold of the boy's braid, Heero effectively maneuvered the wide eyed, but silent teen out of the mess hall. Only a couple of the students remarked on their hasty withdrawal and the continued absence of the two during their final class before lunch. But no one truly thought much of it and dismissed any concern they might have had as the instructor called their attention to the front of the room to announce the daily scores of the upper class Yellows on the simulators.

A couple of boys from Unit Ten returned to their barracks just before lunch and to their surprise they found Duo alone, lying on his bed and curled up on his side. Trenton approached him and asked if he was alright. From Duo's silence and position of his body, the boy immediately sensed that something was wrong. He sent Layton to look for Captain Zechs and nervously sat next to Duo on the edge of his bunk, offering what comfort he could. Upon Zechs's return, a quick evaluation of the situation was made and the doctor was sent for and, under his recommendation, Duo was promptly removed to the sick bay.

Having returned from his afternoon classes with the Greens, Heero entered the mess hall at the beginning the evening meal and was greeted by silent, angry stares. Every eye in the room was focused on his movements as he proceeded to the food line and began to fill his tray. He then moved to the table where he and Duo habitually sat. Trevor, Layton and several other boys from Unit Ten acknowledged him with only a curt nod, then lowered their eyes to focus on their trays. The boys sitting at the table ate in unaccustomed silence as the murmur of low speaking voices sounded them.

His meal was nearly finished when Trenton, not able to hold it in any more, addressed Heero in a voice that spoke of his feelings of hurt and betrayal. "Why, Heero? Why did you hurt Duo? I thought he was your best friend."

"He's my only friend," Heero corrected him in a unemotional tone of voice.

"Then why?"

The Japanese boy raised his eyes to give a warning glare to the curious boy. "It's none of your business," he replied.

"He's our friend, too!" Layton bravely spoke up. "It is our business when you hurt him."

"Where is he?" Heero demanded as he stood from his seat, tray in hand.

"You're so smart, you figure it out," Hakiem, another boy from Unit Ten spat out at him.

Without further words being spoken, Heero took his tray to the appropriate place for clearing and cleaning, deposited it and then turned to leave the room. He was stopped abruptly by Zechs's sudden appearance in the doorway, who blocked his passage from the mess hall.

"Well, if it isn't the little wife beater," the tall captain said snidely, and though he had a disdainful smile on his lips, anger blazed from his light blue eyes at the shorter boy.

Heero tilted his head up slightly and glared back at him. "What do you want?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

Zech's strained smile faded as he attended to his duty. "Commander Reid wants to see you in his office. Now!" 

Heero nodded and walked around the taller, older teen and left the cafeteria, which erupted into a cacophony of rousing discussion the moment the door closed behind him.

  
  


Commander Reid sat behind his large, clutter-free desk in calm contemplation of the boy who stood silent and at attention in front of him for the past five minutes. Mr. Yuy seemed completely unperturbed at the analyzing scrutiny his commander was giving him.

After a few more minutes, the older man broke the silence that hung heavy in the room. "Why?" he asked simply. Then seeing Heero's chin rise in defiance, the commander continued. 

"You're quite an enigma aren't you, Mr. Yuy? You and Mr. Maxwell continue to be a conundrum." He stood from his chair and slowly walked around his desk to circle around the unfazed boy as if, by looking closer, he could figure out the puzzle before him. "You claim to need him, defend him against others and declare yourselves as lifemates, yet you physically abuse him. I'm quite aware that this isn't the first time this has happened, Mr. Yuy, and unless someone takes charge of the situation, it won't be the last."

At last the stoic boy that stood before him showed some slight reaction as Heero's eyebrows rose in objection to the last statement.

"Before I tell you of the changes I'm implementing to see that this doesn't happen again," the commanding officer continued, "would you care to speak on your own behalf? It might help if I could understand why you lash out so violently towards the only person you call a friend."

"It was necessary," Heero answered in a clipped tone.

"What did he do to warrant such treatment?"

The boy's chin rose defiantly once again, but no answer was given.

"Come now," the commander urged, reigning in his impatience. "I'm trying to understand."

"He is holding us back." Heero's eyes met the man now standing at the side of his desk, waiting for a full explanation. "He placed eleventh in the test scores, scoring at eighty-nine percent," he added. "That place and score are unacceptable."

The commander failed to hide the shock he felt at the boy's cool rationalization of the harm he'd done to the other boy.

"So you slapped him repeatedly and broke his arm for not doing well on his test scores?" he asked, feeling anger replacing his former astonishment.

"Neither are life threatening," the seemingly cool and calm boy replied.

The commander fought to keep his composure as he made his way back to his chair. "You are one piece of shit work, aren't you, Mr. Yuy?" he managed to say in a chill tone as he resumed his seat. Turning to his right to engage his computer, he pulled up the file on Duo Maxwell. "Mr. Maxwell is at the top in simulation scores and scoring eleven out of one hundred forty in this last series of tests is excellent work. Why on God's green earth would you punish him so harshly for such excellence?"

"The goal is to be one of the top five and scoring at ninety-five percent or better. He failed to achieve his goal. The slaps to his face were punishment for his failure to reach his goals."

"His goals or yours, Mr Yuy?" The commander looked pointedly at the boy and clenched his fists.

"Mine," the boy answered him unabashed.

"So in effect, you are punishing him for not being the smartest trainee in this facility. We have students that are as intelligent as you, Mr. Yuy. Not everyone, in fact, hardly anyone can compete in the same academic arena as you and those very few are the only ones that come close to being your equals. Mr. Maxwell's scores are far above what I would have predicted when the two of you first arrived here, and he is competing in an arena with those considered intellectually gifted students. He will never be the top of his class; it's just not in him. But I, for one, am astounded at his accomplishments as much as I have been with yours. I cannot and will not allow you to assault him as you did today. With his arm broken, he'll not be able to practice on the simulators for several weeks." 

"It will allow him more time for study," Heero said in a dry, unapologetic tone.

Commander Reid's eyes widened in realization. "God help you, you did that on purpose, didn't you? You broke his arm so he would not be able to play on the sims, but have time to devote to his studies."

Heero didn't reply verbally, but the smug look present on his face bore the truth to the answer of that question.

The commander fought back the shudder of revulsion he felt at the conniving, firm fisted control the boy in front of him exerted on the other boy's life.

He gave the teenager standing in front of him the full weight of his disappointed stare while he gathered his thoughts. After several moments he'd managed to calm down enough to be rational in dealing with the misguided boy.

"Do you realize, Mr. Yuy, that with each blow you inflict on Mr. Maxwell, you cause him to fear and resent you? And it's only natural that, eventually, those feelings will cause him hate and loath you?"

"Duo will always come back to me; he has to," Heero replied confidently, and the commander thoroughly despised the arrogant air that surrounded the boy at that moment.

Shaking his head in disapproval, the man continued. "He may physically be bonded to you, but his heart and mind are still his own. What he doesn't get from you in the form of acceptance and support, he will turn to others for. He will look to someone other than yourself for compassion, kindness and understanding. You might be able to dominate his body and his life by the force of your will and strength, Mr. Yuy, but his heart and mind will go elsewhere for comfort."

"I won't let him turn to others, he's mine." Heero's deep blue eyes blazed with fury at the suggestion the commander had spoken of.

"You cannot command the mind and heart with your sheer will, My Yuy," he countered. "Duo looks to you as a protector, and when you turn against him, even if you deem it as necessary, you become an enemy, someone to be feared, an abuser. Watch his eyes the next time you're together and see the fear in them as he looks at you. Is that how you want him to live? In constant fear that a sudden move on your part could be a harmful blow?"

Heero's eyes narrowed in thought and he frowned deeply. "No, I want him to be happy," he replied quietly, the harsh lines of his face began to soften and take on the look of being confused, maybe even a bit contrite. "I don't like punishing him, but there's no one else to do it. Duo is playful and sometimes lazy. If I don't push him, he'd never do all the work that is required for him to advance, and you and I both know why I need him to accomplish that."

The commander sat back in his seat, silently analyzing the dark haired teen's logic. "Well, there's a big difference between consequences and corporal punishment. But if you're willing to work with the base psychologist, it will at least be a start in correcting your behavior," he said, feeling slightly relieved that Heero didn't really appear to enjoy hurting the other boy. Taking a deep breath he went on to inform Heero of the changes he was making. "I'm going to require you and Mr. Maxwell visit our counselor, Ms. Noin, separately and then together. Obviously, your relationship is unique and you both need some guidance on how to proceed. Your perfectionist ideals will always find your friend falling short, and if we can't work something out, I have no doubt that you will one day kill him."

Heero's eyes widened at the commander's statement. "I....I couldn't," he gasped in denial.

"You are physically capable of seriously maiming or killing Mr. Maxwell, and you are obviously mentally unprepared for dealing with a one-to-one relationship with someone who is your opposite. Counseling is definitely called for."

Heero nodded his agreement. He didn't want the commander's prediction to come true. "I...I don't always understand him," Heero admitted a bit reluctantly, hating to admit to a personal shortcoming. "He is so... different than myself. I just sometimes lash out when he get to be too much for me."

"That's something Ms. Noin will help you work out," the older man assured him.

Several moments passed before Heero spoke up again. "Is that all, Sir?" He hadn't seen Duo since mid morning and he was beginning to feel the inward pull towards him and accompanying ache in his belly was in the beginning stages of the pain that would grow much worse if much more time passed and they didn't connect.

"No, not yet. I have stated that I'm making changes to protect Mr. Maxwell, so from now on and until I see a significant change in your attitude, you will only be allowed near him in classes and the mess hall where other people are present. He will spend his nights in sick bay."

"Sir.." Heero began to protest but was stopped when the other man continued.

"Your connecting will have to take place as you sit together in your classes and at meal time."

"Our performance levels will slip," Heero warned with a disapproving frown.

"Regardless, Mr. Maxwell will be alive and protected. Do you agree to these new conditions, Mr. Yuy?"

The scowl on Heero's face showed the man his unhappiness at the situation, but he nodded his head, realizing the reason for it. If what the commander said was true, he needed to change; he couldn't lose Duo physically or emotionally, especially by his own hand.

"May I see him now?" he asked the commander, feeling a deep need growing within him to do so.

"You need to connect?" The man asked and Heero nodded.

"And to apologize," Heero added.

Commander Reid stood. "Very well. I'll accompany you to sick bay so that I can check out his status."

Together the imposing man and the solemn faced boy walked through the Administration Offices . As they passed through the corridors of Yellow, the trainees that they passed, dressed in yellow, gave them a wide berth, eyes glaring angrily at their fellow trainee.

"You seem to have made more enemies and lost friends today," the older man said quietly, and having noticed the other trainees reaction to him, Heero knew his words to be true. Though he didn't really have any friends in Yellow other than Duo, he had found an easy association with some of the trainees in Unit Ten, especially those who considered Duo their friend. The long haired, outgoing boy was well liked within the ranks of Yellow, and Heero knew that his mistreatment of him would no doubt result in his being further ostracized and that he would not be forgiven anytime soon.

Entering the sick bay, the commander led his elite trainee to the curtained-off area where Duo lay resting. Heero stopped short and his eyes narrowed at the appearance of Wufei, now dressed in a green jumpsuit, sitting on a chair at the right side of Duo's bed, holding the smaller boy's hand as he slept.

Duo's face was turned slightly to the left and his eyes were closed as he slept. His upturned right cheek clearly displayed the bruised outline of Heero's hand print where his open palm had forcefully struck several times. The slumbering boy's right arm was propped on a pillow next to this side to keep it elevated for circulation and a thick, white cast covered the forearm from his knuckles to his elbow.

"He's sedated," Wufei informed them in a flat voice, his eyes shooting daggers at the Japanese boy.

"What are you doing here?" Heero snarled. His disapproval of Wufei's sudden appearance was evidenced by his scowling facial features and tense body language.

"Duo asked for me and I came to comfort him," Wufei replied, not deterred from leaving Duo's side by Heero's rude manner.

"You can go now," Heero dismissed him curtly.

"I don't think so," the commander stepped in.

When Heero turned to face the commander, a cross, questioning look on was on his face. The older man ignored it and looked him in the eye and continued. "You are here for only a few moments," the man told him. "Wufei has volunteered to stay with Mr. Maxwell as we know his separation from you overnight is hard on him."

Heero took in a deep breath, concentrating on centering himself and controlling his rising anger. His eyes leveled piercingly on the Chinese boy. "You don't understand, Wufei. I can't allow you to come between us."

"That's right," the other boy snapped back. "I don't understand. Duo is devoted to you like nothing I've ever seen before, and yet you intentionally hurt him like this. How could you do this to him, Heero?"

"I'm here to apologize," Heero said, ignoring the question. He moved his hand forward and gently paced it on the Duo's head, lightly stroking the warm brown hair.

"Like an apology is going to fix this," Wufei snorted. "If you ever, ever hurt him again, Yuy," Wufei began in a low, threatening voice, "I will stand as his protector. He looks to me as his friend to be there for him, and I'll be damned if I'll stand by while you destroy the light within him."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Heero asked, honestly surprised.

Wufei nodded, looking grave. "You should have seen him when I first arrived. He wouldn't talk to me or anyone else, and the spark in his eyes had dulled; he looked lifeless. It seems you have the power to either make or break him, Yuy, and I won't let you hurt him again."

"He's mine!" Heero growled possessively as he reached up to grab hold of the long braid that lay over Duo's shoulder, careful not to pull on it.

"Then treat him like a person, not a possession," Wufei returned sternly.

Heero nodded, acknowledging to himself that some of what the other boy said, in addition to what the commander had spoken of earlier, made sense. He looked up to the older man who had stood silently as he and Wufei had exchanged words. "May I be alone with him for a few minutes?" he requested of the commander.

It took a few thoughtful moments before the older man, with obvious hesitation, nodded and with a motion of his hand he ordered Wufei to follow him out of the cubicle.

Reluctantly, the boy dressed in green let go of the sleeping boy's hand and followed the blue uniformed man out.

Moving closer, Heero bent over and whispered into his companion's ear as he stroked the hair that surrounded the oval shaped face. "Duo, wake up. It's me, Heero," he said softly.

With a slight moan, two heavily drugged eyes forced their way open and struggled to focus. As they did, Duo realized that it was Heero's face that was looming only inches away from his own and, with his reflexes suddenly kicking in, he flinched and drew his good arm up in a defensive move to shield his face.

Seeing his life companion react to him with fear, just as the commander had predicted, Heero felt ashamed of himself that he had caused Duo to react like he had. His friend was now obviously afraid of him and if he didn't change, the braided boy would come to hate him.

Bringing his hand up slowly so as to not startle him, Heero gently stroked the upraised arm. "I'm sorry, Duo," he began in a soft voice. "I shouldn't have hurt you, it was wrong and I'm going to see the psychologist to help me to not do it again. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to be afraid of me or hate me."

Duo's arm slowly lowered and the amethyst eyes searched Heero's for proof of his sincerity.

"I promise you, Duo, I won't ever hurt you like that again."

The braided boy's breath hitched and Heero could see he was fighting back his emotions. "I did try hard, Heero," Duo said in a tone of misery. "I can't help it if some else is smarter than me."

"I know," Heero rushed to say as he lowered his face to place his cheek next to the other boy's bruised cheek. He gently rubbed his face against Duo's. "The commander praised your scores and said they were excellent." With a turn of his head, he kissed the tender, slightly discolored skin. He pulled up a bit to study the face below him. "Do you hate me, Duo?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

"No," came the small reply. "But...you really hurt me."

Moving cautiously, hoping to not startle the boy in the bed again, Heero brushed the long chestnut colored hair from out of the Duo's eyes, then tenderly cupped the face. Without rationalizing or planning, moving on pure instinct, Heero followed some innate need and drew closer to press his lips against Duo's. It was the first such touch either boy had ever experienced, and Duo's eyes opened wide with surprise as their lips met, then fluttered closed as he gave into the astonishing feelings the action produced. It wasn't a sensation of sexual arousal that stirred within the young adolescent bodies, but a powerful surge in the connection between the two. It was as if a burst of light and energy had sparked and continued to grow as their lips continued to press together. After moving their mouths across each others for several moments, mimicking the actions of actors and actresses they had seen in movies and television, they parted. Both pairs of eyes opened in wonder as they gazed at each other, and a growing, pleased smile gracing both of their faces.

"Wow!" Duo whispered with awe, keeping his voice quiet as he voiced his surprise. "You felt it too, didn't you, Heero?"

The Japanese boy nodded, equally awestruck, his hands still holding Duo's face. "That was ... a whole nights worth of contact," Heero said in amazement. "And the... warmth?" He tried to put a name to what he had experienced, and warmth seem to come close.

Duo nodded, agreeing with Heero's assessment and choice of words. Heero noticed an immediate change in his friend; his eyes were bright, his smile sparkling as he seemed to glow with renewed energy from the contact. "Can we do that again?" Duo asked eagerly.

Heero quickly moved to look around the edge of curtain that surround the enclosed area and listened for the sound of anyone approaching. He then quickly returned back to Duo, his face looking serious. "Alright," he answered quietly. "But we have to be very careful that no one sees us doing this. It's generally not acceptable for boys to kiss."

Duo nodded with a wry grin forming on his lips. "Is anything about us ever acceptable?" he asked.

"Good point," Heero replied, the corners of his mouth curving upward. With the gentle touch of his fingers to the bruised face, Heero tilted his bonded mate's chin upward and he kissed him again. The second kiss proved to be even better and more powerful than the first. Both boys were breathless but stronger in mind and body by the time they parted.

Heero repositioned himself to sit on the edge of the bed while holding firmly to Duo's hand. "They're going to keep us separated at night and you'll have to sleep here in the infirmary," he informed his bed-ridden friend. "We will only see each other during classes and meals."

Duo's eyes widened in alarm. "But that's not enough time," he said in near panic. 

"It will have to be," Heero replied unhappily. "The commander is just trying to protect you from me. He told me it's just until I can prove to him that I won't hurt you again."

"You promised me you wouldn't do it again." Duo's eyes were filled with trust as he spoke. "And I believe you. That alone should be good enough."

Feeling a warmth spread through his entire being, Heero smiled at the boy who seemed to see only the best in him. "The commander doesn't know me well enough yet to trust my word," he replied. "But I'm glad that you do."

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted both boys that their time together was nearing an end.

"If you'll linger here in the mornings, I'll come to walk with you to the mess hall, then we can connect." Heero said quickly and winked at Duo. Both of them shared a knowing smile at the unspoken reference to their new-found form of connecting.

To say that Wufei was displeased at the two looking more than comfortable in each other's presence was sadly understating the truth. Duo lay relaxed on the bed with a smile on his face while Heero sat on the edge of the mattress close to his side, their hands entwined. He observed them with perplexed disgust. 'How can Duo look at Heero with such devotion and trust, especially after he abused him?' he wondered. The Chinese teen decided that Heero must have amazing persuasive powers to turn the hurt and abused boy into what now looked like a devoted lap dog.

It hadn't escaped the attention of the three who returned to the cubicle that not only did Duo look happy, but that he appeared physically and emotionally stronger.

"What happened here?" the doctor who returned with Wufei and the commander asked curiously.

"We just needed to connect," Duo answered, still grinning. "We're better now."

"I can see that," the commander commented thoughtfully. "Heero's told you of the new arrangements."

"Yeah," the boy answered, his smile fading.

The base commander then went on to explain the sleeping arrangements until further notice and that he and Heero were to visit with the base psychologist for counseling.

Wufei moved to Duo's side, opposite Heero and glared throughout the explanations at the two on the bed.

The commander's voice droned on. "Mr. Chang will be staying here at night to offer a comforting presence should you need it, Mr. Maxwell."

"But Heero gave me his word he'd never hurt me again," Duo interrupted, hoping to sway the commander's decision. "I can sleep in my own bed in the barracks."

"That's all well and good," the older man replied, dashing the boy's hopes with the frown of his face and a dismissive wave of his hand. "But I need to see Mr. Yuy make some effort to change. I know this isn't the first time he's hurt you, but if I have something to do about it, it will be his last. Mr. Yuy has agreed, and you will also visit the doctor to help you stand up to his domination."

"Ah....okay," the braided boy looked up confused. He did know how to stand up for himself, but Heero was the Alpha in their relationship. The stronger boy had explained to him in the beginning that the dynamics of their bonding required one of them to be dominant so they wouldn't constantly be fighting each other for leadership. He couldn't understand why the commander didn't comprehend that when it made perfect sense to him. He mentally shrugged and figured he'd just go along with whatever they planned so that he and Heero could be together again.

Heero was dismissed shortly after Commander Reid's orders were given and he went directly to his evening class. Wufei went to his barracks to gather some of this things for the temporary re-location, and he knew that Trowa and Quatre would be waiting for him, eager to hear about this latest turn of events in the lives of the two boys they had come to call friends before being separated months earlier. He really didn't understand most of what they said and the talk about connecting seemed odd. He just hoped his re-telling of what he'd seen and heard that evening made some sort of sense to one of them and then they could explain it to him.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer on first page of fic

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Part 9

Warning: YAOI alert.

Commander Reid watched as, over the next year, the two unique boys adjusted time after time to new situations. It was noted in his logs that there had only been one incident of backlash for Heero's well-known abuse to Duo. Several of the Yellow cadets thought to give him a little of his own medicine, thinking there was safely in numbers, they cornered the Japanese boy in the bathroom while he used the urinal. Heero did sustain minor injuries, however, they were just a fraction of the pain and suffering he'd inflicted on the four who had accosted him. After watching the ill angled video, shot from the hidden, stationary security camera, the commander put in his report that he was more than pleased with Mr. Yuy's reaction and performance in defending himself once again.

By the time the cast had been removed from Duo's arm, he was back in Unit Ten's barracks with Heero. Captain Zechs was given the task of observing the dynamics between the two teens and to report any aggressive behavior on Mr. Yuy's behalf towards his near inseparable friend. Zechs had nothing to cite other than the two seemed to disappear together and were unaccountably absent for short periods of time. The commander stretched the truth when he assured the Yellow leader, ignorant of the boys need to connect, that he needn't be concerned; the two just needed to seek some solitude for Yuy to meditate and that the cautious and private boy felt more safe in doing so in private with Mr. Maxwell watching his back. The tall blond captain grudgingly accepted the explanation.

Within the year they spent in Unit Ten together, the two boys surprised everyone by advancing through Yellow's ranks at an unbelievable rate and were rapidly progressing toward Green. They voluntarily bypassed the opportunity to spend a year being junior officers since neither boy expressed a desire for developing leadership skills. Instead they chose to concentrate on perfecting their individual talents and focusing on melding their strengths and weaknesses together to work as a unit, performing almost perfectly when given a task in which they worked as a team. 

Anticipation was felt by both boys at the prospect of entering Green, which meant they would finally move out of a barracks and into a room that only the two of them would share together. This would allow more time for them to reconnect their ever growing bond with each other. Duo reported to the doctor that, once again, their bodies had changed and it was becoming harder for them to be away from each other for more than a few hours. The pain each of them experienced with any long separation was strong enough to became a distraction that was becoming harder to the both of them to deal with. At age fourteen, the two teens had grown in height since their arrival at the training facility, though they were both smaller than the average teenager, their sleekly muscled bodies were compact, agile and perfect for the martial arts both boys excelled in and well suited for reconnaissance and piloting. Also noticeable in their physical appearance was the change in their faces, they had lost some of their childish looks and their voices began to lower as they moved through puberty.

Duo did well in his studies where Heero excelled at the top of his class. Both boys exhibited excitement at the opportunity to practice in a real mobile suit that was part of Green's course of study. They entered the Green building for the first time filled with high expectations for each other and themselves. Simultaneously, Captain Zechs was finally released from his duty to Unit Ten and returned to his third level of training in Green, happy to be out of his over extended duty caused by the two unusual trainees. 

The first level of Green began the boys' training for the armed mobile suits by practicing in a classroom setting, sitting in simulated cockpits that constituted their desks which consisted of a visual screen with three panels containing switches and buttons that corresponded with the actual fighting machines and responded in the faux battles to the trainee's touch. 

The screens before them presented each prospective pilot with a series of computer generated battles and each boy fought through a series of changing battle scenarios, choosing his own strategy in solving the unique problems that arose with each simulated program, preparing the prospective pilot for the future battlefield. From that classroom, they moved to more advanced, simulated cockpits. Once a trainee completed that course successfully, he would advance to the actual armed mobile suits.

While in Green level, trainees were also introduced to hand weapons, explosives, infiltration techniques, and knowledge of devices used on various missions and intense hand-to-hand combat skills.

No longer a surprise to anyone, Heero proved to be the top of the class in all areas of combat. Duo stood beside him, excelling in the fields of explosives, infiltration techniques and intense hand-to-hand combat skills. He displayed a natural talent for things mechanical and possessed an instinctive understanding of their workings. Even in the simulators, he could make the mobile suits do amazing stunts that had the engineers scratching their heads. It became glaringly obvious that the two boys made a perfect team. When they were set together or singly against any other team or person, they were found to be unbeatable

Also as part of the Green's training, the students were given the opportunity for furthering their leadership skills by becoming junior officers once again, but this time to the Yellows. The commander counseled with the two exceptional trainees and by-passed that part of their education, which had been done in Yellow. Heero was a natural leader, but only to Duo. Though his military career would benefit from his having experience commanding subordinates, the commander found the stoic teen too much of a perfectionist to be able to deal with those of lesser skills than his own; his own history with Duo had proved that point. 

Duo, so often Heero's opposite, seemed to draw people to him, and led then with ease. His charm and good looks seemed to make friends for him without any effort on his part. People of all ages seemed drawn to him, though the boy seemed unaware of this natural ability. He took their attention and gestures of friendship in stride, for all he really seemed to need was Heero as a constant in his daily life, always in eyesight or nearby. The few people that knew of their background could see the bond between the two growing stronger as they grew older. It was his dependence on Heero that made Duo an impractical leader, needing to be by Heero and usually deferring to his decisions.

Quatre, Wufei and Trowa had been advanced to Green the previous year, when the four Reds advanced to Yellow, and they quickly befriended the two as they entered the ranks of Green with the entire training school watching with curiosity and wonder as the two wonder boys progressed as rapidly through the ranks of Green as they had in Red and Yellow. The five former friends became a tight knit group, relaxing, working together as they honed their skills while enjoying each others' company. Before long they became the group to be envied and held in awe as their skills became perfected.

As Heero and Duo's first year in Green passed, all five of the friends neared the completion of their studies and training in Green and Heero and Duo began to approach the age of sixteen.

Having stayed after class to argue a point with his instructor, Heero walked through the mostly deserted halls towards the Green's mess hall. The moment his arm was grabbed, he knew by the touch and the surging warmth that flowed into him that it was Duo. He allowed the long-haired boy to pull him into the utility closet where he was promptly taken possession of. Turning to take hold of the slender boy, he pulled him tightly into his arms and deepened the kiss Duo immediately initiated. The connection between them opened, allowing the passage of strength, energy and emotions to pass between them. Both teens luxuriated in the feelings that coursed through their bodies as a result of their connection. They had found over time that when they were touching each other in a more intimate manner such as a kiss, they experienced a rush of "connection", which felt like a stimulating buzz of energy between them as well as the newest sensation of sensing each other's emotions.

"Ummm," Duo hummed his pleasure as their lips parted. "We're getting so damn good at this," he murmured as he moved his face to take hold of Heero's earlobe with his lips, his teeth teasingly tugging on it.

Heero closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy his partner's teasing. Moving his hands down the slender back, he cupped the curve of Duo's trim bottom and pressed him forward, bringing their pelvises firmly together. Duo gasped at the yearning sensations Heero evoked in him and dropped his head back, offering the slender column of his neck to the other boy. "How much longer do we have to wait?" he moaned quietly, ever mindful of the need for secrecy as Heero's lips took advantage of the exposed neck.

"A little over four months," Heero replied with his lips brushing the fair skin with a hint of regret in his slightly breathless voice.

Duo groaned with frustration but was quickly distracted as Heero's lips moved upward to find their way to his ear. After a few moments of enjoying the other boy's talented mouth, Duo reciprocated, shifting slightly and turning Heero's head with his hands until he found Heero's right ear. As his tongue dipped seductively to trace the creases of the lobe, and the boy they dubbed as the Perfect Trainee felt his knees starting to weaken under the welcomed assault.

Then abruptly, Duo pulled back to look entreatingly into Heero's face. "Why?" he asked. "Why the hell do we have to wait, Heero? We both want to go to the next step. A couple of months won't make a bit difference to anyone but us. We've been discreet; no one will even know that we've become lovers but the two of us."

"I just think we should wait," Heero replied, ever the tone of reason. "We told the commander we would."

Not willing to give up, the braided boy, still standing in the circle of Heero's arms, let his hand slide from Heero's shoulder to the front opening of the green jumpsuit. He deftly opened the top part and slipped his hand inside, running his finger teasingly over the firm chest and stopping only to tweak one of his nipples through his t-shirt. "Don't you want to make me yours?" he asked, looking up through the long strands of hair that fell across his forehead, his voice sounding innocent and sultry at the same time.

Heero's eyes narrowed and he smirked at the playful boy. "Never doubt for a moment that you are mine, Duo," he answered.

Duo wiggled his pelvis into Heero's, enjoying the shuddering pleasure that coursed through him as a result of it. Through the connection they shared, he knew that Heero enjoyed it, too.

"Please, Heero, I don't want to wait any longer," Duo said, appealing earnestly with eyes that reflected his passion and desire for the dark haired teen. 

With a moan of surrender Heero pulled Duo forward and gave him a crushingly heated kiss, keeping their bodies close enough for the both of them to feel the evidence of their passion for each other. 

Heero had been fighting off Duo's growing sexual assertiveness that had begun the moment they shared their first kiss, which at the moment seemed like an endless amount of time filled with torturous temptation and frustration. He thought it rather amusing that the boy who had once thought that the act of two males having sexual relations was 'gross' now worked diligently to bring that same event to a completion. It was as if that first kiss they shared in sick bay had turned on some type of a hormonal switch inside the braided boy, who had always been more tactile and demonstrative with his affections, but suddenly turned into a sexual being akin to a sultry siren. Suddenly Duo couldn't get enough contact. His hands were always searching to touch the bronzed skin, his lips always looking for a reason to press against Heero's lips and to renew the warm, buzzing and stimulating connection they both enjoyed at the simple but intimate touch of a kiss. 

Heero understood Duo's desire to connect often, to get that feeling of being warm and whole, for he had that same need too. But he had always been the more disciplined of the two and knew their time to be more intimate hadn't come yet. And so for a little over a year it had been up to him to be the strong one, the voice of reason and sanity that Duo didn't want to hear, but reluctantly obeyed.

From the moment they were both fully advanced into Green and had entered their assigned room in that building, Duo latched himself onto him as soon as the door was closed, and though he was tempted to take the opportunity the private room gave them to become more intimate, Heero remained steadfast to his goal of waiting until they were sixteen. Yet that firm resolve had been slowly eroding, being chipped away each day by his near irresistible lifemate who purposely tempted him at every turn.

As Duo gripped Heero's shoulders to keep standing upright against the onslaught of feelings their touch produced, Heero pulled back slightly to look down into the flushed face before him to focus on Duo's tempting lips that were a bit more rosy and swollen than normal from their kissing. Heero suddenly wanted this boy above all else, and Duo's argument seemed to sway him from his former reasons for remaining celibate for the short amount of time they had left. He brought his hand up to tenderly stroke Duo's fair cheek. "Alright, but not here and not now." Those words were rewarded with a brilliant smile from the boy in his arms. "I don't want our first time together to be in a utility closet. Plus they'll be missing us in the cafeteria; we've stayed here too long."

Duo's eyes studied the other boy with a mischievous glint in his own. "Tonight?" he asked in a hopeful whisper.

Heero nodded as he pulled him in for a quick, passionate kiss, then cautiously led Duo out of the closet and into the empty hallway.

  
  


The room was filled with flickering candlelight from candles stolen from emergency supplies in a storage room and fixed onto discarded jar lids that Duo had gathered from the mess hall trash can and placed all around the small room.

The moment lights out began, Duo came into his arms and they kissed hungrily as clever hands began to pull their underclothes off of the both of them.

The two managed to make it to Heero's bed that had the covers pulled down to the foot of it and towels laid out to protect the sheets from the activity they were about to engage in. 

Falling onto the mattress, they held each other close; their lips and hands moving against the other's body, each touch carrying them towards the physical joining that, for the moment, was more important than the air filling their lungs. Both boys felt the "pull" that always brought them together increase to a greater degree than they had previously experienced. It was as if the mysterious connection drew them to the next step of their relationship as their desire for each other turned into a desperate, consuming need.

With room temperature oil, filched from the kitchen cupboards, the two boys had all they needed to consummate their relationship. They lay on their sides facing each other as their mouths continued to make love and their hands explored the other's naked flesh. Their passion rose quickly, both eagerly anticipating their joining as Heero rolled Duo underneath him and eased the other boy's willing legs open. He then reached his fingers out to the bowl of oil on his bed table, coating them completely before he turned back to his mate and followed the instructions he'd read from a site on the Internet on how to prepare his partner so he would not experience pain at their joining. 

Duo arched and moaned as Heero hit something inside of him that sent a shot of erotic pleasure through his body and, unable to take much more of the feelings that surged through him, he lifted his knees up, offering an open invitation for Heero to claim him. A gift Heero readily accepted.

  
  


Collapsing, sated and panting from his exertions onto the sticky stomach and chest of the boy beneath him, Heero took a deep breath as he recovered from their first real experience of making love with his life partner.

Putting his arms around his slender lover, Heero rolled off of Duo and over onto his bed pulling the other boy's slack body up against his own, leaving his lover ensconced in his arms with Duo's head and part of his upper body resting on his chest. His long, loose hair blanketed the both of them as their rapidly beating hearts began to slow to a more normal heart rate and coherent thought began to come back to them.

A smile grew on the long haired boy's face as his thoughts became more clear. /Man, that was... great,/ Duo thought to himself, then frowned as he shifted slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. /Kinda sore, but damn, if that wasn't worth it./ He sighed, then yawned sleepily as his feeling for the boy holding him came to mind. /It kind of scares the crap outta me, but I love you, Heero. I've never loved or been loved before I met you. Hum, I wonder when we can do that again?/

"In a little while," Heero murmured as his hand slowly stroked Duo's back, covered with his long, loose hair.

/?!!!/ 

/Heero?/

"Duo?" The two questioned each other simultaneously and with no little amount of shock.

Lifting his head from off of Heero's moist skin, Duo looked up to Heero's startled face, to his lips in particular to make sure they weren't moving. /Can you hear me?/ he thought, placing his fingers over his own mouth to make sure his lips didn't move.

/Very clearly,/ Heero replied with his lips pressed together.

"Cool," Duo whispered with his feeling of awe in his voice and sparkling in his eyes.

The eyes of both of the boys widened and then their smiles grew with understanding that they were speaking into each other's mind.

"Telepathy," Heero said in way of explanation. "Thought transference. They designed us to read each other's minds after we connected sexually."

"What a weird bunch of perverts those scientists were," Duo chuckled. "Do you think they spent long nights being hard up and horny after dreaming up things like this; making their little experiments crave to have sex with each other and then reward them with the ability to talk into each other's mind?"

"I don't care what they did at this point," Heero answered, his hand brushing some of the stray hair away from Duo's expressive eyes. "I can forgive them almost anything because they gave me you."

Duo's eyes softened, love radiating from them as the moved up to tenderly kiss the boy he was bound to for the rest of his life.

The two spent the remainder of the night exploring their new talent that was, apparently, a result of their love making. Heero thought that maybe this latest change in their bond, their new telepathic ability, was triggered by the physical joining their bodies as well as their emotions. It didn't make sense, but then what about them did? He reasoned with Duo that, evidently, the scientists who had manipulated their bodies and cell structure did so with the intent that the two specimens of study would come to receive the changes that were made to them at a gradual pace. That would explain their ever changing need for each other and skills, and now this. 

They communicated for hours within their minds even as their hands moved slowly over each other's body, enjoying the sensation of touch and their body and mind's reaction to that sensation as they rediscovered each other again before succumbing to an exhausted sleep in the early hours of the morning.

The next day, however, brought the realization to the two lovers that being in each other's thoughts was not all that they had anticipated when they were lying in bed together after making love the night before. What at first seemed to be a wonderful tool to add to their list of skills, soon overwhelmed the both of them. In their morning classes, Heero found it hard to concentrate as Duo's mind shifted from the lecture to comments about their friends and surroundings, then to his thoughts concerning his boredom with the subject being taught. Heero picked up Duo's observations on the day outside the classroom's windows and followed up that train of thought with his ideas about what he wanted to do that night in the privacy of their room. Both boys were reprimanded by their instructor several times for their inattention. 

As they were dismissed from their second class of the day and the trainees moved towards their next class, Duo put his hands over his ears as Heero went on a tirade in his mind about paying attention and forcefully shared his feelings of frustration at the situation. The large, blue-violet eyes squeezed shut as Duo tried to escape the scathing rebuke that came from Heero.

"Stop it!" he yelled out loud, drawing everyone's attention to him as he abruptly stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway while they exchanged classes. Those watching the upset boy standing with his hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut wondered what was wrong with Duo and why Heero was standing a few feet behind him with an expression of anger on his face, his narrowed dark eyes boring into the back of Duo's head while his arms were straight and stiff at his side with his hands balled up into fists.

"What are you doing to him?" Wufei demanded as he came to stand behind the Japanese boy and seeing his friend in some sort of agony. 

"Stay out of it, Wufei," Heero growled without glancing briefly away from his lover. "This is between Duo and I."

Wufei ignored the taciturn and angry looking boy as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Duo's arm. "Come on Duo. I think you two need a break from each other."

Despite the piercing glare directed to him by Heero, the Chinese boy led the braided one, hands still over his ears, away from Heero. Not twenty-five feet away, Duo abruptly halted again and turned to glare at his partner and stomped his foot. He then put his clenched hands defiantly on his hips. With a lift of his chin he seemed to be taking a silent but quite visible stubborn stance. Looking down the hallway to where Duo's glare was directed, Heero also stood in a similar pose.

"Come on," Wufei growled and took hold of his friend's arm again and led Duo to his next class. He was grateful that the two were in separate classes that period, but Duo's performance that hour proved to be just as poor as in his earlier classes.

By lunch time, Wufei noticed his braided friend was too agitated to stand still. He'd stayed back with his friend and watched helplessly as Duo paced back and forth in the now empty classroom. Every few minutes he would grab his head with both hands and shake it as if saying no, then he would mumble something unintelligible under his breath.

"Duo, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," Wufei pleaded, not understanding or liking what was going on. He was becoming increasingly worried for his friend as the memory of Duo's first visit to the infirmary while in Red came back to him. He finally grabbed a hold of the pacing boy to make him stand still. "Duo, did Heero hurt you?" he demanded.

The braided boy looked up and Wufei noted that his large, expressive eyes were even more stunning now then when he had arrived at the school several years ago. But today they were watery and filled with unspoken pain. Duo reached out to him with a tentative hand.

"Wufei...help...I..." But his hand stopped. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No Heero. No. He's just my friend," Duo cried out softly.

Wufei looked around the room, trying to figure out if Heero was somewhere in the room and ready to attack him for being alone with Duo. Heaven knew he'd threatened enough over the years. The Japanese boy had remained overly possessive of Duo and Wufei had to tread carefully as their friendship grew. In the three years he had known them, Heero and especially Duo had grown more attractive. And during that time, he had watched and studied the both of them, and observed an increase in Heero's possessive manner in regards to his braided friend. Wufei managed to maintain his friendship with Duo, which Heero grudgingly accepted, though he had been reminded repeatedly by the Japanese boy that Duo was his friend. That statement had gotten old fast, and for the most part, Wufei ignored it. He still didn't understand them, but knew that something unusual and extraordinary was going on between the two unusually close teens and today it was obvious that something new was happening.

Not knowing what else to do to help his friend, Wufei pulled the agitated boy into his arms and held him close to his chest, as he had done occasionally in order to offer comfort to Duo when Heero was upset or cross with him or separated for a long period of time. Over the past year, he'd done everything but beg Duo to tell him what was going on between the two of them, why Heero had so much power over him, but the smaller boy refused to answer, saying it was a government secret, and he always joked that if he told him, he'd have to kill him. So after several years from the time the two came to the training facility, Wufei was still in the dark.

Standing at the back of the deserted classroom, the Chinese teen felt Duo's body trembling against his own as he held him tightly in his arms. He moved his hands over his friend's back and murmured reassurances into his ear and he tried to sooth the distraught boy.

They both jumped, being startled when the classroom door was forcefully flung open and slammed against the wall as a tense looking Heero entered the room. Wufei's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the other boy, suddenly realizing that Heero's eyes seemed to be unfocused and he appeared to be moving in a daze as his eyes scanned the room then stopped on the two of them standing near the back wall. With a hand going to his head, Heero staggered forward as he moved in their direction.

Directly behind Heero came Trowa and Quatre who were obviously following Heero with twin looks of concern. They had obviously seen his agitated state and followed him to the classroom.

"What's going on Heero?" Wufei asked, a little relieved that it appeared he wasn't going to be attacked by him. "What's wrong with Duo?"

Heero reached his hand out to Duo though he stopped several feet away from him. The braided boy turned out of Wufei's embrace and as soon as his eyes focused on Heero and flung himself into that boy's open arms.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I c..c.. can't help it. Oh God, make it stop," Duo pleaded. "I don't like this. It's too much," he cried out almost incoherently against Heero's shoulder while his hands grabbed desperately at the other boy's strong shoulders.

"I know. I... I... know," Heero mumbled again and began trying to sooth Duo with his halting words and trembling hands rubbing the slender boy's back. To the others observing the drama before them, Heero seemed to be having as hard a time as Duo in focusing or saying any other words in communicating what was going on.

Wufei exchanged a curious glance at his other two friends. He focused on Quatre's face, finding it a study of concentration then watched as the blond stepped forward and around the two to face Heero.

"What's happened, Heero?" he asked. "Are you in pain?" Quatre waited for an answer and watched Heero's unfocused eyes slowly lift and try to focus on his face.

The Japanese boy's mouth seemed to move, but at first no words came out. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Duo," he whispered to the boy in his arms. "Think of the sky on a clear, sunny day. Let that vision calm you."

Duo's breath hitched slightly, but he nodded and seemed to relax slightly, his head resting on Heero's shoulder. After a moment, Heero opened his eyes again, now appearing more alert. "Our connection has changed, Quatre," he whispered quietly in trying to keep the information from the other two standing behind the blond. "We're in each other's head now and we can't concentrate. It's a constant distraction."

A strangled noise came from Duo as he clung to Heero. "The sky, Duo. Imagine the blue sky. Put some clouds and some seagulls in it," Heero gently suggested, knowing he needed to keep Duo's mind calm and un-communicating in order to get them some help.

Quatre looked behind him at his friends to see them looking at the two clinging together with twin, stunned looks on their faces. Heero and Duo's confusion came off in waves toward him and he knew he needed to get them out of that room and to the doctor in the infirmary. Turning away, he ignored Trowa and Wufei and focused instead on the two that needed him. "Can you make it to the infirmary?" he asked Heero, who answered by simply giving him a slight nod of his head.

"Come on Duo." Quatre put his hands on the braided boy's shoulder and turned him away from Heero's steadying embrace.

He paused for a moment to study Duo's eyes, they were definitely unfocused and he looked traumatized. Heero reached out almost blindly and took hold of Duo's arm, but the braided boy had other ideas and slipped it out of Heero's grasp and quickly placed both of his hands on Heero's upper arm, tightly gripping the sleeve of his jumpsuit, obviously needing to be guided and reassured. 

"Lead us," Heero managed to say, holding his free hand out as if he were blind. Quatre took it and motioned for Wufei to go to the other side of Duo and help him along.

"Wufei is going to help support Duo, alright Heero?"

Heero nodded and the odd group of five made its way through the halls to the centrally located room that housed the well known infirmary. The eyes and whispers of the other students followed the strange procession as the five Greens passed by them on their way to the sick bay, walking at a snail's pace and oddly linked together. 

Several times their progress halted as either Heero or Duo had to stop to re-center themselves. Quatre took a cue from Heero's earlier suggestions and began to give them both a calm subject to envision. It soon became clear that such a visual suggestion helped them recover more quickly, especially if they both pictured the same object. The affected teens visibly calmed and they once again began to make some progress towards obtaining help.

Trowa ran ahead to the Green infirmary and called for the base's doctor who immediately contacted Commander Reid. By the time they arrived, the doctor and his nurse were there to greet the two dazed boys and led into the examining room, each sharing a look of deep concern at the stunned appearance on the faces of the training facility's brightest trainees.

Quatre quickly relayed to the doctor what Heero related to him. The two boys were questioned, but their answers, if they answered at all, were brief, halting and confused.

Commander Reid burst through the infirmary's door, having rushed from his office when he had been informed that something was happening with two of his top trainees. He was quickly informed of the sketchy information they had gleaned about what was going on, then he turned to the doctor with a new order. "Sedate Mr. Maxwell," he said sternly.

The doctor nodded and within a minute the braided boy's jumpsuit had been unfastened and stripped to his waist and the needle pricked the newly exposed upper arm of the unprotesting boy. Duo was quickly led to a bed by the doctor and Wufei and, after removing the rest of his jumpsuit and shoes, he was settled on it and covered up for a long sleep. His unfocused eyelids drooped immediately and he fell into a deep sleep, blessedly unaware of the conversation that was about to take place.

Heero blinked several times, his eyes becoming more focused. He looked up into the expectant faces of those around him, then his eyes searched out and found Duo's sleeping body.

"Sedated," Wufei supplied the answer to the unasked question.

"Now, Mr. Yuy, tell us what's going on," the commander ordered. 

During the confusion and worry, it was easily forgotten that there were two in the room who were not fully informed about the condition regarding the two boys who were now the focus of everyone's concern. Neither Wufei nor Trowa volunteered to leave the room, but listened carefully to the conversation that was going on around them, hoping for further enlightenment.

Without Duo's voice and thoughts in his mind distracting him, Heero could think clearly once again. "Duo and I can read each other's thoughts," he abruptly informed them. "We share a form of telepathy with each other, but we can't turn it off. Our thoughts are mingling and crashing against each others and it keeps us from concentrating or thinking clearly. We couldn't have even walked here on our own, we had to have help." He had the appearance of being lost and worried as he looked to the doctor for help. "I think those who created us designed this particular talent to be used in combat or in infiltration, but Duo and I don't have any training in this. I can't imagine that we're supposed to hear each others thoughts all the time. It's distracting to the point of being disruptive and it makes me ineffective in my studies and training." Clearly upset, Heero's voice rose along with his ire. "How could the scientists have ever thought we would be productive as a specialized team with this ability if it's uncontrolled like this?"

"How did this happen Heero?" the doctor asked in a soothing tone of voice, hoping to calm the agitated boy. "When did this start? Did anything happen that might have initiated this new change?"

The five watching the dark haired boy intently noticed immediately that Heero began to blush with embarrassment and averted his eyes. The three boys exchanged surprised and curious glances while the doctor and commander kept their eyes on the boy.

"Last night," Heero answered quietly.

"Did something cause it or did it just come on spontaneously?" 

Heero looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Did you and Duo do something last night to bring this on?" The doctor persisted.

Heero nodded, his eyes focused on a spot of gravy on the doctor's tie. It was obvious that any further information was going to have to be pried out of him. 

"When do you turn sixteen Heero?" the commander asked, his eyes steadfast on the boy, his voice crisp and cool.

Heero lifted his head to lock eyes with the man who held the power to nurture or destroy his and Duo's future.

"Officially, in four months, thirteen days," he replied. "Unofficially, last night."

Commander Reid's face remained placid with the exception of one raised eyebrow. "I see," he replied coolly. "And do you think that is what caused your thoughts to merge?"

Heero nodded, still unable to bring himself to look in anyone's eyes. "Almost instantly."

Wufei watched the facial expressions around him. He knew his own face probably reflected Trowa's look of confusion at the cryptic conversation between the commander and Heero. However, Quatre and the doctor's faces showed the mirrored expression of surprised enlightenment.

"Oh!" Quatre said involuntarily as he came to an understanding and blushed brightly.

The sound of his quiet exclamation turned the commander's attention to the blond, studying him closely for a moment. 

The doctor began to analyze the situation out loud. "So what we have here are two boys who read each other's minds but have no way of shutting it on or off. But because they more than likely have been genetically designed that way, there must be a way of dealing with it to make it workable so they can function not only as a unit, but as an individual not driven to distraction. From several articles I've read in medical journals about mental telepathy, the solution used before has been to find a way to put up mental barriers that can be raised and lowered at will, blocking out the distractions in order to concentrate."

'Can you help us with that Mr. Winner?" the commander pointedly asked the blond teen.

Once again the room fell silent. Wufei and Trowa exchanged a bewildered glance at each other. 'What could Quatre possibly know or do that would help this situation?' they each asked themselves.

"I ...I don't know. Maybe I can. But I think a specialist should be called in."

Heero looked questioningly at the blond, but then answered his suggestion with his own concern. "Then more people would know about us and it could possibly become more dangerous for Duo and I to stay here," he said with a dark frown on his face.

"I'm talking about an ESP specialist," Quatre told his friend. "A trained professional that could help you understand what you're experiencing and help you build mental blocks. Believe me, it really helps, Heero." 

"I don't want any one in my mind. You know what I hide, Quatre. I'd probably have to kill someone outside this group if they should learn about us and what we are. I won't have Duo or myself put in jeopardy." The serious look on Heero's face showed his willingness to carry out his dark threat in order to protect his and Duo's lives.

"I don't think we need to go to that extreme, Mr. Yuy," The commander corrected his top trainee.

"I'll do what I have to in order to keep us safe," Heero replied firmly.

"I understand that," Commander Reid responded in a tone and manner as serious as Heero's. "But let's see what Mr. Winner can do to help before we try to find any outside help, alright?"

Heero's eyes turned to the blond teen. "What qualifies you to help us, Quatre?" he asked, as if interviewing a job applicant.

The blue-green eyes met his before Quatre answered quietly. "I have empathic abilities, Heero," the blond confessed for the first time to his friends. "I came into them as I got older and they developed slowly, even without me being aware of it. At first I could just tell when people were lying, then I began to sense everyone's emotions. I can only describe it as being very overwhelming. I was bombarded by everyone's anger, resentment, happiness, sorrow, and you can only imagine how hard that must have been living in a house full of sisters. When my father found me locked in the closet of my bedroom and refusing to come out, he dragged out of me the reason for my behavior and immediately sent for the family doctor. Even though he was skeptical, thinking I was making it all up for attention, our family physician recommended a psychiatrist. From there I went from one type of specialist to another until one of them decided I wasn't delusional or had split personalities and he sent me to an ESP specialist." An expression of pain crossed the blond teen's face as he remembered a very difficult time in his life. "You can't believe how many doctors and psychiatrists I saw or the tests they put me through until that one doctor was finally brave enough to suggest to my father what he believed was wrong with me.

My father was skeptical, but didn't hesitate to make the appointment with the referred ESP specialist. He was this cool, middle aged guy, and being an empath himself, he knew how to build mental blocks to help me filter out many of the emotions I was picking up. These blocks help me to function normally without sensing everyone around me. Now I choose when to use my abilities and when to shut them down."

Behind Quatre, Heero saw the shocked expressions on Wufei's and Trowa's faces. It was clear they had no knowledge of Quatre's hidden gift. Heero turned his focus back on the blond.

"Tell me what Trowa and Wufei are feeling?" he asked.

Quatre's eyes widened slightly at the request, but he realized Heero was looking for some evidence of his ability and seeking the truth of his story. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. His blond eyebrows knitted together for a moment before he spoke in a quiet voice. "They are both shocked at what we've revealed here," he began. "And I sense they are both a bit hurt that they didn't know anything about my abilities because we've been friends for years and I never said anything. Both are also curious about you and Duo and are confused about what's going on from the fragments of conversation they've picked up. Trowa has figured out the connection made last night and Wufei is puzzled but hoping to learn more. Neither are happy about my uninvited intrusion into their emotions."

As the blond's eyes re-opened, Heero looked to the other two for confirmation that Quatre had been right in speaking of their feelings. "Does he speak the truth?" he asked them.

Trowa nodded immediately and Wufei hesitated, his eyes narrowed in what looked to be anger or betrayal. He gave a hesitant, curt nod of his head.

Satisfied, Heero returned his attention to the blond. "Do you think you can help us? Give us these blocks?"

"I don't know," Quatre replied with a look of worry on his pale features. "I'm willing to try if you are." His eyes then brightened with a bit of humor. "After all, it's in our best interest to spare the life of a real specialist." He grinned, making a slight joke out of Heero's earlier threat to kill anyone out of their circle. In return, the Japanese boy did what would have been more characteristic of his counterpart and he shocked everyone as he reached out his hand and playfully shoved Quatre's shoulder in return for the blond's teasing.

  
  


Duo woke up slowly and in a groggy state from his induced sleep. /Time to wake up, Duo./ He heard Heero's voice in his head and felt the nearness of his partner. With his eyes still closed he reached up, his hands immediately coming into contact with Heero's shoulders and his arms pulled the other boy down to press their lips together, immediately strengthening their connection again, reaffirming their bond to each other.

He could sense humor in Heero's thoughts as he heard words in his mind, /We're not alone, Duo./

Because of the detected humor, Duo disregarded any reservations and deepened the kiss.

"Alright!" Heero broke away with a chuckle as he spoke out loud and pulled himself up, still leaning over his partner. "Enough."

Duo opened his eyes to see Heero smiling just above him and he returned it warmly. When he turned his head, his eyes took in the fact that both Quatre and the doctor were standing next to him and desperately trying to look anywhere else in the room other than at them.

"Oh damn!" the braided boy said as a horrified look came over his face.

"It's alright, they know," Heero quickly reassured him.

Duo's eyes turned back to the dark blue ones above him. "Know what?" he asked, worried at what had gone on while he slept.

"Everything." 

"Everything?" Duo's voice squeaked. "Even about last night?"

Heero nodded his head, looking sheepish.

"Dammit Heero!" Duo shook his head in unhappy disbelief. "I go to sleep for a little while and you blab our deep, dark secrets to everyone."

"It was on a need to know basis," Heero replied in a matter-of-fact, slightly defensive tone.

"Who else knows?"

"Commander Reid, Trowa and Wufei," the Japanese boy answered.

Duo grimaced with an expression of pain on his face and slapped his hands to his forehead and rubbed the skin there, hard. "Shit Heero, two more? At the rate we're going, the whole school will know everything about us by the time we graduate."

"They're sworn to secrecy," was Heero's serious reply.

The two stopped speaking out loud to each other, but Duo expressed his fears, emotions and thoughts through his mind link and clearly transmitted them to the other boy. His fears seemed to steam roll as Heero acknowledged his own fears of retribution and the loss of friendship when Trowa and Wufei put the pieces together and found out about their physical relationship. He continued to communicate his worries of their relationship being leaked out past the school, that they might become the target of rival political and military factions who might go to great lengths to obtain them for use or study or simply eliminate them as a possible threat. He worried that, if they were discovered and captured, the opposition would no doubt use them to meet their own purposes. But their joint, shared fear overrode all other worries as the two felt terrified at the possibility of becoming a curiosity to governments and research doctors if their unique circumstances and abilities were to be made known. They could be relegated to the status of being lab rats again, which was a very real fear for the both of them. 

Hearing Duo's fears and seeing his dark, worrisome thoughts reflected in his eyes, Heero forced himself to push back his own rising concerns and worry to try and reassure the braided boy, but he found it impossible to fully succeed in keeping his feelings completely hidden from his worried partner. 

At the touch of a hand on his shoulder, Heero turned his head to see Quatre behind him, his sympathetic gaze clearly displaying his empathy for what both of the boys sitting on the bed were feeling. "I know you're scared," the blond said with compassion. "But you've got friends. We'll protect you," he assured them.

Duo looked over to his blond friend for the first time since Heero had discussed their relationship. "You're not disgusted with us, Quatre? You don't hate us?" 

The blond boy's eyes softened and his hand reached forward and gently stroked the mussed hair of the worried boy. "Of course not, Duo. Why would I hate or be disgusted by you? Because you're different?"

Duo nodded, his expressive eyes were wide, making him appear so young and unsure of himself. He reached out and searched for Heero's hand and clasped it firmly in his own.

"I also understand fear and prejudice because I'm different, too." Quatre said with a knowing look on his face.

"You're different?" Duo asked perplexed. "How?"

Quatre nodded, his eyes looking sad. "People aren't very comfortable with someone who has the ability to know what they're feeling; if they're telling the truth, being evasive, or hiding something."

Duo's eyes widened.

"He has another form of ESP Duo," Heero informed the bewildered teen. "Some form of telepathy, like us, but with emotions."

A horrified look came over Duo's face. "Have you known about us all this time?" he gasped.

"No, Duo." Quatre rushed to say. "At least not with my senses. But I did come to know over time because I put together your actions along with things that were said between you the commander and the doctor. I was there when Heero told the doctor and commander that you were to be life partners." He gave a slight smile to both, showing them he had gotten used to the idea and it didn't bother him. "As to my empathic abilities, I was taught by a specialist how to put up mental blocks in order to help me not feel all the emotions around me. Sometimes they break through, if the emotions are really strong, but I have no desire to intrude on anyone's private feelings so I keep my blocks up most of the time."

Duo turned to give Heero a searching look. 

"He's going to teach us how to put up these mental blocks so that we're only in each other's minds when we want or need to be," Heero explained.

Quatre nodded as Duo's gaze turned back to him. "I've already made some progress with Heero and after dinner, he'll sleep so I can work with you."

Duo checked his watch and frowned. "Man, no wonder I'm hungry. I slept all afternoon and skipped lunch. Let's eat!"

TBC


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer and warnings on first page of story. Oh, the Moments of Rapture contest entries are posted. I have a fic there, can you guess which one it is? If you like 1+/x2, check it out @ 

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 10

Quatre walked alongside Heero and Duo as they made their way from the sick bay to the mess hall and made their entrance half way through the evening meal. The other Yellows were seated and eating their supper, but everything seemed to stop abruptly when it was noticed that who it was that had entered the room. Ignoring the questioning stares aimed in their direction, the three went to the food counter and filled their trays, Duo asking for double portions even as he stomach growled. With their trays filled, Quatre then led the other two to their usual table where Trowa and Wufei sat with several other Greens they were familiar with, their food trays nearly empty.

"You okay, Duo?" Davis, one of the boys who usually sat with them asked, concerned by the rumors he'd heard all afternoon of the two friends staggering into the infirmary with their three friends having to help them get there. He would have asked Heero how he was as well, but the intense dark haired boy was always far too intimidating for him to address outright.

"Yeah," Duo waved his hand in dismissal of Davis's worry. "Just a bad reaction to something we ate at breakfast. I'm surprised none of you guys got sick."

"That's too bad, guess we were lucky," the other boy answered, easily accepting Duo's explanation. It was a regular enough occurrence in the mess hall to be a legitimate excuse.

After taking several rapid bites of his food to sate the gnawing hunger in his belly, Duo looked up timidly at Wufei sitting across from him. "Hey Wufei, did I miss anything important in class this afternoon?" he asked.

"Nothing critical," the Chinese boy answered quietly with his eyes fixed on his food, purposely not looking up at the blue-violet eyes that were displaying the confusion and hurt Duo was beginning to feel at his friend's aloof manner.

Duo quickly looked away, interrupting Wufei's manner as repugnance at learning about his and Heero's true relationship. He felt Heero's hand lightly touch his knee hidden beneath the table, and in his mind he could hear soft assurances from the boy he loved that everything would be alright. Knowing his friendship with Wufei was important to his lover, Heero whispered into Duo's mind that he should give Wufei time to deal with the information he'd been given that day. After all, it was a bit overwhelming.

Finishing their meal and chatting with their friends for a short time before the buzzer indicating evening classes would begin in ten minutes, the two bonded Greens went back to the infirmary where Heero was promptly sedated so that Quatre could work with an undistracted Duo. The braided teen waited for Heero to fall asleep before he left to meet with Quatre in his and Heero's quarters to begin to build his own mental blocks.

Duo walked briskly on his way back to his room, anxious to learn whatever it was that Quatre could teach him. Yet his steps slowed as he approached the familiar door of his Chinese friend. Coming to a stop just outside Wufei's door, Duo stood there for several moments, hesitating to signal for an entrance as he fought with his own internal fears of any further rejection by his friend. That Wufei wouldn't look at him during the evening meal hurt him more than he cared to admit.

"Duo!" The braided boy jumped slightly at the abrupt calling of his name from close behind him. He promptly turned his head to see Wufei standing behind him, a frown accompanied the perplexed look on his face.

"Do you need something?" Wufei asked in a short tone of voice, his eyes narrowing unhappily.

Duo nodded and forced a grin. "Can we talk for just a minute?" he asked timidly.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about," the Chinese teen said, his manner stiff and the words he spoke were cool and clipped as he put his hand over the identification panel and opened the door to his room.

"Please, Wufei. Don't you have any questions to ask me?" Duo asked and rushed to put his hand on his friend's arm to stop him from walking into his room. Wufei stopped at the tough, his shoulders as stiff as his manner.

After standing like that for a long, silent moment, the Chinese teen's shoulders slumped slightly as he gave in. "Come in then," he said brusque manner. Duo was quick to react and do as he was told, afraid that his friend might change his mind.

The door closed with a swish behind them and there ensued several moments of awkward silence that passed between them before Wufei moved rigidly to sit on his bed and Duo proceeded to sit across from him, on his roommate's bed. Looking up through the long, chestnut colored hair hanging over his forehead, Duo studied his friend with a sense of sadness at the gulf that was growing between them with each passing minute. "Do you hate me now that you know?" he asked unhappily.

Wufei found he could not look into the eyes of the boy across from him. "Is Heero listening to our conversation?" he asked.

"No, he's asleep," Duo answered without his usual smile.

"No, I don't hate you, I just don't fully understand how all of this came about. I mean, Judas Priest, is what Quatre told me really true?"

"About our pasts?" Duo asked.

Wufei nodded, and after Duo confirmed it with a nod of his own, he went on to ask, "What's it like?" Wufei finally looked up to see Duo was startled by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Your connection with Heero. What's it like?"

Duo shrugged. "It's hard to explain," he answered, his eyebrows furrowing together as he thought of a way to best explain it. "I guess you know about our genetically engineered births and the link between us?" he asked.

Wufei nodded. The commander had ordered Quatre to inform himself and Trowa regarding the unusual situation and circumstances of the two boys he'd known for several years. The commander deemed that the little information they had gleaned from the conversation in the sick bay that morning was dangerous to his two star trainees without the two of them knowing the full story and understanding the reason for the continued secrecy that surrounded Heero and Duo. 

After leaving the sick bay together that morning, the three long-time friends had walked in quiet contemplation to Quatre's room where he and Trowa sat and listened as their friend told them all that he'd understood of the story behind the two boys who had been genetically engineered, carried in the womb of a surrogate mother, operated on during the gestation period and linked together as some form of government experiment to produce a team of perfect soldiers for future battles for the Federation. Quatre admitted to hearing the story not long after Heero and Duo had first come to the training base. The two had confided in him after Heero had been advanced to Yellow and he'd kept their secret until it became imperative that the commander and doctor know about and understand their unique bond. 

Wufei felt stunned and skeptical at such a fantastic tale, but now, after have some time to think back and remembering some of what had gone on between the two who had been a curiosity to him and many others from the time of their arrival at the training facility, it all made some kind of crazy sense.

"Then you know that Heero and I are designed and destined to be together." Duo continued. "It might have been a different story if we'd never met in the detention center, but I don't think either one of us would have lasted long. We both had a growing void within ourselves; something was missing, in here." Duo pointed to his chest, indicating his heart, and his eyes narrowed at the acute remembrance of the empty feeling he'd known most of his young life. "I was horrible, Wufei," he whispered. "There's no doubt in my mind that I would have eventually sought anything to fill that void, even for a short time. And the chance of that 'anything' turning out to be something bad was pretty damn high, especially with me living on the streets."

Wufei looked up, shocked at the picture that Duo was painting in his head with his words.

"I was restless," Duo continued, shaking his head and looking down to the spotless, gray carpeted floor. "From my earliest memories, I can remember my moods had been variable and I was, for the most part, unhappy. I didn't know why at the time, I only knew that I needed something I didn't have. I'm told I was a horrible baby, throwing temper tantrums, stealing as I got older, breaking things and fighting with other kids and the adults who had the unfortunate job of watching over me. No one could figure out what I needed, though a lot of social workers, doctors and psychiatrists tried. They couldn't possibly have known that I needed Heero; I sure as hell didn't." A deprecating snort of laughter erupted from him. "I probably would have turned to harder substances than what I could easily get off the streets as a little kid in order to fill that void when I got older." He gave Wufei a sad smile as he admitted the rest of his thoughts. "I might have even given myself... my body to someone," he looked nervously at his friend, "maybe a lot of someones in order to escape the feeling of emptiness that felt at times as if it was consuming me, even more than the feeling hunger that was part of my everyday life on the streets."

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Heero, too, filled his life with computers and training in order to drown out his own void. He had loving parents, a good home and everything he needed or wanted, but still felt bereft of something he couldn't name. Heero turned inward and cut off his emotions and people around him."

Duo stood from the bed he'd been sitting on and moved to the other boy's side and sat next to him on his bed. Bringing his legs up and crossing them before him, he looked at his friend as Wufei's dark eyes studied him, trying to understand. "We were both pretty hard to live with throughout our childhoods. You see, we were both missing each other."

Duo sighed and a faint smile came to his face. "I'll never forget the first time I touched Heero's shoulder in the detention center," he continued, with a soft smile as he reminisced. "He was sitting at the table in the juvie mess hall when I first sensed him." He brought his hand up to his right shoulder, his mind going back to that fateful day, "You see, I could feel a pull to him from across the room. I didn't understand it, but from deep within me it felt like a magnet drawing me across the room. I followed it and found myself standing next to Heero with a feeling I'd never had before. It was a sense of... coming home. No one sat next to Heero because he was new and had this killer look in his eyes, so I took a seat on the bench next to him, wondering if he was experiencing the same things I was feeling. Then sensing an unexplainable need to get closer, to somehow touch him, I let my upper arm come into contact with his and instantly, we both felt it." Duo's body shuddered involuntarily in re-telling the story of the moment that changed his life forever. "There was a feeling that was something like an electrical pulse that shot through the both of us and, instantly, I realized I had found the missing part of me, the void I'd always felt but couldn't explain had been momentarily filled. I knew, at that very instant, that Heero was vitally important to me, but I didn't understand why. He felt it too, but having shut his emotions and needs away, and because the contact I'd made with him felt too personal and intrusive, he reacted by jumping to his feet, grabbing hold of me and throwing my body half way across the room."

Wufei was listening intently to the braided boy, hearing the story from a more personal viewpoint than how Quatre had related it to him earlier in the day. "What happened then?" he questioned, filled with curiosity.

"Well," Duo drawled with a returning smile. "I knew I'd found something that I desperately needed and I'm pretty damn tenacious when I need to be. I began following him everywhere and found any occasion, any reason at all, to brush my hand or arm against him whenever I could, needing that momentary contact to temporarily ease the ache of the ever present void." He shook his head and his smile began to ebb. "I was black and blue by the end of the week because every time that spark went off between us Heero retaliated with his fists.

After a while," Duo paused to take a breath and pulled his braid back over his shoulder to toy with the end of it, "he got fed up with my constant presence and the touching he was unaccustomed to and hit me really hard and knocked me out. I woke up in the infirmary where they kept me for a couple of days because of a dislocated jaw and rising concern about all the bruises on my body." He raised a hand to his jaw, as if he could feel a bit of the pain he felt from the retelling of that injury. "I had to drink from a straw for a couple of weeks because my mouth hurt so bad and my teeth were loose." Duo frowned at the memory, but continued on with his story.

"On my third day in the infirmary, Heero broke into the room and set his determined sights on me. The nurse freaked out as it looked like he was going to kill me, but as he approached me, lying pretty much helpless on my bed, I could see a look of desperation in his eyes. Knowing that look too well because I felt it too, I opened my arms to him. Reaching the bed, he literally fell onto me, collapsing into my arms and held me in a vice-like grip. Neither of us could understand what was going on, how we had become inexplicably dependent on each other, needing each other's touch that either eased or completely diminished the feeling of a void within us nor the growing ache that began and increased when we were apart. All we could understand at that point was that we needed each other. It didn't make sense to us, but we knew it was a fact. At first, it was just a physical need that somehow blended and assuaged the emotional need as well. We've been pretty much inseparable since then and our bond appears to be growing stronger with time."

"So you have no choices in your life?" Wufei asked with a frown. "You have to be Heero's partner because of this...genetic link?"

Duo blinked. "Well, I don't look at it that way. I physically need Heero and he needs me. Our lives depend on each other. But, Wufei I..." The braided boy hesitated, studying his friend's face, worrying about his reaction to what he wanted to say.

Seeing the look, Wufei urged him on. "Go ahead, Duo. You can tell me."

"Really?" Duo looked unsure. "You won't hate me if I tell you?"

The Chinese boy's face became serious. "I swear to you, by my clan's honor, that I won't ever hate you."

The braided teen nodded and swallowed with some difficulty. "I love him, Wufei," he said quietly but unapologetic. "I don't think they could genetically design who I can love or not, but I love him. My love and devotion are the only gifts I can truly give him."

"Except for your body," Wufei said sullenly.

"Doesn't that come with love?" Duo queried. "I'm Heero's for life and our physical connection brings us even closer to each other. Isn't that was making love is all about?"

"Does he love you?" Wufei asked, looking up into the blue-violet eyes.

"I ...think so," Duo replied softly. "We haven't spoken the words out loud to each other, but I think he heard me say it in my mind last night and I can sense he cares deeply for me."

Wufei turned himself to face his friend fully. He raised his hand and pushed a long strand of brown hair away from the large questioning eyes. "I care for you too, Duo," he said, finding himself not able to hold back from revealing his heart any longer.

Duo looked shocked and troubled. "Wufei, I.." Duo began, but before he could continue, his words were quieted by his lips being captured by the other boy's mouth and he found himself in Wufei's firm embrace. After a moment of being stunned by the sudden unexpectedness of it, Duo turned his head and broke his mouth free from Wufei's lips.

"Stop. Wufei. This can't happen. Please," Duo gasped.

Slowly the Chinese boy loosened his hold and rested his forehead against Duo's. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just couldn't keep it in any longer, especially with you sitting so close to me."

Duo sighed, his face and eyes reflecting his sadness. "I'm sorry Wufei," he said in quiet sincerity, bringing his hand up to place it comfortingly on his friend's back. "I really didn't know you felt this way." Pulling back, he looked into the other boy's dark and sad eyes. "You're my closest friend next to Heero, but you have to see that you can't hold onto this infatuation with me. Heero is very... possessive, and now that we're in each other's minds, I don't know if I can keep this from him."

Wufei nodded and replied sadly, "Then tell him I made a mistake. It's just that I've come to care so deeply for you, Duo."

"I care for you too, Wufei," his eyes looked remorsefully into his friend's sad face, "but we can only be friends."

The Chinese boy nodded, yet drew his face closer to his violet-eyed friend's once more. "Just please," he whispered in a soft, pleading voice. "Let me kiss you once more, and kiss me back. I swear it will be the last time I ask."

"But Heero..." Duo began nervously, only to be cut off by the other boy.

"He has you for the rest of his life, Duo. I only have this one moment," Wufei said as he leaned forward and his lips brushed lightly against the other boy's mouth. His argument must have reached the braided boy's heart, because Duo gave in to his request by tilting his head to the side and accepting the seeking lips to his own. With that acceptance, the kiss immediately deepened and Wufei moaned his pleasure as the braided-haired boy opened his mouth to him. 

Duo allowed the kiss to last only a few moments before once again turning his head in order to break it off. "I need to go now," he said a bit breathless as he stood from the bed. "Quatre is waiting for me in my room." He walked to the door and paused, turning back to his friend still sitting on the bed with an expression of heart wrenching loss on his face. "Can we still be friends, Wufei? Or has this ruined it?"

Soulful eyes looked up into his. "I'll always be your friend Duo, yours and Heero's, because he means so much to you."

The braided boy nodded and gave his friend a grateful smile before activating the door and leaving the room without looking back.

As the door slid shut behind the long-haired boy, Wufei lay back on his bed to re-live the last few moments. He could still feel a lingering ghost of the kiss he'd just shared with the boy he'd cared about for so long now, still tasting Duo on his lips. He sighed deeply with regret, not for having been bold enough to finally kiss Duo, but for losing his heart to someone who could never be his. There was no question about it in his mind that he would be forced to regret his act of spontaneity. He had no doubt that Heero would learn of it. He shook his head at his stupidity. Duo and Heero shared more than just a connection or a bed; they now shared each other's thoughts. He could never compete with something like that and, from what he'd learned this day, he never stood a chance with Duo in any way.

He snorted in disgust at himself. He told himself to forget Heero's predictable reaction, though he knew it would probably prove to be very painful, but instead, think about what his family would think of him, falling in love with another boy. He had been the pride of his family and of his clan. They'd been puffed up with pride and honor when he had been selected and taken away by the government at the age of nine to be trained as a warrior for the Federation.

He sighed deeply, thinking over his predicament. Maybe it was because there was a shortage of girls in the training facility that he found Duo, with his long hair, slight built and beautiful face and eyes so attractive and appealing. Maybe his attraction to Duo was due solely to hormones and having no natural outlet. For some reason the Federation trained conscripted girls separately from the boys. But in even thinking of the lack of females around as a possible reason for his falling in love with the other boy, it somehow diminished what Duo meant to him. To say he lusted for sexual gratification at the hands of that one boy and not take into account that he cared deeply for Duo, maybe even to the extent of loving him, would reduce his feelings for him as being trite, insignificant and temporary. He knew what he felt for the long haired boy went deeper than that.

"Let it go!" He firmly told himself. "Let him go," he rephrased the thought. Closing his eyes, all he could see was the object of his affections. "Pathetic," he declared himself, then forced his body up and off of the bed to begin his evening's study to distract himself from his thoughts.

  
  


Quatre continued to work separately with the two linked teens each day. Because Heero was more advanced in his studies than his counterpart, it was deemed prudent for Duo to continue with his academic classes during the day with Heero being sedated and sleeping in the sick bay. The slumbering teen was awakened in the afternoon and the two were allowed to train in the advanced sims and mobile suits that they had both qualified to compete in tournaments against the other trainees. When the two boys were paired together, with the aid of their mental link, they proved impossible for any other person or team to overcome on the simulated battle ground or in actual suit to suit combat.

When it was Duo's time to sleep, Heero caught up on his studies for that day's classes, after which he spent time with Quatre, building mental blocks that were designed to be removed at his discretion. Of the two, Heero proved once again to be the more adept student and was quick to follow Quatre's instructions.

Two weeks of this routine proved difficult to the bonded two; their connection with each other had strengthened so much during the last few months that their hours of separation became physically uncomfortable. The need for the boy who was awake to ease the growing discomfort became an urgency after six hours, forcing him to go to the infirmary to hold the sleep induced boy in order to re-connect. Of the two, Heero seemed to tolerate the internal ache better than his counterpart. Duo obviously had a lower tolerance for pain and though the reason was unknown as to why he was more physically affected, Heero suggested it was because Duo was more in touch with his emotions than he was.

Quatre yawned, his own energy depleted at the end of another long day. His mornings began early with Duo, working with him before breakfast and classes, and his day ended around midnight, after working with Heero for an hour or two in his and Duo's bedroom. He smiled at the Japanese boy who was concentrating on the task he'd given him. He tried to touch the other boy's mind, but found it successfully blocked yet again. 

"Okay, Heero. That's great. You've built a very strong shield."

Heero opened his eyes and smiled at his achievement and the blond's praise. "It was a lot easier that time," he reported.

"I think it's time we work together with Duo," Quatre said as he stood and stretched, going into another yawn.

Heero's eyes lit up at the suggestion. It was clear he missed the other boy who had been a constant presence at his side for the last couple of years.

Quatre finished his stretch and accompanying yawn and checked his watch; it was just after midnight. Duo was scheduled to be awakened at four a.m. to begin his day. "Why don't we take a rest and I'll wake you when Duo gets up," he suggested to Heero.

The dark haired boy nodded his agreement and came to his feet. "I'll go to him now so we can connect," he informed the blond, knowing he would understand what he meant and that it would save time in the long run if he bonded with his mate while Duo was asleep.

"Alright," Quatre turned to walk to the door. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

  
  


Heero woke to the feel of lips pressing against his own. Raising his arms up, he pulled the slender body, partially resting on his chest, closer in order to deepen the kiss. He opened his eyes a moment later as their lips parted. Even in the dim lit room, Heero could see the blue-violet eyes sparkling with happiness from above him.

"Morning," Duo chirped happily.

"Morning." Heero's voice croaked out, causing them both to smile for a second before Duo flopped down on top of him to give him an enthusiastic, almost desperate hug. 

"I've missed you," the braided boy whispered into his ear.

Heero kissed the side of Duo's head. /Missed you, too./

"So we get to work together today," Duo said excitedly as he lifted himself up, bracing his body with straightened arms on either side of the boy beneath him as he looked into Heero's deep blue eyes.

Heero nodded, noting that Duo was already dressed in his green jumpsuit for the day and took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the other boy, his clear complexion, large sparkling eyes, filled with life and laughter, and the hair, only slightly mussed from sleep, with his long braid trailing over his shoulder to rest on Heero's chest. Heero knew that many of the people he'd known in his life felt he was unemotional, detached from the feelings others felt on a daily basis. But the emotions that welled up inside his chest when it came to the boy poised like a vision above him were almost overwhelming. To think that Duo was all his and was completely devoted to him seemed unbelievable. If it wasn't for their bond, he knew Duo could have anyone as his lover. He was alluring and desirable without even trying to be. With those thoughts and feelings coursing through him, he acted the only way he knew how. Pulling Duo down, he pressed their lips together again, showing Duo how much he cared and desired him.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind them ended the kiss abruptly.

"Oh yeah," Duo smiled against the lips beneath his. "The good doctor is here too." He pulled himself up, allowing Heero to see the doctor glaring at them with a strong look of admonishment.

"Sorry, Doc." Duo smirked as Heero watched him turn on his most winning smile as he looked at the older man in the white lab coat. "Heero thought we were alone."

"You two need to be more cautious about your displays of affection," he advised them, pulling his glasses out of his breast pocket and putting them on his nose. "There are already some rumors circulating about the nature of your relationship. If someone should catch a glance of the two of you in a repeat performance of the scene I just witnessed, life here probably won't be quite as pleasant for you as it has been."

"We've been careful," Heero scowled at the man, taking his warning as criticism. He never reacted well to that form of directness.

"It's probably going to come out sooner or later, don't ya think, Doc?" Duo shrugged, seeming uncharacteristically unconcerned at the prospect of his and Heero's relationship becoming public knowledge.

"There are many who are not comfortable with your lifestyle. They might react in a hostile manner," the old man reminded them.

"I can handle anyone who threatens us," Heero said as he rose from the bed and began to dress in the clothing he had neatly folded on the chair earlier when he had crawled into bed with Duo. 

"And it's not like it's our fault that we're like this," Duo said, looking at the man with a frown on his face. "We were made to be life partners and we can't be separated without hurting. You know that, so what's with the attitude?" The boy was decidedly unhappy and put his balled up fists on his slender hips, glaring at the doctor. "Is it you that has a problem with us?" he challenged.

The middle aged man looked from one boy to the other, both appearing unhappy and waiting for an answer to Duo's question. "I'm not comfortable with any aspect of your situation at all" he replied shortly. "Not with the experiments or genetic engineering, or the fact that scientists used two innocent children who were conceived in unnatural circumstances with the intent to make them future weapons; soldiers to serve the government, given no choice in sexual preferences or even in selecting a companion of your own choosing. There is nothing right about it and I find everything about your very existence challenging my beliefs in the system."

Duo blinked in astonishment. He looked from the doctor to Heero and tilted his head in confusion. /What does that mean? Is he against what we are or who we are?/ he asked Heero.

/Probably a little bit of both,/ Heero replied. Duo's frown deepened as he moved to stand next to Heero, now fully dressed, their shoulders lightly touching. The two stood resolute as they returned the doctor's gaze in the form of a formidable glare.

Unused to the boys under his care behaving in such a challenging manner, the doctor chose to turn away, breaking eye contact first.

Heero stepped forward and moved to stand only inches from the man who knew almost everything about them and was in charge of their well being. "Regardless of your personal feelings regarding us or how we came to be," he began in a tone that sounded like a threat. "You will put aside any prejudice or rancor you feel towards us and treat our physical needs as you would any other trainee."

The doctor's eyes narrowed on the intense boy standing defiantly before him. "I am a doctor first and foremost and a man of freewill second. I'm under oath and subscribe to a moral code to heal without prejudice and bring no harm to any one that I may treat. You have no fear of getting anything but the best treatment from me. I'm allowed my own thoughts and personal judgment, just as you are entitled to yours, but you never need fear any harm will come to you from me."

Heero watched the man's face intently, looking for any sign of falsity, but the man seemed sincere. He may not like them, but he didn't think he would hurt them on purpose. /Do we continue to trust him?/ he asked Duo.

/I don't think we have much choice,/ the other boy replied.

Coming to the same conclusion, he nodded to the doctor and returned to Duo's side. "Let's go," he said, and putting his arm around the slender shoulders of the other boy, he led them both out of the infirmary and towards Quatre's quarters.

The two bonded boys met their blond friend outside of the quarters he shared with Trowa. Quatre immediately noticed the somber countenances of the two and felt a wave of emotions coming from them that was hard to read. He did sense some residual trepidation and barely controlled anger and asked, "What's wrong?" Motioning them to walk with him while they explained, the three of them went in the direction of the rec room, walking through the silent corridors that would be bustling with the other trainees in a couple of hours.

"The good doctor has just informed Heero and I of his disapproval regarding us?" Duo said a bit sullenly. 

"Of your relationship?" Quatre asked, surprised that the doctor would admit to such a prejudice.

"No," Heero spoke up, looking grim. "Of us, and everything about us."

"Are you concerned about how he'll treat you professionally?" Quatre questioned further.

Heero shook his head. "He said he'd treat us no matter who or what we were; that it was his job as a doctor to heal and not cause harm."

The three entered the empty rec room and turned on the lights which then displayed the brown fake leather couches that were set around a television on a high metal wall mount. Against the far wall were several tables and chairs set around them. This is where the three went and sat down, Quatre sitting across the table from Heero and Duo who sat as they usually did, shoulder to shoulder.

"He said that things will get ugly here if the other trainees find out about our relationship," Duo continued, looking worried as he labored in his mind over the subject. "We've been cautious Quatre, even Wufei and Trowa didn't know, did they?"

"If Trowa knew, he kept it to himself. Wufei, however, was flabbergasted when I told him of your beginnings," the blond answered with a slight smile in remembering his more sober friend's wide-eyed expression when he learned of Heero and Duo's 'connection'. "But the doctor's right. I've heard some rumors going around about the two of you. Your new schedules and close friendship has brought some speculation as to the true nature of your relationship. I mean, look how close you guys walk and sit next to each other." He motioned to their upper arms that were pressed together. Guys don't naturally sit that close to each other. It's considered invading someone's personal space."

"What's natural about us Quatre? Anything?" Heero asked with one raised dark eyebrow.

The blond opened his mouth to answer then shut it. He repeated the motion several times with a perplexed look on his face. Looking up into the eyes of the two sitting opposite him, he sighed and gave them a small, crooked smile of apology. "Lets just say you're... unique, not unnatural."

"I like the sound of that, unique!" Duo smiled, the grin a bit forced, and reached for Heero's hand under the table. He felt Heero squeeze it back to signal he agreed.

"That was very diplomatic, Quatre." Heero addressed the blond. "You should be a politician or businessman."

"Who knows, maybe I will some day," he smiled back. "But right now we need to get back to work before the others wake up. Duo." He looked at the boy with the long braid. "I want you to begin a continuous conversation or dialogue with Heero in the form of thought. Heero." He turned his gaze to the other boy. "I want you to go through the steps I taught you to block out Duo's voice in your head and signal me by raising your hand as you complete each step."

"Got a favorite song, Heero?" Duo asked with a wide smile, obviously eager to begin the session.

"Anything by Mozart or Beethoven," the more somber of the two replied without a moment's thought.

Blue-violet eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. "Geez Heero, how about something from this century?"

"Well you asked," Heero said with a confused look on his face. 

Quatre's amusement at the two was obvious as he chuckled. "Just sing or say whatever you want," he said to Duo. "Just do it in your head."

Duo nodded and bobbed his head a little to keep the tempo of the silently sung song, his eyes half closed as he concentrated on not humming out loud.

Heero winced and a look of distaste crossed his features. "I hate that song, it's obnoxious." he said sourly.

"Then block it out," Quatre advised. "Step one," he directed the Japanese boy. Heero gave a brief nod and closed his eyes to concentrate.

Putting up a mental block was like building a strong wall. Several steps were taken to form a structure to hold the mental wall in place. Heero worked on the first wall, a foundation for what was to come. After a moment passed, a slight smile appeared on his face. "Got it," he whispered as the first step was completed.

"Second." Quatre said, watching the two before him; Heero was a picture of concentration and Duo was smiling, obviously having a good time.

It took a bit longer than the first step, but it was less than half a minute before his hand rose to indicate he'd accomplished that task.

"Third."

Heero's brows pinched together for a moment as the more difficult task was worked on. Moments later, an amused smile appeared on his face, and his raised hand slapped firmly down onto the table. "Silence is golden!" he announced, definitely looking pleased with himself.

"Hey! Is that an insult?" Duo asked with a pout.

"I told you I hated that song." Heero answered blandly.

"What was it?" Quatre asked, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I sang the longest song I knew, not knowing how long it was going to take Heero to set his blocks. It was Ninety Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall."

Quatre laughed out loud. "Heero's right, it's the most obnoxious song on the planet.. I hate that song, too." Duo and Heero both joined his laughter, all in good humor at Heero's success.

With a sigh, the blond composed himself and turned back to his friends. "Now it's Heero's turn to return the favor," he said.

"Does he have to sing?" Duo asked, looking somewhat alarmed. "Heero's tone deaf."

"Then you'll also have an incentive to put the blocks up quickly," Quatre chuckled and Heero gave a smug grin.

Duo gave a wary glance to his partner and Heero nodded. "I'm ready if you are," he stated. "And I won't sing," he announced and received a warm smile from the braided boy. "I'll just tell you about a dream I had last night." The expression of relief on Duo's face quickly turned to worry.

"Just focus, Duo." Quatre admonished the other boy who looked at him for a moment, nodded and closed his eyes, ready to begin. "Step one." Quatre began again, hoping for the same results as with Heero.

After a moment, Duo smiled. "K"

"Step two."

Like Heero, it took Duo longer than the first step to put up that second barrier. After a minute and a half of watching the boy's face twist and turn, Quatre heard the braided boy let out a long sigh. "Got it," he whispered, his voice sounding strangely strained. Quatre wondered what was going on that made it so difficult for Duo this time. Sure, Heero was usually more quick and adept at putting up the blocks more rapidly than Duo, but Duo seemed much slower today than usual.

"Step three."

Quatre watched with fascination as Duo's cheeks began to pink, a blush slowly rising on his cheeks. The blond began to worry if Duo was under too much of a strain, but a quick glance at Heero showed him to be sitting still, calm and with a leering grin on his face.

Duo squirmed in his chair, his face going through all kinds of comical contortions as he worked on the final barrier. Then after several minutes, he opened his eyes and barked out, "Done!" The braided boy was breathing faster than usual and the color in his face was heightened. He turned with a glare to the boy next to him. "That was mean, Heero," he scolded his friend.

"I know," Heero replied smugly.

"Are the blocks holding?" Quatre cut in, having no clue as to what the two were going on about.

"Yes," Heero answered.

Duo shifted in his chair. "Damn," he muttered under his breath even as he nodded his head in answer to the question.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked, sitting back in his chair and observing the two who would always be an enigma to him.

Duo's eyes shifted from Heero to the blond. "Let's just say Heero was telling me all about his dream, his very wet dream and I'm not talking about water." A sharp elbow in his side caused the braided teen to utter an "Oof," as air left his right lung.

"It was a dream about you and it's private." Heero said looking embarrassed as he corrected his partner.

Duo recovered quickly to smile evilly at the dark haired boy.

"Okay," Quatre put his hands up to bring a halt to any further discussion, knowing it was going to end up being way more than what he wanted to know about his two friends and the more intimate side of their relationship. "We need to practice this until it comes quicker and with more ease. Duo's got the idea; we just need to get it to happen faster. Take down the barriers and let's start again."

Both boys sighed and did exactly as the blond requested. One hour later Quatre was very pleased with the results. Heero proved to be an apt student and Duo dramatically lessened the length of time it took to put up the barriers after practicing several times.

After the last run through, Duo stood abruptly. "I'm going to the restroom," he declared and shifting his pants slightly, walked quickly to the adjacent restrooms, breaking into a jog just before he got to the door.

"That wasn't very nice Heero." Quatre sat back and grinned, sensing Duo's area of discomfort.

"Couldn't resist," Heero replied with a strained smile and a shifting of his eyes towards the restroom Duo had made a dash for.

"I suppose you need to use the restroom too?" he asked with a smirk and a blond eyebrow raised in question.

"Be right back." Heero stood abruptly and quickly moved to follow his partner. Quatre could only imagine how much restraint Heero was displaying in not running to his goal.

"Wufei and Trowa will be here soon for an early breakfast with us," he called out after the retreating teen.

Heero raised his hand, indicating he'd heard, and rushed into the bathroom, the click of the door shutting sounded loudly in the nearly empty rec room.

Checking his watch five minutes later, Quatre leaned back in his chair. There was no sign that Heero and Duo would be coming out soon, so he stood and began pacing the area in front of the television as he tried not to think about what was happening between the two in the restroom. He hoped they wouldn't be too long because there was no way in hell was he going in there after them.

TBC


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer on first page of fic as well as warnings.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 11 

Hearing a long and low moan coming from the direction of the restroom, the blond teen quickly moved to grab up the remote control, turned on the television and immediately increased the volume. He then looked self consciously around the room then adjusted the front of his slacks.

Three minutes later found him sitting on the couch and staring intently up into the television screen watching the early morning news program. Continuous reports of recent repercussions resulting from a major skirmish two weeks ago on the far eastern borders that separated the Allied and Federations forces, caused a feeling of tense trepidation to hang over the whole planet of concerned citizens who were anxiously waiting to see how the two major powers would react. A cease fire had been hastily arranged by several of the more influential neutral countries and heated negotiations for a cease fire were in the process of being conducted. Despite the on-going talks between the two powerful enemies, small air and land strikes against each other continued every couple of days as a form of retaliation for earlier battles, with each country pointing the finger of blame at each other.

Wufei and Trowa entered the lounge and came to join Quatre as he sat on the couch listening intently to the latest new report.

"Where are the gruesome twosome?" Trowa asked with a grin as he sat next to his friend. He liked Heero and Duo but always had an odd or humorous name when referring to them, behind their back, of course. Quatre's favorite had been when he had teasingly called them the 'dysfunctional duo'.

The blond didn't turn his face away from the television as he answered his friend's question. "Using the restroom." The two newcomers noticed the flush on the Quatre's face and looked across the blond who sat between them, exchanging a puzzled look.

"Don't ask and don't go in there," Quatre advised quite firmly, then pinched his lips tightly together, vowing to himself not to say another word.

Not more than ten seconds passed when a squawking sound came from the direction of the bathroom followed in rapid succession by a few more, causing the three boys in the rec room to turn their heads and look to the closed door.

Laughter rang out from the restroom; unmistakably Duo's. The door to that room was then abruptly flung open with a loud bang against the back wall and the braided boy came running out of the bathroom a scant second later with a look of devilish glee on his face. The front of his green jumpsuit was dotted with dark splotches on it, obviously wet.

Heero came barreling out after him with two brown balls of wadded up and dripping wet paper towels in his hands. Using his highly trained skills, he raised his right hand and hurled the dripping wad with considerable force, hitting Duo square in the back.

Another squawk sounded from the braided boy followed by more laughter. He moved quickly to position himself behind the three bystanders who had risen to their feet to watch their approach.

The last wadded paper towel shifted from Heero's left hand to his right in preparation for being launched. Being the strategist, Quatre observed this and reacted immediately, jumping onto the couch and gracefully leaping over the top, effectively eliminating himself as a possible target. His cheeks were blushing brightly at the thought of what those seemingly strategically placed wet spots on both Heero and Duo's jumpsuit were meant to cover up.

Trowa and Wufei also moved to get out of the way but Duo chose the Chinese teen as his permanent shield.

"You wouldn't get Wufei wet, would you Heero?" Duo teased; a dazzling grin on his face.

"He'd better get out of my line of fire then," Heero smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischievous intent never left Duo's semi-hidden form.

"Don't you dare, Yuy," Wufei warned in a serious tone, though the smile on his face failed to be squelched as he observed the large, round wet spots on the front of Heero's jumpsuit. The largest one happened to be centered on the front of his pants, specifically, his crotch. "Looks like Duo has either a very good or a very bad aim," Wufei chuckled, despite the fact that Heero was ready to hurl the wet wad in his hand.

"He's the best," Heero replied, sounding rather proud of his friend. "But then so am I."

Sensing that Heero was going to throw the wet glob despite his being in the way, Wufei decided he needed to act fast. In a quick move, he spun around and grabbed hold of Duo's upper arms and wrestled with the braided boy to try and reverse their positions. There was no way he was going to go back to his room to change his clothes again. He and Duo playfully struggled, trying to put the other in Heero's line of fire. They wound up face to face, hands clamped around each other and laughing while continuing their playful struggle. Duo's eyes met the dark ones for a moment and the laughter eased as they paused in the gaze. Then without warning, the sopping wet and wadded towel forcefully hit Wufei's head with a loud 'splat'.

All play stopped abruptly as Wufei immediately released Duo and raised his hand to his smarting head and snarled back at Heero. "That hurt!" he complained, rubbing the large wet spot on his head that had been hit by Heero's forceful throw. 

In a flash and without warning, Wufei found himself knocked off his feet, his body flying through the air after being hit with a full-body tackle. With Heero's hands gripping his body, both boys fell, crashing gracelessly to the floor together. Momentarily stunned by the unexpected attack, Wufei became alarmed when his wrists were grabbed in an iron hard clasp and forced to a position above his head. He struggled for a moment and found he couldn't remove the hold he found himself in and was dismayed to find himself thoroughly pinned to the floor by the dark haired boy who had scrambled to sit on his stomach and was now glaring down at him, his glowering face inches from his own. The dark haired teen who had been playing a harmless game only moments before now looked down at him with fury blazing in his eyes.

"Heero! No!" Duo shouted and Wufei could see the braided teen standing above them, his hands trying to pry Heero from off of his body. 

Heero, for his part, ignored his friend completely as he bent closer to glare menacingly over Wufei's face. "You kissed him," he hissed accusingly.

Wufei's dark eyes widened with understanding. Duo must have thought about their shared kiss when their eyes met and Heero must have read his mind. Without a doubt he knew he was about to suffer the consequences for his moment of weakness. 

The room around them stilled at Heero's accusation.

"Heero, please." Duo knelt down next to his angry lover and spoke carefully. "It was just a misunderstanding. I honestly didn't know he felt that way and we both know it won't happen again." 

Heero slowly turned his head to look at the boy who was his. "You let him kiss you," he accused him, a flicker of hurt showing on his face.

Duo lowered his eyes, unwilling to see the hurt and disappointment Heero was feeling. "The second time, yes, I did. He's my friend, Heero. Wufei has helped us both innumerable times. It was a... a kind of final farewell to any hope he had of a future with me." His words came out in a rush in an effort to explain his and Wufei's actions. He then lifted his eyes, silently appealing for understanding into the blue, accusing orbs of his lover. "He understands now that I'm yours and that I will always be yours."

Heero turned his head to look back down at his prisoner. He studied the Chinese boy's face and decided that Wufei looked remorseful but not fearful, even though he knew he could easily mane or kill him with little effort. "You have a physical attraction to Duo?" Heero questioned with a frown.

"I care for him first as a friend," Wufei answered with a frustrated grunt, still trying but unable to pull his hands from Heero's strong grip. "And it's partially your fault that I'm attracted to him in a...a romantic way," he spat out angrily.

Heero's frown increased. "How do you figure that?" he demanded in a low, menacing voice.

Wufei fought to calm his anger as he answered in a level tone of voice. "Every time you hurt Duo it was left to me to comfort him, emotionally and physically. You put me in a nurturing role when you were cold, aloof or abusive to him. You scolded him for poor performances and I tutored him. You pointed out his faults and weaknesses and I was left to build back his confidence. You hit him and I held him. My growing feelings towards him are a direct result of your actions, Heero. They grew in time from the caring of a friend into something more." 

Heero's face took on a determined look. "I can never relinquish him, Wufei. He's the other half of my soul and I'll never let him go."

"I know," The Chinese teen's voice softened and his face took on the look of sad resignation as he looked into Heero's face looming above him. "And it would be dishonorable for me to try to come between the two of you. Duo told me he needs you and, more importantly, that he loves you. I know that my place is to be his friend." He looked up into the deep blue and troubled eyes above him. "And I would like to continue to be your friend too, Heero. That is, if you'll let me."

Heero turned his head to the other three just behind him, standing close together, observing their reactions to the conversation he was having with Wufei. Duo's worry and guilt were pulsing against the mental barriers he'd erected the moment he'd tackled Wufei. Trowa and Quatre appeared nervous and unsure, their eyes fixed on himself and the boy on the floor. Heero slowly turned his eyes back to the boy still pinned below him and no longer struggling to gain his freedom. With deliberate slowness, Heero lowered his face to stop mere inches from the Chinese boy's, never shifting his gaze from the dark eyes widening with apprehension. "For now," he began in a quiet voice, meant only for Wufei's ears, "Duo and I need your continued friendship." Then his facial features softened slightly as his eyes took on a different look, giving a hint of empathy and the possibilities that were running through his genius mind. "But in the future, when we're out of training and have completely bonded..." He let the thought trail off and a wry, cunning smile grew on his lips. "Well, let's just say the future holds many possibilities to explore."

With that said, Heero abruptly lowered his head further and he unexpectedly and soundly kissed the shocked boy beneath him.

Three separate gasps sounded in the room as Wufei let Heero take his mouth in a kiss that seemed to punish him for his encroachment into his relationship with Duo. Unable to move or to protest verbally or physically because of Heero's continued hold on his wrists and pinned down by his body's position on top of his stomach, he just let the kiss happen, his mind telling him that he deserved any punishment Heero would mete out to him for kissing Duo. Yet during the onslaught of lips and tongue, the spontaneous act turned from one that brushed past any semblance of revenge and restitution to one of pleasure. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it was all over, and not only had Heero's lips left his, but the weight his body was also removed from off his stomach.

Blinking with shock and embarrassment, Wufei slowly rose from the floor to see Heero once again at Duo's side staring intently at the long haired boy. It was obvious they were communicating through the link they shared. Duo was wide eyed as he looked into Heero's face and nodded his head in agreement to some unspoken words that Heero was mentally relating to him. 

Wufei's eyes then turned to his other two friends who had just witnessed him kissing another boy and noted the expressions of complete shock on their faces. He lowered his eyes to the floor in shame and embarrassment, not wanting to see the look of revulsion on their faces when they recovered from their obvious state of shock at witnessing his confession and weakness.

After several silent, uncomfortable moments, the Chinese teen dared to look up at the person whose hand had gently settled on his shoulder. It was Quatre, with Trowa standing directly behind him.

"It's alright Wufei," The blond said with a compassionate smile. "We're surprised at this new development, but we understand. We're not embarrassed or repulsed by what's happened. We're your friends."

Shifting his eyes to the other boy behind the blond, Wufei watched as Trowa nodded his agreement to Quatre's statement and offered a small, comforting smile as well.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, not sure what to say or do in such an awkward situation.

Duo broke through the strained silence that all five boys in the room found uncomfortable. "Um...Heero and I have to go and change our clothes," he stated in an apologetic tone while motioning to the wet spots on his jumpsuit. "We'll meet you in the cafeteria in about ten minutes, alright?"

The three checked their watches and silently agreed, then watched as the two turned and left the room with Heero's hand placed on the center of Duo's back, gently leading him out through the door.

"Excuse me," Wufei mumbled and all but ran to the door marked exit and turned to the opposite direction in the corridor than the other two had taken.

Quatre sighed loudly and turned to look up at his taller friend. "That was certainly a ... surprise," he said.

"You had no idea Wufei felt that way for Duo?" Trowa asked, still wearing a look of surprise on his face.

"I knew his feelings were strong, that he was close to Duo and protective of him, but I think he's been unconsciously holding back, even to himself, as to his true feelings. At least he had until I told you two about Heero and Duo's relationship. Then something... changed. Wufei suddenly felt different, his emotions seemed conflicted, yet at the same time it was like he felt that he had..."

"Possibilities?" Trowa filled in the word Heero had used earlier.

Quatre nodded, agreeing with the word chosen to describe what he'd felt. "But not only did he have that feeling that there were possibilities, but he also gave off feelings of futility at the same time," he answered with a look of sad concern on his face. Then suddenly, he looked up at Trowa and gave his friend a small smile. "It should be interesting watching those three, to see what happens between them. I can't believe Wufei kissed Duo." He grinned at his friend with amusement.

"Or that Heero kissed Wufei." Trowa still looked a bit perplexed by the scene they'd witnessed moments earlier.

"It's like watching one of those daytime soap operas my sisters used to watch, isn't it," Quatre chuckled. His laughter slowly eased to a halt when he saw that Trowa had sobered somewhat.

"Does the idea of a homosexual relationship bother you?" Trowa asked his blond friend then glanced at the floor, suddenly looking bashful.

"I don't think so," Quatre answered, his smile fading to be replaced by a thoughtful look. "Maybe it's because I've been watching Heero and Duo for a long time now, knowing their secret and being aware of their increased draw and attraction to each other. It's no longer a shock and I've come to an acceptance of their relationship."

Trowa shifted nervously before he spoke. "Have you ever been attracted to a guy?" he asked, now looking self-conscious.

Quatre swallowed hard, suddenly very uncomfortable. "I'm not so sure I can answer that question," he replied.

Trowa frowned. "Why not?"

Pleading blue-green eyes looked up at him. "Because I don't want to risk losing your friendship, Trowa. You're my best friend."

Both boys searched each other's eyes for the answers to so many unspoken questions.

"Then I'll take a chance and tell you of my feelings," Trowa managed to say with a slight, almost trembling smile. "I don't know if it's because we're trapped here on an isolated island with only boys and our teenage hormones running crazy, but I've certainly had sexual thoughts about boys." The taller teenager's cheeks began to flush a deeper shade of pink.

"Duo's probably the most beautiful boy I've ever seen," Quatre admitted shyly. "I think over half the training facility has had a wet dream with Duo as the subject of it. But don't tell that to Heero," he added in a small voice with a slight, nervous grin, knowing Heero's possessive nature over Duo wouldn't take that news very well.

"Have you ever kissed any one?" Trowa asked, obviously nervous as his cheeks pinked further and he bashfully looked to the floor as he ventured into dangerous territory, the looked up through the hair hanging over his forehead.

The smaller blond boy shook his head to answer that he hadn't.

"Want to try it to see if we feel an attraction to the same sex. You know, kiss to see if we respond to it in a sexual way?" Trowa suddenly felt like he'd do anything to swallow the words he'd just spoken as he watched Quatre's eyes narrow in thought. He was sure he'd just upset his friend with the suggestion. 

He was definitely surprised when Quatre looked at his watch and answered casually, "Okay, but we only have five minutes." He then promptly lowered his arm, took the few steps forward to plant himself in front of the taller boy, then with an upward tilt of his chin he offered his lips to his best friend.

Trowa looked down at the boy who had been his commander at times and his friend since they first time they'd met. He knew he could trust Quatre with this experiment, that he wouldn't reject him or say anything to anyone about what they were about to do. And seeing his friend willing to trust him as well in this new experience, deepened his feelings for him even more. He lowered his head and turned it just enough to tentatively place his lips against Quatre's soft and willing mouth.

The two inexperienced boys were clumsy at first, and as Trowa's hands rose to cup the shorter boy's face, the kiss deepened and their mouths opened to each other. Just as their tongues caressed and their hold on each other tightened, Quatre broke off the contact and took a step back, his cheeks a bright pink. "Ah..thanks," he said awkwardly, looking at Trowa's shoulder instead of his face.

"Did you...feel anything?" Trowa asked, hoping his own body's reaction to the kiss wasn't visibly apparent.

"Um..yes, I did," came the blond's quiet reply. "We better get going." He continued in a more business-like voice. "We need to meet the guys."

He quickly moved past Trowa towards the door in order to exit the room. Yet after opening it, he turned to look questioningly at the boy who remained rooted to the spot in which he'd left him. "Trowa?" he called back.

The auburn haired teen turned his head to look at him, a lost look on his face. "We're still friends, aren't we Quatre?" he asked in a voice sounding almost fearful.

The blond boy turned his head to scan the corridor outside the rec room's door. He then quickly closed the door and went back to his friend. Stopping in front of him, he softly whispered Trowa's name, his eyes searching the taller boy's face for answers. Seeing only insecurity in his friend face, the blond stretched up on his toes and brushed his lips against Trowa's in a brief, chaste kiss. Pulling back, he was rewarded by seeing the green eyes sparkling with happiness. "Definitely friends, Trowa," he declared with a crooked smile. Then grabbing the taller boy's sleeve, he pulled him towards the exit so they wouldn't be late in meeting their friends.

TBC


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda. Don't own them, don't glean a profit from them either. 

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Warnings: This is a yaoi fic folks!

Chapter 12

With the mental blocks functioning better with every passing day, Heero and Duo were able to resume their former daily routines. Through trial and error they found that it proved most effective if one of them kept their shields up while the other had his down in case there was a need for them to communicate with each other. That system seemed to work for the most part. Following the incident in the rec room, when Heero kissed Wufei, there had been several days of awkwardness between the five. Yet to Wufei's relief, none of the other four mentioned anything in regards to what had happened during any of their discussions in the days following and before long, the familiar camaraderie they had enjoyed before fell back into place and life at the military training center went on in a normal manner.

  
  


Duo wiped the sweat out of his eyes with the back of his sleeve then hit the control board of his A.M.S. and growled at it in frustration. "You stupid piece of shit, don't you dare break down on me now." He lifted his right leg and gave the console a firm kick with his booted foot; it was a last ditch effort in hoping to jar the faltering systems back on line.

/Duo, hit the ground, target at eight o'clock./

With his visuals gone, Duo reacted immediately to Heero's warning and pushed the levers in both hands forward, causing his suit, shorting out from weeks of constant abuse, to fall into a forward position, missing the swing of the other suit's weapon. His flickering motion sensors showed a laser stick swinging in the exact position where his suit's more vulnerable target spots were located moments before, and such a strike would have disabled and forced him to drop out of the battle and his position on the battle board to drop. He took several seconds to study his fading sensor panel and saw a ghost of a power shadow just where Heero had indicated. Knowing the other suit would have to reposition itself after the last attempted blow in order to deliver another, he spun his own trident-like laser staff to a point behind him and gripping the end with both mechanical hands, he forcefully lunged the lance back into the region that could be considered the other suit's metal groin, a strategic area that not only scored him points in the battle, but also unbalanced his opponent and sent him staggering backwards. Then, doing what no other had done before, he planted the newly freed trident into the ground and hit the thrusters of his failing and protesting battle machine upward and back, causing it to flip up and over and crash feet first into the other A.M.S. 

The impact on both suits was tremendous, and Duo, along with his downed adversary, was tossed with the force of the attack against the pilot's restraining straps, designed to hold the pilot in his seat. He ignored the static yelling from the command center as well as Heero's frantic voice in his head as bright sparks flew out from the control consoles. 

Duo used his aching right arm to protect his face and cover his mouth as smoke began to fill the cockpit. He knew the procedure for such a situation required that he evacuate the suit immediately and Heero, still yelling inside his head, was stating that fact as well. But he hadn't won the battle yet. The rules called for one of the two battling suits to remain standing or the contest would be considered a draw. That was something he couldn't settle for as the nil score wouldn't improve his ranking on the battle board. 

/Duo! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass out of there./ Heero's voice was loud and clear within his mind, but instead of following his other half's strong admonition, Duo put up his mental shields and went back to work. 

Sparks flew over the exposed skin of his hands that were once again gripping the controls. His arms shook from the effort it took to push the big fighting suit up from its prone position on top of the other suit. Now he had an excellent excuse to give Heero and his instructor for continuing to stay in his suit and get it upright as he realized he had been blocking the other pilot's exit from his own smoldering suit. 

Wiping the sweat from his eyes by rubbing them against the upper sleeve of his green jumpsuit, he cursed the broken air conditioning system for at least the fiftieth time since it shorted out in the beginning of the battle. Warning lights and claxons beamed and blared at him in warning to get out of the cockpit and he coughed again as smoke irritated his eyes and throat.

He fought the controls and slowly brought his A.M.S. to its knees, and with its metal hands bracing the ground, he pulled back on the command sticks with all his might, bringing all remaining power to push the weapon up onto shaky legs. He set the suit's metal legs to stand apart in order to stabilize its stance and felt the balance of the large metal suit shifting as the systems began to blink out one by one.

'Five seconds,' he told himself. The rules of the battlefield stated that the winning suit had to remain upright for five seconds after the other suit had been defeated to show a distinct victor.

"Three, two, one," he counted aloud, then hit the button that opened the hatch door. A large racking cough bent him over, his eyes tearing up from the effort it took and from the smoke he inhaled. Looking up once again, he saw with dismay through eyes that were watery and almost rendered nearly blind by the smoke that the hatch was still firmly shut.

With unsteady hands, he blindly unfastened his seat belt and peeled the shoulder straps from off his shoulders. The small fires burning behind the systems panel now provided the only light he had to work by as the other systems blinked out completely. He was taken over again by deep, consuming coughing as his lungs struggled to find clean air, and as soon as he could, he threw himself forward searching with his hands, stinging from the burns caused by electrical sparks, for the emergency control panel. Finding the metal box, he pulled open the small metallic door and reached inside, taking hold of the handle that resembled a rip cord then pulled it with all his might, using both hands. The hatch made a popping sound at the same time that the A.M.S. began to teeter backwards. Fresh air and light came into the dark and smokey cockpit as the door to it opened and sunlight streamed in as the boy inside, still holding firmly to the emergency handle, opened his eyes wide with apprehension at seeing the distant horizon fall away and yelled loudly with fright as the suit continued to fall backwards.

  
  
  
  


"You idiot!" Heero scolded the braided boy in a harsh tone that bespoke his worry as Duo was being carried towards sick bay on a stretcher. "What in blazes did you think you were doing? You were supposed to get out of the cockpit the moment you saw flames or smoke. You disregarded the rules and endangered your life."

Duo coughed deeply, his lungs still protesting from having ingested the smoke in his suit's cockpit. The backs of his hands had small stinging burn marks covering them from where the sparks had hit skin and his face and hands were covered with black soot from the suit's internal fire.

/I won, didn't I?/ he looked up through blurred eyes to his partner.

/Is that what you were doing? What this was all about?/ Heero asked, his anger keenly being felt by the injured boy.

/I had to increase my position on the board. Now having defeated Zechs, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa, I only have you to take down and I'll be at the top./

/You could have been killed!/ Heero's eyes blazed with unaccustomed emotion as he spoke to his mate. /Remember, we promised we wouldn't take unnecessary risks with our lives. It's just a game, remember? At least that's what you're always harping to me about./

Duo closed his eyes and nodded. Now that he was coming down from his adrenaline high, he suddenly felt ashamed that he'd gotten so carried away with the idea of beating Trowa and advancing on the boards that he forgot that his safety was also Heero's. If he died, so would the person he couldn't live without. He loved Heero, enough to want him to live and have a happy life. His life partner would never have a chance to do that if he was killed because of his damned competitiveness.

/I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to endanger the both of us. I wasn't thinking about anything but making you proud of me,/ he said, looking apologetically up into Heero's face.

/Just don't do it again. Alright?/ Heero asked, his eyes pleading for the braided teen to comply with his request.

/Alright, Heero. You know I'll do whatever you want. You just have to ask./

/Status?/ Heero asked as he walked alongside the stretcher that was carried by their three friends and Zechs.

/I think I've broken or sprained my wrist and ankle and my head is pounding. Other than a sore throat, stinging eyes and a cough from hell, I'm fine./

Heero nodded, reassured there was nothing seriously wrong with Duo. They entered the very familiar infirmary where the good doctor promptly began to take x-rays and do a thorough exam.

Trowa was also checked out by Dr. Wainwright and was found to have a concussion and suffering from smoke inhalation. He and Duo spent twenty-four hours in bed within the sick bay, taking pain medication and oxygen and getting into as much mischief as the two of them could. Duo's wrist and ankle were found not to be broken, but greatly strained, and would need at least a week off from the battlefield to recover to the point of being able to fully function again. 

  
  


Several weeks later, during yet another series of scheduled field games, four of the five friends watched from the observation platform as two Greens practiced with their mobile suits, squared off on the semi-mock battlefield.

"I'll wager my dessert tonight that Wufei knocks Zechs on his ass." Duo's voice was loud enough for the other sixty cadets also observing the battle to hear his wager clearly.

"No way," a vaguely familiar voice behind him and to his right called back. "I'll take that wager Maxwell, but let's raise the risk factor; make this a little bit more exciting. I'll wage my higher position on the battle roster for something of equal value from you."

Duo turned and raised an eyebrow at the taller and older red-headed teen who was willing to bet against him. As the other boy made his way through the crowd of boys, Duo noticed that there was something in the older boy's face he didn't like, a lascivious sneer that made his skin crawl. The wager had been spouted in fun, but 'Dead Red', as the older boy was called by the other Greens, obviously had something else in mind. 

The boys standing on the observation platform, watching the battle in progress on the field, had all finished their training on the Sims. Everyone of them had their name placed on the rotating schedule for time in the mobile suits on the practice battlefield. This hands-on training was a time that all of the students in the upper ranks of Green lived, dreamed and breathed for. Fighting in the suits, their weapons being light lasers that scored points when they hit strategic points on the opposing suit they were pitted against, was the epitome of a reward to the trainees in return for all the work it had taken for them to get to this point in their training; into the suits and battling against each other for a place on the battle score board. Tallies were kept of each boy's score and they were ranked accordingly on an ever changing score board that was displayed in the mess hall with the top ten ranking boys being named. No one ever willingly gave up his spot on the roster as it could effect the trainee's score, making Duo wonder what game Dead Red was really playing. The older boy's turn to battle was slated for the next day and Duo winning that slot might just put him in position to take the number one spot without having to fight and beat Heero. 

As the battle continued behind them, Dead Red continued forward towards the long haired boy who was flanked by his three friends curiously watching the interaction between the two. Duo looked up into the tall, burly red head and found himself feeling intimated by the difference in height and size. He knew from his time on the streets never to look defenseless to an opponent, regardless his size or weapon, so he squared his shoulders and glared up at the older trainee.

"What is it of mine that you want?" Duo asked, finding it hard to glare effectively at someone who was towering over him. 

The clash of metal behind them brought the attention of the few boys watching the discussion to move away from the two boys engaging in a bet and unto the field where the white mobile suit Wufei was piloting was in hand to hand combat with the blue suit that Zechs was commanding.

Duo also turned to watch the two metal armored suits fight it out, but was startled a moment later when Dead Red leaned much too close from behind him and whispered into his ear. "A half hour in my room to do whatever I want with you is what I want." A hand from behind Duo suddenly grabbed his bottom in a suggestive manner and that was all it took for Duo to react. Spinning around with his fist clenched, he aimed for the smug face behind him. He barely clipped the taller boy's chin as Dead Red jumped back, laughing.

"So are you a betting man or not, Duo?" The red head taunted. "I say Zechs will pummel your sissy friend into the ground. Still want that wager?"

Duo went to launch himself at the older trainee when Heero cut him off, catching him just in time by grabbing him around the waist with one arm and hauling him against his side. "Not now," he hissed into Duo's ear while giving a venomous glare at the smirking red head. "He's just pissing green." The lowering one of the barriers in his mind he added, /We'll deal with him later when the cameras aren't watching./ He motioned with the movement of his head to the camera, semi-hidden in the corner of the observation platform.

"Get the hell away from me," Duo ground out between his teeth to the older teen. "And if you ever touch me again, I'll cut off your hand."

"Big threat from a little girly-boy." The red head mocked him as he laughed and slowly backed away, leaving Duo trembling with anger at the insult and Heero seething with his own feelings of frustration at not being able to smash the older boy's face in.

Duo wrenched himself from Heero's hold and ignored the curious and worried looks of his fellow Greens standing around him. The braided boy just hoped they hadn't heard Dead Red's proposition and his face flushed red just thinking about it. It seemed lately as if the other trainees knew about his and Heero's relationship because he received more and more unwanted suggestions and inappropriate touches or remarks from the older students, especially when Heero was absent. It made Duo very nervous, edgy and extremely agitated.

/Don't let it get to you./ Heero lowered his mental shields fully to reassure his mate. /We'll deal with him later./ Duo knew Heero's words were a promise, not an idle threat, so he mentally shook off the anger he felt towards the big red headed bastard and refocused.

Turning his attention back to the battle field, which was situated in the middle of the island that housed the training facility, Duo watched with the other trainees as Zechs, piloting the blue mobile suit, was poised and set in a defensive mode, the metal arms were up and stretched out, holding his only physical weapon, a long, solid pole with the tagging laser at the tip, deflecting for the moment the powerful and accurately placed blows Wufei was raining down on him with his own pole-like weapon. 

The blue suit suddenly backed up and went down into a crouched position, then pushed forcefully upward, its head aimed like a torpedo at the center of Wufei's white suit. The white mech-suit spun up and to the side, avoiding the barreling suit and used the stick in its hands to knock Zechs's attacking suit face down into the dirt.

Zechs was up within a moment, again putting his A.M.S. into a fighting stance. The martial arts classes they'd all received instruction from over the years was more than evident in the moves of both pilots in attacking their opponent and in defending themselves. Wufei's superior ability in that particular class was being observed by all those standing on the observation platform.

The observing Greens watched for ten more minutes as Zechs continued to lift himself from off the ground where Wufei repeatedly put him. There seemed to be an end coming to the battle when it was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a warning alarm and all movement stopped on the field and in every building of the training center.

"Inside!" The instructor shouted, his voice controlled yet urgent, telling his students that this drill was not a scheduled practice drill, and the sixty boys on the platform quickly assembled in formation and jogged inside the building.

Duo looked nervously at Heero. They'd only experienced the emergency signal twice before, other than in routine and scheduled practice drills. Both times the Federation's military had been put on alert as a result of a crisis somewhere in the world between the two ruling and often quarreling governments. The training schools were situated in various locations within the Federation territory and, because of leaks and informants, their positions were known to the enemy. There had been no doubt from the upper military brass that an attack on the training facilities was, in all likelihood, a very real possibility. The best and the brightest boys from the lands of the United Federation, being trained to protect and defend their country, would be one of the first targets if war should break out between the two super powers. In order to preempt such a strike, the bases were among the first to be warned when skirmishes broke out in order for the facilities to be prepared in case the enemy turned on them. The need for fight or flight was all too real of a possibility stationed on a lonely island far from other Federation protection.

/It's alright./ Heero's voice whispered inside Duo's head, as he attempted to calm the other boy as they jogged shoulder to shoulder with the other upper-level Greens to the main assembly hall that also functioned as a bomb shelter. As they entered the large capacity room, they saw Commander Reid standing on the three-foot high stage, his face looking stern and foreboding with a large white screen behind him that was usually used for showing movies to the students.

The students, grouped together in their rank-colored jumpsuits, quickly filed in and sat according to their ranks. The Greens always sat in the front rows, the place of honor, followed by the Yellows, while the seats at the back of the auditorium were delegated to the Reds. The teachers, military officers and trainers, all dressed in blue, were lined up against the walls on both sides of the auditorium.

Duo sat next to Heero with Quatre and Trowa beside him. With a quick hand gesture, the braided boy signaled for Trowa, sitting on the outside of the four, to save a place for Wufei. The auburn haired teen nodded and spoke quietly to the boy next to him, who promptly moved.

The auditorium would normally have been filled with the buzz of many hushed voices of the boys curious to know what was going on, but today it was as if they all sensed this wasn't just a drill. Something was going on and everyone in the room felt it was going to affect their lives. All eyes became focused on the commander, standing straight and stiff, his eyes watching the few stragglers enter the room and sit down. Wufei and Zechs were among them, still dressed in their gray battle jumpsuits as they rushed in. Quatre raised his hand to catch Wufei's searching eyes, and in seeing him, the Chinese boy walked with quick and sure steps to the seat saved for him.

When the commander decided he had everyone's undivided attention, he closed his eyes for a moment, as if saying a silent prayer for strength. When he opened them a moment later, it was with a strength of purpose that he addressed the assembly of boys.

"Soldiers of the United Federation," he began. "Today is a day that will long be recalled as the day the world turned away from common sense; a day that the egos of men with too much power sought to force their own will on all of humanity."

The pregnant pause that followed his opening statement was filled with the emotion of dreaded anticipation. Duo sat with his arms folded over his stomach to try and quell the aching in his belly. The words the commander spoke filled him with worry and tucking his hand further under his arm in order to conceal his movements, his fingers stretched to find Heero's sleeve and in finding it, gave it a tug. Heero quickly copied Duo's stealthy movement, letting their fingers touch and intertwine, both finding comfort in the warmth of their connection as silent spoken words passed between them in an effort to reassure each other.

"Today at eight a.m. Pacific time, our enemies made aggressive and decisive strikes against our citizens. Not only did they target military targets, but our civilian population also. Seven airlines traveling from San Francisco to the Orient were simultaneously shot down from the skies over the Pacific Ocean. Car bombs were also set off this morning near tourist sites having to deal with historical, political landmarks. The water supplies of several major cities have been deliberately contaminated by chemicals that have the potential to kill wildlife and make the water undrinkable. Our people are in a controlled state of panic, which is the enemy's sole purpose for these attacks.

Presently, our forces are fighting back. Our fleets of mobile suits are currently engaged in battle with the enemy, defending several bases located in the west territory. Other divisions of mobile suits are attacking the enemy at their home bases in order to prevent any further attacks or infiltration into our territory.

We are at a high state of alert. Our facility could and most likely will be a strategic strike target. In accordance with that alert, we will be taking precautions to defend this facility and the students. All Blues are hereby called to active duty. You will be either assigned to protect this base or sent out immediately to join the other forces to wherever your skills are most needed. Orders will be sent to your rooms within ten minutes. If you have family to call, you had better do it now while you have the chance. Blues, you are dismissed until you receive your orders."

The look on the faces of those who had instructed the trainees varied from grim determination to resignation, fear and uncertainty. Yet moving together, as a highly trained unit, all those standing at the sides of the room saluted their commanding officer, still standing officiously on top of the stage, then turned to the boys who had been their students and saluted them also. The trainee's stood at once; the sound of all of them rising from their padded chairs came like a dull roar that filled the large room, and all together, along with the commander, they saluted the departing men as they marched single file out of the auditorium, their steps sounding dull, like the walk of grieving men marching to the mournful sound of a dirge. 

"Be seated," the Commander ordered after that last of the Blues had left the auditorium and the trainees' eyes moved back to the man standing at the front podium. Their seats resumed, the man in charge continued. "Because of heavy losses at the onset of the surprise attacks, we are to send the top ten scoring Greens to an undisclosed base to act as backups to our regular, trained forces. Will those ten Greens please stand."

Duo swallowed hard and turned his head to see Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei rise from their seats along with him. From the morning stats posted in the mess hall, he knew Zechs, Anderson, Kamwansa, Chow and Nadil would also be on their feet.

The ten teenagers of various ages stood before their commander and their fellow trainees with a look of wariness displayed in their eyes and on their faces. Everyone present in the room observed the boys standing with varied emotions ranging from jealousy to relief, knowing these top ten were about to be put to the test, to see if their training and their skills would be enough to be of service to their country at its time of need and if their training was enough to save their lives.

The commander looked at each boy thoroughly before he spoke again. When he did, he focused solely on the ten standing. "You are some of the best this academy has ever produced," he began. "Take all that you've learned to defend the innocent and defeat the evil that threatens the welfare of our country. Remember, that our enemy is human. No man is perfect and they will make mistakes, as will you. Learn from those mistakes. Do not fear for fear in itself is an enemy. Be human. War can seem inhumane," he advised soberly. "Rise above the inhumanity of it. Remember not to leave it behind as you fight for freedom and justice. Be brave. Be honorable, and fight nobly."

Commander Reid then stood to full attention and his right arm rose slowly in a salute to the ten. The sounds of the other trainees rising to their feet sounded once more as they began to salute the ten that would represent them in battle. The commander's arm came down as did the trainees'.

"Gentlemen, you are hereby advanced to the rank of blue. You are dismissed to pack your bags and send any messages to your family that you wish to. They will be delayed for twenty-four hours after your departure for security's sake. Your launch will depart in thirty minutes. Good luck and God speed."

Wufei turned and led the other four out of their line of chairs and they marched out of the auditorium to the silent well wishes and pats on the arms or shoulders that came from many of the other trainees as they passed by.

Once alone in the empty corridors, the ten walked towards the section that held their rooms in silence. Each boy was lost in his own thought of what the future held in store for them.

The moment the bedroom door shut behind Duo, he found himself engulfed within Heero's arms, his head coming to rest on the strong shoulder he often found comfort on.

/I'm scared, Heero./ Duo's voice sounded in his partner's head. /What if what we are is discovered? What if they aren't as understanding as Commander Reid?/

With one arm firmly holding the slender boy against his chest, Heero's other hand came up to stroke the long braid in a gesture that was meant to soothe Duo. /We're going into this together, that's what's important. I'll keep you safe./

Burying his face into Heero's neck, Duo drew comfort from the familiar scent of the other teen and from the warmth and strength of his firm hold on him. "But this has been our home. We don't even know where we're going," Duo sighed unhappily. After not having a home for most of his life, the training facility and, for the most part, the boys he'd lived with, had become the home he'd always craved. It was in the Federation's institution for training young boys to become soldiers that he'd found shelter, food and warmth along with safety and purpose, and he would miss it.

"I suppose most military bases are similar to the training facility," Heero reasoned calmly. "But it doesn't matter much," he added with a sigh, then finished what he really wanted to say through their mind link. /You're my home, Duo. No matter where we go or where we end up, if we're together, it's home./

Duo pulled back enough to look into the deep blue eyes, his own face lacking its usual smile as he soberly answered. "You're my home too, Heero," he replied. "Just promise me we'll be okay."

Knowing he couldn't honestly give Duo such a reassurance, Heero quickly took his lover's lips with his own, kissing the other boy with a frantic passion and allowing Duo to cling almost painfully to him. When at last they parted, they both felt their bodies trembling with an emotion other than fear.

"All I can promise is to watch your back," Heero said, his eyes searching the unbelievably handsome and trusting face in front of him.

"And I'll watch yours," Duo said breathlessly, giving Heero a token, weak smile to assure the other half of his soul that he was alright.

"Then let's get packed or we'll be late," Heero said even as he released the braided teenager and they both turned to complete the task of packing their few possessions into their duffle bags.

TBC


	13. Part 13

Warnings and Disclaimers on first page of story

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 13

The two boys dressed in their green jumpsuits left the room that had been their home for the last time and walked to the docking terminal shoulder to shoulder. As they entered the room they hadn't been in since their arrival to the training center, they were immediately handed a gray jumpsuit with blue stripes down the outside of each sleeve and leg by Sargent Sloan, one of the base's uniformed soldiers, and were promptly told to strip off their green suits and re-dress in the gray. Seeing their friends and the other newly promoted boys were already dressed, both teens quickly complied and handed their worn jumpsuits to the officer at the door. With five minutes left to spare, the ten trainees stood ready with their black duffle bags on their shoulders, waiting for further instructions.

Trowa and Wufei stood together, talking just under their breath. Quatre was engaged in a conversation a short distance away with Zechs and Tai Kamwansa. Heero and Duo walked over to join Trowa and Wufei nodding to the others who were chatting close by.

"Took you long enough," Wufei said with a teasing glint in his eyes, raising one arched eyebrow.

"Well, you know Heero," Duo's mouth quirked as he spoke in a quiet voice while wiggling his eyebrows knowingly at the Chinese boy. "He has a definite way of saying hello and goodbye." His smile grew further at seeing the flush of embarrassment on the Chinese boy's face at the indiscreet reminder of Heero's kiss.

"Ten-hup!" The soldier at the door called out sharply and the ten boys came to attention as a tall, middle aged man they had never seen before, with tanned skin and sun-lightened hair entered the room. The new soldiers watched the high ranking man, noting that there was an intense aura that radiated from him as he moved and the decorations on his short-sleeved khaki shirt declared his rank as a colonel in the Federation Forces.

"At ease," the newcomer told his newest soldiers. "I'm Colonel Charles Davis and I'm in charge of transporting you to your assigned destination. We may encounter enemy fire along the way as all hell has broken out in the skies throughout the day, so I'll need you to stay alert and follow my orders to the letter in order to assure your safety."

The man appeared to be in his late forties with a balding head and sharp hazel eyes that scanned each boy now placed in his care. His eyes settled on the two standing shoulder to shoulder. He had a knowing yet curious look in his eyes as he visually raked each boy up and down.

/He's been told of our standing orders to stay together./ Heero's voice sounded in Duo's mind.

/And he's trying to figure it out; figure us out./ Duo added with a mental snicker.

/Good luck!/ Heero's sarcasm came through the link. /If he does figure us out, maybe he'll fill us in on his findings and then we'll all know./

A smile twitched on Duo's face in response to Heero's dry humor, earning a frown from the man in charge of them. Colonel Davis then turned to the launchbay doors, motioning the ten to follow. "Line up. I will swear you into active duty in the United Federation's Air Force."

The ten quickly complied and stood at attention at the colonel recited the soldier's oath to them and they repeated it word for word with their hands on their heart, pledging themselves to the Federation, its government and people. Colonel Davis saluted the newest soldiers of the Federation, then ordered them to get on board his ship. He proceeded them to the open hatch and stood to the side as they turned to enter the shuttle that would take them away from the base and into a war zone.

Quatre quickly lined up next to Trowa and gave his roommate a nervous smile.

Duo caught Wufei's eyes and winked at him, receiving a slight smile from his friend in return. The Chinese pilot placed himself comfortably between his four friends as they shifted into a single line and entered the hatch that led to the passenger cabin of the shuttle. 

Stowing their gear in the compartments above the seats and securing them, the ten trainees, now soldiers, observed the interior of the shuttle that would carry them away from their home. The shuttle itself was small in terms of carrying personnel, having twenty-four seats separated into two rows, two seats deep. The ten boys could have spread themselves out, with space for more leg room, but instead chose to sit close together, feeling uncertain as to their future and what was in store for them at the end of the shuttle ride.

Strapping themselves into the seat restraints, they watched as Colonel Davis closed the hatch then turned to address them. "If we don't encounter any trouble, we'll arrive at our destination in approximately ninety minutes. Sit tight and try not to move around the cabin too much." He then turned and entered the cockpit, shutting the door firmly behind him. The shuttle shifted as the retracting passenger walkway fixed to the hatch was detached and pulled back into the terminal.

Duo leaned over Heero's lap to look out the window as the engines immediately roared to life and the ship reverberated strongly from the power of the thrusters. Slowly the ship began to lift straight up from its dock and the boys inside got a last look at the island and the buildings that they had been trained in.

Duo took hold of Heero's slack hand nearest him and brought it to his chest.

/Careful,/ Heero cautioned, acutely aware of the others around them.

/No one can see,/ Duo assured him as his thumb stroked the top of the olive-skinned hand.

/It'll be okay,/ Heero said, hoping to reassure his mate as his eyes also turned to gazed out the window to see the whole training facility and the island, now easily seen below them as the shuttle continued to rapidly lift vertically up from the base.

The shuttle then began to thrum with increased power and dropped altitude slightly as the thrusters changed direction. The ten were the abruptly pressed forcefully back into their seats by the sudden surge forward as the sleek ship picked up momentum with every second that passed and began to slice through the atmosphere.

It had been four years since his first and only air flight, but Duo never forgot the thrill he got at the speed and power of the flying ship. His excited eyes turned to Heero. "Damn!" he whispered with awe, impressed by the feeling of flying.

"I'd like to fly one of these some day," Heero agreed with Duo's sentiment.

"I'll be your co-pilot." Blue-violet eyes sparkled with excitement.

The passenger cabin remained relatively quiet during the flight as anticipation and trepidation clouded the ambiance of the small enclosed space for what ever awaited the ten at the end of their journey. 

Heero and Duo spoke quietly, trying to distract each other from the nervousness they both felt. "Can you believe the nerve of Dead Red?" Duo asked with a look of disgust on his face as he recalled the confrontation with the other boy that morning. "Now I'll never get my revenge."

"Being one of the ten advanced into military service will serve to cause him a lot of jealous feelings for a long time to come," Heero replied calmly.

"Yeah, maybe." Duo didn't sound convinced. "Why do you think he goes by the nickname Dead Red anyway? Do you think he killed someone or had a fetish with blood or roses or something?"

"I'm fairly certain he gave himself the name and maybe bullied others into calling him that." There was an slight, ambiguous smile on Heero's face that caught Duo's attention.

"What?" He asked with a grin of his own, knowing Heero knew more than what he was telling.

Heero looked at his friend and lover, the odd grin still in place. "I'd change my name too if it was Wilbur."

Duo's eyes danced with laughter. "Wilbur? Why didn't you tell me? That bit of information could have been very useful on the platform this morning."

"I was saving it for when the time was right," Heero answered.

"Well, next time let me in on the juicy little tidbits you pick up. Man," Duo shook his head at the horrible name and what he could have done with it. "Wilbur!" 

Forty five minutes into the flight, the ship suddenly dipped and made a sharp turn to the right, the red flash of a laser shot past the port side of the transport.

"We've got uninvited company." The Colonel's tense voice came over the speakers above the teenage pilots. "Whoever ranked number one in your class, report to the cockpit."

Heero immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over Duo's legs, pausing only long enough to give the other boy a parting squeeze of reassurance to his slender shoulder. The ship jerked again, and Heero struggled to stay upright as he clung to the top back of Duo's seat in order to keep his balance. With some effort, he straightened and with staggered steps made his way to the cockpit and cautiously entered. A moment later the hum of lasers being fired reverberated through the small transport.

Duo's hands gripped the armrests of his seat. Heero was blocking his mind in order to concentrate and the braided boy suddenly felt alone and helpless. He'd loved the mock battles he and the other Green trainees fought on the battlefield at the training center; the power and thrill of piloting the mobile suits was addicting not to mention the adrenaline high he experienced in the middle of a battle that always had the potential to turn dangerous. He'd proven his ability and cunning over and over on the field, but here, trapped high in the sky with no weapon in his hands or control over where he was going or what he was doing, not piloting the ship and trying to evade the enemy, he felt a fear he'd never experienced on the practice field. "This is for real," he whispered, his voice slightly shaky. 

He recognized the sound of a seat harness being released behind him and a moment later Wufei wobbled unsteadily over to him even as the ship continued to make evasive maneuvers. He bumped into Duo's knees at he tried to move past him and fell rather than sat in Heero's vacated seat. He quickly fastened the safety belt then glanced worriedly at his friend. Duo realized by the look in Wufei's eye that his friend was feeling the same sense of helplessness that he was experiencing.

"Three ships to the starboard," Zechs called out, looking out his window on the other side of the transport.

The other teen pilots leaned over in their seats to see if they could catch a glimpse their enemy through the small windows, but from Wufei and Duo's position, they could only catch sight of the blue sky one moment and the earth far below them the next as the transport spun to avoid another attack.

The ship jerked sharply to the right and then dove, turning instantly into a controlled spin and a red beam of laser fire flashed past the hull of the ship with a reverberating crash, sounding similar to thunder in the beam's wake.

Quatre glance over to his friends, his blue eyes wide and startled looking. "That was too close," he said in a tight voice.

The boy's still strapped securely into their seats gripped the arm rests as the wild ride continued. The ship was in constant motion; diving, spinning and rising up into the air, desperately striving to get closer to their destination and possible help from the Federation's Air Force. Another bright red flash filled the passenger cabin and with quick jolt to the right, the transport turned abruptly and spun to avoided being hit by more of the lethal beam lasers. The steady thrum that emanated from underneath the shuttle announced that their own weapons systems were constantly in use against the enemy.

Duo closed his eyes. There was nothing to see out of the shuttle's windows but the enemy's occasional firing of their deadly lasers, and despite his training, the constant diving and spinning of the ship was causing his stomach to flip flop. The ships behind them were out of his range of sight and he decided he didn't really want to see his death coming when the enemy who was fiercely pursuing them finally got lucky and hit their target. Heero's comforting presence in his mind was momentarily gone, blocked so he could concentrate while working along side the shuttle's pilot who was desperately and expertly trying to save them. Duo had not felt this frightened or alone since his struggle to survive on the streets before he'd met Heero.

A warm hand suddenly griped his own, tightly grasping the armrest of his seat. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Wufei's concerned face watching him and looking equally anxious due to their precarious situation. Duo's hand turned to firmly grip Wufei's, entwining their fingers together. If he was going to die, it seemed he wasn't going to die alone after all.

A brilliant burst of red light out the port window and a horrifying screech of metal tearing filled the shuttle cabin and the ship lurched violently and then dove, nose first, plunging downward towards the Earth's surface. Instantly, air shrieked wildly and at a high pitch through the cabin as the shuttle's air pressure and oxygen was sucked out of the gaping hole that the enemy's laser had made in the ceiling at the stern of the passenger cabin, the sound effectively drowning out the cries of fear and alarm coming from the terrified boys. Oxygen masks immediately popped out from above the frightened passengers and flew wildly above them. After scrambling to gain hold of the swinging masks hanging from white tubes, the nine quickly put them in place over their faces and took a deep breath of the oxygen that was being pumped through them.

Duo and Wufei forced their heads to turn against the angry pull of the wind rushing through the passenger cabin to face each other and exchanged wide-eyed and fearful glances, each boy believing he was living the last moments of his life. Duo took a deep breath then took the mask off his mouth and shouted against the squall of the wind coursing through the compromised cabin. "Thank you for being my friend." He then replaced the mask on his face and his eyes, wide and bright, spoke silently of his fear of their eminent death.

Wufei removed his own mask, never taking his eyes from off of Duo's face, mouthed the words to his thoughts. "Your friendship has honored me. Thank you." 

Duo smiled with eyes tearing at Wufei's words and felt the reassuring squeeze of his friend's hand as he watched the mask once again replaced on the Chinese boy's face. He closed his eyes and squeezed Wufei's hand even tighter, desperately wishing for some last words from Heero.

The ship turned abruptly once again, causing the passenger's stomachs to feel like they'd been pushed up into their throats. It then began to straighten out and climb, giving hope to the frightened teenagers even as laser fire hummed like a strong, pulsing heartbeat from the laser ports on the wings and under the belly of their shuttle. Because of the loud, shrill sound of the air rushing through the cabin, none of the nine heard the successive explosions coming from the attacking aircraft as the laser fire from their own shuttle hit its mark, eliminating two of their attackers and the immediate threat to their welfare.

/Duo?/ Heero's voice called out to his partner, his mental voice sounding frantic.

/Love you,/ Duo answered in an emotional rush, needing to get the words to Heero before it was too late.

/Hold tight,/ Heero warned a fraction of a second before his shields went back up and the ship spun yet again, sharply this time to the left and spiraled into a roll. The g-force was considerable and each of the nine in the passenger cabin remembered once again their training, to clamp down on the muscles of their lower body, pushing down as if they were shitting a brick in order to keep the blood from rushing to their brains and causing them to pass out.

The lasers thrummed in rhythmic desperation again and again with an effort to conquer and survive. Wufei forced his head to turn once again to look past Duo towards the starboard to see water meeting land on the far horizon, and as the aircraft plunged into a dive once again at a rapid speed, he observed the blue water rising rapidly towards them with each moment that passed. He thought that if they could just make land, surely the Federation would send back up to help them.

Anger suddenly filled the Chinese boy, anger and frustration. Ten of best trainees from the Federation's training facility and several of those being the brightest the school had ever seen, were about to be shot down like sitting ducks, with their honed skills left untried in a real battle. What chance would their government have in this conflict if the best of their defenders could be eliminated like ducks shot down by hunters from a swamp blind?

Then suddenly he became aware that the ship was leveling out yet again, the twists and turns used to dodge the enemy fire had suddenly stopped.

Despite the fierceness of the air rushing through the cabin, he lifted his oxygen mask and faced Duo to ask, "Are we surrendering?" He shouted, the replaced the mask. 

The long haired boy shook his head, his eyes bright, and when he removed his mask, their sparkle matched the boy's smile. "He got them. Heero shot the bastards down, all three of them!" he shouted excitedly before putting the mask back in place, he then turned in his seat to face the others and gave them the thumbs up sign that everything was going to be okay.

Twenty five minutes later, the ship performed a fairly standard landing on a long runway lined with emergency vehicles on both sides of the tarmac, their red lights flashing indicating their state of emergency readiness.

The moment the damaged ship came to a halt, the nine threw off their oxygen masks and seat belts and were out of their seats, shouting, cheering and tearfully embracing each other. As quick as their shaking limbs allowed, they clamored for their duffle bags stashed above the seats, then turned to the exit door of the shuttle as the hatch was opened from the outside. Heero chose that moment to open and step through the cockpit door with a satisfied if not frazzled grin on his face. He was immediately seized upon by his fellow trainees, enthusiastically embraced and congratulated, all of them demanding an account of what had gone on in the cockpit during the air fight.

Duo stood next to the hero of the hour, needing more at the moment than just a touch of their shoulders to reconnect. By the force of his own will, he restrained himself, knowing he had no choice in front of so many people.

Colonel Davis, clip board in hand, followed Heero out of the cockpit and paused for a moment to watch the boy who had brilliantly handled the lasers in the air to air battle they had barely managed to survive and now accepted his friends' congratulations. With a relieved smile on his face, the man moved toward the open hatch that was spilling brilliant sunshine and oppressive heat into the interior of the damaged shuttle, calling for the boys in his charge to follow. At his exit, the cheering sounds of the emergency crews heralded the safe arrival of the shuttle and passengers, and he found his legs rather wobbly as he began to descend the portable stairs that had been pushed up to the hatch. As his feet touched the tarmac, another ranking officer stepped up to him and glanced briefly to the ten following behind as they exited the ship, their eyes squinting against the bright, unforgiving sunlight and arid heat of a desert.

After the two men exchange a few brief words, the boys were startled to hear a sharp command being directed at them. "Soldiers," the new officer barked out crisply. "Line up!" The ten did as ordered, forming two even rows as they had been taught in the training center. The clip board carried by Colonel Davis was handed to the another younger uniformed officer who had come to stand by him. This man scanned the list before him then called out each name of the newly indoctrinated soldiers to which they properly answered. With roll call completed, the officer, now obviously in charge of them, introduced himself. 

"I'm Captain Rhys Dunstan and I am your new commanding officer until further notice. Follow me to your barracks." The officer seemed surprisingly young, mid thirties at the most. He was dressed in desert fatigues with a matching hat pressed firmly over his head, effectively covering his eyes from the relentless brightness of the desert sun. He promptly turned on his heels and quickly walked ahead of the ten, not once looking back.

The newest of the Federation soldiers promptly followed with Heero telling Duo through their link all about his first real ariel battle. The ten followed Captain Dunstan across the tarmac, over a graveled area and into one of several buildings on the base. Soldiers dressed in their desert uniforms scurried about carrying out orders or performing their duties, all of them looking serious and determined. The ten were led down a series of stairs, well beneath the surface of the base, to their barracks located on lower level four. The teenagers surveyed the long, cool room and found it had a look and feeling similar to the barracks of the training school, with lockers and beds lined up on both sides of the walls of the narrow, rectangular space.

"Find yourself an empty bed and locker," Captain Dunstan barked out and paused to take the hat from off his head to wipe away the sweat that had formed on his forehead with the right sleeve of his uniform. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to take you to the commissary and to acquire your new uniforms." With that said, their new captain paused to look at each boy, allowing the ten a good look in turn at the man who was now in charge of their very lives. 

Heero carefully observed their commanding officer, a man in his thirties. He figured the man had been on this base for a while as the skin on his face and forearms were a deep brown and slightly leathered from over exposure to the desert's sun. His hazel colored eyes were narrow and calculating as he, in return, took in every detail about his new subordinates. From the way he held his body, tense and properly squared at shoulders, and from the look in the man's eyes, Captain Dunstan unquestionably looked to be a no nonsense man that went strictly by the book. Duo must have come to the same conclusion as Heero caught his partner's feeling of anxiousness and turned to look at him questioningly. Blue-violet eyes held his gaze, worry lining the other boy's handsome face. Heero offered him a smile in response, hoping to give Duo a boost of confidence and reassurance that everything would work out fine, though he had his own doubts.

"You're young," their new captain said with a trace of annoyance in his voice. "But you'll have to do." With that said, he turned and left the ten to settle in.

The Federation's newest and no doubt youngest soldiers turned to claim their beds and lockers while Heero and Duo inched closer and nonchalantly touched their shoulders together.

"Guys!" Quatre's voice called out to the two. "Let's bunk close together. Grab what beds you want and we'll situate ourselves around you."

Duo's smile returned. /We've got good friends, don't we Heero?/

The Japanese boy nodded, his sober looking face contradicting the warm feelings he sent to the other boy. /The best./

Together they approached their blond friend. "Thanks Quat, you're a pal," Duo slung his arm around the blond's shoulder and gave him a quick, half hug and a warm, sincere smile that would make the stoniest of hearts soften.

"Well, I just.." Quatre blushed, suddenly bashful at Duo's open display of affection and being the recipient of the melting smile. "You're welcome." He smiled in return at the two of them. Then standing back, he watched as Heero and Duo moved together down the aisle. They passed the five bunks that were neatly made, noting those available were completely stripped of all bedding. They chose a bunk for themselves towards the far end of the room with Duo taking the bottom bed and Heero claiming the top. 

Wufei claimed a bottom bunk adjacent to his two friends and the other seven began to locate themselves in close proximity to each other, sensing that there was safety in numbers especially in the unfamiliar surroundings and circumstances they now found themselves in.

All of the new arrivals quickly unpacked their belongings and placed them into the lockers next to their beds. It was in there they found fresh bedding and they quickly made up their bunks in proper military fashion, aware that their captain would be back for them shortly. Each boy noted the lack of security they were accustomed to in the training center by the absence of the palm print lock system. Finished with the simple task of unpacking, they then gathered together, sitting on or around Duo's bed as they listened to Heero's account of the attack they'd just survived and his experience of firing the laser weapons and bringing down the three enemy ships as Colonel Davis expertly piloted the ship to avoid being hit by the weapons being shot at them by the attacking enemy.

"Attention!" Captain Dunstan's voice barked out and the ten new pilots jumped to assume the stiff pose commanded. "Line up, single file!"

The new soldiers quickly carried out the order, lining up as they were told.

"Follow me." The uniformed man abruptly turned his back to them and at a brisk pace led the ten out of their room. Their line stayed impeccably intact as they followed behind their captain through the labyrinth of hallways and stairwells in the underground building that looked to house not only barracks, but supplies, computer rooms, empty briefing rooms, and a map room, all of which were sparsely occupied.

Back up the stairs they went, following their new captain upward and into the brighter natural light of the corridor at ground level. After going down the long hallway with other curious soldiers marking their presence as they passed, the teenagers were led to a large room labeled above the doorway as Uniforms and Supplies and were taken to an open counter where they were ordered to state the size of their jumpsuits and shoes. The woman behind the counter, dressed in military fatigues, performed her duty with precise and practiced movements, giving each of the ten teenagers three sets of new, crisp and folded fatigues and a flight suit to be used when piloting the AMS. 

Stuffing their new belongings into a military issued duffle bag labeled simply Earth's United Federation, the teens were then allowed into the commissary for a total of ten minutes to purchase any personal items they might need, toiletries and such. After they purchased the necessary goods, the captain led the boys, their arms filled with their new belongings, back through the building, down the stairs and returning to sub-level four and their barracks. Once there, each teen was given a map and told they had one hour to acquaint themselves with the base and were instructed to change clothing during that time from their temporary gray jumpsuits from school, to the new desert uniform.

The late afternoon continued, oddly repetitive with the colonel's coming and going every ten to fifteen minuets, leaving brief instructions and returning with the expectation that his orders had been carried out in an exemplary manner. When it seemed the man had finally found the time to spare, he took his new soldiers through a brief and rushed tour of the base, explaining to them that the haste with which the tour was guided was because they were currently in a stand-by, orange alert mode of operation. The base was in the state of preparing for a battle with their enemy, a battle that could strike at any moment. Non-essential personnel had been shipped out the night before and many of the men housed in Joshua, the name of the building where their barracks was located, had gone into battle, he told them, and that, he explained, was why the large building seemed almost empty.

It was nightfall when they returned to the building tagged as Joshua, named so after the obstinate cactus that surrounded the base and not only survived but thrived despite the desert heat, wind and lack of moisture. The small troop of young soldiers was taken to the mess hall where the teenagers were allowed to finally eat a late evening meal. They sat together and picked at their meal in relative silence, their eyes taking in everything around them. Each newly uniformed soldier noted that, to some degree, they were surrounded by seasoned soldiers bearing grim faces; men much more mature and hardened by battles than themselves, with dour, frowning expressions on their faces that displayed the seriousness of the situation even as they mechanically ate their own meals. 

With the meal finished, Captain Dunstan led the ten back down to their barracks. No words were passed between the boys as they followed him, the tense feelings that was almost palpable in the mess hall seemed to travel down the stairwells and hallways with them. The general, unspoken feeling the ten teenagers had gotten from their first experience in the presence of their future comrades in the base's mess hall was that of feeling both small and insignificant and that they were indeed, from the expressions the other soldiers wore, facing eminent danger.

  
  


Five soldiers in flight suits sauntered into the barracks an hour before lights out. They stopped abruptly, their conversation coming to a halt on seeing the newcomers and slowly, smiles of obvious disdain grew on the first three men's faces as they spied their new barrack mates, their eyes moving to take in every aspect of the pilots fresh from the training facilities, the greenies.

"They sent us a bunch of babies to fight a war with." A tall man with a ruddy complexion, circles under his green eyes and dark hair that was cropped closely to his scalp complained loudly as he threw his helmet on the bunk nearest the barrack's door. Turning, he walked briskly down the aisle towards Duo and Quatre who had been sitting on Quatre's bunk studying a map of the base. "And what do we have here?" The soldier amplified his voice as he observed the two wary looking youths as his eyes slowly raked them from head to toe. "Two pretty boys that can substitute as girls?"

Heero jumped down from his bunk where he had been listening to Quatre and Duo's conversation and came to stand next to the two startled boys on the bed, silently offering his protection. Without a word, his glare gave the higher ranking men a silent warning to tread carefully.

"What's this?" The man scoffed, one eyebrow raising. "Protecting your boyfriend?"

"Leave them alone," Heero told him in an emotionless but deep voice filled with threat.

"Or what? What do you think you can do to me, little boy?" The man leaned closer, trying to intimidate the Japanese boy standing protectively next to the two still sitting on the bed with their eyes wide with apprehension.

Heero stood his ground. "Evidently we're a part of your team," He said, his eyes narrowing. "If you want to have a friend rather than an enemy watching your back and fighting by your side, you had better treat us with respect."

"I don't need you watching my back, you piss ant," the man snarled, not liking the threat the boy hinted at.

Not liking the tone of the conversation, Trowa made eye contact and gave a nod to Wufei then made a tactical move by stepping closer to Quatre while Wufei moved to take the place on his other side. 

Another soldier dressed in a flight suit came up from behind the pilot who had been verbally accosting the young pilots, he was a red headed man who moved forward and casually put his elbow on the first antagonists's shoulder and leaned against him in a comfortable manner. "Hey guys," he called over his shoulder to the three standing quietly behind them in what sounded like a Texan drawl. "Looks like we've got a play group going on here. Ya wanna join in the fun? Maybe play a little game of Kick the Can of the greenies?" He rolled his eyes and winked at the man he was leaning on, and to the ten trainees he said with a malicious grin, "I just happen to like games, fella's. Who wants to play with us first?" 

Wufei looked the red head up and down and the disdain he felt was clearly etched on his face, reflecting his opinion that the man was acting like anything other than a trained pilot. "Are these idiots the men we're supposed to fight with?" the Chinese boy asked loudly and boldly, inserting unveiled contempt in voice. "I refuse to fight alongside fools," he declared arrogantly.

"Fools?" A pilot of African descent pushed forward, his face bearing a fierce frown. "Who are you calling a fool, you little nub?"

Duo jumped up and stood in front of Heero and Wufei and, with anger blazing in his eyes, he faced off with the offensive man. "You're definitely a fool if you insist on calling us names and trying to intimidate us. That just proves you're as stupid as you are ugly."

Quatre looked with wide eyed shock from the braided teen to the angry black man after hearing Duo's words. Trowa rolled his eyes but readied himself for action while Heero stood still, poised for a fight even as his left eye lid twitched. Wufei gave a soft moan and shook his head; Duo had a perfect sense of timing for starting trouble, he thought miserably.

The black pilot, who was standing behind the other two that had been teasing the greenies, lurched forward between his teammates, reaching for the slender, insulting teen with the smart ass smirk on his face. It was in the blink of an eye that the soldier suddenly and surprisingly found himself thrown face down on the barrack's floor, his right arm twisted painfully high behind his back while being held in an unrelenting grip with a sharp knee pressed painfully into the center of his back.

"You touch him and you die," Heero hissed as he leaned over the soldier's back and spoke in a lethal sounding voice to his captive.

The other four pilots cautiously moved closer as did the other five from the training school. Ten now faced off with the four unhappy looking seasoned soldiers. Neither group looked like they were going to back down from the impending fight.

"I'll break his arm if you don't back away or if you lay a hand on any of us," Heero threatened again and pulled on the man's arm until he cried out through gritted teeth, assuring his buddies that the dark haired teen's threat was not an idle one.

"Alright, everyone just calm down," Quatre spoke with authoritative calm as he moved forward and cautiously stepped between the two groups standing off with each other. The last thing they needed now was a melee that could cause injuries. He looked to the two older soldiers just in front of him who glared angrily at him. The blond continued. "We're here and we're not going anywhere," he told them. "We're just in from the training facilities and we have a lot to learn. You can either work with us to bring us up to speed and ensure we will soon be a well functioning unit, or you can fight and bicker, even threaten us, and the end result will be a unit divided, a non-functional team doomed from the beginning."

"We'll wipe the floor with you little shits," the red headed man shot back angrily, his nostrils flaring and his pale, freckled face flushed.

"Knock it off, Red." One of the two soldiers who had hung back and not spoken a word up to this point spoke out now. He moved forward to place himself in front of his uncouth friends and the boy who had his other teammate on the floor. "The kid's right," the smaller, dark hair and eyed Laotian man addressed his companions. "We're at war and we have to wisely choose our battles. These boys are not the people we need to fight," he said in a calm but stern tone of voice. "Our anger is misdirected; it's not these greenies we should be fighting but the our real enemy who killed our friends today. We need to work together if we're going to live another day and fight for our country and to avenge their deaths." The Asian man's dark eyes settled on Heero's taunt form as he stared up from the position above other soldier's back. "Let him up," he ordered the teen.

There was a moment's pause as the room of soldiers waited to see if Heero would comply.

/Do it Heero,/ Duo's voice urged him.

Heero released the bent arm and was instantly off the downed pilot who rolled up and onto his feet, rubbing at his strained arm. He turned to face the Japanese boy with a decidedly unhappy expression on his face. "Don't ever do that again," the man warned as Heero moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Duo.

"Then never threaten or attempt to harm my friends again," Heero countered as both of them glared at each other.

"Enough!" The Laotian man who seemed to equal Quatre's voice of reason interrupted them. There was a moment of awkward silence before Zechs stepped forward and extended his hand to the Asian pilot who was striving to bring an end to the altercation. "I'm Zechs," he introduced himself.

"Captain Kahn Knaphasey," the black haired soldier replied, giving the young, tall and blond soldier a brief but hearty handshake. "You can call me Kahn." He then turned to give a small smile to the other nine newcomers. "Let me introduce you to my comrades," He turned around and motioned to each of his fellow pilots as he spoke of them. He motioned with his hand to the brunette man just behind him, the man who'd first taunted Quatre and Duo. "This is Shots, an expert marksman in a fight. And Red," he pointed to the taller red head who still looked decidedly unhappy. "Named appropriately by the color of his hair and his temper." Captain Kahn then pointed to the black man still rubbing his arm. "This is Hawk, one of the best pilots in the Federation," he said, obviously praising the man in an effort to boost his self esteem after having the humiliating experience of being taken down and held captive by a kid. The man accepted the compliment with a curt nod of his head. 

"And last but not least is my friend Liam Sullivan, who doesn't like nicknames, especially if they refer to his pasty white skin, his freckles or being of Irish descent, so we call him Laddie." The auburn haired man who had stayed completely out of the earlier skirmish, stepped forward and rolled his eyes at his friend who's given the introductions. He smiled with good humor at what seemed like a continuing joke regarding his heritage, then murmured quietly to the ten, "Welcome aboard." 

"Then let me introduce my fellow greenies according to their rating in training," Zechs said with a slight smile, the atmosphere in the room noticeably lightening with the small insert of humor. He then introduced Heero, as the number one student of the training facility and proceeded down the list.

After the names were given, there was an awkward pause and a stretch of silence which Trowa broke with a quiet question. "When will the rest of the squadron arrive?" he asked, noting that nearly half of the barrack's beds were still empty.

The men before them suddenly went still and both a hardened and stricken look came upon their faces. "They're not coming back," Captain Kahn spoke for the other four while his eyes scanned the room with a distant look in his eyes and a frown on his face. "They were all killed in combat during the skirmish this morning. I guess someone had their things cleared out of here already."

"How many?" Chen Chow, one of the ten new soldiers questioned, his eyebrows pinched together in worry.

"From our barracks, twenty; from the base, two hundred eighty seven."

"Then our petty fighting is a waste of valuable energy," Wufei stated in a subdued voice, knowing the men before him were hurting inside at the loss of their friends and comrades. "It dishonors those who fought the real enemy bravely and paid the ultimate price."

"Your right," Kahn replied with a thoughtful look to the Chinese youth. "I believe my friends here just needed to blow off a little steam after such heavy losses. I'm glad it was stopped before something happened that we would all regret."

"Hut!" A loud command came from the doorway. The fifteen soldiers of different rank standing together in the room came to attention as Captain Dunstan came into the room. "Lights out at twenty-two hundred hours," the man barked out. "Training will commence at oh-seven hundred hours if a battle doesn't break out before then. I suggest you gentlemen get settled quickly and sleep while you can." The man who was their captain then did what he usually did after issuing them an order, he turned on his heels and left the room.

"When did Rhys become our troop's den leader?" Red said mockingly in regards to one of their teammates sudden promotion, though the grim smile on his face showed that he was anything but humored.

"Since our commander was killed this morning along with a good many others," Kahn replied, motioning sadly at the ten empty bunks marking only half of what they'd lost that day. The unmade bunks seemed to haunt the room as a pointed reminder of the lost soldiers. "In this war, I'm afraid any or all of us could be either killed on any given day, or promoted to a desk job."

"Which is just another form of death," Laddie mumbled with a frown.

"Well, no one is going to take me out of my mobile suit just to plug me into a vacant desk like they did Rhys," Hawk said fiercely as the went to another bunk towards the front of the room and began to unfasten his flight suit. "I was born to pilot and if they try to promote me to a desk job," he paused only to give a dark glare before he added. "Well, that's the day we lose the war."

The other four mumbled their agreement as they too began to undress. Taking that as their clue to return to a normal routine, the ten greenies moved back to their own beds to prepare for the night. They used the wash rooms and undressed, their sleep wear seemed to be the stylish white boxers and t-shirts they all wore. The room fell silent as the fifteen made their way to their beds, except for the squeak of old springs that protested loudly as each soldier tried to find a comfortable spot or position on their bunk.

The lights had been out for ten minutes and Heero lay on his bunk on his stomach, his blanket pulled up to mask his movements. He dropped his right arm down over the edge of the bunk that was against the wall. /Reach your left arm up,/ he told Duo, resting in the bunk below him. In the darkness of the subterranean barracks, with only a small, dim light at the barrack's door to keep away the suppressing blackness, Duo's hand reached up and in finding it's mate, clasped firmly onto Heero's, their connection began and they both sighed, silently content at the familiar and comforting touch that boosted them both physically and mentally. 

After minutes had passed, maybe as many as ten, Duo's hand went slack and slipped from Heero's fingers as he drifted into a deep sleep. Heero brought his own arm back up and turned onto his side to follow his fellow soldiers into sleep. His fleeting thoughts before he drifted off was of missing his room back at the training school and the feel of Duo in his arms as he went to sleep each night.

  
  


TBC 


	14. Part 14

Warnings: Get you favorite soda and a bag of sunflower seeds, this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. Disclaimers on first page of fic.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 14

The sudden sound of warning claxons echoing throughout the subterranean complex beneath the Federation's base abruptly woke the fifteen soldiers in the barracks on lower level four from their sleep.

"We're under attack," one of the older pilots shouted as he jumped up from his bed. Bright red emergency lights blinked came to life above the doorway as the muffled, booming sounds of battle resounded through the layers of earth and concrete that separated the small troop from the battle above.

The ceiling lights were turned on and the experienced soldiers rushed the greenies into dressing quickly. The ten fumbled with clumsy fingers with the fasteners of their new uniforms, rushing to obey the command to dress, just as Captain Dunstan ran into the room already dressed for action in his flight suit. "Pilots to your suits," he ordered, then turned to his newest soldiers and spoke to them in a rushed and urgent voice. "You greenies are to stay here until all sound of battle has ended. If the base is captured, escape and make your way to safety. If we beat the bastards off, do what you can to help out above and report back here by nightfall."

Just when they thought that was the last of his orders, the young captain turned to Heero who was standing next to Duo, both still in their tee-shirts and only Heero had managed to get on his pants at that point. "Yuy," The young commander called the messy haired teen to attention. "There's an extra suit fueled and ready. I know you don't have much in the way of battle experience," he continued, his face looking and voice sounding grim. "But after yesterday's incident, I think you're the only one of this group that we can count on for this fight. I won't order you to pilot the M.S. if you think you can't do it because of your inexperience, but we're pretty desperate here after losing so many pilots yesterday. We could use your help."

Heero turned and grabbed hold of his new flight suit that had been laid out in readiness the night before at the end of his bunk. "Show me where it's located." he replied, showing his clear intention to fight.

"Good man," the captain said with a tense smile on his worried looking face.

A thunderous sound came from above and the barracks trembled. The lights above the group of men and boys went out and dim emergency lights flicked off and on several times. Heero turned quickly to Duo, their eyes immediately fixed on each others. /Be safe while I'm gone,/ he said, taking in the pale, worried face in front of him. Suddenly Duo looked so young and vulnerable to him and Heero's resolve to fight in the battle above faltered a bit, but that moment of weakness passed as he received Duo's reply.

"Whip their butts, Heero." A shaky smile came to the long-haired teen's handsome face. /Come back to me,/ he added, with feelings of sad resignation mixed with fear and pride that coursed from him to Heero through their connection.

Heero nodded and tried to give Duo a reassuring smile, but knew he failed in the attempt. He quickly took off his pants and replaced them with the blue jumpsuit that designated him as a pilot. He sat down on Duo's bunk and quickly put on his shoes and boots, noting that Duo was just finishing putting on his fatigues. Turning his head, his eyes shifted to Wufei, completely dressed in the desert camouflaged uniform, as he came to stand by Duo. Dark brown eyes met deep blue. "In your care," he told their Chinese teammate, knowing Wufei would take the responsibility of watching Duo's back seriously. 

Wufei accepted the task Heero had requested of him with a nod of his head, then bowed to the Japanese boy in gratitude for the other teen's display of faith in his ability to keep Duo safe.

With a quick glance at the others and a brief word of goodbye, Heero turned and left with the experienced pilots flanking him. Captain Dunstan was bent towards him, quickly telling the new pilot as they went out the door of the things he'd need to know when fighting along side himself and the others against the pilots of the Allied Forces.

The nine young soldiers that were left behind huddled close together. The realization that this was really war they were suddenly caught in and not a drill or a practice session on the training field was just hitting home. The emergency lights flickered then went out completely as the barracks shook from something impacting above ground, possibly even their own building. The emergency lights flicked on again but this time even more dim.

"Shit!" Duo uttered in a shaky voice. He felt an arm go around his shoulders and turned to see it was Quatre offering him comfort. His quick glance at the blond showed, even in the dim light, the blue eyed boy's face to be a reflection of his own feelings of fear.

"What do we do now?" Chen Chow asked nervously, his usually slanted eyes were now wide open, giving him a whole new appearance. 

"We obey orders," Zechs spoke up clearly, no sound of fear in his appearance or voice. "Let's sit down and wait until the sounds of the battle ends, then we'll go up and see what we can do to help, just as the captain ordered."

Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei chose to sit close together on Duo's bunk, the other five settled on the bunk across from them. All nine sat in relative silence in the apparently abandoned lower level of the underground structure as they listened to the deep booming sound of the battle above vibrating through the walls and watched the emergency generator lights flash on and off periodically.

Wufei's hand snaked up Duo's back to come to rest on the braided boy's shoulder. "Can you tell how Heero's doing?" He asked in a whisper.

Duo nodded slightly and Trowa and Quatre leaned in to listen to his answer.

"He's in a white mobile suit that he says is far superior to the ones we used on the training field at school," he answered quietly, then a smile came to his lips. "He can't wait until we all get a chance to experience it. He's in flight." He paused a moment and his eyes widened for a moment. "It's fast," he added, a touch of awe in his voice. Then suddenly his forehead wrinkled and a troubled look came into his eyes.

"What is it?" Wufei asked, still keeping his voice low so the others across the room couldn't hear the conversation. Seeing a look of consternation come across Duo's fair features, he brought his hand up and began of rub Duo's back in a soothing motion.

"Enemy suits, everywhere," the braided teen whispered in a tense voice. "The sky is filled with them. They want this base badly."

"What's he talking about?" Zechs stood from his bunk and walked over to confront the four. His hands were balled at his hips and he wore a deep frown on his face.

The four remained silent. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked from Zechs's forbidding face to Duo, whose eyes seemed dazed. Losing his patience, the tall blond began again. "Look, I'm the oldest here and the ranking senior. I'm taking temporary command," he said loudly and boldly enough so that the other eight in the room would hear and not doubt his position. "I want to know what's going on with Maxwell."

Trowa looked up at Zechs and with a straight, serious face answered. "Duo can read Heero's mind. He's hearing Heero's thoughts as he goes into battle."

"This isn't the time to joke around, Barton," Zechs said, unhappy with the answer he'd gotten.

Duo gasped, then said, "Red is being overpowered by several suits, no one can get to him. Oh, God!" Duo cried out, obviously voice Heero's words in his head. "Watch out for the for the laser sword. Behind you." Duo was breathing was rapid and he blinked his eyes as if realizing where he was. Wide, shocked eyes met his friend's. "Red's suit was just cut in half and has just gone down under enemy fire." His voice reflected the horror Heero was feeling at the sight of a team member being ruthlessly struck down. "Oh God, they're severely outnumbered," he whispered hoarsely. "They don't have a chance."

A loud crash sounded above them and they each believed it was Red's suit that had just fallen violently into the base above..

/Get out of there, Heero. Hurry, get away!/ Duo's panicked thoughts screamed to his partner, not realizing that he also vocalized his message. 

/Duo, things are really bad out here. Get out of there, escape!/ Heero called back, his voice sounding urgent just as the link between the two was cut off.

The long haired teen gasped. "He cut me off!" he cried out in disbelief.

"He just needs to concentrate, Duo," Wufei said, trying to reassure his frightened friend. But after the scene that Duo had described of the base above them, he too was fearful for not only Heero's safety, but for their own as well.

"What the hell?" Zechs's face bore the look of shocked disbelief. "You can really read Heero's mind?" he asked.

"Yeah," Duo answered, obviously shaken as his eyes stayed focused on his clenched, trembling fists that were firmly pressed down onto his thighs. "And from the descriptions he gave me, we're sitting ducks. Our forces are severely outnumbered. Heero gave me the impression the other remaining pilots were circling him, trying to offer some protection from the onslaught because he's a greenie." Pained blue-violet eyes looked up into the tall blond's face. "We're going to lose this battle," he told him in all seriousness. "We should be planning our escape."

Maps were retrieved from their lockers and laid out on Duo's bed and every teen's new flash light was shone onto the paper. The map depicted the base in its entirety with the large runway located in the center of it. The many buildings that comprised the base offices and housing and set back a safe distance, lined both sides of the tarmac. Around the base's perimeters the land was flat and open desert. The map extended to show several miles to the north and to the east to where the parched desert floor rose up abruptly to meet a long stretch hills and mountains. 

"There's too much distance and open space for us to escape before daylight," Trowa observed while staring at the watch he was shining his flashlight on in order to see the time. The display reported the time. "It's four thirty-seven a.m.," he told the others. "The enemy no doubt hoped to surprise and confuse the base by launching a battle in the middle of the night, causing pilots on both sides to rely on computer guidance systems instead of their eyesight." 

The nine nodded, grimly agreeing with the auburn haired boy's remark.

Duo looked at the map then to his own watch, the beam of his bright flashlight going swiftly from one to the other. It had been forty minutes since Heero left the barracks with the other pilots and fifteen minutes since Duo had last heard from him. He took in a shaky breath as his worry increased, then slowly let it out as he allowed his instincts to kick in. "We'll probably need to hide amongst the ruins of the base and either avoid the enemy or try to blend in amongst them. Then when night falls again, we can steal a vehicle or try to get out by catching a ride on top or underneath a troop land transport or wait until night comes again and hope to slip out into the desert undetected and hide in the hills." 

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering using such tactics when he lived on the streets. After finding Heero and discovering he was engineered to be not only a soldier, but part of an inseparable team, he thought he'd left the streets and all the fear and anxiety he'd felt as a homeless child behind him forever. He found it odd at that moment that he was once again, despite all his education and training, in a position of running and hiding in order to try and stay alive. 'It must somehow be my destiny,' he thought sadly to himself. Well, his method of running and hiding had worked for him when he was a child on the streets, he didn't see why it wouldn't work for him now that he had several years of training behind him.

Wufei stood and addressed them all. "I think we should split up into smaller groups or as individuals in an effort to escape the base. If we walk around in this size of a group, we'll only attract attention."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, let's pair off," Zechs said, his voice taking on the tone of giving an order.

"I'll go with Quatre," Trowa spoke first.

"And I with Duo," Wufei looked to the long haired teen for his approval and received his answer by way of a short nod of his head, bringing a great deal of relief to him. He had given his silent vow to Heero that he would protect Duo, and he couldn't very well do that if his friend went solo or teamed up with someone else.

Chow and Anderson paired up as did Kamwansa and Nadil; that left Zechs without a partner. "I'll follow Chang and Maxwell until I deem it necessary to go it alone," the blond announced. "Remember," he looked them all in the eyes. "If captured, you know nothing, understand? We've never fought in a battle so we have no information to give. Tell them the truth as much as you can without compromising anyone else. State your I.D. number and evoke the rights of P.O.W.'s under the International Agreement."

The eight sober faced teens nodded their agreement to Zech's instructions.

"Alright." The tall blond looked satisfied. "Let's split up so that if any one of us is caught, the others still have a chance to escape. Do what you have to in order to get out of here, but kill only if you have to, if your life depends on it." He then turned to two of his fellow trainees. "Chow and Anderson will go first. Use your map and hide in the rubble until you deem it to be safe." He extended his hand to the two. "God speed you to safety," he said formally.

The two boys looked frightened but resolved and shook the offered hand, wished their other fellows well, then with flashlights and maps in hand, they quickly left the room.

"Kamwansa and Nadil, you're next." Zechs announced. Again, he shook their hands and the two turned and shook hands with the four behind the tall blond. With a quick look back, the two left the barrack, their footsteps receding quickly. 

Aware of the closeness of the four remaining boys, Zechs stood back and allowed them a moment of privacy knowing their parting would be difficult for them, with none of the teens knowing if they would ever see each other alive after this day was over. Zechs watched the exchange of well wishes, watched the four close friends take their final leave of each other.

"Be safe," Quatre said firmly, embracing Wufei and then Duo before reluctantly standing back, his face pale and grave in the dim light.

"We'll meet again," Trowa said with confidence, giving Wufei and Duo the same quick embrace Quatre had given them. He then turned to Zechs with his eyes fixed on the older teen. "Take care of them," he said in parting. 

Zech's nodded. "Get going you two," he told them and nodded towards the door. "I think our time is running out." It was becoming clear to the five still in the barracks that the battle above them was diminishing as the sounds of explosions and hits to the base above them lessened considerably.

"See you soon," Quatre said with a forced smile and fake optimism as Trowa took his arm and pulled him quickly out of the door into the dark hallway.

Zechs took out his gun. "Keep your weapons in your hands. With the decreased fighting above, the foot soldiers will be advancing to take over the base and search for prisoners and the injured."

"This is a hell of a way to start your first real day of military service," Duo grumbled as he pulled his gun out of his belt holster. He shoved his flashlight into his belt. "You shine your flashlight for us Wufei," he said to his friend. "I need to have a least one hand free to fight if something comes up."

With a curt nod, the beam of Wufei's flashlight lit up the doorway. "Let's go then," he said. They made it to the door just as a loud crashing sound reverberated from an area directly above them and the walls of the underground compound shuddered and the ceiling above them cracked. They huddled together within the safety of the doorframe and looked in shock as chunks of plaster and dust fell from the ceiling of the long hallway. The dim emergency lights located at each end of the long hallway blinked out for the last time, leaving only Wufei's lone flashlight to beat back the darkness and their growing fears.

"Shit!" Duo gasped in alarm and coughed in response to inhaling some of the fine dust and stepped back into Wufei's chest as Zechs's flashlight came on to join the other boy's. The two beams took in the black hallways with dust still raining down from above and chunks of walls and ceilings littering the floor.

"Quick, this way," Zechs called out as he pushed himself through the two smaller teens and darted off towards the known stairwell at the end of the hallway.

"Duo! Stay behind me," Wufei ordered as the braided boy bolted after the tall blond.

"No way, Wufei," Duo called back over his shoulder as he ducked and dodged a falling piece of plaster. "Just shine the light forward and keep up with me. I'm a better shot than you are and I used to do a lot of finding my way in dark places before I landed in the training center."

Wufei caught up to his friend and grabbed hold of Duo's upper arm and held it tight while bringing them both to an abrupt halt. He pressed the other boy's body up against his side. "Listen, Duo," he spoke in a quiet but serious tone of voice. "Heero put you in my care and you're going to listen to me and do as I say. I fully intend to protect you and get you out of here." Wufei glanced forward and hoped that Zechs, whose footsteps and receding flashlight could still be heard and seen in the distance, couldn't hear his words.

Though the light was dim with his flashlight being pointed towards the floor, Wufei could see a flash of anger come over Duo's face. "Now you listen to me, Wufei," the braided teen hissed. "Just because I'm submissive to Heero doesn't mean I'm that way by nature, just genetically to Heero. I don't like being told what to do by anyone but him; I never have and I never will. It would be a good thing for you to remember that."

Wufei was stunned by his friend's words and burst of anger. Bristling before him stood the person who had the hearts of two soldiers, himself and Heero, and, Duo looked, at the moment, to be anything but the vulnerable boy he sometimes appeared to be in the past. It only now registered in his mind that Duo had only appeared vulnerable because he'd been dealing with Heero at his dominating worst. He'd known it before, had been told by Quatre of their unique and complicated bond, but now, it was as if a light of understanding went on his head. Duo was genetically designed to be submissive to Heero, he couldn't help it. But looking at the young soldier in front of him, without Heero being anywhere nearby to influence his actions, he now glimpsed an almost feral look on the other boy's face. There was a lethal gleam in his eyes that Wufei had rarely ever seen before. Duo was anything but vulnerable or needing to be protected. He realized that the boy that stood glaring at him was unquestionably dangerous. And damn, if that didn't make him all the more appealing. With adrenaline pumping through his system, he forced back the sudden impulse to follow the strong desire to roughly pull the other boy into his arms and thoroughly kiss him. However, the voice of reason and his sanity reigned. Zechs was, after all, just up ahead and calling for them to hurry up. This was neither the time nor the place for such a display of spontaneous bursts of emotion. Besides, the look on Duo's face was anything but inviting. If he tried to give the impromptu kiss to the other boy as he had once before in his room, he didn't doubt that Duo would knock him into next week.

"Then let's go and work together to stay free," Wufei said in a way of conceding, now looking at Duo with new eyes, reaffirming his knowledge that the braided teen was more than just someone to protect at all cost, he recognized him as a more than capable comrade at arms who would watch his back also. 

Duo nodded, his face expressionless. He then unexpectedly reached out and took hold of Wufei's arm and gave it a slight, reassuring and grateful squeeze before quickly releasing it. They then turned together and ran to join Zechs who was impatiently waiting for them at the stairwell. 

The three carefully picked their way up two levels, avoiding the crumbling edges of the stairwell and climbing over large chunks of drywall. They finally arrived on Level two only to find the stairs leading to ground level was completely blocked by rubble from the floor above. Hearing faint footsteps off to their right, they went to the left, not knowing if it was friend or foe wandering the dark hallways. Pausing only to check their position on the map they'd brought with them, they were forced to go back down another debris strewn corridor to find another marked exit, as indicated on the map. The second stairwell they found was also blocked. The three turned to each other with identical looks of concern and worry on their faces.

"Can you hear Heero yet?" Wufei asked as he and Duo stood quietly by as Zechs busied himself clearing away a space on the floor, then laid the rolled up map down and began to go over it once again.

"No," Duo whispered, and Wufei could see by the look on his friend's face that he was obviously distressed at the thought that Heero, the other half of his soul, could be hurt or dead.

"If you can't feel him, he's conscious enough to keep his shields up," Wufei suggested, hoping to keep Duo's spirits up. 

"Or unconscious, or too far away, or dead," Duo said glumly.

"Look!" Zechs whispered in excitement as he studied the map in his hands. "I didn't see this before, but this looks like an exit, maybe hidden on purpose. It's a back door."

The other two boys ended their conversation and knelt down on the dusty linoleum floor that was liberally littered with dirt and rubble, to look at the area Zechs was pointing to.

They both saw it at the same time and, as Zechs had stated, it was obscure enough to not be seen at first glance as an emergency exit. There was a very faint dotted line, just a touch of a shade darker than the bland color of the map, that began from the barracks on lower level five in an area designated as a janitorial closet. From that point, the barely noticeable line stretched out from the closet, going through the building's outer wall, extended under the tarmac in the center of the base and out to the desert and ended short of the mountains beyond.

"If we'd gotten a proper orientation when we arrived," Zechs said as he re-folded the map, his voice echoing in the large empty space around them, "we would probably have been told of this as a possible escape route. I'll bet all the buildings have this type of back door."

"Where is it?" Wufei asked.

"It's one floor beneath the barracks," Zechs answered. "If we hurry, we might be able to get into the escape tunnel and make it to the desert before sunrise. If we do, we have a good chance of escaping."

The sound of something large moving above them, of earth shaking footsteps that grew louder suddenly stopped, paused, then the scrape of metal against steal on concrete not far from their own position was heard and caused the building to shake violently once again, and the three young soldiers flinched and look anxiously at the unstable ceiling above them. 

"I think they're using a M.S. to begin clearing away the rubble above us." Zechs stated. "The enemy will be to this level soon."

"Then let's get the hell out of here," Duo said nervously.

"This way," Zechs called out and confidently took the lead. Turning, he quickly led them back the way they'd come. They ran, with the single flashlight beam that was held in Zechs's hand as their only guide, down the corridor through the complete and oppressive darkness that surrounded them. The other two flashlights remained off in order to conserve the batteries as they had no idea how long they'd have to spend time in the underbelly of the base.

The three went down the stairwell guided by the small beam of light that flickered unsteadily caused by their haste as the sound of excavation continued above them. They descended the staircase with the flashlight lifting from the rubble strewn path to shine on the wall of each landing until they saw the letters LL4 that indicated they were back on the lower fourth floor where they had begun their escape. Knowing they had one more floor to go, they continued downward through the tomblike stairwell. Though they didn't speak of their apprehension, each of the three young soldiers found it difficult to descend deeper into the darkness of the subterranean building. The blackness surrounding them was complete, the air they breathed in was thick with the fine dust from crumbling plaster and it was silent, the work above stopping, and the only sound was their nervous breathing, occasional coughing, and the unsteady fall of pieces of ceiling or wall to the linoleum floor. The atmosphere they rushed through was almost suffocating and a feeling of claustrophobia seeped into each of them.

Zechs brought them to a halt at the end of the stairwell marked LL5 and checked his map again. He then led the two following close behind him half way down the unfamiliar corridor until they came to a room labeled Maintenance Room. "This looks like the place," the blond said, unrolling the map that was tightly fisted in his hand to confirm his statement. After shining his flashlight on it, he then neatly folded the map so he could put it in his pocket. With that done, he cautiously moved forward and opened the door, shining his flashlight into the dark room. After looking at all corners of the small space, determining it was empty, he entered and motioned for the two behind him to follow.

Once the three were inside, Zechs flashed the beam of light more carefully around the room's interior once again for closer inspection to see that the walls were covered with shelves and they contained all types of cleaning products and supplies. The light meticulously searched each shelf, above and below them and came to a stop when Zech recognized a door handle hidden underneath a shelf of paint cans. "Hold this here," He held his flashlight out to Wufei who took it and kept the light pointed on the place it had been when Zechs had made the request. Crouching down, Zechs put both hands on the hidden handle and gave it a strong pull downward. The clicking sound of a metal latch pulling out of a lock was heard and the row of shelves slid forward and out, revealing behind it, a door large enough for two men to pass through shoulder to shoulder.

"This way." Zechs unceremoniously grabbed his flashlight back from Wufei and moved through the opening, quickly disappearing into the dark and cool temperature of the escape tunnel. Duo and Wufei were quick to follow, neither wanting to be left in the all-enveloping darkness as the flashlight moved away from them. 

Once the three stood inside the smaller space, the light of the flashlight showed them their escape path. Surprised, the three were shocked into silence as they took in the rough hewn dirt walls that were held up apparently by thick pieces of wood. It resembled the coal mines in old movies from centuries before, only smaller in scale.

"Did they carve this out with their dinner spoons?" Duo asked, trying to let his humor override his fear.

"It's not properly built." Wufei said, frowning. "It could well have collapsed further down the way from the battle above."

"As far as I'm concerned, it's a god-send," Zechs said curtly, then marched ahead of the other two, knowing they had no choice but to follow.

They walked cautiously for a short while before Wufei spoke up. "Hear anything from Heero?"

"No," came the quiet reply.

The three picked up the pace after Zechs looked at his watch and noted that sunrise was not too long away. They each took turns tripping over the uneven ground or chunks of earth that had fallen from either the wall or the ceiling of the long, narrow tunnel. Duo had never been more happy to be short, his head clearing the ceiling easily. Zechs, however, with his added height, looked downright uncomfortable, walking hunched forward so that his head wouldn't constantly be hitting the roughly hewn and uneven ceiling.

The tunnel, as well as the time they traveled through it, seemed almost endless, though it had only been about twenty minutes. It was noticed almost immediately after five minutes into their tunnel trek that the path they followed began to leveling upward, decreasing the depth of their path from the surface at a steady rate. 

At last they came to an abrupt dead end of the escape tunnel, they found an attached metal ladder that led upward to a metal hatch located on the rock ceiling. Zechs reached up easily and pushed it open then motioned for Duo to proceed ahead of himself and Wufei. Duo was quick to scramble up the ladder and through the open hatch. He then turned and reached down for the flashlight. He directed the single light to the ladder while the other two climbed up, and together they surveyed the room the tunnel had led them into.

The three young soldiers stood in a large metal enclosure and Duo's flashlight quickly found a light switch on the wall. The bright lights that shone down from several hanging lamps caused the three to cover their eyes until they adjusted to the unaccustomed brightness. With their hands above their eyes as impromptu visors, they scanned the room that seemed to be about the size of a mess hall. The long and tall walls were lined with gray metal storage shelves that were filled with boxes that were clearly labeled. They each contained various emergency supplies that would be needed in the desert. Water, food packets, sun screen, blankets, uniforms and weapons were among the items listed on a few of the many boxes stored there, waiting there for such a need as they presently found themselves in. 

After searching the contents of several boxes, they found one containing sand colored backpacks. The three teens each chose one and began to fill it with all other essentials they might need in case they found themselves out in the desert for an extended period of time. Each of them drank his fill of water and ate several protein bars, then quickly prepared to leave. There was a feeling of urgency in their movements now as the sunrise was fast approaching and their window of opportunity for escape was slowly closing as daylight loomed.

They moved to the next ladder that led upwards and hopefully out of the storage room. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high and had a square sliding hatch at the top of the ladder.

"I'll lead," Duo offered, shifting his backpack and rifle into place over his shoulders.

"No, I will," Zechs said firmly.

Duo shook his head. "If there's any light out, the moon or fire from the base, it will reflect on your hair. It's better if either Wufei or I go out first to see if it's safe."

"Then I'll go," The Chinese teen volunteered. "I've got darker skin and hair," he reasoned.

"I'm a better shot," Duo replied with a slight grin at the familiarity of the argument that he and his friend liked to engage in. He and Wufei were always competing, whether in a game or on the practice battle field. Wufei was better than he was at many things, but there could be no argument about him being the best for taking the lead this time, after all, Duo had, by a wide margin, surpassed Wufei in marksmanship, stealth and piloting.

Zechs moved to shut the overhead lights out, turning on his flashlight once again. "Go," he ordered Duo, and he and Wufei watched as the boy with the long braid and wiry body began to climb the ladder. He struggled with the door for a few moments, but after several grunts and pulls, the sound of metallic scraping across sand and metal could be heard a second before a shower of sand fell on top of Duo's head and down to the floor below, hitting the two looking upward.

Duo spit and spluttered in an effort to rid his mouth and nose of the sand that had rudely fallen on him, then with one arm hooked around the ladder, he used the other to try and wipe the dust of the desert from off his face, realizing he was probably now a dull shade of gray from his head to his toes. Once he was able to see and breathe a bit more clearly, he looked up through the opening above him. The deep gray sky foretold the slow approach of another day as the dark of night began to slowly dispel and give way to the new dawn that was quickly approaching. Cautiously climbing the last few rungs of the ladder, the now greyish brown head of hair inched up to the surface. His eyes came above ground level and quickly adjusted to the faint light. He turned his head around to view his position and surroundings and stopped suddenly, his eyes wide as a flickering red glow reflected off of his face as he gazed with a look of horror on his face back to the base. "Oh God," he gasped.

Hearing the bleak sound in Duo's startled voice, Zechs and Wufei scrambled up the ladder to get a look at whatever had shaken their teammate. Three bodies struggled to share a place on the top of the ladder while their heads turned and their eyes took in the smoky, burning remains of the nearly decimated base that had been their home for less than a day. Black columns of billowing smoke rose like the dark ash of a funeral pyre as several mobile suits circled over the devastation of the crushed base like vultures over carrion.

"No wonder we didn't encounter anyone else under the base," Zechs whispered, his voice choked with emotion. "Everyone must have been on duty and were killed or captured."

"Except us," Wufei said, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes. The moisture there was not just for those men and women who died in defending the base, but for the fury he felt at an enemy who would kill so mercilessly. A sudden thought filled his mind that he had been spared from a similar fate as those dead or captured at the base for a reason and he vowed to himself that he would become the best pilot he could and take revenge for all those who at died at the hands of an unscrupulous enemy. His eyes continued to scan the horrific scene before him. Not only did it appear that the buildings that had marked the base on the flat desert were now broken skeletons of what they had been, but littered around the base were at least a dozen or more mobile suits that had been shot down, destroyed or made ineffective during the battle.

"Heero," Duo whispered in a half sob with his eyes fixed on the distant ruins.

Wufei's thoughts immediately turned from his righteous anger and thoughts of revenge to his friend. He made sure his right arm gripped the ladder securely before bringing his free arm around and hugged Duo to his side. "I'm sure he's not there, Duo. If he were killed or captured, wouldn't you know?"

"I d..don't know," Duo answered in a shaky voice. "He's never had either of those things happen to him before. All I know is that I can't hear him."

"Just have faith in him," Wufei whispered into Duo's ear, aware suddenly of the close proximity of Zechs who was still preoccupied with staring out at the flaming ruins of the base.

Duo shook his head, but before Wufei could say anything else, Zechs turned to scan the area around them, then spoke up. "Come on. If we don't make a run for the hills now, we'll be dead too. The sun is about to rise and we'll be sitting ducks on the flat lands."

"If Heero's dead, then so am I," Duo said quietly so only Wufei could hear his voice and the sound resignation in it. "I'll take the lead."

"Duo," Wufei began, only to be silenced by Duo's finger on his lips. 

"I'm the best shot and the fastest runner. It'll be okay, I promise." Even in the dim, pre-morning light, Wufei could see a great depth of sadness in the other teen's large eyes. "Please," Duo pleaded quietly.

"We'll be staggered about fifty feet behind you," Zechs said as he backed down the ladder to give the others more room to maneuver out of the hole.

Seeing the blond was occupied with getting down, Duo took the moment of privacy to look into his friend's eyes, then quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Wufei's cheek. Wufei felt his heart constrict with fear and sorrow, sensing that Duo was beginning to say his goodbye.

"Duo," Wufei whispered his friend's name softly, suddenly very much afraid for the braided boy's safety. In his heart he knew the true reason why Duo was taking the risk. When he and Trowa first learned about the two genetically linked boys, Quatre had said that if one of the two died, the other would most likely follow soon after. Having seen the pain Duo suffered in the past from being away from Heero for only a day, he had no doubt the boy he'd come to care for would die an agonizing death if Heero was indeed dead. 

For a moment, he searched Duo's eyes, looking for any possible sign that the braided boy returned any measure of the feelings he had for him. But in searching the blue-violet depths, Wufei could only discern sadness, loss, and some token of affection. He knew in that very moment that Duo didn't love him. He only had room in his heart for Heero. Wufei consoled himself with the thought that yes, Duo did love him as a friend, but it was with the same level of affection that he had for Quatre and Trowa. With that knowledge, he also knew that there would be no last minute, heartfelt words of love given to him by the braided teen. "Be careful," he said in a small choked voice, and received a soft smile of gratitude from Duo, silently thanking him for not stopping him from taking the point position.

Wufei carefully backed down the ladder and glanced up in time to watch Duo leave the shelter of the metal building, even as sand came tumbling over the edge as the trim boy scrambled out. Closing his eyes, he muttered a brief prayer that Duo would be alright. Duo might not love him, but it didn't diminish what he felt for the other boy. 

Then suddenly, the same boy's head reappeared in the open space above them, his braid dangling over his shoulder and into the hatch. "Darken you hair, Zechs. I can see it from here," he whispered as if speaking any louder would alert the enemy to their position. "You'll be an easy target if anyone sees it." With that said, the smaller of the three disappeared once again.

"Get in position," Zechs told Wufei. The blond then turned his flashlight back to the rows of boxes and began to rummage through the room to look for something to cover his head. He found a dark t-shirt which he pulled on in such a fashion that the neck became the band around his hairline and the dark material flowed down his back, hiding his white hair.

A small pebble came from through the shelter's opening and hit Wufei on the shoulder. "I think that's our signal that it's all's clear," the Chinese teen told the other.

"Go on up if it's clear," Zechs said and began to mount the ladder again as Wufei crawled out of the hole. It was easy to spot the gray shadow that was Duo, cautiously crawling on his belly across the cool desert sand. His friend was about sixty feet ahead and had opted to stay as low as possible in order to keep from being detected. Wufei followed his example, moving forward by using his elbows and knees, his belly on the cool sand. His progress was made awkward by the backpack and rifle sliding around on his back, not to mention that his hands and knees kept sinking into the soft, sandy surface. Every once in a while he would look up to see the shadowy outline of the distant hills grow larger, but they still seemed so far away, especially with the way the three were crawling in order to avoid detection. He looked over his shoulder to see the shadow of Zechs coming forward, about thirty feet behind him. With any luck, the three of them would reach safety and hide in the hills until help arrived. He moved forward, going as quicky as possible while trying to pace himself and his energy. His lack of sleep and frequent surges of adrenaline were catching up to him and he was becoming increasing tired.

Another ten minutes of the painfully slow progress brought the three together. Duo had paused to catch his breath and patiently waited for the other two to catch up with him to confer.

As Zechs lowered his aching arms, he looked to the braided teen. 

"We'll never reach the hills at this rate," Duo said with a tone of urgency in his voice. "We've got to get up on our feet and run for it." He motioned towards the eastern horizon. "The sun is minutes from rising."

Both Wufei and Zechs looked over their shoulder and could see the evidence of a brightening above the distant horizon.

"Wufei, you lead," Zechs said. "On your feet and go!"

The Chinese boy did exactly as he was told, aiming for the distant hills that looked to be a little over a mile away. But because of their inexperience with the desert, that one mile proved to be a long stretch as shifting sands slowed the progress between their position and the sheltering mountains.

"Go!" Zechs ordered Duo, who also sprang up to his feet and raced after Wufei. Waiting fifteen seconds, Zechs also stood and followed after the two.

Despite his being the smallest of the three, Duo proved to be the better runner. He soon overtook and passed Wufei, reaching over to lightly tag the Chinese teen on the shoulder as he passed him by.

The ground was flat and the soft sand made their feet sink down several inches with each step, making it more difficult to keep running for a long period of time. The sky brightened, bringing the danger with it that they would be seen by any one looking for them.

The ragged slope of the hills that rose up from the desert floor were minutes away as the three approached the base at a slow jog, breathing heavily and sweating enough to dampen their clothing, despite the cool morning air. The arid climate made their throats dry and tongues thick, adding to the discomfort they felt at having heavy and gritty sand becoming packed into their shoes and socks. 

Duo was a good twenty feet in front of Wufei when the brilliant sun peeked over the eastern hills. Wufei looked up at the hills that silently promised them shelter as the sun rose and its light extend over the far hill to light the valley. Then something to the right and half way up the hill in front of them caught his eye. It was a flash or a spark. He squinted as he ran in order to try and see again what he'd glimpsed a moment ago. He thought that maybe it was the morning light reflecting off of a piece of glass or something. Yet as he looked, he saw it again. Half way up the rocky, boulder strewn surface, came a bright spark of light. It slowly registered that what he'd just see was the glint of light reflecting off of something like metal, a gun.

"Duo, down!" he shouted. The boy in front of him stopped to spin around and question him, when the echoed report of a gun sounded. Instead of dropping face down to the ground as he and Zechs had, Wufei watched in horror as Duo's body was jolted and he fell to the side, the result of a powerful impact.

"On the hill, two o'clock." Wufei called out to Zechs.

"Go to Duo, I'll cover you." Zechs said as he as he pulled his rifle out from behind him and pulled clips of ammo out of the waistband of his pants and scanned the hillside with eyes narrowed, looking for anything out of the ordinary to spot the sniper. 

"Cover?" Wufei growled back indignantly. "We're on a flat plain, we're sitting ducks."

"Just go," Zechs barked, his eyes still trained on the hillside.

"Like anything could keep me away," Wufei muttered, then scurried on his belly over to where Duo had fallen.

Blue eyes scanned the hillside through the scope on top of his rifle. There, the wink of dawn's light on a metal surface was clearly seen and Zechs quickly aimed and took a shot at the tattletale gleam. The sniper was partially hidden behind a large boulder and had to bring his gun out from behind the large rock in order to aim and shoot. Zechs was determined he'd stop the hillside coward before he could shoot anyone else.

Wufei was almost afraid to touch his friend for fear of hurting him any further. "Duo?" he urgently called out his friend's name, hearing the fear in his own voice.

"Heero, ...help me," Duo cried in pain, his voice labored and wheezing.

"Shh, I'm here Duo. I'll help you," Wufei said in an attempt to soothe the wounded boy. "Where are you hurt?"

The dark blue jumpsuit they wore hid any signs of a wound.

"My side," the anguished voice answered. "But my hip.. and leg hurt... like a... bitch."

Wufei's hand gently sought for and found the wet patch of material that was becoming saturated with blood. The wound was indeed in Duo's side, between his second and third rib. He bit his lip and choked back his anguish as he realized just how bad the wound was. He knew they were in dire circumstances, trying to make an escape in the desert with no real goal other than to escape the destroyed base and their enemy. With Duo gravely injured and the Federation far away, their only aid would come from the enemy who was presently trying to kill them. Fear and grief began to rise within the young Chinese soldier, and he fought the oncoming rush of emotions so he could be strong for his wounded friend. 

The braided teen's breath hitched as Wufei continued his gentle probing with shaking fingertips, relying on them to find the injuries as his vision was blurred and clouded over by the tears in his eyes. He concluded that the bullet must have hit a rib and maybe penetrated Duo's lung, which would account for the way he was breathing. His hands moved downward, checking the other areas where Duo had complained of pain. 

Another shot rang out, coming from Zechs this time. Wufei just hoped their teammate could cover them long enough for him to stop the bleeding. He found another hole in Duo's left pant leg with blood soaking the material around it. Since they'd heard only one shot when Duo went down, he assumed this was the bullet's exit wound.

Though even the slightest movement cause him extensive pain, Duo reached up and grabbed Wufei's hand. Breathless, he asked, "I'm pretty bad off, ...aren't I?" He then gasped as if he couldn't catch his breath. His tear filled and pleading eyes rose to meet his Chinese friend's only to find Wufei was losing his own battle with his emotions.

Wufei nodded, the double sound of guns being shot sounded and a bullet hit the sand no more than three feet away from Duo and himself. Lying down on the sand next to Duo to make himself less of a target, Wufei sniffed back more tears as he faced the beautiful boy in front of him, whose face was pinched tightly with pain. "You probably have a lot of internal damage from the bullet moving from your side down into your leg." He pushed some of the stray hair from the dirt and tear stained face before him and felt his heart breaking. "I don't know what to do to help you," he said, choking back a sob as his tears fell freely.

"Shh, it's alright," Duo tried to comfort him. "You need... to go and... get out of here." It was obvious by the gasps Duo took after every two or three words that it was a struggle for him to breathe.

"I can't leave you," Wufei said, already beginning his grieving. "I promised Heero."

"It doesn't... matter anymore... Wufei." Duo said with a sad, forced grin. "If Heero is... dead, I would... die anyway in a... couple of days. If I die.." His voice faltered and a steady of water leaked from his eyes as shots rang out again. "If you... see Heero,... tell him... I'm sorry. Help him... 'til his end... comes. Comfort him... for me. Hold him... and let him... know.. he's not alone."

Wufei could only nod, too overcome with his emotions to reply.

Duo nodded, satisfied with his friend response. "Thanks... Wufei," He paused to catch his breath. "You were... the best... friend I... ever had." He took hold of the Chinese boy's hand and raised it to his lips to place a brief kiss on it, then placed it over his heart, sending a silent message to his distraught friend.

"Now," Duo said, almost out of breath. "Turn me around... to face the shooter.. and give me... my gun and... extra ammo. I'm not... going out... without a fight." Each word the injured boy uttered appeared to cost him dearly and his lungs seemed about ready to quit.

Wufei understood what Duo wanted to do, and his pride in and respect for the other boy rose even higher. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Duo's forehead and kissed it, then moved to kiss each of his cheeks, leaving a salty taste on his lips from the wetness there. Unable to express in words to the wounded boy of his varied feeling for him, he held his piece, knowing that Duo would be thinking of Heero to the last, he rested his forehead against Duo's.

The braided teen seemed to understand his friend's emotional distress and nodded his head and tried to give Wufei one last, brave smile. "Now....go." Duo said.

Wufei removed Duo's rifle from off of the braided boy's back and checked to see that it was fully loaded. He then took the extra clips out and set them on the ground. He looked at Duo's pained face. "I'm going to turn you now," he warned him.

Duo nodded and visibly prepared himself for the pain that would come from the movement.

Staying low and being as careful as possible, the Chinese boy gently maneuvered his friend's wounded body around to face the hills that loomed before them. Moments before, the jutting of rock shooting up out of the desert had represented a hope of shelter from being discovered and captured by their enemy, but their hope of safety had proven instead to be an excellent shelter for a sniper who had taken away their hope and soon, Wufei's best friend.

Once the move was complete, Wufei became alarmed at realizing that Duo lay much too still. He reached down to check the boy's pulse and was relieved to find it still beating and decided Duo had passed out.

"What's going on?" Zech's shouted from behind them. "I can't hold this guy off forever. What's Maxwell's status?"

"Duo, wake up. Can you hear me?" Wufei ignored the blond behind him and called out into Duo's ear as he lay down again against the slender boy's back and gently tapped his friend's dirt smudged and tear streaked face.

The wheezing hadn't ceased in the few moments that Duo had been out, but unexpectedly, the wounded boy's body jerked. "Oh God," he moaned, then gasped for air.

"You okay?" Wufei asked anxiously.

"Hell...no." Duo struggled to say. He then grasped the gun that had been placed in front of him into his hands and received the extra cartridges from Wufei. Seeing that the wounded boy was going to have a hard time handling the bulky rifle while on his side and his head on the ground, Wufei gently removed Duo's backpack from off his shoulders and carefully placed it under the injured boy's head, just enough to help him aim.

"Prop...up...gun." Duo instructed in a voice no stronger than a whisper.

Taking off his own back pack, Wufei took off the rolled blanket and ducked as shots were fired, a bullet landing a foot from Duo's knee.

"Bastard!" Wufei growled in frustration, but moved to prop the barrel of the rifle up, hoping it would help Duo in some way.

"Good..." Duo gasped. "Go!"

After putting his backpack and rifle back in place, Wufei reached out to briefly and fondly touch the now dirty head of chestnut colored hair. He said a silent prayer to himself in parting that the maker of all would protect and aid the brave boy who held his affections. The wheezing coming from Duo's lungs and the shot from his rifle were the last sounds he heard from the boy as Wufei let the soldier within him surface. They'd said their goodbyes and there was nothing else to do but leave. Raising his eyes to Zechs, Wufei called out. "Duo's going to cover us while we make a run to the hills. Let's go."

Without waiting for Zechs to comment or protest, Wufei jumped to his feet and bolted for the foot of the hills and shelter. Behind him he could hear footsteps pounding into the desert surface and the sound of Duo's rifle being shot intermittently.

Bullets were aimed in their direction but went wide as the shooter was forced to withdraw as Duo's expert marksmanship came to their aid. Tears trickled steadily down Wufei's cheeks and the world became blurred as his heart broke a little more with each step he took away from Duo.

Three minutes of running as fast as they could on the loose sand brought the two remaining teens to the edge of the desert mountains. The hillside was steep and covered with crevices, boulders, shrub as well as small clumps of cacti. Hiding behind a large boulder, Wufei went down on one knee and lifted his rifle forward and brought it to bear on the area where the sniper was hiding. He looked through the scope and located the precise location and took aim. He might not be the crack shot that Duo and Heero were, but he was damn good, and the moment he saw a rifle barrel and attached arm come out from behind the stone shelter, aiming towards the spot where Duo lay wounded and alone on the desert floor, he tensed and judged where the man's head would appear. Without a second's hesitation, he saw movement and fired before the man could get off a shot. The sniper dropped from his hidden position, and rolled out from his hideout and down the steep rocky hillside to come to a stop near the bottom of hill. No movement came from him and Wufei knew from the odd angle the body lay that the sniper was dead.

"Got him!" Zechs said, his voice grim. 

With tears still leaking from his eyes, Wufei looked back through his gun's scope out to the desert plain to see Duo's body in the distance. He wasn't moving, but it appeared the gun was still clasped in his hands. With the realization that Duo hadn't shot back when the sniper made his last move, both teens knew that the braided boy lying silently on the desert sand was beyond their help.

"I'm sorry," Zechs said sincerely, putting a hand on his teammate's shoulder in a gesture of comforting him. "I know he meant a lot to you. I can't even imagine how Heero's going to react."

Wufei hung his head. "If Heero's still alive, he won't be long in following Duo."

"What do you mean?" Zechs asked, puzzled by such a statement and agitated in realizing he was out of the loop yet again.

"It's too long of a story to go into now," Wufei wiped at his tears that didn't seem to want to stop. "I think we should leave here while we can. I don't want Duo's last efforts to have been wasted. We need to escape and survive in order to honor his sacrifice."

Zech's looked back out at the small outline of the boy laying on the heating desert sand and nodded. Both of them suddenly came to attention as the abrupt sound of powerful mobile suit engines being started came from the direction of the not so distant base. Two of the Allied Forces' large mobile suits that had been stationed as guards around the base were beginning to rise from the surface and slowly moved into the air, separating and moving in opposite directions. One of them was headed straight for their position.

With a last, longing and regret filled look at their fallen comrade, the two turned and scrambled to the nearest ravine in hopes of climbing up and over the top of the hillside and remain undetected by their approaching enemy.

TBC


	15. Part 15

Warnings and Disclaimers on first page of fic

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 15

Heero put up his mental blocks and cut off his link with Duo in order to fully concentrate on the battle at hand. Red had just gone down under vicious and relentless enemy fire and the other veteran pilots circled their mobile suits around his AMS, giving him a little more time to become more familiar with the suit's systems. 

An enemy suit cut through the protective perimeter and came straight for him, seeing him as an obvious weakness to exploit. Hitting his thrusters, Heero shot his suit upward, clearing himself from the others protecting him and giving himself room to maneuver. He then released his beam saber that slid out of its hidden compartment just above the suit's metal wrist. It flared to life as he held the weapon's handle tightly in the suit's hand. His heartbeat quickened in his chest, knowing that the years of training, the martial arts classes, and the many battle tactics he'd learned from the sims as well as actual practice on the facility's battlefield were about to be put to the test. 

Hitting the thrusters with determination, he sent his mobile suit, newly dubbed moments before as Majestic, shooting forward to meet his fast approaching opponent. He pulled back the powerful arm holding the beam saber and, timing the moment perfectly, flipped his suit in midair to avoid the enemy's attack, ignoring the warning claxons the maneuver tripped and coming down from above the enemy, cut off the head of the attacking suit, effectively dismantling all of the enemy pilot's sensors and visuals. Putting most of the much relied on sensors was a design weakness they'd learned about in school even though they were never allowed to decapitate a practice suit to see the results of such a move. The headless and sensory blind enemy suit had no choice but to slowly drop to the desert sand below, the pilot taking himself out of the battle.

"That was damn lucky, Yuy," Kahn's voice shouted over the speakers. "Now they know you aren't a terrified greenie. Keep your eyes open." The Laotian man then grunted and swore as colorfully as Duo ever had, and Heero could see on his visual screen that Kahn's blue and black AMS, Viper, was engaged in a heated battle of its own. 

He checked the panel's battle board to see a ridiculous amount of enemy suits, signified by red blinking lights and encircling the far too few blue dots that represented the Federation forces in the air. With a momentary faltering of hope at the visual display of just how outnumbered they really were, Heero doubted so few could defeat that many to become the victors. Yet it wasn't a natural inclination for him to give up. Duo was down there sitting in the barracks beneath the ground, waiting for him to return. With that knowledge and image fixed in his brain, he focused his thoughts towards the one-sided battle, determined to do his best and fight for his and Duo's life. 

He was brought back immediately to the battle as a laser beam from an enemy's gun was directed at him. It was easily deflected by raising his reflecting shield. He reacted immediately, turning towards the approaching enemy suit and engaged in the battle once again.

With each opponent he was set up against, Heero grew more confident and more bold in his tactics. He paid no attention to the ground below nor to the base, but met each new enemy both and fought until he vanquished each and every one that challenged him.

"Yuy!" Kahn's voice called out loud and sharply over the communication system. "We're done here. Hawk and Laddie are damaged. The enemy seems to be backing off. Let's take advantage of it and get the hell out of here. You aid Laddie by using the magnetic clamps to gain hold of Leprechaun and fly east. The next base will take an hour to reach. I'll send the coordinates to your computer."

"No!" Heero replied adamantly. "I can't leave the others behind."

"The base is lost, Yuy." Kahn's voice was ragged with anger and weariness. "We'll retreat to fight another day. Besides," he sounded resigned. "There's nothing we can do for them now."

Laddie's green and white suit, affectionately nicknamed The Leprechaun by the Irishman, approached him with damaged limbs and small trails of smoke coming from the shoulder seams. The jerkiness of the suits flight displayed the fact that the pilot was having definite problems navigating the flying weapon. "I can't make it to the next base without some help, Yuy. Let's go." The Irishman said, his transmission was weak.

"You don't understand," Heero said in desperation. "I can't leave Duo behind. He's my...family," he said, completely at a loss for words on how to truly describe his reluctance to leave his bonded mate.

"Time to grow up fly boy." Hawk's anger came across the speakers with a lot of static, nearly masking the hardened voice. "We lost a lot of family yesterday and today in battle. This is the reality and nature of war. Get used to it and let's go!"

"That's an order, Mr. Yuy." Kahn's voice crackled on the speakers once again.

"Clamp onto my suit's shoulders," Laddie's voice came in a bit clearer. "It will be easier for you to get me out of here that way."

Even as Heero complied with the instructions, his fingers moved over the control panel. He retracted the laser sword and then the two metal hands to replace them with the blunted, claw-like clamps and activated the magnetic elements in the fingers. As he fixed Leprechaun securely in his suit's grip and turned the both of them away from the battle, his other hand activated the visual cameras to the base below that was quickly diminishing behind him. His last look at the base caused his heart to fall into his stomach. In the hour before dawn, he could see that the base had been decimated, the buildings all appeared crushed with fire and smoke covering most of the smoldering ruins. 

"Go!" Laddie yelled as Majestic faltered.

Heero swallowed down his fears and brushed away the moisture from his eyes, trying desperately to compose himself. He hit the thrusters, turning his suit carrying the disabled AMS eastward and began the process of lowering his mental shields, trying to contact Duo. But for the first time since Quatre's training, he found he couldn't lower them. He fought within his mind to tear them down, desperate to find out whether Duo lived or not, to let him know why he was leaving and that he would return. 

His hands worked in carrying out the orders he'd been given even as his mind turned to a more personal struggle. The white mobile weapon he piloted picked up speed, carrying him further from the person he knew he couldn't be separated from for long. Heero could do nothing but set the coordinates that came across his communications board. /Duo!/ He shouted desperately in his mind for his partner to hear him, but his shields were still stubbornly in place. Quatre had never worked with them while in a state of agitation or panic, both emotions that were coursing through him at the moment. He sadly guessed that he would probably be out of range by the time he calmed down enough to lower the mental barrier and his chance to contact Duo would be gone. He tried once more to force himself to follow calming techniques he'd learned from Master Lo, but there was no comforting answer to his repeated calling of Duo's name. With an aching heart, his entire being cried out desperately for his other half as he dutifully moved further away from the captured base towards a point of safety.

****

Following a call from a soldier posted on the northern perimeter of the captured base, Commander Treize Kushrenada, son of the illustrious leader of the Allied Socialist States, Diaz Kushrenada, used the opportunity to escape the horrific scene he'd been surround by for several hours. He was the commander of the mobile suit division that had been ordered to take the Federation's Red River Base at all costs. His squadron had trounced the few, outnumbered but brave men who had risen to the skies from the beleaguered base in challenge to their attack. The shells of some of those broken enemy suits were now littered all over the base, a visible symbol of the heroism of men that fought bravely and died in defense of their country. War was the ultimate definition of man, he'd been told. At the end of the battle, this smoldering and ruined base was now in the hands of the supposedly stronger man. 

Treize climbed into his mobile suit he'd named Victory, and shook his head with disgust as he scanned the skeletal and still burning structures of the vanquished base. He'd once bought into his father's dominant beliefs that their way of life and the law that governed it was the only rational and reasonable way to peace, their government the only true form of government that could guide the people of the world and colonies to true peace. Now, looking out at the ruins of the Red Rock base, it all felt wrong and the wrongness of it churned sourly in his belly.

Viewing the carnage of the base from the open hatch of his mobile suit, he wondered if this was the peace his father had preached on and on about throughout his childhood and teenage years? Yes, it was indeed peaceful, eerily still and ghost like, all but for the cries of injured men and the crackling fires from the burning remains. Somehow this kind of peace was more than just unsatisfying, it made him sick to his stomach, especially when viewing the destruction that he and his men had brought about.

He climbed into his pilot's seat and strapped in. Flipping switches and checking gages, he ignited the engines. Checking with the other pilot in the suit that was being sent to check the outer perimeter of the base, he signaled his readiness for take off. His suit rose into the sky, moments before the other suit lifted from the ground, the thrusters propelling him upwards rapidly, defying gravity once again. He felt a sense of freedom in piloting that he rarely felt in any other aspect of his life, a life where his movements were restricted and his every action accounted for. 

Rising into the sky shortly after dawn, he got another aerial view of the base's destruction below him and felt another wave of disgust within himself that he'd rarely felt before. His men had been thoroughly trained, or so he thought until this early morning battle, but they had been overcome by confidence and battle lust. Several times he had to intervene when his men ruthlessly and without mercy aimed their weapons and tactics on defenseless suits, too damaged to fight and barely managing to stay in the air. He felt a soldier's sense of honor as he watched a group of enemy suits circle around one of their own, trying to defend either an inexperienced or wounded comrade. He'd ordered several of his attacking suits circling the small group to back off, then shouted at them when his order had not readily been acted on. He fired shots towards his own unit to get their attention, deaf to his orders while in their berserker mind set. Shots were fired despite his first order, several suits on both sides of the battle went down before he managed to rein in his men. He kept his eyes on those few Federation suits as the air battle continued. He felt a strange sort of relief after it was clear who would take the day to see a few of the opposition's suits retreat and fly eastward, safely leaving the battle that had clearly gone his way almost before it had begun.

He sighed, disheartened as he looked down at the charred remains below him. "So much for making this a strategic base of operations," he muttered bitterly. After he'd directed the reinforcements to begin clean up and a search for any wounded, he'd spent the last hour yelling at his pilots in a scathing set down for their disappointing and dishonorable actions during the battle that cost more lives than was necessary, plus the loss of the base's buildings and the mobile suits they could have acquired for their own cause. It was with relief he received information regarding the call from the man positioned in the hills west of the base reporting that he'd sighted three escaping Federation soldiers and was trying to pin them down while dodging returning fire. Treize could now legitimately escape the base and his responsibilities for a short time, allowing him to cool down his justifiably righteous, indignant anger at his men and gain his composure again.

His short range scanners detected two bodies near the foot of the nearby hills. He focused his sensors and scanned them as he flew closer. One body lay at the foot of the hill, and there was no heart beat detected; the soldier was dead. Turning the scanner to the other body resting not far from the hill on the desert floor, he noted the soldier was wearing the desert fatigues of a Federation soldier. His sensors picked up the sound of a faint heartbeat. His visual tightened in for a better look and his eyes widened to see what looked like a child resting on its side, a backpack was pillowed under the young soldier's head that bore a long brown braid that trailed behind the youngster to lie on the sand.

He carefully set his mobile suit down and maneuvered its legs to move forward until it stood twenty feet in front of the still body. Treize then maneuvered the mechanical body to bend and it's right arm to lower until the cold metal fingers of his fighting machine reached down to dig into the sand several feet in front of the unmoving body and scooped the delicate looking child up into its hand, sand falling gently from between the gaps between the metal digits and slipping away from the unconscious form.

Bringing Victory upright and the hand as close to the cockpit door as possible, Treize broke protocol and opened the hatch, letting the bright morning sunlight shine into his face as he stood and looked out at the small person that lay cradled in Victory's metal palm. With his hand on his gun, he stepped from the security of the cockpit platform to balance at the edge of the opening and studied the child, looking so young and delicate in form, only feet in front of him. Squinting against the light, he jumped the short distance to the open palm and cautiously knelt next to the unmoving body. Turning the dirt covered body over he gasped at what lay before him. A child, no, a boy soldier, lay wounded and possibly dying from what looked like a bullet wound in his side, his breathing was shallow and wheezy. Treize gently brushed the long strands of dirty hair away from the dirt smudged face and noted with surprise that, even in the boy's present unkept state, he could see the beauty he possessed beneath the grime.

With a set look of determination on his face, Treize picked the smaller body up, cradling the wounded boy in his arms. Then turning, he leapt with relative ease back to the open hatch of his cockpit. Within a few short moments of time, Victory rose into the sky for the second time that morning and turned back the way it had come, returning to the charred remains of the captured base.

***** 

Commander Kushrenada sat in a chair he once thought to be most comfortable, ostensibly going over a set of orders for the next planned assault on a base due east of their current position. Instead of studying the numbers and statistics and battle plans, his eyes were turned to the boy laying pale and unmoving on the bed in front of him. The tags that had been around the boy's neck identified the teenager as pilot Duo Maxwell of the United Federation's Training Facility in the Gulf of Mexico, newly assigned three days ago to the Red Rock base. Along with his identification number was a rare and seldom seen code number, 002. According to sources planted inside the enemy's bureaucracy, code 002 indicated that special circumstances and orders followed this boy. But what were they? Was it his training or a medical condition? The commander pondered this question as he observed the strikingly handsome boy. There was no way this teenager, this child, could be the legal age of eighteen for military service much less be a soldier needing a specialized code on his tags. 

Treize had been sitting in his chair for a good part of the day, watching the boy sleep, waiting for him to wake up and answer his many questions. He recalled the day before when in the dawn's early light he had picked up the injured boy and had gotten him to the base shortly after finding him barely alive on the desert sands, suffering from a sniper's wound. He had landed his suit and acquired immediate medical attention for the youngster after carrying him out of the cockpit of his mobile suit in his arms. It was a lucky break for the boy that the mobile Emergency Medical Treatment Unit, EMT, had been dropped onto the nearly destroyed base shortly before their arrival and was immediately available for emergency surgery. Because of his grave condition, the triage surgeon put the wounded teen at the top of the surgery list and he was taken immediately into the temporary surgical cubical to be operated on. 

Treize allowed himself a kind thought when thinking of the Allied forces, knowing they could be cruel in their own way during battle, but were generally humane to those who were captured or injured. The doctor had reported to him in detail about the boy's injuries, that the surgical team had followed the path of the bullet from its entry wound through his body to its exit and repaired the wounds the bullet caused. They were forced to remove one rib that had been shattered by the bullet's entry along with pieces of bone splinters from the surrounding organs. The surgical team then repaired nicks to his spleen and intestines and cleaned out the bullet entry and exit point and stitched them up as well as the long incision from the operation. The boy was given several pints of blood to replace what he had lost and antibiotics to fight off infections. All in all, the surgeon remarked that the boy had been unbelievably lucky to have so little damage from the Allied bullet. There was still a danger of infection, despite the antibiotics, and the boy, as if to prove the doctor's concern, began running a slight fever while in recovery. Despite that small setback, the prognosis was good that the very young Federation soldier would pull through.

Once the young base commander had received the doctor's report, he used his considerable clout after the boy came out of the mobile operating room and spent a short time in recovery. Because of the large number of wounded in the mobilized EMT unit, Treize requested the boy be brought to his temporary quarters, which arrived alongside the medical units that first morning. The unconscious patient was carried by stretcher that same evening to the air conditioned, portable unit that served as an office and living quarters to the base commander. A nurse was sent to check on the young patient's vitals and progress every hour and Treize had agreed to keep an eye on the patient and to alert the medical staff in case he became distressed or if his condition worsened. 

And so it was that on the second day after the capture of Red Rock base, that the Allied commander sat in his chair staring at the boy with his mind filled with questions while his battle plans sat ignored on his lap. The teenager had not moved since he was brought into the cooler room the night before and Treize couldn't help but see how small and frail he appeared laying on the crisp white bedding. An intravenous tube ran from the clear liquid pouch above the boy's long-haired head into his arm as antibiotics and essential nourishment dripped in a rhythmic pattern into his slight body.

The nurse had come as promised and tended to the unconscious prisoner under the base commander's watchful eye. The boy lay clean and fresh after the woman's skillful ministrations, his long hair had been washed and braided as it had been when he was first found. It now lay as still as its owner and hung over the boy's hospital gown covered shoulder, the majority of the woven tail rested on the boy's chest.

The commander who, at the unprecedented age of twenty eight, found himself not only in the charge of a specialized squadron of ace mobile pilots, but also the commander of a captured Federation base. But those titles and honors escaped him as he once again studied the delicate features of the boy's face. He noted the finely arched eyebrows, a pert, slightly turned-up nose as well as the pale, flawless skin. The boy's lips were neither too full nor too narrow. He noted that the lad had the kind of face that a camera or an artist would love to practice their craft with. He was beautiful, Treize concluded, and a puzzle to him.

As with all prisoners of war that were captured, killed, or injured, the boy's I.D. numbers were put into the computer base at the International Red Cross site. The families on both sides of the conflict could learn, almost to the minute, of the status or fate of those involved in the conflict that didn't escape or return from an operation or battle. He wondered if the picture perfect boy had a family that was desperate to learn of his captivity and injuries.

Always a collector of beautiful artifacts and rare items of quality, Treize smiled at the amusing thought that his actions pointed to the fact that he was doing it once again. He was keeping this boy, unusually attractive, safe and to himself as a rare find. It's a good thing too, he told himself, then frowned at the thought. He'd seen some ugliness since the war began just days before. The cruelty that man perpetuated against his fellow man was gut wrenching at times. He didn't want to think of what might have happen to such a delicate looking boy at the hands of a group of undisciplined soldiers. No, better to keep him safe in his quarters until the boy could recover, he thought, and Treize's mind began to work on how to keep the boy safe well after he recovered from his wounds.

A soft moan came from the bed, and eagerly putting his papers aside, the commander stood and moved closer to the bed and his captive. The boy's smooth forehead was pinched together in either pain or with a troubling nightmare. Treize didn't know what the boy was experiencing, probably pain from his wounds and surgery, but he waited silently and patiently as he watched him slowly awaken.

"Heero?" The boy's voice was but a whisper and choked by the dryness of his throat and mouth.

Heero? Treize wondered if the boy was dreaming or calling for a hero to rescue him. Maybe he was trying to say hello. He watched the boy's face carefully as he struggled to come to a state of wakefulness. The teen's eyelids began to flutter and slowly opened. Treize held his breath as he was greeted by the sight of two droopy and slightly blood shot but nevertheless magnificent eyes the unbelievable color of an amethyst stone with a bit of blue in them. Confusion was clearly displayed in those dazed orbs that resided on the boy's perfect face.

"Good evening," Treize said politely and gave his prisoner a gentle smile. 

Blinking to focus his sight, the unusual colored eyes moved about the room, the boy taking in his surroundings. "Where?" came a strained whisper.

"You're base has been captured and you were injured while trying to flee. I found you and brought you back here to be tended to by Allied physicians. You were operated on yesterday and are now recovering in my quarters," Treize answered, still smiling in a manner he hoped was comforting.

The boy's brows drew together as his mind went over the last few moments before he'd passed out. "Sniper," he whispered. "Friends?" he asked looking at the man with the answers with a hopeful look. 

The commander paused in thought before answering. "I'm afraid you were the only one I found out there in the desert, other than the dead Allied soldier at the bottom of the hill. Did you have friends out in the desert with you?"

Duo's eyes left the man's face and, for the first time, took in his uniform clearly displaying his allegiance. He took several moments to evaluate his situation.

"Who?" he rasped out.

"Who am I?" Treize guessed and the boy nodded.

"I'm Commander Treize Kushrenada of the Allied Forces in charge of the base and mobile suits that captured this base. I'm the commanding officer here."

The boy closed his eyes and his face became pinched again, as if he were in pain.

"Are you alright?" Treize asked, concerned for the teenager.

"No, but there's nothing you can do about it," was the barely audible reply.

"You mentioned friends," the commander asked again, hoping to learn more from the boy. "Were they in the desert with you?"

The long haired boy shook his head and his eyebrows drew together in a pinched fashion. He was obviously in pain. "Barracks... greenies."

"They were in the barracks and you were new to the base?" Treize asked, wanting to be clear as to what the boy was telling him. "From one the Federation's training centers if the records are correct." 

The boy nodded and began to curl in on himself, bending as far as his wounds would let him.

Treize frowned and became alarmed. "Are you in pain?" He asked. "The doctor's said you had major surgery and would experience residual pain and discomfort for several weeks. You're getting antibiotics in your IV to fight infection and pain medication to help your discomfort. Do you need more?"

"How long?" The boy was panting as he asked his question.

"How long what?" Treize asked. "Since you were shot?

The boy nodded.

"Yesterday morning, roughly thirty-six hours ago."

A whimper came from the boy that formed into a low, mournful moan and he began to rock back and forth as if in a great deal of pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Treize asked, becoming more alarmed with each passing moment that the boy remained silent and in obvious discomfort. The teen either wouldn't or couldn't answer his question, but continued his rocking motion.

Not knowing what else to do, Treize went quickly to his desk and picked up the phone and dialed three numbers. "This is Commander Kushrenada. I want Dr. Freebaron sent to my trailer immediately. The prisoner is awake and in a considerable amount of pain and distress."

The doctor made it to the commander's temporary office/living unit in an impressive two minutes from the time the call was made. The young commander let him in and led the physician to the bed where the boy was still rocking in a partial fetal position.

The middle aged field surgeon went to work examining the teenage prisoner. The boy's temperature was only slightly elevated as was his blood pressure and heart rate. The wounds he'd received from the bullet and those from surgery appeared to the man to be healing properly. After examining the boy's abdomen, the doctor found no distention or swelling to suggest internal bleeding.

"Tell me where the pain is, son," the doctor entreated the writhing boy on the bed.

Duo gripped his hair with both hands, his face was screwed tightly. "Everywhere," he gasped as a tear fell down his cheek. "Need Heero," he pleaded with a sob.

"What did he say?" Treize asked, leaning forward in an effort to catch the boy's whisperings. 

"I think he said he needs a hero," the doctor replied, looking as puzzled as the commander.

Treize frowned. "He said that earlier, when he first woke up."

Both men looked at each other then at the boy. "What can you do for him?" Treize asked, hating to see the boy in such discomfort.

"I can increase his pain medication and sedate him," the doctor answered as he reached behind him for his black case that he'd set on the chair next to the bed.

"Alright," Treize agreed and watched as the older man in the white lab coat injected a syringe of medication into the IV tube. Within moments the tightly curled body on the bed relaxed and the boy was unconscious once again.

The commander returned to the phone on his desk and quickly dialed again, with his fingers tapping impatiently on the desk as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end. "This is Commander Kushrenada, I'd like to speak with Sergeant Ritter please," he said to the startled female who'd answered the phone. As soon as the man requested gave a crisp salutation of, "Ritter here," Treize related to the man what he needed.

"Sergeant," he began in an official tone of voice. "I want you to go through the ranks of prisoners captured since yesterday morning and ask if anyone is familiar with a young Federation soldier named Duo Maxwell. He's newly recruited into their ranks from the Federation's training facilities. Tell them that the boy is ill and medical information is requested. Any information you might get from the prisoners would be helpful. If no one offers any information, look for any Federation soldiers who appear to be under the age of eighteen years old and, if you find one, bring the prisoner to me in my office. I needed this to be done ten minutes ago Sergeant."

As the man on the other end of the line accepted the rushed assignment, Treize replied with, "Very good. Get back to me as soon as you can," and the call was ended.

As the doctor continued to examine the sleeping boy, Treize went back to the stack of papers that he'd tossed to the floor when the boy, Duo, had awakened. Picking them up, he moved the doctor's black bag to the floor and resumed his seat and gave the appearance of studying the papers in front of him though his eyes lifted every few minutes to check on the well being of the patient/prisoner.

"He's still suffering," the doctor mumbled, and studying the boy more closely, Treize saw that the slender body seemed to twitch, despite his being sedated. His view was then blocked while the doctor re-examined him, trying to determine what was causing his patient so much pain.

  
  


Sitting in a corner of the metallic, windowless air-conditioned room along with his two companions, still experiencing residual pain from his broken arm and collarbone as well as a headache and nausea from his slight concussion, the blond boy in the cotton clothing that resembled a doctor's scrubs felt trapped and vulnerable. He was also getting a sore posterior from sitting too long in one place, yet fearful of moving from his somewhat protected spot positioned between his two companions.

The room of ten Federation P.O.W.'s all looked up at the metal door as it opened and the natural and pink tinged light of the distant sunset streamed in, silhouetting the large frame of the man who was easily recognized as one of their jailers.

The blond reminded himself that they hadn't been treated badly after being captured, at least not yet. He swallowed hard at that thought. He remembered running down the dark hallways of the second floor of Joshua II, and the sudden fall of wall and plaster all around them as a thunderous crash shook the upper structure. He vaguely remembered Trowa shouting his name as he was knocked down under the debris. His friend had called out to him frantically as he cleared away some of the shattered remains of the upper floor and tried to pull him out from under the rest. Instead of liberation, Quatre only felt agony at each frantic tug of his unwounded arm. His broken clavicle couldn't bear the movement. He pleaded with Trowa to leave him and hide. He knew he wouldn't be able to evade the enemy in his present condition and would only hamper Trowa's efforts to escape. Thankfully, Trowa had listened to reason, but remained behind, comforting him by holding his hand and stayed by his side until the sound of a rescue team neared.

After the Allied search and rescue team had dug him out of the debris that had fallen on top of him, Quatre had been taken to the EMT unit, treated and allowed to shower and put into fresh clothes. After all that had transpired within a short number of hours, he'd been incarcerated within one of the metal, portable prisons. Not five minutes after he'd been released from the EMT unit, his I.D. tags were taken from him and his numbers and status put into the International Red Cross site to identify his whereabouts. They were then properly returned for him to put them around his neck again.

He and his companions, also injured to some degree, had been held in the metal building for an entire day and then a good portion of the next. Quatre was all too aware that soon the entire container would be airlifted and they would be transported to an enemy POW camp and processed to be used either for cheap labor or as a bargaining chip to trade with the Federation government for their own captured soldiers.

The Allied officer, who had entered a moment before, now stood with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room of ten captured Federation soldiers of varying ages before he spoke. "We have a prisoner tagged Duo Maxwell who was captured yesterday and is being treated for several wounds. It has been requested that we ask if any of you know this soldier. If so, we need any or all medical information you might have on him in order to treat him properly. Does anyone here know this prisoner, Duo Maxwell?" The man's eyes scanned the captured soldiers, many of them heavily bandaged and wounded, for a response.

The two boys sandwiching Quatre looked to him for a decision whether or not to speak up. Quatre leaned back and rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes in weariness. The other two captured pilots, Chow and Anderson, followed his lead and said nothing in response to the man's inquiries.

Sergeant Ritter's attention was drawn to the three boys sitting in one corner of the small room. Taking in the body language of the three, he could see they were not voluntarily going to be cooperative. His eyes had initially been drawn to them because of their young age. They were children in Federation pilot suits, he thought sadly. He walked to the corner they sat in and stood in front of the pale faced blond boy sitting between the Asian and brunet boys. "You," he said sternly to the blond. "What's your name?"

"He means you, Quatre," Anderson tugged on his fellow captive's sleeve.

The bloodshot aqua marine eyes opened slowly and rose to look up at the man who stood above him. "Yes?" he questioned softly, obvious weariness lacing his voice and demeanor.

The sergeant frowned, thinking it criminal to make a young boy, such as the frail looking blond, into a soldier. He should be at home with his family and doing things a teenage boy does to build pleasant memories of his youth, not a captured POW that had been injured and was waiting to be transported to a prison camp. "Come with me," he ordered the boy, his voice and facial features softening as he felt some sympathy for what the teenager must be feeling.

Leaning heavily against the wall, the injured blond in the green cotton scrubs pushed himself up from the floor with his legs, favoring his injured right leg as he did.

The Sergeant took in the paleness of the boy's face and the cast on his arm and brace across his shoulder. "Do you need assistance?" he asked, not unkindly.

The boy stood on unsteady legs but stubbornly refused help by shaking his head.

The older man snorted disdainfully at the boy's pride. He moved to the undamaged arm and took hold of it. "Come on then," he said and led his prisoner out of the metal room and into the glowing crimson light the desert's sunset and the heat that still engulfed the desert air.

A two seat, all-terrain vehicle, ATV, sat just outside the metal box where Quatre had been held for the two days since his capture. The Allied soldier helped him onto the seat, belted him in, then went around the front to the other side and into the driver's seat. The journey was relatively short but bumpy as the ground was covered with rubble from the destroyed base. Quatre looked with wide eyes at the destroyed base all around him, and his mind went back to the previous day. It still made no sense to him why the Allied Forces had decimated the base instead of using its resources for their intrusive campaign. The base no doubt was taken for its strategic position, but its usefulness was blunted by the degree of destruction Quatre witnessed. Taking a deep breath, the boy let his worry for the base slip from his mind; it was no longer any of his concern, escaping was his first priority.

The ATV came to a halt in front of another portable military building that had undoubtedly been dropped from transport helicopters completely intact and ready to use. It was almost identical to the holding cell he and his fellow captives had been staying in, though this one had windows that were shuttered to keep out the heat of the sun.

The sergeant came around and solicitously helped him out of his seat belt and eased his slippered covered feet down onto the hot ground. The thin rubber layer of the slipper's soles did nothing to prevent the burning heat coming off the asphalt from penetrating to the soles of his feet. He was led once again with the man's hand on his elbow to the door of the metal building and waited as the soldier knocked on the door. A moment later, it swung open, revealing a young man in a white cotton shirt and tan pleated slacks. His dark blond hair was combed back and he had the appearance of being fastidiously immaculate.

"Sir," the sergeant saluted. "No one volunteered any information, but I suspect this boy may know something about the prisoner you inquired about."

The blue-eyed commander looked sadly upon the injured blond boy; yet another child sent into a man's world to perform a man's job.

"Come in out of the heat," the base commander said politely and opened the door a bit wider to let the boy and some of the desert heat enter into the air conditioned room.

The sergeant led the boy towards the door. "Thank you Sergeant Ritter," the man in the white shirt said, easily dismissing the man with a slight smile of approval at a job well done. 

At that point, the dark blond man took Quatre's elbow and led him inside. The boy's eyes watered and he blinked furiously as he tried to speed up the process of adjusting them to the change in the decreased light.

"Your name, soldier?" the commander asked the boy as he led him further into the room.

"Quatre Winner," the teen answered a bit apprehensively, not knowing what was going to happen in this man's private office.

The sandy haired man nodded and smiled gently. "My name is Commander Treize Kushrenada. And this is Dr. Freebaron." He motioned towards the bed in the room where a man in a white lab coat stood, his body blocking the view of the person lying on the bed. As Quatre hobbled toward the bed, the doctor moved and it was clear to the blond teen that it was indeed Duo who lay on his back and appeared unconscious or asleep. His eyes traveled over what he could see of the long haired boy laying partially under two blankets, analyzing his situation. Duo appeared to be wearing a pair of over-sized men's pajamas, decorated with white and burgundy diamonds. The right sleeve had been rolled up and Quatre could see the IV that was inserted into Duo's forearm. The long, brown braid that was so much a part of who Duo was, lay draped over his right shoulder and rested on his chest. Quatre couldn't fail to notice the pinched area between Duo's eyebrows and the slight twitching of the slender body.

"Do you know this boy?" the base commander inquired the blond while helping him to sit in the vacant chair.

"I'm not supposed to give you any information other than my I.D. number," Quatre answered in a subdued voice. Yet even as he spoke, he reached forward and took hold of Duo's hand, hoping to offer him some form of comfort.

"This is not military information we're seeking," the tall man stated as he came to stand by the boy's side. "This boy is sedated but obviously still uncomfortable. Does he have a medical condition we're not aware of?"

Inwardly, Quatre struggled as to how he should answer. Duo's condition was a personal and possibly military secret. Yet no matter what he told the base commander, they couldn't possibly ease his friend's suffering. Only one person could help Duo, and after all this time that had passed since the base was overtaken, he had to wonder if Heero was still alive.

Shaking his head he said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you all I know about him, but sedating him only marginally helps to ease his discomfort and his suffering. You can't treat his pain. There is only one cure for it and it's apparently not available."

Both the doctor and the commander looked at the boy feeling more puzzled and intrigued than ever. "Where can we obtain the cure?" the doctor asked, now looking skeptical as to a quick fix for the strangely ill boy.

"You can't," Quatre answered sadly. Reaching out further, he touched Duo's cheek. The drugged boy turned towards the touch, and obvious to Quatre, he knew the boy sought out Heero's touch, even unconsciously. Though he wasn't what Duo needed, the long hair boy did calm slightly, the trembling eased a bit.

"He needs to be touched?" The doctor asked, having carefully watched the interaction between the two. When the blond boy didn't answer he continued with his observation. "He seems to derive some comfort from it."

"Why is he here?" Quatre asked, suspicious of the surroundings Duo had been placed in. "Why here and not in the medical unit?"

"I found him wounded in the desert and brought him in," the young commander explained. "I've assumed responsibility for the boy."

"Why?" Quatre asked, careful not to sound accusing or confrontational.

The taller man turned his full attention to the blond teen prisoner. In his young face he saw a boy with the soft, pale face of an angel and a gentle voice to match it. But in his blue eyes Treize saw intelligence and calculation. What was the Federation doing with these handsome children in their army? For years he'd heard and dismissed rumors of genetic engineering being pursued by the Federation's brightest scientists. The information, or so he'd been informed, was deemed classified and sealed, and the experiments had been halted when the people's representatives in the government had been leaked information regarding them and put a halt to it before it became public knowledge. Treize could only imagine the uproar the announcement to the general public would bring. No, if the Federation had performed genetically engineered births, they covered their tracks so well that only random rumors and not an ounce of evidence had been unearthed to validate the truth of what happened.

Looking at the blond waiting patiently for an answer to his question, Treize decided to be open and frank with the boy. There was something about the way the young soldier looked at him that made him feel as if he could ascertain whether he were telling the truth or not.

"Do you have any idea what could happen to a boy who looks like he does if the wrong kind of soldier gets a hold of him?" he asked pointedly. He could see from the boy's subdued frown on his face that he did know.

"You have no designs on him yourself?" Quatre asked quietly yet with unaccustomed boldness.

"We are not lecherous child molesters," the doctor responded angrily to the question. "The Commander is rightly concerned for the boy. Your insinuations are offensive and insulting to the both of us."

"I'm sorry if you took my question as such," Quatre responded politely, appearing sincere.

The commander observed the exchange and marveled the boy's subtle tactics. Asking a direct question and politely apologizing for the awkwardness after getting his reply. Any other thoughts or observations about the blond teen was halted when the boy on the bed whimpered. Though the stretching movement caused him pain, Quatre leaned forward and put both of his hands on the flushed cheeks of his friend until Duo seemed to settle a bit.

"Is it your touch he seeks or another's?" Treize asked, trying to fit together the pieces of the puzzle the long hair boy presented. 

Quatre sighed, then answered with his eyes still on Duo's face. "My touch only gives him temporary comfort. If you will allow me, I'd like to stay with him until his suffering ceases." 

"How and when will that occur?" The doctor asked.

"When he dies," Quatre answered sadly, his voice beginning to choke as he thought of the foreshadowing demise of his friend. "And I'm sorry to say there is nothing that you or I can do to keep that from happening."

TBC


	16. Part 16

Warnings and Disclaimers on first page of story.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 16

Zechs led Wufei, numb with grief over the loss of his friend, along the arduous hike over the desert hills. They hid within the shadows and deep crevices, having formed over time by the sparse yet heavy rainfall that the desert infrequently experienced, whenever they heard the approaching sound of a scouting mobile suit or when an aircraft that flew over head. Together they moved quickly and with caution away from the captured base. Zechs found himself making one-sided conversation, encouraging his companion onward when Wufei's footsteps faltered. They traveled with as much stealth as possible for the remainder of the morning and continued when they could during the heat of the day. When night fell, they continued their directionless trek, finding some relief in the cooler temperature and stopped only when exhaustion overtook them and they rested til dawn.

As the light and promising heat of a new day arrived, so did a low flying Federation search and rescue hover ship. Recognizing it, the two teens flagged it down by waving their shirts wildly in the air. Once they were sighted, the pilot quickly landed the craft and ushered the two grungy and grateful soldiers on board, expressing his happiness at finding the two survivors. He went on to tell them that since the Red River Base had been captured, he'd only found eighteen Federation soldiers who had managed to escape into the desert.

Wufei sat silent and withdrawn in the air conditioned ship while Zechs chatted with the pilot as he maneuvered the craft back towards a rendezvous point with a transporting chopper. The tall blond told the shuttle pilot of their escape and described the scene the destroyed base. They both speculated about the next step the Allied forces would take and the Federation's response, ignoring Wufei as he continued to silently grieve for his fallen friend.

The first leg of the trip of safety lasted an hour and during that time the pilot entered their ID numbers into the computer system so that their status went from MIA to rescued. Wufei heard the process being carried out, and his only consolation was that his family would feel some relief in knowing he hadn't been killed on his first day in the military. He didn't doubt that they would feel he had honored them for having escaped to fight again and his name would be praised in his absence even though he had really done nothing but get the hell out of Dodge, as Duo would say. That thought brought another pain to his heart. He would never hear those stupid sayings from his friend again.

A transfer to the transporting helicopter and several hours later, the two rescued soldiers, weary and covered with desert sand, rather rank smelling and sun burned, exited the chopper to step onto yet another tarmac of an unfamiliar base that looked very much like the captured base they left behind. The area around the military installation was flat and uninteresting to the eye as waves of heat rippled up from the black surface of the runway, blurring the dull grey buildings in the distance.

Wufei trudged behind Zechs, similar as to how he'd blindly followed the taller teen while in a deep state of grief in the desert; his head was down and his mind and body felt dull and lifeless. At the sound of rapid footfalls and the call of his name from a familiar voice, he looked up with startled eyes and a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Where is he?" Heero's voice held a definite touch of desperation to it and as Wufei looked closer, so did his eyes.

"Y...you're alive!" Wufei, still flummoxed, barely managed to get the words out of his dry mouth and past his chapped lips. He looked and felt perfectly stunned at Heero's presence.

Heero nodded, but his hand noticeably trembled as it reached up to grip Wufei's shoulder. "Where is Duo? Why isn't he with you?" he asked, his eyes boring into the Chinese boy's face.

Here was the moment Wufei had prayed he wouldn't have to face. It might have been easier if Heero had died in battle, he thought. In any event, he would know his time was short when his question was answered. "Gone," Wufei answered in a choked whisper as his mournful eyes began to fill with excess moisture. "He was hit by a sniper as we were escaping and died covering our backs until we could get to safety and take the enemy out."

Heero blinked at the boy he and Duo had grown to trust. "But he's listed as wounded in action and a POW."

Wufei rubbed at his irritated eyes, then looked up confused. "What?" he asked confused, knowing he couldn't have heard right.

"He must have survived because he's listed on the international Red Cross site as a POW." Heero repeated.

"He's alive?" An incredulous look crossed the Chinese boy's face. Then in a spontaneous, uncharacteristic gesture, he threw his arms around Heero's neck and wildly thumped him on the back in celebration. "He's alive!" he shouted excitedly, his eyes bright and watery. "Alive!"

Heero patted Wufei's back in return, but his face remained stoically serious. Wufei pulled back, his watery smile fading as he took in Heero's expression.

"But we won't be for long unless I can get to him," Heero stated in somber tone.

For the first time since he'd arrived, Wufei took a good and complete assessment of Heero. He was still dressed in his dirty flight suit and there was a look of deep fatigue around his eyes, his eyebrows were pinched together and the furrow between them indicated Heero was in pain. Then, as the Japanese teen brought his hand up to habitually rake his fingers through his hair, Wufei could see the slight tremor in his hand. Heero had always held up better than Duo when they were separated for too long of a time. If Heero was this visibly affected, Wufei could only imagine the consequences to Duo, especially if he was injured.

"I'm in," he told Heero, knowing the Japanese boy would understand his meaning. "Just tell me what to do."

Heero closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded his acceptance of Wufei's offer.

Zechs, who had been looking around at the new base, had also kept an ear turned to the conversation between the two Asian boys. He turned his head to stare incredulously at the two. "You're going to go back and rescue him?" he asked.

"I have to," Heero replied blandly. "There is no choice in the matter."

"What does your new commander say about this plan of yours?" Zechs asked in a challenging voice. "You're in the military now Heero. You can't just do whatever you want and think people are going to let you because you were top of the class at training school. That's not how it works in the real world. You'll have to get someone higher up in command to agree with your decision to risk your lives in order to rescue Maxwell?"

"It wouldn't be just Duo," Heero answered calmly. "Anderson, Winner and Chow are also listed as prisoners of war."

"And the others?" Zechs asked. "What happened to Barton, Kamwansa and Nadil?"

Heero studied the taller boy for a moment then answered his question. "Nadil and Kamwansa are listed as casualties. Trowa is not listed and so we're hoping he'll show up. He's currently listed as MIA."

Over Heero's shoulder, Zechs spied a familiar person, Kahn Knaphasey. The pilot had recognized the small group of greenies and turned to advance on them.

"Sir," Heero came to attention for the man who was now his superior. Zechs and Wufei both followed his example, sensing from Heero's formal attitude that there had been some change in rank with the man who had been rather friendly to them the day before.

"Chang, Peacecraft," the dark haired captain acknowledged the two. "Glad you made it out alright. Now if we can find Barton, we'll have all of you accounted for one way or another. Because Captain Dunstan was lost in the battle yesterday, I've been put in temporary command of your group. After you've showered and rested, I'll bring you up to date and introduce you to your new suits. Seems we have a shortage of pilots, so we'll need to bring you up to speed for the upcoming battle."

"Sir," Heero spoke sharply addressing the slightly older soldier. "Permission to mount a rescue mission."

"For whom?" the Laotian asked, looking puzzled.

"For the four captured pilots, sir. They're the best from the training facility and their capture could be used against us if they remain in the enemy's hands."

The Laotian captain frowned in response to Heero's suggestion. "They're greenies and inexperienced in comparison to the well seasoned pilots that were captured during the last two days. If we rescue anyone, it would have to be the fully trained pilots. Request denied."

The tremor in Heero's hand was more visible as he reached for his I.D. tags hanging from a chain that was clasped around his neck. "Sir," he pulled the tags out and held it so that his I.D. number was visible to the young captain. "I have a special circumstances order."

Kahn leaned forward and studied the tags that Heero referred to. His eyes widened with recognition of the unique code. "How the hell did you obtain that?" he asked with obvious surprise, his eyes quickly rising from the tag to meet the pained eyes of the Japanese pilot.

"It's top secret, sir. I'm not allowed to say other than I need to retrieve one of the captured pilots who has the same code on his tags." With that said, Heero clamped his mouth shut.

Captain Knaphasey stood quietly thoughtful for a moment before remarking. "Alright, your code indicates that you can defer from any orders in order to follow your own course of action without explanation to me. At this point I can walk away with no interference to you and no repercussions to myself. However," he studied the boy before him, noting the pinched face and shoulders and the fact that the hands at the boy's side were clenched and shaking. "If you're going to launch a rescue, I would imagine you have a good reason for doing so. What can I do to help?"

Though he felt almost weak with relief, Heero nodded and kept up a good face even as he felt himself physically deteriorating with each hour he spent distanced from Duo. He needed to retrieve him as quickly as possible. If he was feeling this badly, he knew that Duo was suffering even more.

"I need to go back to the base and rescue those who were taken prisoner."

"You're crazy, Yuy," Zechs gave his teammate a reproachful look. "We lost the base and it's swarming with enemy soldiers."

Eyes blazing with anger and desperation turned to glare venomously at the blond. "I have no choice, Zechs," he said in a dark tone of voice. "I either go or I'm a dead man."

A look of disbelief crossed the face of the tallest of the four conversing. "What do you mean? You're here and safe, your life is not in any imminent danger."

"I meant exactly what I said," Heero growled back. "We'll prepare this afternoon and leave at nightfall. I'll need to find a way into the base and then get to one of their computers to locate the prisoners."

"We found an underground passage and used it to make our escape," Wufei told Heero, his heart suddenly feeling lighter and he felt re-charged with a purpose again. "We could go back into the base that way, but the upper passages were blocked by rubble."

Kahn nodded. "No doubt they've cleared it in order to rescue some of the prisoners they captured. The Allied forces are humane when it comes to treating their prisoners well, they would have sought out the wounded the moment the base was theirs."

The Laotian man looked at the three young soldiers now looking at him for leadership and wiped away some of the sweat that had gathered on his forehead as the heat of the day grew more intense. "I suggest, gentlemen, that we take this planning session inside. Heero and I will gather maps and supplies while you two clean up. We'll get fresh clothing for you on the way in."

Both Wufei and Zechs gave their new captain a grateful smile. Kahn then turned and led the way into the base. As they walked Wufei placed himself next to Heero. "How are you holding up?" he asked, knowing from past experience that Heero hid the signs of his discomfort very well.

"I'm still functional," Heero replied in a calm but tight voice. "But I can feel myself steadily slipping." He turned to look at his companions and said more softly, "I can only imagine how this is affecting Duo."

"You can't communicate with him?"

Heero shook his head. "When I was ordered to leave the base, I found that I couldn't drop my shields to tell him what was happening. By the time I calmed down enough to drop them, I was too far away, at least that's what I think the trouble is."

Wufei nodded and bit back the urge to tell the other boy of Duo's attempts to contact him and his fear that Heero had died as a result of not succeeding. Seeing the slight evidence of Heero's pain and his heroic struggle in trying to deal with it, Wufei decided to keep the information to himself, knowing Heero really didn't need any added stress from learning of Duo's sense of hopeless when he couldn't reach his partner. "I'm sorry that I left him, Heero," he said to his companion. "Duo was wounded by the sniper's bullet and it was a bad hit with internal injuries. Moving him just a little caused him to pass out. There was no way he would have survived our race to the hills and the walk in the desert. An Allied mobile suit was headed in our direction when we ran. I can only guess that it must have recovered him." With guilt and remorse on his face, he met Heero's pained eyes. "And neither of us are there to help him, Heero," Wufei's voice sounded as tormented as he felt.

Heero merely pursed his lips together and nodded. "Maybe Quatre or the others will reach out to help him," he suggested, hoping to assuage his and Wufei's worry. "At least until I can get there." They both understood that Duo's suffering would end only when that happened, and they both knew it had to be soon.

******

Quatre was feeling very uncomfortable. Aware of his injuries, Commander Treize insisted he lie down on the large bed and rest. Pillows were used to ease him into a raised position and others were used to prop up and support his broken arm and collar bone. The doctor had given him a pain pill and he'd dozed off and on through the rest of the evening and into the early hours of the night. He woke up feeling Duo's body thrashing about next to him, his moans were becoming increasingly louder and gave evidence of his increased pain.

"Heero!" Duo cried out suddenly and Quatre reached over with his good arm to take Duo's hand into his own. At their first touch, Duo turned over and latched onto him. "Heero," Duo called out again with weak desperation.

"No Duo, it's me, Quatre."

But the long haired boy didn't seem to hear his voice or care for that matter as his hand moved across Quatre's chest. Quatre tried to stop his friend, but Duo seemed to either be asleep or to be completely unaware of his actions. His body and mind acted instinctively and sought out the comfort that only Heero could give him. His hands were touching, searching frantically for a way to get beyond the blanket and shirt the blond wore. Quatre tried to figure a way out of the predicament he'd found himself in, but his thoughts disintegrated when Duo rolled over and pulled up just enough to latch his seeking mouth over his lips and, unknowingly of whose lips he'd taken, began to kiss him with a fierce urgency that spoke of his desperation to connect with his partner.

Paralyzed into place by shock and the agonizing pain from his broken bones, Quatre could only lay still and allow the unaware boy to plunder his mouth. His weak attempts at protesting came out as a low moan.

Treize had gotten to his feet the minute Duo called out and now stood next to the bed with his mouth hanging open with disbelief displayed on his face as he watched the two beautiful boys making out on his bed. With eyes wide open and taking it all in, he observed the long haired boy's hand wander across the nearly helpless blond boy's body and watched as it lowered and began to rub the slight mound at the top juncture of the blond's legs, covered by the blanket and medical scrub suit that was give to all injured POWs. 

Treize was aware that his heart rate had accelerated and that his own body was reacting to the scene before him. A slight sheen of sweat broke out on his skin and his slacks definitely became tighter. He'd never considered himself gay but rather open minded, but damn, the sight of the two boys kissing was turning him on.

As the long haired boy shifted slightly, the face of the boy beneath him became visible to the man above them. Panicked blue eyes silently beseeched him to do something. Treize acted immediately and carefully pulled the desperately seeking brunet from off of his friend's body.

Duo struggled for a moment before he collapsed and folded in on himself, curling into a tight ball once again. Only a small whimper of disappointment escaped his lips.

Though in a considerable amount of pain and thoroughly embarrassed by what had just happened, especially in front of the enemy's base commander, Quatre reached out and touched his friend's upper arm. "S'okay, Duo," he whispered in a tight voice with his eyes closing against the sight of the pained boy across from him. "It's okay."

"What can I do to help?" The young commander asked. He could see both boys were suffering and he felt helpless as to what he could do to help.

With pain-filled eyes opening slightly, Quatre appealed to the man. "Hold him. It gives him some comfort. Not enough, but it helps."

The sandy haired man had just returned from his rounds of the secured base, having overseen the excavation of the ruined buildings to rescue any other solders or personnel trapped beneath it. He'd also met with his top officers, delegating responsibility to each, then returned to his room to relieve the nurse and to eat his very late in the evening meal that now sat cold. He had just let the woman return to her quarters when Duo had pounced on the unsuspecting blond boy.

Looking down, he watched the boy on the bed as he lay curled tightly into himself, his brown mane of hair was all over the bed and becoming tangled. Treize took note of the IV lines that had become twisted as the boy had turned to his companion. Coming to a decision, the tall man carefully untaped and removed the IV line then scooped the trembling teen into his arms. Grabbing the top blanket off the bed, he carried it and the boy with him to the chair still sitting next to the bed and sat down. Arranging the smaller body to a comfortable position, the teenager's head tucked under his chin, Treize then drew the blanket around the quaking body.

"Shh.." he hushed the boy gently. "You're safe."

The delirious boy's body moved just slightly, just enough so that he could wrap his arms around the man who held him snugly. Treize could feel the slight body shaking and suddenly the boy uttered one word. "Heero." The word was said in a small whispered sob that escaped the pale lips. 

Treize held the boy closer and rocked his body in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Whoever the boy was calling for, he needed him desperately, and Treize knew in that moment that if he knew who it was that Duo kept pleading for, he would do all in his power to bring that person to him. Raising his head, he looked up to see the blond boy watching him from his propped up position on the bed. "What else can I do for him?" he asked the other boy.

Quatre swallowed hard. It was more difficult than he believed to see Duo in such desperate straits. "Could you look on the Red Cross postings to see if Heero Yuy is listed as a casualty?" he asked.

"Heero?" The light began to dawn in the commander's eyes. "Is he calling out for his boyfriend?"

Quatre shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I can't explain it to you. They're..." he stopped, knowing he should not say anything more. But if Heero was dead, Duo would also die, no matter what they did for him. It wasn't as if the Federation was totally responsible for what happened to the two boys, but their funds had allowed the scientists to experiment, causing the two to be genetically altered, becoming what they were and placing Duo in the life and death situation he now found himself in. Taking in a painful, deep breath, Quatre looked once again at the young base commander, deciding that maybe a brief explanation might help his friends without giving away all their secrets or betraying his government. "They're ...linked. Empathic, but only to each other. Without the other, they...their bodies react strongly and start to fail. If Heero is dead, then Duo will follow." He looked sadly at his beautiful friend still twitching slightly as a result from some inward agony. 

"How did this happen?" Treize asked, looking both shocked and skeptical at the boy's explanation. "Are they identical twins? Empaths are rare, but as far as I know they don't generally have such a fatal link, do they?" 

"No, not that I've ever heard of." Quatre replied.

"How old are they?"

"Almost seventeen."

Treize thought a moment, mentally doing a little math in his head and recalling certain information from his memory. "Were they part of the genetic experimentation that was discovered by your government roughly sixteen years ago to create future soldiers?"

Quatre's eyes widened in surprise that the man had knowledge of information that was kept hidden from many in the upper echelons of the Federation government.

Treize read from the boy's shocked expression that his guess was correct. "I have access to almost all classified information gathered from our intelligence section," he explained. He then looked down at the boy fitfully resting in his arms. "So they're genetically linked. If one dies, the other one dies too?"

Quatre looked at Duo and reluctantly nodded. 

Treize looked up to catch the answer. "Seems the scientists went a bit too far in trying to create their perfect soldiers," he said thoughtfully. "I have to wonder if all their test subjects were created similarly. This boy and his Heero certainly appear to have a very large Achilles' heel."

"Too big of one," Quatre was now fighting back tears.

Treize reached over to the table next to him and picked up his cell phone. Pressing three numbers, he then put it to his ear. "Doctor," he greeted the man on the other end of the line. "Could you please check the International Red Cross site and the Federation's Soldiers Status Listings to see if a Heero..." he raised a questioning eyebrow to the teen on the bed.

"Yuy," Quatre supplied the last name. "Y. U. Y." He spelled it out. "Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy," the commander repeated and spelled the last name for the doctor. He readjusted the phone and his hold on the teen in his arms as the boy began to shake again. Duo's slight whimpers were the only sound in the room for several minutes as they waited for the information. Quatre kept his eyes on the two in the chair as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"I see," Treize replied. "Not MIA, POW or listed as wounded. I see. Thank you, doctor." The commander turned off his cell and put it back on the table. "It seems this Heero Yuy is alive and well as he's not listed in any category on the net."

"Then he'll be coming," Quatre said with a certainly.

Treize frowned and looked thoughtfully at the boy in his arms. "I can't imagine he could go anywhere or do anything if he's in as bad a shape as his friend here."

"Duo's injury adds to his decline," Quatre reminded him. "And he's always taken their separations harder. He hypothesized that it was because he was genetically configured to be Heero's subordinate and the more emotional of the two."

"So the two need to be together to function?" Treize asked.

"Yes," Quatre answered with no small amount of guilt at the information he was giving the other man, "to function and to live." He was giving away Duo and Heero's secret, one he had kept so well in the past. There was just something about Commander Kushrenada that seemed trustworthy and honorable, and using his own special abilities, he could feel that their enemy truly did seem to care what happened to Duo. He studied the man carefully holding his friend. Quatre rationalized that Kushrenada saved Duo's life after all, and continued to protect him when he was helpless. Maybe, with a little information and persuasion, the man could be convinced in helping reunite Heero and Duo and help them survive.

Treize sat thoughtfully for a moment. "How close do they have to be to function?" he questioned.

"Close," Quatre answered.

"How do they cope?" Treize couldn't quite figure out how two people could survive always needing to be next to each other in order to not only function, but to also exist.

"It hasn't been easy and their past experiences are interesting stories," Quatre answered. "They were separated when the project was discontinued and didn't find each other until they were twelve. They had a rough period of time trying to adjust and learn to tolerate their differences, which are many. As they've gotten older and accepted each other on a personal basis, their...bond increased and their separation time has become limited."

"How will they live normal lives, have girlfriends or get married and have families?" Treize asked, obviously forgetting with the new revelation the Duo had tried to make out with Quatre only moments before.

"The scientists didn't have those things in mind when they created two boys to be a fighting team. They created them genetically to be compatible to each other, to meet each other's needs and not seek it from the female gender." 

Treize's eyes widened in shock as Quatre's words sunk in. "Did the scientists believe they were Gods?" he asked, looking horrified. "How dare they manipulate the lives of two infants in such a way." 

It was clear the man was as repulsed by the revelation of the experiments that had brought about the lives of the two boys as much as those few at the Training Facility who had also learned of the their origins. In his mind, the blond could still clearly see Commander Reid's and the doctor's shock and horrified expressions at the revelation of just who and what the two unusual boys were. 

"Without knowing them, one might make the mistake of considering them to be the mere result of experiments performed at the extreme far edge of moral responsibility." Quatre continued hoping to clarify things for the other man. "But Duo and Heero are two unique and wonderful human beings. Both are separate individuals sharing similar yet varied talents and differing personalities. Their lives have not been easy, but they also are more human than I believe the scientists desired. They have become more than what a mad man in a lab coat dreamed of. They are not mere weapons, but boys caught in a circumstance beyond their control that makes them inseparable." Quatre sighed and gave a fond smile to the boy in the man's arms. "Somehow, they've managed to work it out and are content with their lot in life. " His eyes rose, pleading with the base commander. "Please, don't think of them as anything other than two human beings who have a full and happy life ahead of them. That is, if they can just survive this war."

After several moments of quiet, Treize looked at his watch to see it was nearing eleven p.m. "You should get some more rest," he advised the blond. Then turning his eyes back to the boy in his arms, he brought his hand up to brush away some of the long stray strands of hair that lay against the boy's face. Duo's body was curled around the older man's body, his neck and shoulder rested on the base commander's upper arm. Treize let his hand fall to gently stroke the teen's cheek and Duo instinctively turned his face into the touch, seeking but not finding the connection he craved. "Did they engineer his beauty to keep this Heero bonded to him?" He asked the puzzling question out loud.

"No," Quatre replied. "At least I don't think so. Their connection is..." he huffed in frustration. "I can't really explain it. It's physical but has nothing to do with outward appearances." Quatre paused to give his friend a smile of fondness. "But I think Duo's attractiveness could make even a pious man to have forbidden thoughts about him."

The commander gave the blond a wry smile, feeling some relief at the boy's words that he probably wasn't the only person shocked to find the boy in his arms causing some unwarranted physical response from his own body. 

"If Heero can make it here, you won't hurt him, will you?" Quatre asked, a trace of worry and fear on his face.

"If harm comes to any of my soldiers because of his actions, I may have to hold this Heero accountable. But otherwise, no. I won't harm him. He will be like the salmon returning instinctively to the same place each year to spawn, or a bear going into hibernation. I couldn't punish him for returning for the boy he needs to survive. Like other things in nature, instincts are all about survival, and we all want to survive."

Quatre let down his barriers once again and scanned the man sitting in the chair next to his bed. He felt no deceit in him, his words and actions seemed to be sincere. Feeling content in knowing that Duo was in the care of an apparently honorable man, Quatre let himself sink further into his pillows and closed his weary eyes. Much of the worry and strain he'd felt began to ease out of him in the belief that he was, for the moment, safe. And as sleep drew near, he became more aware how much his body ached. Duo's desperate attempt to connect with him, thinking he was Heero, had aggravated his wounds even more.

On the very edge of sleep, he heard the sound of a cell phone being dialed.

'Sargent Tobler please," Treize's voice said quietly. "This is Commander Kushrenada," he continued after a moment. "I want you to ease the security around the perimeter of the base tonight. Yes, I know that leaves us open to attack, but I have a good reason for such a request. Just do it. I want only four men stationed around the perimeter of the base tonight."

TBC


	17. Part 17

Warnings and Disclaimers on first page of fic. 

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 17

After hearing the enemy's commander ordering the security around the base to be lessened, Quatre forced his eyes open once again and turned his head to look at the man still on the phone, holding Duo gently but securely in his arms. The commander met his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll see if we can't help the two boys out," he said with his hand covering over the mouthpiece. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll let you know if or when we have any visitors." Quatre gave the commander a grateful smile then closed his eyes, quickly succumbing to his need for sleep.

With his phone call completed and orders being carried out, the Allied commander waited until the boy in his arms settled into a deeper state of rest, then managed to get him back into the bed he now shared with the blond teenager. Treize sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, pondering the situation and trying to make sense of it. 

He had just dozed off for a short time before the boy's discomfort began anew. A few twitches and soft sounds of unease quickly turned to sounds of painful moaning and thrashing. The injured boy's arms and knees moved restlessly, despite the pain it must have caused him, and his limbs painfully struck his bed mate several times, waking the injured blond boy who moved sluggishly each time, trying to soothe his friend.

The doctor was summoned and he administered an injection of strong pain and sleep medication to the unconscious, nearly writhing teenage boy. He then checked the IV lines and re-attached them before he mumbled a good night to his commanding officer and returned to his own neglected bed for some much needed sleep.

The hour grew late, and Treize moved to the other side of the room to put on a pair of pajama bottoms along with a robe before the boy, Duo, he reminded himself of the injured teen's name, needed to be picked up again. He turned his desk lamp to a lower setting, giving the room just enough light to dimly see through the darkness, then returned to the bedside. He sensed the afflicted teenager was nearing a crucial moment and despite his being an enemy and the boy a stranger to him, Treize didn't want him to suffer alone. He once picked up the twitching body once more and held the long haired boy close, murmuring frequent reassurances to him, not knowing if the boy could hear him or not. 

He'd purposely left his door unlocked, anticipating and actually hoping for a late night visitor. Still, it came as a shock when he was awakened from a doze in his slightly twisted and uncomfortable position in his chair by the feeling of cold steel being held against his left temple. He opened his eyes with a start and found himself looking up into the face of yet another unfamiliar young man, this one was of Asian descent with dark angry eyes that bore into him. Treize took note that the boy wore the desert fatigues of a Federation soldier. 

"You must be Heero," Treize said as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

"No," replied a shaky voice. The boy with the gun shifted slightly to reveal the owner of that voice to be yet another boy soldier, standing behind him. In the dim light coming from his desk, Treize could see the boy at the foot of the bed was dressed in the identical clothing of his comrade and also looked to be of Asian heritage. He easily determined that something was wrong with the boy as he stood with his arms wrapped around his middle as if he were holding in a great amount of pain. He was visibly shaking and his shoulders were slightly hunched over as he continued to speak. "I'm Heero. What did you do to him?" The boy's pained blue eyes moved to stare down at the unconscious boy in Treize's arms with a look of desperation on his face.

"The doctor gave him a sedative and pain medication to ease his suffering. I'm just holding him to give some comfort." Treize replied, then shifted his eyes from that boy to the one holding a gun to his head, trying to remain calm.

"Give him to me." Heero's demand came out sounding desperate and weak.

"I'm afraid you're in no condition to carry him, Heero," Treize stated.

"Then I will," said the teenager holding the gun.

"Heero?" Quatre called out in sleepy surprise from the bed.

"Get up Quatre, we're leaving." Heero said with a grunt as he gripped his stomach with one hand and grabbed for the footboard of the bed to keep himself upright. The twisting grimace on his face revealed that he was experiencing a great deal of pain.

"Commander, help him. Please." Quatre appealed to the enemy commander, having sensed the agony Heero was going through. He looked to the base commander in the chair with Wufei's gun at his temple. "You have to help them," he pleaded.

Treize turned his eyes from the blond to the suffering teen standing not five feet from him. "What can I do to help you, Heero? What do you need?"

The boy, remaining in a hunched posture and his eyes glazed with pain, hesitated, his eyes nervously searching the four faces in the room. His declining condition was making him unsure and hesitant, but he knew without a doubt what he needed. "I...I need to hold him. Please, give him to me."

Quatre eased himself out of the bed, wincing at the pain the movement caused his broken bones and moved with caution to Heero's side. "Heero," he called his friend's name softly. "I sense no deception from the commander, I think we can trust him."

Anguished blue eyes met Quatre's. "Help us." Heero's voice and body trembled with need. The three conscious teens in the room knew the pain of separation that Heero was experiencing had never been this bad before, he was clearly desperate enough to beg.

"Come," the blond took hold of the Japanese boy's arm, feeling the sweat on Heero's skin as it seeped through his long sleeved fatigues, and led him to the bed. "Let the commander up, Wufei," Quatre instructed the other boy with his gun still pressed firmly against the sitting man's left temple.

Uncertain if he was doing the right thing, Wufei took a hesitant step back, but kept careful aim on the man. He watched as the sandy haired commander readjusted the limp and unmoving body in his arms and, mindful of the gun pointed at him, he rose slowly from his chair. Even as he moved to put the unconscious boy back down on the bed, the commander's eyes moved to the other side to see Quatre trying to help Heero up onto it.

Setting the boy down, Treize straightened out the tubes attached to Duo's body and began to ease his limbs into a comfortable position. His movements were halted as Heero spoke to him. "Take them out," he ordered in a strained voice. "The IV and other tubes, take them all out."

The commander had observed the doctor removing the lines earlier and with a nod of his head, he proceeded to follow the boy's demand.

"Help me, Quatre," Heero said quietly to his friend.

"What do you need, Heero?" Quatre answered, ready to aid his friend in any way.

"Skin to skin," was Heero's shaky reply, and Quatre's eyes fell to the trembling hands trying and failing to complete the simple task of unfastening the front of the camouflaged shirt.

The blond blushed, but nodded and quickly moved to brush Heero's hands aside with his one functional hand and struggled himself to undo the velcro fastening that held the shirt front together. 

"Hurry!" Heero said with a tone of urgency in his voice. He was obviously frustrated at the slow progress the two of them were making in their present, incapacitated condition to get his shirt off.

"Wufei," Quatre looked over Heero's shoulder to their other friend. "Come help us."

The Chinese boy looked wary at the request and chanced a look from the man at the end of his gun to the three on the bed. He saw in that glance that Heero's eyes were fixed on Duo, his whole being seemed to lean towards the unconscious boy who was completely unaware of their presence. Quatre was focused on the front of Heero's shirt, his eyes narrowed in concentration at the task before him.

Treize saw the boy's dilemma and slowly turned and put his hands up in a sign of surrender. Wufei, as the blond boy had named the person with the gun, turned his attention quickly back to him at the first sign of movement. "I'm going to sit down in the chair and I promise to stay there. I give you my word as an officer that I won't move or try to take advantage of the situation. Do what you must to help them," he told the dark eyed boy.

Wufei hesitated, not knowing if he could trust the man. "Quatre?" he called out for the blond.

"He's telling the truth, Wufei. You can trust his word."

That was all he needed to hear, lowering the gun, he put it in the waistband of his pants and moved quickly to Quatre's position next to Heero. The blond happily relinquished his place at Heero's side to his more able bodied friend.

"We're trying to get his clothes off," Quatre explained, not knowing if Wufei had heard Heero's request or not.

Wufei immediately went to work on opening the front of the desert fatigue shirt. When that simple task was accomplished, he then pushed the top over Heero's shoulders and off his arms, revealing his sweat drenched t-shirt and the damp glistening bronze skin. He then looked up at Heero for confirmation that he was done.

"Take them all off," Heero's voice shook, matching the now violent trembling of his body.

Wufei steeled himself for the uncomfortable task, then placed his hands on the waistband of Heero's pants and began to unfasten them. With a flush on his cheeks and nervous hands, he unzipped the fly of his friend's desert camouflaged suit. "Lie down next to Duo and I'll pull them off," he instructed, them moved his hands to help assist Heero into a reclining position.

Heero settled next to Duo and clasped the sleeping boy's hand into his own while Wufei pulled off his pants. Once free of his clothing, Heero turned on his side and pulled himself up against Duo. His arms wrapped around the long haired boy and his clumsy fingers began to fumble with the front buttons on the overly large night shirt the braided boy wore.

Seeing his intent, Wufei moved to the other side of the bed and began to undress Duo. Once his shirt was off, Heero noted the large bandaged section of his torso and carefully, with great caution, turned the pale and unresponsive boy onto his side, then pressed Duo's back up against his chest, his arms wrapping around the injured boy like the lifeline that he was. 

Duo's skin was warm and damp, and Heero held him possessively, desperately needing the contact. He took in several deep shuddering breaths before he buried his face into the side of Duo's neck. His shoulders shook as he silently wept with overwhelming relief; his suffering instantly becoming more bearable. His mind then turned to his life companion and his barely whispered words fell against the salty skin his lips were pressed against. "Be okay, Duo. Please... don't let it be too late."

Duo remained still in Heero's arms as the other three observers in the room watched him for any sign of improvement. After several moments, Heero's voice called out quietly. "Wufei, take the rest off."

"What?" The Chinese boy leaned closer to hear Heero's request.

"Take the rest of our clothes off."

Wufei turned startled eyes to Quatre, whose cheeks were a predominant bright shade of pink. 

"Are you sure Heero? There's a stranger here with us and we can't exactly leave the room," Quatre reminded him, then swallowed nervously, not knowing exactly what Heero intended to do once all of their clothing was removed.

"Please. Quickly." There again was that pleading tone in Heero's voice that urged the other two boys to do as he requested.

During this time, the commander had remained in his chair as he had promised and his curiosity was piqued by the unusual request of Heero. "This is non-sexual, isn't it?" he asked in a quiet yet curious tone of voice. "Is this some way for them to...re-connect?" He wasn't sure his wording was right, but he knew from Quatre's brief explanation of their genetic link that they needed to be close to feel better.

Quatre looked surprised at the commander's accurate observation. "They need to touch body and mind," he told him. Wufei turned a venomous, accusing glare at his blond friend, which Quatre, catching the look, replied quickly but calmly. "He's been helping Duo, Wufei. He promised not to hurt either of them," He then noted that his Chinese friend looked doubtful. Quatre touched his hand to his chest. "I feel we can trust him, Wufei." With that gesture and those words, Wufei knew his friend had used his own empathic abilities that enabled him to read the man, and Quatre had never been wrong before, so he had no choice but to believe him.

A moan of impatience came from Heero at their debating and delay of what he needed. Seeing the two boys hesitating in accomplishing their task, the commander decided to offer some help. "May I offer a suggestion?" he asked. Wufei scowled at him, but the blond looked hopeful, so he continued. "Let's take the blanket, cover them both and then remove their remaining clothing. If you'll allow me, I'll help."

Quatre nodded, giving his permission, and the three of them worked together to shift the two boys, locked together by Heero's relentless grip on his partner, and removed the blankets underneath them. Pulling it over the two now uncovered and partially undressed bodies, Quatre and Wufei both looked to the older man for some guidance.

"If Wufei will remove Heero's boxers, I'll take care of Duo's pajama bottoms," he proposed.

"Alright," Wufei answered, knowing Quatre couldn't manage the task with his injuries, and mentally prepared himself to do whatever it took to help his friends. He then turned to his comrade. "Quatre, you keep the blanket covering them in place." Seeing the blond take hold of the top of the blanket with his good hand, Wufei slid his hands under the edge of the blanket and felt for the elastic band of the standard issued, white boxers and with some effort, pulled them down and off of Heero's hips and then his legs.

The commander had an easier job of removing his own baggy pajama bottoms from off of Duo's smaller body, leaving the boy now as naked as the day he was born underneath the blanket.

The three helpers stood back from the bed, their eyes still focused on the two. "How long does it take, this connecting?" Treize asked the blond.

"I'm not sure. They've never been separated this long before," Quatre replied, his face showing his worry for his friends.

As an afterthought, Wufei pulled the gun from his waistband and held it in his hand, pointed half-heartedly towards the base commander.

"Wufei!" Quatre's tone reprimanded his friend.

The other teen looked apologetic. "He's our enemy, Quatre. He has a duty to capture us, just as we have a duty to escape and return to our base."

"He has had Duo in his room for two days and has only taken the best care of him and shown the utmost concern for him," Quatre argued. "He understands their condition and said he'll do them no harm."

Wufei surprised the two of them by turning with a hateful glare to their prisoner. "If you touched him in any way that is inappropriate, you'll not leave this room alive." His tone of voice was deadly serious as he continued to glare. His protective stance and attitude were surprising to the other two.

The commander's eyes widened at the boy's charge of impropriety. Two of these teens had almost accused him of ulterior motives towards the boy he'd saved. He wondered if it was because something had happened to this boy named Duo to make them so protective, or maybe... Treize's mind came to its own conclusion, seeing the Chinese soldier clearly and without meaning to, had displayed his heart of his sleeve. How interesting, Treize thought, and complicated. The varied personalities and nuances between the four teenagers proved to be utterly fascinating to him.

"He didn't do anything wrong, Wufei," Quatre argued for the commander again. "As I told you, he's done what he can to help Duo. He even sent a soldier into the holding cells to see if anyone knew anything about Duo's condition and how to help him."

"And you told him everything?" Wufei hissed in accusation.

"No, he guessed most of it. He knew of the genetic experiments to produce the future Federation's perfect soldiers and put two and two together."

There were several moments of uncomfortable silence. "It seems we're at a stalemate, gentlemen," the commander said calmly, keeping his eyes on the boy with the gun.

"What do you propose?" Quatre asked him.

Treize gave the two a tired smile. "That I sit in my chair while you two take turns guarding me. I've had too little sleep for more days than I can count," he explained. "And I'm about to fall asleep on my feet."

"We're not exactly novices here," Wufei snorted, obviously taking offense at the enemy's simple instructions. It appeared to him that the man thought they were completely incompetent. If they looked unsure as to what to do, Wufei told himself it was just because the situation at hand was something they had never anticipated, at least not to this degree.

"No," Treize broke into his train of thought with an understanding look on his face. "But this is a unique situation," he said, trying to calm the agitated boy.

Wufei gave the man a grudging nod, seeing the man at least partially understood the situation.

Treize moved back to his chair and sat down, looking weary. He squirmed to get comfortable in the chair, not looking forward to another night of discomfort in a chair he'd once considered comfortable.

"I'll take the first watch," Quatre offered. "I slept several hours this evening."

Wufei wanted to protest, but he felt exhaustion creeping over him. He'd hardly slept himself since their arrival at the base three days ago. He wondered dazedly to himself if it had really only been three days since that time? It seemed a lifetime ago since they were safe and happy at the training school. Handing his gun over to the blond boy, he cautioned him. "Stay sharp. The door is locked. Alert me if you hear any movement outside."

Quatre agreed with a nod and motioned to Wufei to climb onto the foot of the bed to rest. Without an argument, he followed the blond's instruction and lay on his side facing the older man. Just before sleep overtook him, the boy's dark eyes turned to rest on the faces of his two friends nestled snugly together, naked under the covers and unmoving as their bodies healed from their long separation by the mere touch of skin on skin. One part of him felt a twinge of guilty jealousy at the intimate embrace while another part of him felt quite stimulated at the same thought. Disgusted with himself, he closed his eyes and began to worry about what the morning would bring.

A muffled, out-of-place sound awoke the commander from his uncomfortable sleep. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the dim light and was surprised to see the Chinese boy sitting on the floor with his gun resting in his hand on his lap and his eyes staring at the bed. The blond boy was in the process of also sitting up from his position at the end of the bed where he had been sleeping and was looking in the direction from where the sound had come.

Shifting his eyes from those two to the two still resting together, Treize came fully awake in seeing that the position of the two had changed from when he'd fallen asleep. The blanket had slipped down revealing the bare back and a long rope of braided hair belonging to Duo, who was now draped over the top of the Japanese boy. Heero's arms were wrapped securely and possessively around the pale body while Duo's face was buried into the crook of his neck and, by the sounds heard and the visible shaking of his trim body, it was clear that Duo was weeping, albeit weakly. The commander now knew what the sound was that had awoken him.

Heero sensed the change in the room's atmosphere and in response, he turned slightly and lifted his head to look at his friends at the bottom of the bed, his eyes were dark rimmed with exhaustion. "He's going to be okay," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion and laced with exhaustion.

Wufei nodded and stood from his position on the floor and moved to the head of the bed, bringing the blanket back up and over his friends as they desperately held on to each other. 

Dark eyes, bright with moisture, turned away from the two on the bed only to be met by the sympathetic gaze of Commander Kushrenada. Wufei quickly turned away, hiding his face in shame at seeing the slightly older man had guessed his secret. He stiffened when a hand gripped his shoulder and a gentle squeeze was given to let him know that Quatre was also sensing his confused emotions regarding the two teens locked together on the bed.

"It's almost morning, Wufei. What do you think we should do?" Quatre asked in a hushed voice behind him, and the Chinese boy was grateful the blond didn't inquire further about his inner conflict.

Turning to his teammate and ignoring the man sitting in chair, Wufei couldn't help but notice with alarm the extremely pale complexion and pinched expression on Quatre's face that reflected his worry and the pain he was in. 

"The original plan was to locate Duo and the other captured pilots, release them with as little attention to our presence as possible and leave the base the way we entered it," Wufei whispered back. "But it was obvious from the moment we entered this room that Duo wasn't in any shape to escape. Then Heero fell apart before my eyes. He's hidden his condition well, being driven, I suppose, by his need to reach Duo. Once here, his will seemed to collapse, right along with his body."

"Is there a rescue transport waiting?" Quatre asked, his mind already looking for a way out of their situation.

Wufei nodded. "In the desert, behind the hills. There's an escape passage under the base's ruins, in Joshua II, where our barracks were. The building is all but demolished but the lower levels are still maintaining. As for the tunnel, it's still intact and so far, undetected."

"We should go now before the base fully awakens," Quatre said thoughtfully.

"How do we transport them?" Wufei nodded in the direction of the two in the bed, noticing Duo's soft crying had stopped and he lay still, the arrangement of the two bodies were unchanged.

"Heero walked in here, even in his weakened state. I think he can probably walk out now that he's had a little time to reconnect," Quare said, his eyes following Wufei's back to the bed.

Forcing himself to look back at the blond, Wufei reminded himself that Quatre was the strategist of their group and it was obvious that he was very serious about leaving the base as soon as possible. He quickly weighed their options, realizing that they either left now, despite the obvious handicap of carrying Duo with the other two physically well below peak performance, or they stayed to become prisoners of war shortly after sunrise when the commander would be missed. He did not want to risk the chance that the base commander was something other than what he appeared, that he would use his knowledge of Heero and Duo to bring harm them. Wufei couldn't take a chance of that happening. He would protect and defend the two genetically linked teens with his life, if need be.

"Let's get them dressed," he said briskly, agreeing with Quatre's decision to leave as soon as they could, seeing it was really the only option available to them.

Heero was reluctantly persuaded to disengage from Duo in order to let Wufei help him dress back into his fatigues again. While that was going on, Quatre turned to the commander. "Do you have anything we can dress Duo in?"

The sandy haired man raised an eyebrow at the request. "There is a decided difference in our size," he pointed out the obvious to the blue eyed boy as the enemy commander was well over six feet tall. 

"We can't exactly take him out of here naked," the blond replied unhappily. "I just thought it would be polite to ask you rather than going through all your personal belongings."

Treize nodded. "I appreciate the consideration. Let me look. I think I may have some workout clothes that will fit him without falling off."

"Where?" Wufei asked, stepping forward to stall the man from taking action and feeling an urgency to move the situation along more quickly. "I don't want you pulling out a gun from a drawer to use on us," he explained.

"Bottom wardrobe drawer," Treize replied.

Wufei went immediately to the metal wardrobe, attached to the metal walls of the fabricated building, and opened the latch and began to rifle through contents of the bottom drawer. After a brief inspections, he stood up holding out a pair of dark grey sweat pants and a matching sweat shirt. The pant legs looked incredibly long as did the arms on the sweatshirt. There was no doubt Duo was going to be swimming in the outfit, but Wufei hoped the elastic would at least keep the pants in place.

"It will have to do," Quatre said, looking dubiously at the two articles of clothing.

Now dressed, Heero sat lethargically by Duo's side as both Wufei and Quatre dressed the semi-conscious but unresponsive boy who sporadically reached out to blindly grab hold of any part of Heero's body that was within reach.

Once the long haired boy was fully clothed in the drab sportswear, a pair of borrowed socks were found and put on his bare feet, completing the oversized ensemble. Heero and Quatre eased the limp boy up from his reclining position and Heero placed his arms around Duo's shoulder to support him against his side.

"Come on, Duo. We need to get out of here," Heero urged his unresponsive companion. Duo, his eyes still closed, merely nodded his head; his arms remained slack in his lap.

"He's too weak," Heero told the other two in a worried voice. "We'll have to carry him."

"He's also had major surgery and shouldn't be out of bed, much less walking. I'll carry him for you," Treize offered, causing three sets of eyes to turn to him in shock.

"Why would you offer to carry him?" Quatre asked the man suspiciously.

Treize shrugged, "Call it a bargaining chip." 

"How so?" Wufei asked, frowning. He clearly didn't understand the man or his reasoning for helping them.

"Well, I take it you have only a few options when it comes to dealing with me," the man stated, still appearing cool and collected. "You can either kill me when you leave here to buy some time for your escape; an option I'm not too excited about, or you can tie me up and make me look like an incapable moron to my men when they find me. Again, not a pleasant outcome. The last alternative would be for you to take me prisoner to ensure your escape," he continued in a calm, matter-of-fact tone, noting from the three boys' expressions that his assessments of the situation were true. "Frankly," he continued. "I don't care for any of those options."

"Well, we're not going to leave you here, even if we do tie you up, There's always the chance that you'll be found before we've escaped and that you'll alert the base that we're here or that we've left," Wufei ground out through clenched teeth.

"That's a given," the commander smiled. "But I have another option to propose."

Still suspicious at his motives, the three teens looked at each other, then Wufei folded his arms over his chest and asked, "And what's that?"

"Because of your incapacitated state, being that Duo is unconscious, Quatre's injured and Heero's too weak to be of much assistance, I suggest that I carry Duo for you to the base perimeter and help you out if you're detected. In exchange for my help, you will let me go at some point, unharmed, allowing me to return the base."

There were several moments of contemplative silence before Heero looked the man in the eyes and asked the question he was sure plagued all their minds. "Why are you willing to help us?"

"Because who and what you are fascinates me," he replied with all honesty to the Japanese boy, his eyes then sliding to Duo, whose limp head had fallen over to rest against Heero's shoulder. "What I've pieced together in trying to help Duo compels me to be...compassionate towards the both of you. You didn't ask for the conditions by which you're forced to live and, in good conscience, I can't let any more harm come to you. Allied scientists would have a field day with you two in their labs," he shook his head in obvious disgust at the idea. "I could never live with myself if that should happen, especially if I was the cause of it. Even though the Federation carries some responsibility for your genetic altering and existence, they seem to have been compassionate enough to treat you respectfully. As a man of conscience, I must do likewise and let you go."

Quatre nodded to his friend with a knowing look on his face. Treize had spoken the truth regarding his reasons for helping them.

"I would ask a favor in return," the commander continued, making the other three wary of his request. Moving slowly to his desk, careful to keep his hands in a position where Wufei, his gun back in his hand, could easily see his movements, he took his wallet from off his desk and held it between his fingers so they could witness what it was. He opened it as the three carefully watched him, and removed a card. He walked up to Heero, still sitting on the bed with Duo slumped within in his arms and handed it to him.

"Here is my e-mail and fax numbers," he informed him as Heero took the card and studied it. "Would you please contact me from time to time and tell me how you two are faring? I'm interested and curious as to how your lives will play out."

Heero blinked at the man, assimilating what was being requested.

"I have no underlying intentions towards you or Duo," Treize told him. "I'm just extremely curious and concerned for your welfare."

With a quick look to Quatre, who paused for a moment before nodding his head, Heero tucked the card into his pants pocket. "I can't make promises right now," he replied. "But I will do what I can to contact you when the conflict is over. To do so before would be considered an act of treason."

"I understand," Treize replied. "So, do I help you out or not?"

Heero nodded, knowing they needed the man to help carry Duo. His own strength far below standard and Wufei would tire too quickly if he had to do it alone for a long period of time. With only a slight bit of hesitance, he motioned for the enemy's commander to approach the bed and watched as the man bent and carefully, as if he were picking up a precious burden, eased Duo up from Heero's arms. Heero swallowed hard and reluctantly let go of the braided teen as he was lifted fully into the other man's steadier arms. As difficult as it was, Heero knew that he had little choice but to entrust someone else, this total stranger, to carry to safety the most important person in the world to him. Through all his experiences and hardships, he found this need to trust someone other than Duo and his close friends to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

TBC


	18. Part 18

Warnings and Disclaimer on first page of story.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 18

It was precisely five twenty-three a.m. and relatively dark outside when the commander, still in his bathrobe, pajama bottoms and slippers and carrying a blanket wrapped Duo, stepped out of his office. Heero walked closely to his left, keeping his hand on top of Duo's head to maintain contact and their connection while Quatre used his good arm to help support him as he endeavored to keep up in his weakened condition.

Wufei flanked the other side of Treize, his gun concealed in the waistband of his pants, within easy reach and ready in case of any trouble.

Treize followed Wufei's whispered instructions as to the direction in which he should walk. It the horizon was greying as it was the hour before dawn as they made their way towards the rubble of a demolished building. They cautiously skirted the edge of what was left of the building's exterior, stopping to wait until the lone guard posted at the far corner turned his back to them, allowing them to move around a large chunk of concrete and slip in between its cracks. Encased in total darkness, a click and a bright beam of light emitted from an object in Wufei's hand.

"This way," he whispered in a tense voice and led those behind him to a partially collapsed stairwell. Careful of their footing, the four slowly made their way down the crumbling stairs, with their backs pressed against the cool and broken walls as they cautiously stepped over debris and avoided the jagged, broken sections of the shattered stairs that would cause considerable damage or death to any who, by even a small misstep, fell off the broken edge to the descending floor far below.

Two storeys down, the stairway and adjacent corridors appeared to be in surprisingly better shape in contrast to the upper floors. Treize, feeling sweat forming on his brow and trickling down his back from his exertions of holding the dead weight that was the blanketed boy, found it much easier to execute his duty of carrying Duo and following the only beam of light when he didn't have to crawl over large blocks of concrete, metal beams or sections of plaster that had fallen from the ceilings and walls. He was more than a little grateful that the next set of stairs seemed to appear more solid and had less debris strewn about. Those obstacles had caused him to stumble more than a few times as he struggled over them with his self-imposed burden. Gratefully, Wufei's hand on his elbow steadied him every time.

At last they reached the utility closet on Lower Level Five and Wufei moved without hesitation to open the door. As he did, the distinct click of a gun being readied to fire echoed throughout the hollow corridors.

"What took you so long?" Another bright light from a flashlight shone in their eyes as a deep, familiar voice asked the question with a tinge of annoyance to it. Wufei lifted his own light, shining it on Zechs standing not ten feet ahead of the closet's door.

Treize's eyes widened at the trim and tall young man with the attractive face and long white hair that looked ridiculously handsome to him. He looked more like a rock music star than a soldier. "What's with you guys?" He asked the newcomer and the four Federations soldiers turned to look at him questioningly. "Is the Federation a guise for male fashion models or something?"

The tall blond looked at the commander with his eyes traveling from his head to his feet, "Guess we could ask the same question," he replied sourly and, hating his years of training to be equated to a frivolous occupation. A long moment of awkwardness stretched out in the dim lit space after his comment.

Quatre cleared his throat and answered the commander's question. "Umm, no," he said answering Treize's question, then looking to Zechs with a slight, humorous smirk on his face. "For myself, I saw some pretty ugly Allied soldiers and nurses while in the medical ward."

Wufei snorted and a reluctant twitch of Zechs's lips showed his amusement at the smaller blond's comments.

"So," Zechs continued. "Is he a prisoner, sympathizer, or someone from our side in an enemy's uniform?"

"All of those, I guess," Heero answered as he moved to stand in front of the base commander. He put out his arms indicating to the man that he should hand Duo over to him.

Treize nodded and carefully set his light burden into the teen's arms. Duo instinctively melted into Heero's embrace and his blue-violet eyes slowly opened to look into his lover's stoic face. He smiled faintly, then closed them again and appeared to fall back to sleep.

Treize turned to Quatre. "Its not for me to tell any of you what to do at this point, but for those two," he indicated with his head towards Heero and Duo, "I would put in a request to whoever is in charge of the base you call home to carefully review their situation. They should be considered F-4, unable to serve due to health concerns. Their genetic deposition and circumstance will make normal service, especially during war, nearly impossible." 

"I'm fit to serve," Heero stated defiantly, having heard the commander's voiced comments.

Treize gave the boy a doubtful look. "If either of you is captured, I doubt a reunion would be as successful as it was with this venture. I'm sympathetic to your plight, Heero. I don't know of many other Allied commanders who would be. Duo could have died if you were unable to find him and come to my trailer; he nearly did."

"We're soldiers," Heero retorted stubbornly. "If we die in defense of our country, then we die."

"Duo didn't want to die, Heero," Treize said softly. "He looked to you to come for him. Even now, he put his trust in you to see him safely home. He'll follow your obviously more dominant personality as I assume he was genetically engineered to do, wherever you lead him. Will you lead him to a future fraught with more agonizing, near death separations, or will you lead him to a life more normal and safe?"

"We're not normal," Heero answered sadly, looking down on the face of his mate, seeing the teen's eyes were half open again, taking in the conversation but too weak to speak up in his own defense.

"The scientists were evidently trying to invent the perfect soldier team when you two were created," the sandy haired man continued. "Why they would give you a crippling Achilles' Heel by attaching your life with another boy is beyond me. But Heero, you don't have to be what they designed you for. You and Duo are sentient beings, two souls who feel pain, hate, joy and love. You are not mere tools created by insane men; you are two boys who deserve to live and find your own happiness. Did you risk so much to come for him only to ease your suffering or because you truly care for him?" Treize paused for only a moment, but seeing that Heero was not going to answer him, he also dropped his gaze down to the boy in Heero's arms, he added, "My advice, though unsolicited, would be to tell you to seek out what makes you both happy, not settling for doing a job or living as you are told merely because you were designed to do it."

Heero listened to the enemy commander address him as he continued to study the beautiful but pale face of the boy in his arm. The words the other man spoke resonated within him. Duo wasn't just a need or necessity to sustain his life, he cared about his other half, loved him. He needed him, and not just to connect with, he needed Duo to make him feel whole. The intensity of the feelings that surged through him at that thought made him feel week kneed. He truly was in love with Duo Maxwell, heart, body and soul, and he didn't think anyone could have engineered his DNA to make him think that way. He nodded his head in agreement even as Duo looked up at him with searching eyes. "I'll think about what you've said," he said out loud.

"That's all I ask," Treize said with a small smile and tightened the sash of his robe around his waist.

"We need to go," Wufei said, bringing a halt to the conversation between the two. "Time is growing short."

"Without me?" A quiet voice echoed slightly from the darkness behind them.

"Trowa?" Quatre questioned, recognizing the voice the same moment that the missing auburn haired teen stepped into the dim outer glow of the flashlight beam.

Seeing it was his good friend, Quatre launched himself at the tall, slender body of his best friend, giving him a fierce hug. "Have you been down here the entire time?" Quatre asked, then noticed Trowa was wearing a green jumpsuit that he noticed was worn by all Allied ground crews.

Trowa shook his head, then with their full attention on him, he went on to briefly detail the time he'd been separated from his friends. "After the wall collapsed on us, I managed to get out with only minor injuries, just bruises and scrapes. But I found you half buried and semi-conscious. I tried to get the rubble off you, Quatre, but it became apparent that I couldn't do it without hurting you further. I don't know if you remember, but I stayed with you until I heard soldiers coming in our direction and had to scramble over the rubble, going in the opposite direction of the approaching soldiers, and hid myself at a safe distance until they cleared out. I stayed down here in the dark for several hours, evading the remaining search parties."

Trowa looked up and gazed at Duo resting in Heero's arms. "I snuck outside some time after daybreak in hopes of stealing a transport during the confusion and escape the base. That's when I saw Duo being carried out of an AMS by a person I later learned to be the base commander. I decided I couldn't leave the base with the both of you in the enemy's custody. I did some reconnaissance, but you were both too heavily guarded. When you were transported from the medical building, I saw that you were too wounded for me to make a rescue attempt. So I hid in the shadows to bide my time, knowing that if Heero survived, he would come for Duo." He looked up to lock eyes with Heero. "I'm glad you guys are so predictable."

"Another weakness," Treize said quietly, not judging, just stating his observation.

"Lets get out of here," Zechs said, anxious to get going.

"I'm going to assume that you are going to keep your word and let me go," Treize spoke up calmly. " If so, how do I get out of here?" the young commander asked, his eyes searching the darkness around him.

"Turn left from this door and walk about two hundred and fifty feet," Trowa instructed. "You can feel for the air and it will lead you up the stairs and out of the rubble."

"No flashlight I presume?" From the sardonic look on the man's face, it was clear he already knew the answer.

Wufei turned to the man. "By the time you find your way out of here, we'll be gone. Your not having a flashlight will make it easier for us to let you go."

Treize nodded and looked at the young soldiers with a feeling of envy. There was such a strong bond between five of them. It was obvious the tall blond wasn't really a part of what was going on, but it was comforting to him that the two boys, who had been unnaturally brought into the world for use by a government, had found good friends. He hoped they would be strong enough to help the two find a normal life in or out of the military.

"Then I'll say God speed until we meet again," he said, keeping his farewell short, then turning, he disappeared into the darkness of the ruined building.

"Thank you," Quatre called out after the man, feeling the need to express his gratitude on behalf of himself and his comrades.

Wufei approached Heero. "Let me help carry him," he asked, looking down at Duo whose eyes had closed once again.

Heero paused a moment to gaze down on Duo's face once more. A slow smile grew on the face of the boy he held in his arms, and three of the four keeping an eye on them knew the two were sharing some form of communication. They watched as Heero lowered his head until his forehead touched Duo's for a moment before he straightened. The two flashlight beams picked up the brightness of Heero's eyes, glistening brightly with extra moisture as he looked up and back to Wufei, patiently standing before him. "We'd both appreciate your help," Heero finally replied to the other boy's request. 

Wufei nodded and swallowed hard to fight back the emotions he felt in the show of trust the two other boys were extending to him. Taking a step closer, he said, "We'll carry him together and share the burden." Heero's eyes locked with his, and they gave each other a shaky smile, both aware their own emotions were easily read at the moment.

With their arms locked together, supporting Duo's back and catching up the back of his legs, the two boys, linked by the devotion each felt for the injured teen in their arms, carried him through the open portal to the tunnel within. The small troop was led in front by Zechs, his flashlight guiding them as they made good their escape. Heero and Wufei followed close behind him, carrying Duo, and they were closely followed by Trowa and Quatre. Trowa held Wufei's flashlight and shone it forward, aiding the two carrying their light burden in securing their footsteps in the blackness that surrounded them in the long tunnel.

At the end of the long, hidden passageway and up the first ladder, they met their new captain in the supply room just below the escape hatch that led to the desert above. Kahn quickly assessed Duo and Quatre's injuries and frowned. They were not in the best of help for the arduous task of climbing the desert hills that separated them from the transport that would take them to safety. They had come in under the radar screen the night before, in the darkness of a moonless night, but it was now sunrise and it was impossible for the transport to come to them and maintain a safety margin, keeping them and their position unknown to the enemy. It was quickly discussed and determined that the rescue team and the wounded soldiers had no choice other than to climb several of the hills to the hovercraft that was hidden in a deep depression between several hillsides.

"What of Anderson and Chow?" The Laotian captain asked as he watched the two Asian boys carefully set their wounded teammate down on the floor of the shelter then sat on either side of him. Both were obviously protective of the injured boy.

The braided teen, apparently awake but weak, leaned heavily to his left and onto pilot Yuy while Chang lifted the boy's shirt to check the bandaged wounds wrapped around his middle.

"Gone," Trowa answered the captain's question. "Shortly after Quatre was taken to the base commander's office, their holding container was lifted from the base by a large transport helicopter.

The Asian captain took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "So this is all of what's left of your training team," he commented, looking at the six young men, now a little more experienced and less eager than when he'd first met them only a few days ago. He watched the three on the floor a moment longer, then turned his attention to their other wounded teenager. The blond and brunet boy stood close together and gave the appearance of hovering over the other three, definitely concerned and willing to help if asked. The taller boy kept inquiring in a soft voice as to how his blond friend was faring. Zechs stood a bit apart from the other five with a perplexed look on his face, obviously wondering, along with their new captain, what the undercurrents in the room meant.

Captain Knaphasey could feel the many emotions swirling just under the surface in the small metal room. Anxiousness, exhaustion, relief, curiosity and so many more. He shook his head; there was no time for him to analyze what was going on. They had to get out of the shelter and over the first hill as soon as possible. "Let's go," he told the six. "Get a drink of water as it's going to get very warm once we're outside. We'll all take turns carrying Maxwell."

"No." Wufei spoke up in a calm but firm voice as he looked to his captain. "Heero and I will carry him."

Yuy nodded his agreement and gave a small smile of approval to the Chinese boy. Interesting indeed, the captain thought as he watched the exchange.

"Alright, but call out if you need any help," he replied. He then led them out by being the first to climb the ladder towards the surface. Lifting and opening the hatch above, the brilliant light of the sun as well as sand spilled down upon him and into the room. He continued out, scrambling on his belly onto the sandy surface. After a quick glance around to get his bearings, he turned and looked down the hatch. "Hurry up!" he ordered urgently, scanning the desert area around them and hearing a discussion going on below. 

Zechs was the next to come up, his handsome face was grim looking as memories of this last venture out of the hatch and into the desert was less than pleasant. As he crawled out, it became apparent that he was pulling someone out with him. The smaller, injured blond had his undamaged arm clutching the taller blond's waist, his hands gripping Zechs's belt as he climbed out onto the desert surface.

Trowa came up immediately after Quatre was pulled out completely, having made sure the injured boy didn't slip or fall back during the difficult task of climbing the ladder's rungs with a broken arm and clavicle.

The three teens and their captain lay on the desert floor waiting for the others, the sand already getting warm and seeping uncomfortably through their clothing. It was more than apparent that Quatre, not to mention Duo, would not be able to crawl or run because of their injuries.

Kahn moved closer to the three. "Barton." The teen looked up, ready to receive an order. "Go help the others get out. I'll take Zechs and Quatre with me to the hill and we'll wait for you there. Follow as quickly as you can, helping when ever the other two need it."

Trowa nodded, and with a quick glance at the smaller blond at his side, giving him a reassuring smile, he belly crawled back to the open hole in the ground.

"Let's go." Captain Knaphasey told the two blonds. He stood up and bent to help the smaller, injured boy to his feet by taking hold of his good arm in order to support him. Zechs came to his feet immediately and went to the other side of the injured boy and the two quickly ushered Quatre across the desert sand towards the foot of the dry hills that stood before them as the distant sun eased up over the eastern horizon.

Trowa looked down into the storeroom to see Heero place Duo's limp body into a piggyback position on Wufei's back and instructing the injured boy to secure his arms around the Chinese boy's neck.

Duo managed with Heero's help to bring his arms up and clasp his elbows with his hands, locking them in position. Heero then guided the wounded boy's legs up and helped Duo wrap them around Wufei's waist, locking his ankles together. 

Prepared now to climb the ladder to the surface, Wufei cautiously and with some effort, began to take the first of twenty steps up the rungs of the ladder. After climbing three, he then paused to allow Heero to climb up and follow close behind them. The Japanese teen remained one rung behind the two and kept as close to Duo's back as possible in order to assist Wufei and to make sure the wounded boy didn't fall if his hold around Wufei's neck and body loosened.

Above them, Trowa observed the slow but steady ascent of the three and as they neared the top, he reached down to help pull both Wufei and Duo up and through the hatchway together. Once out, the two lay on the ground, Duo still pressed flat and sprawled against Wufei's back as Heero came up and out behind them. Trowa quickly secured the hatch that had made their escape possible, and using his arms and hands, covered it over with sand.

"Are you alright, Duo?" Wufei asked, looking over his shoulder to the boy behind him. Duo's face was close enough that his warm cheek brushed up against his own. The feeling gave both boys a momentary sense of comfort.

Duo faintly nodded his head, his eyes remaining closed. "Thanks," he said in a weak whisper.

Heero pulled himself up along side the two and lay on his stomach, his face turned to rest on his arms as he watched Wufei carefully remove himself out from under Duo's slack body and raised himself up, resting on his knees.

Trowa observed the three, assessing their condition while thinking over what he'd learned. During their walk through the underground tunnel, Quatre had filled him in on what had happened while they were separated, of Duo's injury and being taken care of by the base commander, how he had been brought in to try and comfort the gravely ill boy, and of Heero and Wufei's sudden appearance, probably just in time to save both of the connected boys' lives. It was clear to him that Duo belonged in a hospital, not trying to escape through the desert. Heero, too, looked drained of all energy. He was unusually pale, as was Duo, but he still had a sense of good health about him. It was apparent that the lengthy separation and Duo's wounds had almost killed the two of them and had left them both dangerously drained of the energy needed if their escape was to be successful. It seemed to Trowa that the cards were stacked against them, and with that thought in mind, it became clear to him that the enemy commander's words made sense. His two friends had been designed from the beginning to be the future weapon for the Federation, but in being linked together, made to be almost inseparable, they had a vulnerability no other soldier had. One scientist's bizarre idea of creating a bonding as a strength to the near perfect, engineered team, had instead invented a condition that made them ineffective within the military they had been designed to fight for. 

The auburn haired teen stood back and watched as Heero slowly pulled himself up and lifted the almost helpless Duo off the sand and placed him in position on Wufei's back. Arms and legs were again locked in place and Wufei moved to rise. "Is he secure, Wufei?" Trowa asked.

"I think so," The Chinese soldier grunted as he came to his feet and reached back with his hands to Duo's upper thighs and shifted the slight body, trying weakly to cling to his back, into a more comfortable position.

"You lead; I'll follow with Heero."

Without another word, Wufei then began his trek over the loose sand that shifted under his weighted feet. Trowa helped Heero to his feet and slung his arm over his neck and secured it. Using his other arm, he wrapped it around Heero's waist, hoping to lend his weakened comrade even more support. "Come on Heero," he urged the silent teen whose eyes remained on the two in front of them while trying hard to keep his feet under him. "Let's go climb a mountain."

The four traveled towards the sand covered rolling hills that were sparsely decorated with a smattering of cactus and brown, spindly shrubs. In the distance they could see the other three ahead with Quatre being aided by the two taller men. It was easy to see they were making faster progress than they were. Trowa led Heero along and kept as close to Wufei and Duo as possible, allowing the Japanese boy put his hand on Duo's back every once in a while for a moment or two of much needed connection.

It was nearly a mile long journey from the sub-level storeroom to the hills, but to the four lagging behind the other three, it seemed like ten. They finally reached the edge of the slope and were met there by Zechs, a frown of concern on his face. The four were sweating from both exertion and the heat of the desert sun that was very warm even in the early morning. Duo's arms and legs were slack, his weight held up against Wufei's bent over back only by the position of Wufei's body and hands, reaching back to hold the braided boy's bottom in place. The tall blond led them to a crevice where the Laotian commander rested against the side of a deep ravine with Quatre propped against his side. The blond teen was leaning heavily on the dark haired captain, his face drawn and pale, his eyes closed as his head rested against the uniformed shoulder. It looked like the injured boy was sound asleep.

Once in the shade, Wufei gently fell to his hands and knees, mindful of his burden and breathing heavily, feeling exhausted from carrying the extra weight on his journey through the loose, shifting sands of the desert. 

Trowa eased Heero down next to them and moved to pull Duo from Wufei's wet, sweat-drenched back and set him down into Heero's waiting arms. 

The other two, sitting in the near distance and observing the movements of the four, watched wide eyed as the two boys lay pressed together, taking solace in each other's arms in an embrace that suggested many things.

Captain Knaphasey turned his head away from them and took in the reaction of the other soldiers to the scene displayed in front of them. Wufei and Trowa wore twin looks of concern as they tried to make the two holding each other more comfortable. They didn't seem surprised at all by what was before them. A look up at Zechs's face revealed both his confusion and obvious discomfort at the intimacy of the embrace.

"It's not exactly what it looks like," Quatre's tired voice spoke up, surprising the man holding him. He thought the blond teen was asleep.

"Then what exactly is it?" Zechs snapped testily.

"Top secret," Trowa answered without looking away from the two bonded teens as he pulled a rock out from under Heero's shoulder. "They, and information about them, are classified."

"And as their captain I'm not entitled to know?" Kahn asked, frowning. He felt more disconcerted at the idea that he was in the dark about the situation than at the two boys' who were locked by their arms and legs in a physical and intimate embrace.

"Probably not unless you're ready for a desk job far away from the war front," Wufei answered, having caught his breath and, seeing Duo safely and comfortably resting against Heero, moved to sit down a short distance away with his back against a cool rock.

"But YOU know," the Laotian captain said accusingly.

"We've lived with them for years. We get classification by default," Quatre replied.

"Che," Zechs snorted, clearly unhappy because he'd lived with the two, gone to school with them, and still didn't understand fully what was going on between the two teens who had been an enigma to everyone in the training center.

When no one spoke further, Captain Knaphasey shifted his position, careful of the injured boy resting against him, and looked up the challenging slope. "Five minutes and we climb this hill," he ordered, letting go of the subject that the other greenies seemed adamant about keeping to themselves.

"How far to the transport?" Trowa asked moving to sit in a more shaded spot.

Wufei answered. "There's two more hills after this one before we reach a place flat enough for the hover transport to pick us up safely." His eyes rested on the two lying quietly in front of him. "You okay, Heero?"

The Japanese boy nodded, his worried eyes lifting to meet Wufei's. "Duo's unconscious," he replied in a subdued voice.

Trowa moved to their side and lifting the large shirt covering Duo, he observed the bandage around the boy's torso and saw that it was still clean.

"His leg." Quatre directed his next move. 

Not seeing any other way to check it, Trowa pulled out the elastic waist band of the borrowed sweat pants away from Duo's pale waist and pulled the cotton fabric down slightly and studied the bandage encircling Duo's upper thigh. "Clean," he called out. He then moved to look into Heero's face that rested softly against the crown of the long haired boy's head that lay heavy on his shoulder. "I think he's just exhausted, Heero. He should be in a hospital bed recovering, not escaping through the desert. But all in all, I think he'll be okay."

Heero nodded, "We'll be okay once we get back to the base," he whispered and protectively tightened his arms around the limp body pressed against his chest, mindful not to cause any harm to his lover.

After several moments of catching their breath, getting a drink and wiping the sweat from their brows, the company of seven groaned almost in unison as they rose to their feet to begin the last and probably most arduous part of their escape. Wufei and Trowa shared a look of concern, each silently realizing their task would be more difficult to carry out with their wounded comrades, already suffering from the heat and strain. But there was no choice; they couldn't afford to fail, especially after coming so far.

TBC


	19. Part 19

Disclaimer and warnings on first page of story.

Inseparable 

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 19

The first hill was not very large but it was steep and the top surface was covered with the desert sand and loose rock which added to their struggle in getting the injured teens to the top. Surmountable though the hill may have seemed when they began their upward trek, three quarters of the way up it began to appear as daunting as scaling Mount Everest. 

Duo woke several times and stayed awake just long enough to reach his hand out towards Heero walking close by his side or to make a slight moan before he faded out again. Even though Trowa had assured Heero that Duo would be fine, one look at the pale and slack boy on Wufei's back caused everyone to worry, especially Heero.

Brushing the moisture from off his forehead with his sleeve, Trowa felt the weight of someone's eyes on him. He turned his head and his eyes locked with Quatre's, the blond's expression a mirror of his own concern for Duo. From the pinched look on the smaller blond's face, he could tell his friend was in quite a bit of pain himself, but the boy, much stronger in disposition than his appearance projected, offered no word or sound of complaint as Zechs and the dark haired captain helped him up the hillside. Zechs supported him by having a firm hold of Quatre's uninjured arm while Captain Knaphasey, standing on the smaller blond's other side, held him up by gripping the waistband of his pants, helping to keep his sometimes faltering footsteps steady.

They took two brief rest stops while they ascended the first hill in order to allow Quatre, Heero and Wufei to catch their breath. There were offers from the healthy three to take turns in carrying Duo, but as Wufei turned to get Heero's response, the nearly exhausted Japanese boy looked back with complete trust on his face and in his eyes. "We trust you, Wufei," Heero said quietly. "If you become too tired to carry him, I'll do it."

A surge of pride course through the Chinese boy that Heero would vocally state his trust in him alone to carry Duo. Without hesitation, he accepted the honored task, then set his mind and sight towards the end of their journey and hoped he could find the strength within him to trudge onward over the next two hills, determined to either reach the transport or go until his legs collapsed under him.

They all found going down the sandy slope on the other side of the hill to be easier, but definitely a tricky task when aiding someone injured or less able. At the bottom of the first hill, Trowa once again removed Duo from off the Chinese teen's back to let his friend rest. "Are you alright, Wufei?" he asked, his concern now extending to his Asian friend who was sweating profusely from his laborious task.

"I'm fine," the Chinese teen answered with a dismissive wave of his hand and gasping somewhat to take in more of the hot desert air into his lungs. "All I have to do is climb two more hills."

Trowa wondered if his friend was oblivious of the chore ahead of him, or if he was merely trying to psych himself up for the onerous chore that still lay ahead. As he looked up, studying the taller sand covered hill in front of them, he decided that climbing it in their current partially disabled state was going to be more like hiking up Mount Everest.

Moving back to check on Heero, who, by some astounding strength of will, managed to stay on his feet and was currently bent over, his head bowed towards the ground with his hands gripping tightly onto his knees for support. Trowa placed a comforting hand on the struggling boy's shoulder, silently letting him know that he was there for him, to help in any way possible. 

Heero straightened and clasped the extended arm with his own hand and looked into his friend's face. "Thank you, Trowa," he said in a strained voice, his face slack. It was obvious by the drooping of his facial features and the sallowness of his skin that Heero was extremely tired, but the sincerity of his gratitude was evident despite his exhaustion.

It took an hour and fifty-three minutes to climb and descend the last two hills. Captain Knaphasey stopped at the top of the third and final hill and removed an item from his backpack. He took out a mirror and flashed a signal off the sun to the transport below. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the returning signal came, revealing the position of the transport hidden under the desert camouflage net. The four members of the rescue team had each silently feared that their way out of the desert and to safety might have left when they failed to return on time, that the pilot of the hovercraft might have come to the likely conclusion that they had been captured. Feeling of relief and that their ordeal was near an end, the small troop carefully made their way to the bottom of the third hill.

Wufei was never so grateful for anything in his life than he was to reach the bottom of the hill where a slight, flat valley separated the hill they'd just descended and the next series of sand and hills that began to rise again a short distance from where he'd collapsed. 

The rescue transport had been freed of its disguising cover and rumbled to life. Then with an ease of motion, seeming to float on a small cloud of dust and sand, the amphibious hovercraft, specifically designed to travel effectively over the desert sands, made its way to where they waited. It stopped a short distance away so that the thick dust, raised by the craft's powerful air thrusters, wouldn't choke the rescue party and the large. The metal ramp was lowered from the side of the craft and a Federation soldier, who had accompanied the transport's pilot, rushed out to help the wounded inside. 

As the hovercraft's door was secured, a cold bottle of water was pressed into Wufei's hands several moments after he'd collapsed in a seat next to where Heero and Duo had been placed on medical stretchers. He drank greedily before dumping the remainder of the bottle over his head to cool his heated body. Then looking up at his captain, standing above him, he realized the man was studying him with an assessing eye to see whether he was alright or if he, too, needed medical attention. "Thanks," Wufei croaked out, then wiped the excess moisture off his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

Captain Knaphasey moved forward and sat in the seat next to the Chinese boy and thoughtfully studied the two teens on the stretchers. "You three know what's going on with them, right?"

Wufei nodded and closed his eyes as he tilted his weary head back to rest against the slight padding of the hard headrest. The air conditioning of the transport sent a chill up his over heated and wet skin and he could feel the vibration of the hover craft increasing as it powered up, a brown dust cloud rose up outside and darkened the vehicle's windows. He felt a sense of relief as the transport eased forward and quickly began to pick up speed.

"Who else is privy to whatever is going on here?"

Wufei sighed, feeling too tired to talk, but knowing he couldn't refuse his new captain. "Top brass: generals, Commander Reid, the training base's doctor and the three of us." 

The young captain's eyes turned back to the two and they narrowed as he contemplated the pieces of what information he knew. 

They sat for a while in silence with only the loud hum of the hovercraft's motors being heard in the cabin as they continued to glide over the desert floor. Zechs had set himself off to the side, closing his eyes while putting the cold bottle of water in his hand up against is face. Quatre and Trowa sat across from Wufei, near the foot of Duo's stretcher, dark circles underlining their eyes. Trowa sat straight, his shoulder supporting his smaller friend who was leaning heavily against him, eyes closed and resting, Quatre's bottle of water was tilting to the side as his hands began slack as he fell asleep. Seeing it, Trowa reached out and carefully plucked the half filled bottle out of Quatre's dust covered hand and looked up to catch Wufei's eyes on him. The two shared a brief smile, feeling that all would be well now that the five of them had been reunited. Then together, their eyes turned to the two on the stretchers to make sure all was well.

As the silence began to turn into sleep for each one in the cabin, a faint but desperate, croaking whisper called out. "Heero!"

Wufei's eyes snapped open and he was out of his seat belt in a flash. He went to Duo and knelt down next to the injured boy's side. Taking up his hand, he held it firmly so that in his semi-conscious state the long haired boy would feel his presence and know that he wasn't alone. "He's near, Duo, just resting," Wufei said earnestly, hoping to comfort his friend. "Everything is going to be okay now."

"Wufei?" the injured boy's eyebrows lifted slightly but his eyes remained shut, as if it took too much energy from his exhausted body to open them.

"Yes, Duo. It's me. I'm right here and so are the others." A faint smile lit the beautiful boy's lips before they slowly relaxed. But before his face went completely slack, Wufei felt a faint squeeze of his hand and a small, whispered word.

"Good."

It was just before noon when the transport helicopter, carrying the secured hovercraft, landed at Fort Collins, and medical vehicles and personnel were there to greet them.

Wufei took on the responsibility of overseeing the two boys on the stretchers, requesting first, then demanding when there was some argument about it, that they be put in an ambulance together.

As the medical crew continued to argue with him, Wufei reached over to Heero's tags and displayed the special order's number. A surge of pleasure shot through him when all arguments immediately ceased and his request was granted without any further word. He decided it was pretty damn fine to have that kind of clout.

Quatre was loaded into the next EMT vehicle and it followed behind the one carrying Heero and Duo as they left the tarmac with the lights on top of the ambulances flashing and the sirens wailing. The four remaining pilots were taken separately by a jeep to the hospital where Captain Knaphasey filed a report to his superiors and Zechs excused himself to find his quarters and rest.

Wufei and Trowa were left in the hospital waiting room, determined to stay there until they had some word on the condition of their friends. It wasn't any longer than ten minutes before someone came looking for them.

They were led by a male nurse to an emergency exam room where they could hear an obvious struggle was taking place. They rounded the corner to see Heero, dressed in only a hospital gown, being physically restrained by two large and brawny orderlies from going to Duo.

"What's going on here?" Wufei barked out. A man in his mid thirties, wearing a white lab coat, round glasses and an arrogant attitude gave the two newcomers a haughty look. A quick glance to the tag on his lab coat declared to the two arrivals that he was a doctor.

"I take it you're pilot Chang?" the brown haired doctor asked looking at Wufei.

"Let him go," Wufei snapped unpleasantly.

"Pilot Yuy was found assaulting the other prisoner," the doctor told him with a look of disgust on his face.

"No, he wasn't," Wufei declared boldly, guessing the doctor had seen Heero trying to climb into bed with Duo. "He was just trying to hold and comfort him. Let him go."

The doctor folded his arms, looking unpleasantly stubborn. "I've called the M.P."

"Did you see his tags?" Trowa asked in his usual calm manner, motioning towards Heero.

"I've only been told that he's not allergic to anything," the doctor replied.

"Look closer," Wufei advised as he moved towards Heero, who was still straining against the two larger men and their hold on him.

"Just a moment, Heero," Wufei said in an effort to calm his friend. The Chinese boy reached for the chain around Heero's neck and lifted them from off his neck and slipped it over his head. He carried them to the doctor and held them out for him to see the numbers etched into the metal.

A look of irritated skepticism changed to one of dumbfounded surprise. Once again, Wufei felt a twinge of envy at the reaction and response the numbers brought.

"Let him go," the doctor said abruptly to the two goons holding Heero who nearly fell to the floor when he was immediately released and he stumbled forward in trying to catch his balance.

"Are the special orders a health concern?" The doctor asked as he watched the auburn haired teen, who had entered the room a moment before , catch the boy bearing the special orders tag and stopping him from falling to the floor. He watched with perplexed fascination as the same boy took Yuy by the elbow and led him to the long haired boy's side. Pulling back the covers that were put over patient Maxwell's unclothed body, the Chinese pilot helped Yuy to climb into the bed with the unconscious boy. Pilot Yuy promptly pulled the unresponsive teen into his arms. The doctor's eyes widened with surprise when the supposed unconscious boy gave a sigh of relief at the other boy's presence.

Turning away from the bed, Wufei addressed the doctor's question. "Yes, it concerns their health and government secrets," he belatedly answered the man's question. "You might have more of your questions answered if you contact your base commander. If he needs further information, he should contact Commander Reid at the Training Center or General Noventa. This information is highly classified and we're not at liberty to disclose it to anyone."

"I can't call Commander Forrester for a consultation of a health concern! We're at war, if you haven't noticed." The doctor replied indignantly. "There have to be forms filled out and submitted to his office before such a meeting can take place and it will only happen when he has the time."

"Tell him of the special circumstance numbers on Heero's tags," Trowa advised him. "Only a few top officials are to know what's going on here."

The military trained doctor looked off balance and perplexed by the situation. His eyes strayed to the bed where the two teenagers were spooned up against each other, the more violent boy protectively holding the other in his arms.

Wufei had turned his head to look with the doctor at the bed and, being the closest, saw a warning glare in Heero's eyes and knew he would attack anyone at the moment who tried to come between himself and Duo. "It's alright, Heero," He said soothingly to the glaring teen, trying to defuse the other boy's short fuse. "No one is going to separate you. I promise."

Slowly, Heero's face began to soften and his vice-like hold on Duo lessened slightly. A look of gratitude filled the dark blue eyes as Heero turned so he could look into Wufei's face. He lifted his hand towards the Chinese boy as an invitation.

Seeing Heero's gesture, Wufei went to the bedside and took up Heero's proffered hand. Neither boy said a word, but their eyes locked on each other's and spoke of gratitude and a bond of friendship that had grown tenfold during this last ordeal.

"We need Quatre," Trowa's voice cut through the silence in the exam room.

The doctor cleared his throat and came back to himself after being totally mesmerized by the drama unfolding in front of him. "I'll make the call to the commander's office and see what I can arrange," he said before hastily leaving the room with the two orderlies in tow.

"I'll find Quatre and bring him here as quickly as possible," Trowa said quietly, then turned and left the room.

Once the room was empty but for the three, Heero calmed significantly and found his voice. "Thank you, Wufei. Duo and I are grateful for what you've done for us."

"I'll always be there to help you," Wufei replied in a quiet, solemn voice. "The both of you."

Heero gave Wufei's hand, still clasped in his own, a grateful squeeze, with the caramel-colored skin so much like his own blending together, he wanted to show his gratitude to their friend. Heero was only slightly surprised when Wufei leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, then moved forward to brush Duo's long bangs away from his forehead and placed the same type of kiss against the moist, pale and heated skin.

Dark eyes met blue as he straightened. "I swear to you both that if it's within my power, you'll never be separated again," Wufei vowed and reached out to finger comb the messy dark brown mop of hair from out of Heero's eyes and let his hand rest against the side of his head, grateful beyond words that the ordeal they'd just been through was over. His gesture was rewarded when Heero closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Rest now," Wufei said in a warm voice, a small smile gracing his dirt and sweat stained face. "I'll keep watch until things are settled or they chase me out of here."

Heero nodded and let himself drift off to sleep as gentle fingers moved to continued combing through his hair, soothing him into a dreamless, restful sleep.

When Heero woke again, the hospital room was dark. Duo's body, warm and comforting, was still pressed up against him. He noted that, during their slumber, he had turned over and was now draped over the top of his chest, his partner's favorite sleeping position. Heero smiled, finally feeling hopeful about Duo's recovery.

A quick scan of the room revealed a small light on in the far right corner and above the sink, just barely illuminating that side of the room, but enough to see the dark haired boy curled up in a nearby chair, wrapped in a blanket and sound asleep.

Heero yawned, careful to be quiet. Then a movement from the opposite side of the room caught his attention.

"You're awake?" Trowa's voice came from the dark shadows.

"Apparently, so are you," Heero answered in a groggy voice.

Trowa stepped forward into the dim light while coming closer to Heero's side of the bed. "Wufei and I are taking turns on watch, with the base commander's permission."

Stretching out his right, numb arm, Heero looked up at the shadowed figure next to him. "So what's been happening since we've been out?"

"Quatre met with the base commander and doctor in his room and, with Commander Reid's permission, appraised them of yours and Duo's unique connection."

Heero frowned deeply, feeling a sense of panic begin to build up inside him. How many people were going to learning of their bond from this incident? He wondered with a deep sense of worry.

"They needed to know, Heero." Trowa said, seeing the strained and worried expression on Heero's face. "Otherwise, you would never have been allowed to share this bed with Duo. Quatre informed both men that you need to be close, in physical contact with each other, in order to recover."

The Japanese boy's arms came around Duo possessively and reached up a hand to stroke the long braid that fell over his shoulder. "What was the outcome of the discussion?" he asked, almost fearful of the answer.

Trowa took a step closer, and even in the dim light, Heero could see his friend's eyes were filled with sympathy. "Because of your inability to be separated for very long, and the fact that the both of you nearly died, not to mention the great lengths we went through to get Duo back to you, the Commander has decided to down grade the both of you from AMS pilots. He's not sure where to put you, but he knows the matter must be handled with extreme care. He believes your very existence, if publicly revealed, could shatter the public's confidence in the government, which is at an all time low at the moment from the trouncing the Allied forces have given us. 

"Are we still in the military?"

"Technically? Yes," Trowa replied.

"If you told the base commander of our special needs, does he know we need to share a single room?"

"Yes, Quatre told him what he deemed necessary without going into any details. He was sure the commander came to the correct conclusion regarding your relationship with Duo, other than being connected to him."

A sound in the corner of the room signaled that Wufei had awakened during the conversation, and with the blanket still around his shoulders, he came to stand on Duo's side of the bed. He stood for a moment looking down on the sleeping boy, laying directly on top of Heero's chest. Dark blue eyes met onyx.

"As soon as you and Duo are well enough," Wufei said softly so he wouldn't disturb Duo's rest, "they're going to ship you further inland to a more secure location."

"We were trained to fight in this war," Heero stated unhappily.

"Yes, and you're the best the training school had to offer," the Chinese teen agreed. "But your genetically engineered weakness is too much of a liability for the Federation to risk. Your not being able to be apart from each other, and the dire consequences that follow a separation will only make more people curious and suspicious about the both of you. The longer you stay in the field, the more people will have to be told or will guess your secret, like the enemy's base commander did."

A long moment of silence passed between the friends, and it was clear that Heero was unhappy with how their situation had changed. The two standing teens heard a sigh of resignation just before Heero spoke quietly. "I guess they're right. As long as I have Duo with me, we'll be alright, no matter where they send us. But I won't let them experiment on us or hurt Duo. We've suffered enough."

"Quatre made them promise not to harm you in any way," Trowa said, trying to reassure his friend.

Heero's eyes rose again to meet the Chinese boy's. "Wufei?" There was a vulnerable tone to his questioning voice that the other two had rarely heard before.

"Could you excuse us for just a moment, Trowa?" Wufei asked the taller boy without moving his eyes from the boy on the bed.

"Back in ten," Trowa said quietly and quickly left the room.

"Du... we would like to stay with you and the others," Heero finished what he'd wanted to say a moment earlier and allowed his friend to see a rare emotion show in his face, the fear he was feeling at their changing circumstances.

Wufei's hand reached out and tentatively touched the long braid that snaked over Duo's shoulder, knowing he shouldn't be so presumptuous, but not able to resist the temptation. "We've no choice in the matter," he replied sadly. "There's a war going on and Quatre, Trowa and I will go on to fight."

Heero lifted his hand to his comrade and looking up, seeing it extended towards him, Wufei dropped the braid and put his palm in Heero's, their handshake solid and firm. "Duo wants me to say thank you for helping us, not only today, but for all the times we needed your help, comfort, and for running interference." 

Wufei's eyebrows rose. "He's awake?"

Heero nodded. "Barely, but he's too physically drained and emotional to be any where but in my mind right now."

Wufei's hand moved to caress the back of Duo's head that rested on Heero's chest. "Maybe this is for the best," he said in a sad voice.

Heero searched the soulful dark eyes that were fixed lovingly on the boy in his arms. "You love him, don't you?" he asked in a whisper.

With his face pinched in thought, Wufei shook his head. "I don't know. I feel strongly for him, but I don't know." His eyes shifted to look into Heero's face. "But I do know that he loves you and only you."

"I'm sorry if we have caused you pain," Heero said sincerely. "We wish there was some way we could stay and fight on with you, Trowa and Quatre. We trust you three more than anyone we've ever known." 

Wufei sighed, knowing in his heart the truth of what he was saying. "You and Duo need to finish becoming whatever you're evolving into. You don't need me around; I might prove to be a... complication." A quick glance to Heero's worried face showed Wufei that he was right. "Besides," he continued, trying hard to smile. "It will give us time. I need time to think about my feelings and try to understand them and decide where I want to take my life. You and Duo need to sort out your lives also."

"We'll stay in touch," Heero promised, a small, forced smile coming to his face, then just as quickly a look of uncertainty took its place. "Wufei, we've never really talked about it," Heero looked questioningly up at the other teen. "And I know you care deeply for Duo, you've done so much for him, for us, but that day when I... "

Wufei held up his hand to stop the other boy from speaking, assuming from their previous words that Heero was about to retract what he had said that day he kissed him on the rec room floor, hinting that there was a possibility of a future together. Wufei didn't need to hear it, he already knew. "There's a war on," he reminded his friend. "It's inappropriate to dwell on such personal matters and emotions when people are fighting and dying."

Heero gave him a sad, knowing smile and his eyes spoke of his understanding and let the unspoken matter be settled between them.

Wufei returned the smile. "Just be safe and take care of each other. Life has a way of sorting everything out, so don't worry about me. I don't want to have to worry about you two either, so I'm trusting you to make sure that you're both happy."

Leaning over the bed and Duo's shoulder, Wufei put his hand on Heero's dark, coarse hair and let his hand linger gently there as the two shared a warm smile, a simple gesture of the bond of friendship they'd come to enjoy over the years they trained and relaxed as friends together. Then turning to the unmoving figure on top of Heero, Wufei placed his open hand on Duo's upturned cheek and turned his fingers to brush the back of them against the soft skin, flushed with fever. Heero watched the tender gesture with a sad smile, feeling sympathy for the Chinese boy and his confused emotions for his lover. When their eyes met again, they shared an unspoken moment of understanding and, for that short space in time, all felt right in the war torn world between the three teens linked together in friendship. 

A knock on the door brought Wufei upright. He turned to see Trowa poke his head through the doorway. "Allied forces are on the move again," he announced in a loud whisper with a definite tone of urgency to his voice. "They're going to evacuate the hospital now and Captain Knaphasey will be here in ten minutes to pick us up for our suit orientation."

Immediately after he'd uttered the words, two orderlies moved around him and into the room. One carried a stretcher and the other pushed a wheelchair. They went directly to the bed without batting an eye at the unusual position of the two lying in it. Heero reluctantly released his hold on Duo, then accepted Wufei's help in getting out of the bed and putting on a hospital robe to cover the open backed gown both he and Duo wore. As dressed as he was going to be for a while, Heero sat in the provided wheelchair and watched as Duo was placed on the stretcher and was quickly covered up with a blanket. The straps on both sides of the stretcher were then fastened, to insure the unmoving teen stayed in place during transport.

All the movement and the charge of urgency that filled the atmosphere of the room caused the long haired teen to wake from his sleep-like state. "What?" His weak voice called out. Wufei left Heero's side to reassure his confused friend, motioning the soldiers to step back.

Giving a reassuring smile to Duo, whose barely opened eyes looked about ready to close again, he combed his fingers through the long, tangled bangs, feeling some of the grit of the desert that lingered there. Duo showed signs of recognition and his half-lidded eyes displayed his confusion.

"They're moving you out, Duo," Wufei told him. "The Allied forces are approaching and we have to vacate the base in case of an attack."

Duo nodded slightly, showing that he understood, but then he turned his head and began to scan the room, a look of panic coming into his eyes. "Heero's going too," Wufei interpreted what that look was for and quickly spoke to reassure him. "He's right here, and things are going to change so that you won't be separated from each other again."

The exhausted blue-violet eyes moved back to him and Duo's chin quivered slightly. "Wu.." he whispered emotionally. 

"I'll be alright." Wufei forced himself to smile, knowing Duo needed him to be strong. "We'll keep in touch and I'll come see you when I can. I won't forget you, my friend."

Duo nodded, then looked in Heero's direction. Wufei could tell they were communicating with each other. Duo nodded again and looked up at his best friend and motioned him to come closer so he could whisper something to him.

Wufei leaned down and placed his cheek against Duo's, his ear near the other boy's lips. A faint, almost inaudible sound came on the warm breath that gently puffed against his skin. "You're our best friend, Wufei. Be safe. Be happy."

Despite a room full of people, two of them strangers, Wufei leaned forward and put his forehead against Duo's. It was in that moment that he felt a part of his heart break. Somehow, he'd come to care too much for the boy on the stretcher and for his lover, watching them carefully from the wheelchair behind them. He knew, if he let himself, he could fall in love with the two inseparable teens. It would be a conscious decision on his part that would be fraught with complications and recriminations for him. The severe consequences from his family and possibly even the ruination of his future in the military, a career, or social life was staggering when he thought about it. He didn't know if what he felt for them was worth all of that, if it was enough to risk it all. And suddenly he was glad, glad for the coming separation. What he told Heero had been true, he needed the time to sort out his mind and heart, and being in the middle of a war was not conducive to an examination of one's emotions or future. 

"You're my best friends, too," he whispered into Duo's ear. "I want the both of you to take care of each other. I promise you, we'll always be friends."

Then suddenly the room began to move with a resurgent feeling of urgency as a distant siren sounded in warning of an incoming enemy, and the two patients were promptly and efficiently removed from the room. Wufei pushed Heero's wheelchair and Trowa took up one end of Duo's stretcher as he was carried out to the ambulance that was backing up as they arrived, just outside the emergency door. 

"Trowa!" Heero called out as he waited for Duo to be loaded into the vehicle, and the auburn haired teen went quickly to his side; their time was short. The two clasped hands. "Thank you," Heero said quickly but sincerely. "Duo and I can never express how much your friendship has meant to us. Please, tell Quatre of our gratitude and sorrow at not seeing him before we left. We'll never forget you, any of you."

Trowa looked into Heero's deep blue eyes, seeing more emotion in them than he'd ever seen before. His usually stoic friend was not one to express gratitude or sentiments on a regular basis, but he knew that he now spoke for both himself and Duo. It struck him again how well the two balanced each other.

"I'll tell him and we'll do all we can to stay in touch," he replied, then let go of Heero's hand and helped him to his feet, holding onto his elbow for support as Heero climbed into the ambulance and sat next to Duo's secured stretcher.

  
  


Wufei and Trowa stood together as they watched their two friends secured inside the emergency vehicle, and gave a final, slight wave of farewell before the back doors were briskly closed and they were taken away, headed for the air-transport on the tarmac that would carry the two away and out of their lives for an uncertain location and undetermined amount of time before they would meet again.

"Quatre's being sent away, too," Trowa said in his usual quiet voice, but this time Wufei noted an increased tone of worry in it.

"I'm sure he'll be joining us as soon as his injuries heal," Wufei said, hoping it was true.

"We better see if we can say goodbye to him before he's whisked away like Heero and Duo." Trowa said, then sighed as he watched with a worried frown as the ambulance turned a far corner of the street. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" he asked Wufei as he turned to face his long-time friend.

Dark eyes met Trowa's, and the auburn haired boy noted a look of confidence in Wufei's face as his friend answered his question. "Definitely. We'll be seeing both of them again, I promise you." Then a smile slowly grew and graced the Chinese teen's face. "We only have a few minutes left. Let's go find Quatre," he said, slinging his arm over Trowa's shoulder and leading him back into the hospital that was buzzing with activity as the remaining patients were being readied for removal.

TBC

One chapter and an epilogue to go. Stay tuned!


	20. Part 20

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 20

Warning: Warnings and disclaimers on first page of fic.

"Duo." Heero carefully shook the boney shoulder of the sleeping teen, mindful of his wounds. "Come on Duo, wake up."

/Don't want to,/ came the sulky reply in his mind.

"You've been asleep or playing at it for days now and I'm bored. Wake up and talk to me."

/No! They're watching us like lab rats./

/Please,/ Heero pleaded, something he was not used to doing. /There's nothing on the junk t.v. they gave us and I'm going nuts trying to entertain myself./

/I hate it here./ Duo said, sounding petulant.

/Me, too./ Heero agreed with a forlorn sigh as he sat perched on the edge of Duo's hospital bed. His eyes slowly scanned the insipid room he and the other teen had been ordered to stay in since they'd arrived from being air lifted from the Fort Collins base four long, boring days ago. The walls of the room were painted an innocuous pale gray color with a lone picture of the Federation's flag framed on the right wall. Other than that, the four walls bore a lone mirror over the small sink to the bed's left and att the foot and between the two single beds stood the locked security door. To the right of it was a television placed high on the wall, screwed down to a raised metal platform. A boring, dismal place in which they were expected to recover from the traumatic experience they'd just been through. 

As to their health, Heero's strength, nearly depleted from being separated from Duo for so long, was returning rapidly with each passing day. But Duo's injuries caused by the sniper's bullet, the subsequent surgery and the added stress to his body while they made good their escape, had taken a toll on his recovery. His smaller lover had suffered a set back and was still weak and recovering from the fever that had eaten away at him during the two days it took for them to be transported from several military installations to where they were now located. 

On their second day in this particular hospital, Duo had finally awakened to a more coherent state of consciousness; his fever had finally broken. He had needed and wanted Heero to hold him close, skin to skin and as intimately as possible, desperately needing the extra connection to improve his physical condition and emotional state. It was then that Heero informed him they were in a Federation military hospital and they were being monitored by surveillance cameras designed for quarantined patients. Since that initial information had been given to the braided boy, Duo had become cranky and obstinate. He spent most of his days laying quietly on his bed, moving very little and saying nothing, not even to Heero through their connection. Heero had thought it best to leave him alone to sulk, knowing the other boy needed to rest anyway in order to fully recover. But the long hours and silence had gone on too long. Enough was enough, Heero decided.

/Can we sneak out of here?/ Duo asked, his eyes still closed and his face placid, giving the appearance to anyone watching the feed from the security cameras that he was drifting back to sleep.

/Where can we go, Duo? We don't have a home, money or a job and you're not well enough to even walk out of here yet. Hell, I don't even know where we are./

The braided teen sighed audibly, knowing Heero was right that they had no where to go and no one to turn to. He definitely wasn't very happy about the situation and his frustration mounted with each passing hour that he spent in pain, in bed without Heero lying next to him, and in room locked from the outside.

"Open your eyes and talk to me Duo," Heero urged the other boy. "Come on, you'll feel better if you do." /And I promise I'll make it worth your while./

Slowly, Duo's right eyelid opened and he looked up at the dark hair boy, finding that Heero was watching him with a self-satisfied smile gracing his handsome face. "They're watching," the long haired boy mumbled under his breath, his voice groggy. "What are you gonna do for a reward, brush my teeth or something equally exciting? What I really could use is a sandwich. Can you whip one of those up?"

/How about I take our clothes off and climb under the covers with you?/ 

The voice in Duo's head matched the wicked smirk on Heero's face and the blue/violet eyes widened in disbelief. /I didn't know you were an exhibitionist, Heero. I hate to tell you this, but I'm not./

"Watch." Heero grinned, then removed himself from off the high hospital bed and went to his own a few feet away and promptly stripped off all the blankets and sheets. Duo watched his movements with one eye open as Heero tied the ends of two sheets together to make one long stretch of cotton. The injured teen then opened both eyes to observe Heero's movements with curiosity as he moved to the bed stand and opened the drawer to remove some push pins. He held them up for Duo's perusal. /Got them from the nurse,/ he told the bedridden teen and looking damn proud of his accomplishment. He then proceeded to tie one end of the extended sheets to the metal fame at the end of the bed, and pulled the fabric taunt and began to pin the top part of the sheet into the smooth, unmarked wall above Duo's head, creating a low canopy that blocked the view of the camera, located above the room's only door, and also the mirror, just in case it was a window masked as a mirror for observation of patients.

Heero then took the chair located on the other side of Duo's bed and wedged the back of the seat tightly under the door handle, keeping anyone from entering the room without them knowing of the attempt.

Keenly aware of Duo watching his movements from under the make-shift canopy, Heero quickly returned to his bedside and peeled off the hospital gown cover he wore, leaving him standing for a brief moment in only his boxers before he ducked under the make-shift canopy and slid under Duo's blankets. He pulled the other unresisting boy into his arms and let his hands stroke the bare skin of Duo's back through the large gaps in the back of his hospital gown and the familiar warm tingle radiated through their bodies at the contact as they made the connection they both needed and craved.

/Hold me closer, Heero./ Duo's eyes looked pleadingly to the dark haired teen.

Heero inched closer and untying the two ties in the back, he gently eased the hospital gown from off of Duo's body, leaving him in only his government issued boxers. Cautiously, cognizant of the bandages covering the healing wounds, he pulled Duo close and buried his face into the warm neck of his braided lover. 

/Not too tight,/ Duo warned, still a bit stiff in Heero's arms. Though he trusted in the Japanese boy not to hurt him on purpose, Duo was fearful of being accidentally bumped on any one of the many sore places on his body and inadvertently hurt.

Heero once again proved his ability in being careful and tender. The two managed to settle comfortably and enjoyed a few moment of solitude and luxuriate in the warmth of their connection.

After several moments of contented silence, Heero spoke up. /Are you up to talking?/ he asked, pushing some of the long strands of hair away from Duo's face as the other boy's head rested against his shoulder.

The braided head nodded. /Sure. Anything in particular?/

/Wufei./

Duo stilled momentarily, the slowly let out a held breath. He turned his head to kiss the skin, so warm and inviting under his cheek. /What about him?/

/I think he loves you,/ Heero replied, and even in his head, Duo could sense the worry behind his lover's words.

/I know he does,/ Duo sighed. /And I love him... as a friend./

Heero's hand, that had been slowly and gently caressing Duo's bare shoulder, paused. /You're sure that's all you feel?/

/Why?/ Duo asked, a frown forming on his face. /Do you have feelings for him other than being a friend?/

Heero snorted derisively. /I only love you, Duo./

/Then what's this about, Heero?/ Duo asked, confused as to why his lover was wanting to talk about this subject.

/The day I kissed him, back in the training school's rec room,/ he paused as if to let the Duo sort the day out in his mind. /Remember I hinted that there might be a possibility in the future, that there might be something more?/

Duo nodded. /I thought you were just being mean,/ he said, remembering the day clearly and the shocked feelings he experienced as he watched Heero kiss his friend, thinking at the time that it was only for the sake of revenge on him for having shared a forbidden kiss with Wufei. He also clearly remembered how Heero looked when he'd learned of it and how his one slight indiscretion had sent waves of hurt from Heero back to him and he vowed to himself to never bring that kind of pain to his lifemate again.

/I knew he was important to you and his reasons for his attraction to you were understandable. Wufei was right, it was my fault that he fell for you. My harsh and cold treatment of you at times did push you two together and he became your comforter. When he charged me with being responsible for his feelings for you, my only thought was that if you had fallen in love with him, that sometime in the future I would have to give in and let you have him as a lover./

If Duo could have gotten up without taking five minutes to do so and suffering a lot of pain performing the simple task, he would have, just to be able to look down at his lover in shock. Instead, he chose the less painful action and wrapped his arm, resting on Heero's chest, as tight as he could around his lover's torso. /I told you, I only love you,/ he replied forcefully.

/You're absolutely sure you don't love him? Even if it's different from how you love me?/

The braided teen signed audibly, whether from long suffering or weariness, Heero couldn't tell. Then Duo's voice came into his mind again. /I told you, Heero. I love Wufei as my friend, as someone who has helped us out and accepted me, accepted us as we are, but I'm not in love with him. I am, however, stupidly, unexplainably, undeniably, unequivocally, and hopelessly in love with you, you jerk. I'm afraid you're stuck with me Heero, for the rest of your life./ 

Heero smiled and kissed the top of his lover's head. /Unequivocally?/ he chuckled. /Where'd you come up with that word?/

/There's something we can also thank Wufei for,/ Duo replied, his good mood tingling in Heero's head. /He was a good tutor./

/Yes, he was,/ Heero said, his relief filtering back to Duo. /I admire and have come to be fond of Wufei... as a friend, but I know that I can't share you with anyone. I just couldn't... bear it. So I guess you're stuck with me, too./

/You'll never have to worry about me turning to someone else, Heero. There's no one else in the world for me but you,/ Duo said, his inner voice warm and reassuring. The rippling of a chuckle sounded in Heero's ears. /Now to top off all that mushy talk, I think you'd better kiss me or I'm going to have to retaliate by pulling the hair out from under your arms./

Snorting with amusement, Heero shifted and complied with his lover's order, carefully moving to take the offered lips and worshiping them with decided reverence with his own mouth. The kiss lasted for only a few moments before Duo pulled back, short of breath. It was obvious that it was going to be quite a while before he would be able to do anything more intimate or strenuous. Heero directed the braided head back down, comfortably nestled against his bare shoulder and breathed in his lover's intoxicating scent.

The two lay quietly in the silent room, bonding and enjoying the semi-private moment nestled together under the hand-fashioned canopy. As his hand absentmindedly caressed Duo's bare back and shoulder, Heero's thoughts turned to their three friends now far beyond their reach. Quatre, he knew, had been shipped out from the base hospital at the same time they were, though they hadn't seen him during their flight. Heero had been told, after they had been settled into this monitored room, that their wounded comrade had been sent to a separate facility to recuperate from his wounds. He was told the blond teen would be kept from going back into the war until he was healed from his injuries. Knowing that would take a while, Heero let his worries for their friend decline and his thoughts turned to the other two. He remembered that as he and Duo were hastily evacuated from the base's hospital, Trowa and Wufei were about to be led to their own A.M.S. and prepared by their new captain for the approaching battle. It was to be their first attempt at fighting for the Federation in actual combat in order to protect the base from the approaching Allied forces. 

As his eyebrows drew together with worry, he instinctively drew Duo closer to his chest, relishing the warmth and comfort the other boy unknowingly gave him as he silently hoped their friends, located on the front line of the ongoing battle, were still well and alive. 

His mind drifted once again and this time he reflected on his short-lived experience of flying the powerful tools of war, remembering it was both exhilarating and terrifying in the cockpits of the A.M.S. The flying, fighting and wielding of the beam saber had been incredible, there had been so much power vibrating under his fingertips. It had filled him with a heady sensation caused by the adrenaline rush and danger. But seeing his fellow A.M.S. pilots go down, their suits falling to the ground below with trails of smoke, fire and explosions, still gave him nightmares. He acutely recalled, with an involuntary shudder rippling through his body, the feeling of being heavily outnumbered and having to fight with all of his abilities being put to the test, driven by adrenaline and battle successes to act more recklessly than protocol called for, taking lives as he struck down enemy suits and knowing his own life continued on mainly because of pure and stupid luck and his newly tried abilities. The two battles he fought in had been the most terrifying and memorable experiences of his life. 

He took in a deep breath and let it out in a long, frustrated sigh. If they would only let him have access to a computer, he could find out the status of their friends in order to relieve his and Duo's worry for them, but they'd been banned from in or outbound communication.

Heero's thoughts of his recent battles began to foster a growing resentment within him. He felt their treatment by the government as well as their demotion was unfair and it angered him to think that the war was going on without him. He should be there, he and Duo. After all, war was what they had been designed for, to fight and conquer. Disgustedly, he reflected on their situation, stuck in a hospital, demoted from flying the A.M.S. and cut off from the outside world. His anger seemed to be stoked to a growing flame, burning within him with each passing day that he spent in this limbo. No sooner had they arrived at the hospital, they were shuffled off to this isolated room, put to bed, and told they were quarantined for their own protection. Their dog tags with their special code numbers imprinted on them, as well as their military I.D. numbers, were taken away and had not been returned. 

Heero felt almost naked and vulnerable without the familiar tags around his neck. He tried to dispel those negative feelings by keeping busy during those first few days by taking meticulous care of Duo, even though the injured and recovering boy remained in an exhausted slumber. But when Duo had finally awoke and found out they were being kept under surveillance, he'd refused to give the unwanted onlookers any satisfaction or his cooperation by showing them that he was fully awake and, as a result, he played dead while Heero had gotten frustratingly bored very quickly.

/Heero?/

He could sense the worry in Duo's calling of his name, but waited for his companion to go on.

/You don't think they'll do anything weird to us, do you? Experimental things like dissecting or a lobotomy. What will we do if they decide to take us apart to find out how we tick?/

/You're letting your imagination get away from you again,/ Heero gently chided the boy in his arms. /While you were out, Dr. Po came in and asked me a lot of questions pertaining to our health. She's obviously lost and in the dark when it comes to the both of us. I referred her General Noventa and Commander Reid for her answers. They'll bring her up to speed./

/I'm not strong enough to fight them, Heero./ Duo was back to speaking his real fears out loud.

The Japanese boy kissed the top of Duo's head. /I'm strong enough now to fight for the both of us. I won't let them hurt us. Trust me, alright?/ The head on his shoulder nodded, but Heero could still sense worry radiating off the other boy. His words were meant to comfort, but Heero knew that if the government wanted to be unscrupulous in their treatment of them, they were pretty much at their mercy as long as Duo was recovering from his surgery. He was weak, prone to fevers and chills, and in a great deal of pain requiring medication in order to rest properly. It seemed the both of them had to dig deep for some faith and trust in the government that had spent several hundred thousands of dollars training them, even after knowing the secret of their birth.

While he was thinking, he hadn't noticed until too late that Duo had slowly inched his upper leg up and over his thighs, settling it over his groin and between his legs. The slow up and down movement that Duo purposely initiated was having its desired affect. "Duo, what do you think you're doing?" Heero asked in a strained whisper as his body began to respond, his need for his mate being slowly stroked into reluctant wakefulness. 

"Nothing." 

Not for the first time, Heero wondered how Duo managed to sound so innocent when he was anything but that? "You know we can't," Heero reminded him. /You're in no condition to play, and won't be so for a long time. So why are you teasing me?/

/I might not be up to it,/ Duo replied, raising his head in order to look into Heero's eyes, beginning to flare with ignited passion. /But that doesn't mean you have to be deprived./

/It's not right,/ Heero insisted. /If you can't have pleasure, then I shouldn't either./

"Please Heero," Duo's voice was low and husky, showing Heero that he was not unaffected by pressing his own growing hardness against his lover's thigh. /I want to please you./ A slender hand deftly slipped under the waistband of Heero's boxers and gently latched onto his hardening member. One touch and Heero became fully aroused and his hips involuntarily bucked upwards. Against his better judgement and all common sense, Heero let Duo have his way, the able hand urging him towards a completion he had only known with the boy who, with a mere touch, a smile, a frown or even a single word, would always have undeniable control over his mind and body's reactions to him.

Heero fought to remain silent, not to utter a moan or let his rapid breathing be heard over the monitoring devices set up in the room. He didn't know which was the worse torture, having to remain silent, or Duo's hand changing the pace in order to hold off his completion. He turned his head and guided Duo's face to his lips, then he let his tongue plunder the other boy's mouth, pushing it in and out as he mimicked the act of making love, something that his needy member craved to enact on Duo's body but would, by necessity, wait until his lover was healed and well enough to engage in their favorite pastime.

Despite his pained and weakened state, Heero could feel Duo was as affected by what they were doing as much as he was, evidenced by the solid bulge that was pressed tightly against his hip. He wasn't sure, however, what he could do to help his lover under the circumstances. The last thing he wanted was to bring the other boy any more pain.

Duo's hand began to speed up as Heero's kisses became more desperate and insistent. As a thin layer of sweat began to coat his body, and the heat in his belly began to spread through him, Heero felt himself finally being taken over the edge and he dropped the final shields in his mind completely, sharing his completion with his lover while gasping loudly as his orgasm came, his body arching upward into the hand that pleasured him while his tongue froze, stiff and deep inside Duo's mouth even as his seed spilled over the talented hand and his own stomach. His world spun with the powerful sensation his completion brought him, and he was dimly aware of a rippling reflection coming from off of Duo's mind and body, followed by a similar feeling of climax and a shared, deep sense of being sated. As he came back to some coherency, he continued kissing the mouth he could never get enough of, yet more gently than he had in the throws of passion. Slowly pulling back, he allowed Duo to take in the air he was now gasping for.

The braided boy breathed heavily as he lay still against Heero's body as he recovered. His hand, resting on his lover's chest, felt the rapid heartbeat under his hand, a rhythm that matched his own. Though Heero hadn't intimately touched him, his own release came as a result of Heero's climax. Those heady feelings had flowed from Heero's thoughts and his body's reaction when he let his barriers down completely and they had surged through his own mind and rippled down through his body. He had been too afraid to move much as his hand pleasured Heero, fearful of aggravating his wounds and causing more pain. But when his surprising release had come, it had been gentle, only momentarily overwhelming him and not the usual gasping, mind blowing climax he had when Heero brought him over the edge.

/You too?/ Heero asked, surprise filtering through. "Are you alright?" His hand cupped the heart-shaped face, searching Duo's eyes to make certain he'd done no harm to the other boy. 

Duo nodded and felt his lover's hand slowly leave his face as Heero leaned back slightly. The braided boy was aware of Heero's deep blue eyes watching him as he reach down and wipe some of the messy white substance from off the caramel colored skin of the flat, exposed stomach. Duo chuckled. /You're an absolute mess, Heero. I can't take you anywhere, can I?/

/No, but I can obviously TAKE you anywhere,/ came the double innuendo reply.

Duo would have laughed out loud, but a sudden knock at the door startled the both of them into silence and action. Heero instantly shot out of bed and dove for the box of tissues. He then hastily pulled up his boxers and put on his discarded robe that was lying on the floor.

Throwing the tissues at Duo, who was righting his hospital gown, Heero quickly covered the other boy up with his blanket then went to the door and remove the chair that was blocking the entrance.

Dr. Po stepped cautiously into the room and gave it an observant glance. Her eyes went from the odd fashioned tent to the dark haired boy putting the chair back in its place against the wall. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Duo and I needed some time to bond and we don't like an audience," Heero said, nodding to the camera above the woman.

The doctor looked appropriately contrite. "I'm sorry. I know it seems intrusive, but surveillance of patients is mandatory for this room and it just happens to be the most secure room in the hospital." She moved forward and past Heero to Duo's bedside. "And how is Mr. Maxwell today?" she asked peering under the cotton sheets to glimpse the boy laying on his back with his eyes closed.

"Come now, Mr. Maxwell. I know you're not sleeping."

"He doesn't like the cameras either," Heero explained.

"What can I do to get you to cooperate?" She asked the unresponsive boy in bed. "I really would like to examine you with your input," she continued. "Is there anything I can get you to make you feel more comfortable here?"

"I'm hungry," Duo said softly, eyes still closed. "Get me some food and I'll play along."

A sigh came from the woman. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Duo. Do you mind if I call you by your first name?" When no response came, she continued, mindful that Heero was moving to the other side of the bed. He ducked under the make-shift tent and climbed under the covers with the other boy. "Your intestinal system is basically playing dead. It was injured when the bullet traveled from the point of entry at your ribs and exited from your thigh. The damage the bullet caused was repaired during your surgery but has yet failed to start functioning properly, that's why you're on intravenous fluids. This is very common in wounds such as yours. As soon as you have a bowel movement, we can begin to give you some soft food."

"I'm starving," Duo moaned, and opened his eyes, his thin face expressing his misery. "I haven't been this hungry since I lived on the streets," he complained. "I'm going to waste away to nothing, Heero." His eyes looked pleadingly to his partner.

"You really can't give him anything?" Heero asked, a look of deep concern on his face for his companion's very real discomfort.

"If he eats before then, it could cause some major problems. I could maybe have some broth brought up from the kitchens, but that's all."

Duo sighed, thinking it was better than nothing.

"I'm going to examine your stitches and the area of incision, Duo," Sally said before she began to pull back the covers.

"Wait!" Duo and Heero both called out in alarm at the same time and blushed as the woman's eyes rested at the wadded up tissue clutched in Duo's hand and the wet spot on his boxers. She sniffed the air, taking in the musky scent and frowned.

"You two should not be engaging in any kind of sexual activity," she scolded them, lifting up the hospital gown and began to remove the loose bandage running from Duo's side down his left side. She studied the clean, healing wound, and put the bandage back in place. "Your wounds could easily have been aggravated." She finished her delayed thought with a disapproving frown.

"I would never do anything to harm Duo," Heero replied adamantly. "And we need to bond." Heero's face flushed with suppressed self-righteous anger while Duo's cheeks blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Does bonding always mean sexual interaction?" she asked with a skeptical expression on her face.

"Not always," Heero replied. "But it has proven to be more effective and quicker than mere touching."

A blond eyebrow rose in question. "Really?"

Both boys nodded.

The doctor gave them a small smile. "Interesting."

Now that Duo was truly looking at her, the doctor continued with her exam and with its completion, announced that he was healing nicely. Then surprising both boys, she sat down in the chair Heero had recently put back in place and looked at both boys thoughtfully. "I've been informed that as soon as Duo is well enough to be released, the two of you will be transferred to a new, more secure location."

Duo turned his face from the doctor and looked to Heero, his anchor. "Where?" Heero asked, his eyes never leaving the doctor's unreadable expression. 

"I wasn't told the specifics, but General Noventa assured me that you two will be put in an area of high security with jobs to occupy you until the government can figure out what to do with you."

"They could let us go," Duo said testily, turning his head to look back at the doctor. 

"You're considered too much of a security risk at the moment," she told them. 

Duo's hand sought out Heero's under the blankets, and finding it, squeezed it tightly. /They're going to make us disappear, Heero. They'll either kill us or take us apart a piece at a time./

"Do we have any assurances that we will not be harmed, that no experimentation will be performed on us and against our will?" Heero continued, his frown fierce as he glared at the woman.

Dr. Po looked surprised for a moment. "I have been told by the general himself that you are to have only the best of care. I have not been led to believe that any of your fears are justified. I would be shocked to find such treatment possible within our government." Heero could see from her expression and the sound of indignation in her voice that she was truly put off by his suggestion that the government would harm them.

"This is the same government that took us as fetuses and manipulated our minds and bodies to be what we are today," he reminded her. "It is only by a lack of foresight that our inseparability has made us unfit for military duty, otherwise the government could do almost anything they want with us within the system of the military. Only the tags and special orders that we wore protected us, and they took those away when we arrived here, leaving us with only someone's word that we won't be harmed."

The woman indulged him with a smug smile. "Ah, yes. But isn't it that same General Noventa that issued you that special order that allowed you some autonomy within the system, some control over your destiny?"

Duo's eyes shifted again to Heero who looked back at him. /She's right,/ Duo said. /Maybe we can continue to trust this general, that he won't harm us. Do you think we can trust him to do as he says?/

"I don't see where we have much choice," Heero replied out loud, then looked back at the doctor. "How long until this move happens?"

"Two weeks," she answered. "I wouldn't feel comfortable releasing Mr. Maxwell until that time." She rose from her chair with Duo's chart in her hand and continued. "Besides, the good general has said he wishes to pay you both a visit before you leave here. I'm sure you can ask him all the questions you have then."

"You should have said that in the first place," Heero said, looking unhappy.

"Slipped my mind," the doctor gave the boy a sly smile. She moved to the door. "By the way, it's against fire regulations to block a door with a chair, don't do it again."

"And the sheets?" Heero asked, no longer seeing the woman as she moved into an area where the sheet effectively hid them.

"I'll leave you to deal with housekeeping?" She chuckled, and left the room.

  
  


Two weeks later, Duo, looking thinner and decidedly pale, was pushed out of the military medical hospital in a wheelchair to a black car waiting at the front curbside with a uniformed Federation soldier acting as chauffeur. The two teens, dressed in civilian clothing purchased by General Noventa's aide, got into the back seat, having no other personal belongings than the toiletries given to them by the hospital along with Duo's pain and antibiotic medication. 

Having been kept in isolation, they didn't know where they were, but it was quickly evident from the back seat of the car and the signs that graced the roadways that they were in the state of New York, far away from the fighting and the training school. The journey in the car took several hours and with no radio to keep them company and the soldier driving the car seemed disinclined to conversation. Both boys dozed off and on to pass the time, with Heero holding Duo close to his side, ready to protect him if needed.

Once within the capital city, the car came to a final stop in front of a large, stone building. The white/gray large stone blocks that comprised the building's outer walls had carved into the arch above the edifice's pillared entry Historical Archives. They exited the vehicle when the door was opened for them and were met at the bottom of the granite steps by a strange looking little man wearing a military uniform, his hat held under his arm.

"I'm General G," he said in way of an introduction. "It's nice to finally meet you boys," he said, surprisingly charming.

/Get a look at his hair./ Duo said, and Heero shared the ripple of amusement that came from his companion at the mushroom style hair cut that accentuated the man's large, pointed nose.

"You're last name is G?" Duo asked, fighting a smile.

"That's all you need to know," the man replied. "There is a panel of men that have been selected to make decisions regarding your security and your future. Any requests you have will come to us and will be decided by the group as to whether or not they will be granted. I want you to know that we have only your best interest and the security of our country in mind," he assured them with a thin-lipped smile.

Heero looked up at the large and very old granite building. "What are we to do here?" he asked the man in front of them.

"You will work and live within these walls. The building is closed every Sunday and Monday, and during that time you will be allowed out into the back gardens. Otherwise, I'm afraid you'll be secured inside, safe from any prying eyes or snooping reporters."

"Is this really necessary?" Heero asked, a dubious eyebrow raised.

"We can be unobtrusive, almost invisible," Duo added, looking anxious. "You really don't need to lock us up."

The man looked suitably apologetic as he answered them. "I'm afraid that your very existence is a threat to the Federation at the moment. Public opinion and confidence in the government is at an all time low, the war continues and young men and women are dying. In order to keep a stable economy and the government functioning, we need to hide you and the information of your conception from the public. That knowledge would put us at the Allied Forces' mercy. We can't afford any type of scandal at the moment. I'm sorry."

Both boys knew the man was right. It was the same argument and rationalization they had been given by almost every person in the government that had visited them over the last few weeks. 

"This won't be our home forever, will it?" Duo asked despondently, staring up again at the cold yet stately facade of the large, uninviting building. 

"Not if I can help it," General G stated, then turned and led the two teenagers up the stairs. Heero put his arm around Duo's waist, offering the recovering teen his support at they faced the stairs together. The recovering boy was still weak and the many stairs they needed to climb were bound to cause him pain as the doctor strictly told them that Duo was not to climb stairs or ladders or life anything over three pounds for a month. But under the circumstances, neither knew what to do. Their new home happened to be through the doors at the top of thirty some odd stairs. Together the slowly made their way up, counting the stairs to be thirty five stone hewn steps. Duo was deeply winded by the time they reached the top, his eyes pinched with the pain caused to his aching wounds. The general and Heero waited for the braided teen to catch his breath and gather his wits about him before the boy looked up and studied the solid wood, double-door entrance to the building. With no little trepidation, the two teenagers exchanged a wary glance at each other, then clasped hands and bravely stepped through the front doors just behind the general, both teens knowing that it would be quite a while before they walked down those steps as free men.

Epilogue to follow


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer and Warnings on first page of fic.

Inseparable

By: Dyna Dee

Additional warning: This last bit is so late in coming because it's a tad... wordy, but I had a lot of ground to cover, so bear with me. See author's note at end of story. ^_^

Epilogue:

Heero looked up from his laptop and grinned at the sight of Duo standing on top of a step ladder, balancing rather precariously on the edge of it as he continued stringing yet another crepe paper streamer across the full length of the living room, adding to the several dozen strands he'd strung up earlier. His lover was humming contentedly to himself and the words matching the tune filtered into Heero's mind, having lowered his shields some time ago. The feelings of happiness and excitement rippled across the space between them, causing Heero to smile in response to Duo's good mood.

Pulling his eyes away from his lover's ever tempting body, he refocused on the half written e-mail letter before him, addressed to Treize Kushrenada, a man they would always feel indebted to for his aid and kindness. Heero had kept the card the commander had pressed into his hand at the time of their leaving the captured base but hadn't contacted the man until well after the war had ended, a period of time now referred to as the Ten Week War. The string of battles had finally come to an end as a result of a reluctant truce that had been negotiated between the two opposing forces, with the Allied government agreeing to withdraw from Federation territory when some of their more reasonable terms and concessions had been agreed to and were later ratified.

Yesterday was the six year anniversary of the day the Ten Week War began. And as he did every year on that date, Heero found his thoughts wandering back to that particular time of uncertainty, from their departure from the training base to the days and weeks after he and Duo had been separated by war, reunited under remarkable circumstances and the help of friends and then hustled away from the base that had been preparing for an attack and being forced to leave their good friends that they had lived and trained alongside with for nearly five years. At the end of a long journey, they found themselves in a Federation hospital at the end other end of the country.

As soon as Duo had gained enough strength to walk, the two of them had been transferred from the hospital to another, more permanent location where they were immediately assigned to a bureaucratic job, deep within the confines of the Federation's Archive Building. It was there that the two boys, the objects of a massive government cover up, had lived and worked, living a sequestered life away from the outside world. The job they were given to perform five days a week had been designed to keep them occupied. Yet by the very nature of the mundane tasks, it wasted their innate talents while keeping the potentially dangerous government secret far away from the curious eyes and ears of the press, certain scandal and, most importantly, from the enemy who now, because of Duo having been captured, knew of their unique existence. 

It had been unsettling for the higher ups in the Federation to realize that for some unknown reason, the Allied Forces, i.e. Commander Treize Kushrenada, withheld the dark secret that could effectively undermine the Federation government from within. Their contact man had told them that the bigwig Federal security types, who knew of their existence, conjured up many scenarios as to why their enemy withheld the information. One of the two most likely explanations for Treize's lack of actions against them was that he could be saving it to use as a political tool in the future, to further his own advancement in the higher echelons of the Allied power hierarchy. The second theory to Kushrenada's silence held that he kept back the information for his own preservation. It may have proved detrimental to his health and career in telling his government of the evidence he'd had in his hands that would have proved beyond a doubt the unethical genetic engineering performed nearly two decades ago and sanctioned by the Federation's money and approval. It would have been disastrous, not to mention embarrassing, to admit that the evidence that could topple their enemy's government from within its own system had slipped out of his hands. That information certainly would have an effect on the reported young upstart and his military position. It wasn't unheard of for top military brass in the Allied government to suddenly disappear from public view after a mistake was made. These men were reported by the Allied Press to have retired early, were not heard from again. It had been a highly suspicious practice that led to the theory of Kushrenada's silence on the subject. 

No one was to know for several years the real answer to the puzzle of the enemy commander's actions, that Treize altruistically believed he was protecting the two unique and, in his eyes, tragic by circumstance boys, believing his silence would be beneficial to their long-term happiness.

During their first few months of living in the archival building, Heero had learned additional information from General G, their contact man. He came to understand that a closed-door committee had been formed by a member of congress who had been leaked information concerning the two surviving genetic experiments, still alive after nearly seventeen years from being rescued from the island lab and put into the Child Protective Services to be adopted. The Senator had been told that they had passed from their scandalous conception and problematic childhood to find each other in their early teens and had been located, during the government's testing program, in a youth detention facility and, conscripted into the military's youth training program to fight for the Federation. It was Commander Reid's report to General Noventa of Duo's capture, near death and discovery that put up a red flag. One congressman, having acquired the report, quickly formed a plan and went with this information straight to the Federation's President and was given full authority and financial backing to set up a committee to investigate the matter in a discrete manner and come up with a solution. The principle objectives of the committee was to oversee the welfare of two teenagers and decide their future in a way that would be most beneficial to the Federation.

Four people from various backgrounds swore their secrecy about the project and used only their initials on the recorded notes of each meeting to keep their identities from being discovered. The group was headed by General G, with Senator O, the man who initially set up the committee, and scientists, Doctors Q and S, forming the remainder of that august group.

These four men were given a full access from the government to the few, partially intact documents that hadn't been completely deleted by the security virus that had been set off within the illegal lab seventeen years ago when the government raid had taken place. These few documents hinted at the purpose of the experiments and gave an analytical description of the unprecedented process they followed in creating what they believed would be the perfect soldiers of the future, to be used by the Federation in fighting their battles. 

Heero and Duo had been questioned by the four men several times and given small bits of information to fill in gaps from what Heero and his adopted father had already dug up. It brought the two no comfort to learn that the covert tracking of the other test subjects, who had been rescued in the raid on the facility and put into orphanages as they had, did not survive past the age of sixteen. Their deaths weren't fully detailed, but they learned that two of the test subjects had died of natural causes, that being faltering internal organs. The six remaining test subjects, not knowing or understanding the feelings of confusion and aggression within them, much like Heero and Duo's emotional state and reactions when they first met, began their own self-destructive behavior in order to deal with the intense and often hostile impulses which they acted out in highly inappropriate and almost always illegal ways, leading to the demise of some while others died by their own hands or drug overdoses. Heero and Duo were now the only two left to bear a physical witness to the original project scientists' pure genius and absolute madness. 

It came as no great surprise to anyone, after the paper work had been unearthed, that several branches of the government had sanctioned the genetic experiments and the funds supporting them had been funneled from legitimate accounts to covertly support the project under the guise of legitimate humanitarian programs. It was deemed by the committee to continue the cover up, that with the continuing level of confidence in the current government being at an all time low, the Federation of States couldn't afford any news of the experiments and the scandal the information would bring. Such headline news would topple many of the high ranking government leaders, who had known of the program's existence and even sanctioned it. It was deemed that these men were presently invaluable for healing the bruised ego of the country that could not, at the moment, handle a scandal if the truth of the questionable, unarguably unethical government program, though in the past, was brought to light. The decision by the committee, after all due consideration, was to bury the history and existence of the two inseparable teens who were kept close and under their ever watchful care. 

It was fortunate for the two teens that the four professional men of the committee seemed, over time, to develop a tender heart and no small amount of sympathy towards them. It was through no fault of their own that they were doomed to a life of complete dependency on each other. The committee saw to it that they were entertained by giving them their own state of the art entertainment center for their room, clothing that other teens wore, music that they desired, and anything else they could financially provide them to ensure their happiness; everything, that is, except their freedom.

Try as they might, the men overseeing their care were not sure how to deal with Heero's continued frustration and Duo's growing despondency. Having spent most of their lives being active, the docile job they were given and the fact that they were forbidden to leave the lower floor of the building where they lived and worked five days a week, made their adjustment to their new environment a bumpy one.

Heero's frustration at being reduced from being an A.M.S. pilot to a clerical worker mounted, and so did his anger. He snapped and snarled at anyone who came near him and, unfortunately, the person who couldn't escape him for long suffered the most.

Duo, for his part, was just plain bored. He liked being physically active, and though workout equipment had been provided to address that problem, it became boring very quickly. Yet instead of lashing out, like Heero had done to him, he became withdrawn and despondent, at times physically and mentally clinging to Heero for support. It soon became a vicious circle for the two as Duo's persistent neediness didn't sit well with the other boy, causing Heero to become even more frustrated. 

Oftentimes, the more volatile teen turned and lashed out at the needy boy, causing Duo to withdraw a little more with each occurance. It wasn't until the day that Heero forcefully pushed Duo away from him, causing the slighter teen's body to crash to the floor, that things changed. As he raised his fist in anger to his lifemate, the braided boy responded by curling up into a protective position at Heero's feet. In that moment, Heero stopped and silence fell in the space around them as he realized what was happening. Cautiously, he crouched down onto the floor and scooped his lover up in his arms and held him close, promising over and over as he rocked the both of them, that he would never hit him again. They spent hours talking of their troubled thoughts and worries, then called General G. That was the day they both asked for help and a specialist was sent in immediately to help them cope with the change in their lives.

Things seemed to take a turn for the better after that. 

One year after the end of the Ten Week War, the world appeared to be back to a state of relative peace and life had returned to normal within the Federation. Its people were once again back to their routines, enveloped in their daily lives with trying to make a living while anticipating the summer's blockbuster, action movie. The committee met again and unanimously decided that the lives of the two boys, now eighteen and legal adults, were due for some changes.

It was a complete shock, but certainly a wonderful one, when unexpectedly Quatre suddenly appeared in the archival building, wearing an officer's uniform, carrying a large bag of Chinese take out, and displaying an enormous smile on his face. Duo swore he almost had a heart attack, and in his excitement and enthusiasm, almost strangled the blond as he held him in a tight hug. 

The three former comrades sat in the comfortable but windowless room that was their home, three floors below the ground, and talked for hours, with Duo and Heero soaking up the contact and presence of their friend, reminiscing about the past and sharing their concerns for the future. When at last Quatre had to leave, the two reluctantly watched him go, once again left with the heavy feeling of loneliness, knowing that they were truly isolated from everyone and everything familiar and, once again, they had felt bereft, completely alone and abandoned. There was a noted despondency that followed that visit, and the four men monitoring 'their boys' became concerned. The psychiatric specialist was called in again.

Two months following Quatre's visit, the two somewhat listless and depressed teens were summoned to General G's office on the third floor of the archival building. Upon their arrival, they were told there was going to be a change in their living conditions. They were informed by the uniformed man, with an unusually wide grin on his face, that they were going to be liberated from the archives building upon acceptance of certain conditions. Foremost of those conditions was that they were to remain as unobtrusive as possible, to strictly avoid any unwanted attention from anyone in the public, the press or any government agency. Both agreed, somewhat dazed and disbelieving at the suddenness of the change in their lives, and signed the proper papers stating their agreement to the terms of their freedom. G pointed out to them that, within the document, they were promised, as recompense for their pain and suffering, a steady income from the government that would arrive at their new residence every two weeks for the duration of their lives. 

Wide eyed, anxious, and a little nervous about leaving their security, Duo had held Heero's hand tightly when two days later they bid their four caretakers and a handful of archival workers a solemn goodbye and received their well wishes just before a mid-sized, unmarked government car drove them from the archival building, that had been their work and home for nearly a year and a half, to the airport. The half-hour journey was made in silence and Heero remembered how tense he felt and attentive to their surroundings, trying, but not completely succeeding, in hiding from Duo his own fear, that instead of receiving the home they had both been promised and longed for, that he expected they would be killed, their bodies, evidence of their past and the Federation's shame, would be dissected or destroyed, allowing the government's secret to be forever silenced. Duo, for his part, continued to hold his hand tightly and kept his eyes open for any signs of danger, fearing the same scenario that Heero had conjured up. Yet as their journey continued, they both began to slowly relax, their fears dissolving as each one of them proved to be unfounded. 

The driver stopped the car in front of a Federated Airway's terminal, unloaded their belongings, packed into two duffle bags, and escorted them inside and to the gate where the plane they were scheduled to take was just beginning to board its passengers.

The two had talked back and forth to each other in their minds, constantly reassuring each other. Both had begun to experience a feeling of hope beginning to swell within them as their journey continued without mishap. The committee, as reported by the General G two days earlier, had decided to give the two boys a chance at living a normal life. A home had been purchased in the west, where alternative living styles were not out of the norm nor greatly prejudiced against. They were to be given an opportunity to live there together, autonomous and peaceably, as long as they didn't draw any undue attention to themselves. The agreement was that they had a year to prove to the committee that they could live on their own without anyone becoming suspicious of their true natures. If something went wrong, if they were discovered or harmed in any way, the government would step in and other arrangements would be made. Both Heero and Duo had decided beforehand that there was no way their new freedom would be taken away from them. They would do whatever they had to, they would live in whatever place and conditions the government had given them for the promise of continued freedom. 

The driver that had taken them to the airport led them to the boarding gate and informed the two that they would be met by someone on the other end of their flight who would convey them to their new residence. They were each handed a ticket and wished well before the driver disappeared back into the crowd behind them, presumably to his parked car.

Neither teen could quite believe what they had been told; good things didn't usually land at their doorstep, and the suspicious and guarded feelings they'd felt most of their young lives was hard to let go of. Trusting others, who held their future in their hands, was an uncomfortable situation that had been forced on them time and time again. The two teens had no choice but to try and trust the government's word once more.

Heero recalled the transcontinental flight was long but uneventful, and under the cover of Duo's jacket, slung over the arm rest between them, the two clasped their hands together, anxious and excited about what they would discover when they stepped off the plane.

As promised, they were met at the San Francisco Airport by a middle-aged Asian woman in a business-style pantsuit and stiff, business-like manner. She recognized them from the pictures she held in her hand and introduced herself, greeting them like a professional tour guide while leading them to another plain and glaringly government issued, unmarked car. They were driven from the city on the bay several hours north to a small town named Calistoga. The government agent, Ms. Tannaka, seemed more than happy to point out various places of interest on the long scenic drive. 

When the car finally came to a stop, it was in front of an ecru painted, ordinary looking, two-storey house with a white sign in the front yard that had painted in large, bold red letters, 'For Sale.' Beneath the sign was an added, smaller rectangle sign with similar lettering announcing the house was, 'Sold.'

Ms. Tannaka, the plain clothes agent/chauffeur, unloaded their two bags from the trunk of the car and set them on the sidewalk. Then handing the keys to the house to Heero, she wished them happiness in their new home. A card was also placed in Heero's hand. "That's in case things go wrong here or if you need help. Call without hesitation. Otherwise," she smiled pleasantly, "we'll leave you alone to be good tax-paying and productive citizens." That said, she turned and promptly left the two nearly nineteen-year-old young men standing immobile and slightly stunned in front of the house that was now their home.

"Do you think there's a bomb rigged at the entrance?" Duo asked, looking nervously towards the solid wood door of the house.

Heero shook his head, though determined he would study every inch of the structure for security and harmful or snooping devices before they went to bed that night. "If they wanted us dead, I think they would have done it in the archival building to maintain secrecy. We now have neighbors who are looking at us at this very moment, witnesses to our existence. They can't kill us now without a lot of questions being asked."

Duo turned around quickly and, spying the neighbors Heero alluded to, he waved to the elderly couple sitting on their front porch of their home across the street who were curiously watching them. They waved back. "So, we're really free?" Duo asked, turning back to look at Heero with hope finally daring to come closer to the surface and almost fully visible on his handsome face and in his luminous eyes.

"It looks like it," Heero replied, allowing a smile of his own to creep up. "But let's check out the inside of the house just to be sure."

  
  


******

That first day of liberation had occurred four and a half years ago and as Heero's fingers paused over his keyboard, he thought of all the changes and happiness that had taken place during that time. He and Duo had discovered the delicious taste of real freedom without worry, the first time they'd truly experienced it in their lives. They were free to plan a future and live their lives without fear or interference. And best of all, no one and nothing would ever take them away from each other again. 

Over the last six years, since the time they had left the training facility, the bond between them had grown stronger, developing to a point where it was almost impossible for them to be away from each other for more than an hour or two before the familiar pain set in, its intensity had increased tenfold. But in all honesty, neither of the two minded. It was as if their minds and emotions had amicably merged, their dependence on each other becoming less of a worry and now seemed more like just part of their everyday life.

Because of their inability to be away from each other for long, they had thrown ideas back and forth on what they could do in order to fill their time and enrich their lives. They really didn't have to work as the house was bought and paid for by the government and the monthly checks they received were three times over what they could spend. Still, it was more than apparent that some form of occupation was necessary as neither young man liked to feel useless or idle.

Duo quickly became a sponge for informative television shows. He watched programs in which professional builders repaired, built and remodeled homes. Soon books were purchased and a work shop was built behind their garage. Their house began to change in appearance to truly become a home. 

Duo also learned from the Home and Garden channel how to landscape a yard, and after a month of viewing various programs and taking extensive notes, he set to work, making their front and back yards showcases for the neighbors and those who drove by in their cars. 

Next he took to the cooking channel and watched Japanese shows in which chefs battled each other for the best dishes, Italian men and women sharing their family secrets, bread makers, dessert chefs, and every other worthy form of culinary art that was available to television viewers were studied and recipes copied. Heero was pleased to note that Duo seemed to almost instinctively take to the domestic part of their lives and embellished upon whatever knowledge he gleaned from the television. The end result was that they now lived in a beautiful, comfortable home and ate exquisite and sometimes odd meals.

Not able to leave the house or Duo for employment, Heero started a home-based computer consulting business. Together, he and Duo could take apart and repair any computer known to man, upgrade it and make it faster and perform better than even the manufacturer claimed. From word of mouth, it became a steady job and brought in an added income along with a lot of new and interesting people into their home and lives.

For the most part they were happy and content with their lives and living, enjoying what they had even though they sometimes argued about mundane things and their constant companionship occasionally wore on each other's nerves. 

A short time after Quatre's visit to them in the archival building, they had gotten permission to e-mail their friends on a secured computer, which the government provided. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa had managed to stay in touch with them over the years as they continued with their military service. They wrote through e-mail and visited at least once a year when they were on leave. Wufei and Trowa seemed to enjoy and thrive within the military system, but the more tender hearted blond chafed at it. He never liked confrontation or fighting, and the Ten Week War had reinforced those feelings. He told his two friends, during his initial visit with them, that after he had recovered from his injuries, he marched himself into the military headquarters a few hours after he was released from the hospital, and changed his fighting status to being listed as a Conscientious Objector. Quatre's new change in status kept him on the sidelines, relegating him to a support position. He was transferred from active duty on front lines of the battle to work under one of the commanding generals of the Federation's Forces, using his excellent tactical abilities to aid the man of power. He told his two supportive friends that he'd had only a slight feeling of regret at never getting the chance to pilot the Federation's A.M.S. that they had all been trained to fly during their years at the training facility. All in all, though, he didn't regret his decision.

*******

Heero was brought out of his thoughts by a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and smiled as he watched Duo step down from the back of the ladder. His snugly fitted, blue jean-covered bottom drew his eyes and thoughts away from his computer once more to think of more pleasant pastimes.

"Heero!" Duo scolded with a knowing, crooked smile on his handsome face, obviously having felt his partner's thoughts. "Behave, will ya? Wufei could be here any minute now and you don't want him to find us going at it on the floor while he's knocking at the door, do you?"

/No,/ the Japanese young man replied, chuckling in his head, liking the image Duo had given him, but definitely not wanting Wufei to witness them in one of their most intimate moments.

"Then get your mind and eyes off my ass," Duo laughed as he began to fold up the step ladder and set it aside, apparently content with the number of streamers he had put up for celebrating a welcome. Today marked six years and one day since the ten boys from the training center became soldiers for the Federation. As of yesterday, their three closest friends had been released from their contract with the government. They had officially paid the government back for their education with their six years of active military service.

Heero knew a slight twinge of envy towards his friends. Trowa and Wufei had been ace A.M.S. pilots, earning several medals for valor in battle. His few experiences in battle, though frightening, had been some of the most exhilarating moments of his life. Never during the years of training he'd received at the youth training facility did he imagine that the innate skills he'd been born with and the knowledge and conditioning he'd accumulated by hard work would be so close to being properly used and then suddenly discarded, wasted when he and Duo were basically put out to pasture.

His past resentfulness had evolved as contentment took it's place beginning with their release from the archival building. Following that momentous day, he and Duo had live in their little home and, over time, they each had found work to keep their minds and hands busy. He was well aware that they had a good life and he was more than content with it. 

He frequently wondered at the circumstances in life that led he and Duo from their beginnings in a test tube to where they were now. He continued to find it ironic that the scientists, who had created and designed himself and Duo to be the perfect tool for the military's use, had unintentionally gone too far by unknowingly creating a flaw within them that caused them to be nothing short of derelicts in the military service. That flaw was their inseparability. The proof of that flaw had been the fact that it had nearly killed them in their first days of active military service.

Looking up at the clock, Heero realized he didn't have much time to finish his letter. He was writing a thank you note to Treize for his latest gift to them, that being a new, sleek and expensive sports car. So much for not drawing attention to themselves. The man was always sending or buying them things which, at first, had led Heero to be suspicious of him. But over time he'd proved time and again that his concern for them was genuine and sincere. Treize demonstrated that he was a man of means, opening business doors for them and supplying them with material things in the form of gifts and offering any financial assistance to them should they need anything. It appeared he wanted nothing in return but to continue corresponding with them. He was still intrigued by their history and their growing bond with each other and wanted to personally chart their progress, adamantly wishing them only the best. Though Heero and Duo had been suspicious, wary and cautious of his friendly gestures at first, he had, over the last three years they'd been corresponding, managed to win them over with his continued silence regarding their existence, his patience and obvious concern for their well being. The two felt somewhat secure in calling him their friend even though he remained a commander in an army considered their government's enemy and located half way around the world. Treize Kushrenada, because of who he was and his position in a foreign, often hostile military, was a person who would not be visiting the Federation States for many years to come, making it easier for the two young men to trust his expressed interest in them.

Heero returned to his letter, stating their latest concern.

'Wufei is due at any moment and both Duo and I are nervous and excited at being reunited with him again. As you know, we had formed a close friendship with him during our training, and you mentioned you had observed his acute interest in Duo during the rescue of he and Quatre from your temporary base. He has visited us several times while on leave over the last four years, but it has always been at another destination. Respectively, Hawaii, Chicago, London and New York. His relationship with the both of us has been growing steadily.'

Heero sat back in his chair and pondered what he'd just written. He didn't regret his decision to write Wufei several months ago to, as they say, 'put the cards on the table'. He was relieved to receive a polite yet vague response from their friend and the news that he would be visiting them as soon as he was released from his tour of service.

He put his fingers back on the keyboard and continued to type. 'Both Duo and I are anxious for him to arrive. I'm not sure what to expect, whether our meeting again after our 'chat' over the Internet will be tense or if our friendship will continue as usual.' Heero then sat back and re-read what he'd written, hoping that just the act of telling their faraway friend of his concerns would help him sort things out in his own mind, that the decision he and Duo had made hadn't hurt their friendship with their good friend.

*****

  
  


Rolling down the window of his rental car, Wufei breathed in the salty air of the Pacific Ocean and the moisture that accompanied its nearness. Checking behind him, he made sure the right lane on the freeway was clear before he maneuvered his rental car into the opening slot in the traffic in order to be on the outside lane that crossed over the Golden Gate Bridge. He wanted to glimpse out over the railing to the sparkling bay below with sail boats floating over the choppy surface as he passed over the nearly mile long stretch of water between San Francisco and Marin County.

He crossed the famous span and turned into the parking lot that allowed tourists to stand on a bluff and view the city of San Francisco from across the bay. The wind was blowing cool and brisk, and the sky was clear but for a few wisps of clouds high above. The city looked stunning. White buildings seemed to flow in even rows over the rolling hills that comprised the city. He smiled as he took in the beauty, glad that his friends lived in a place of such natural and visual splendor.

After ten minutes of taking pictures of the unique and famous view, he got into his rented, dark green sedan and pulled into the northbound lane. Turning on the radio, he found a classical station and let his mind think ahead to his destination. It had been six years since the Ten Week War between the Federation and Allied Forces, six years since Heero and Duo had been taken away.

The first year had been the worst. He and Trowa had gone on to fight in many battles and skirmishes that followed those dark days following their leaving the training facility and being separated from their closest friends.

Quatre, once fully recovered from his wounds, re-registered as a Conscientious Objector. Having been trained for so many years by the Federation and being one of the top students at the training facility, the military was reluctant to let the boy's talents go to waste. They made use of his skills as a strategist, putting him under the watchful eye of one of the Federation's top commanding generals but taking him faraway from his friends.

It was because of Quatre's connection with the commanding general that the three friends were able to track down information on Heero and Duo's whereabouts and situation. It was discovered that, after they spent time in a military hospital while Duo recovered from his injuries, they were transferred to another government installation. Long after the Ten Week War they learned that their two friends were working and living within the military's archives in the capitol. They were informed that the two spent their days ensconced in rooms of computers and files, sorting, filing and re-arranging the warehouse full of paper records of past generations into some form of order.

The trained but inseparable teens were more or less prisoners in that isolated and forgotten place for well over a year before Quatre gained permission to visit them. When at last he was reunited with them, the blond was happy to report that he found both them well taken care of and reasonably happy if not extremely bored with their daily routine. Quatre had written Trowa and himself, stationed in the far east, as soon as he returned from his visit and reported to them of his observations. He said Duo was beside himself to see him, and had hugged him for a good five minutes before Heero pried him off. After which they spent several hours reminiscing about their time in the training facility and laughing to the point of tears over some of the incidents they recalled together. Their parting was a sad one, but Quatre promised to visit again when he could and that he would pass on word to their other friends of their continued existence and well being.

Shortly after that, Quatre sent word to both Trowa and himself that Heero and Duo had been moved to a permanent home, gaining a great deal of freedom and now had a secured e-mail address that would allow them to contact their friends over the internet.

Home. He couldn't help but ponder that word and wonder, knowing of their diverse backgrounds growing up, what kind of a home his friends had created for themselves. For himself, he continued to have a hard time thinking of the place he spent the early years of his childhood as his home any more. Barracks and a mess hall filled with the sounds and voices of trainees talking about their day as they ate their meals, playing the challenging battle games on the sims, studying with Duo, hanging out with the other four, that was what he thought of at the mention of the word 'home'. It was a place he could never really return to. 

The place he visited on his furloughs was a dim memory from his youth, a place comprised of strangers who were overly proud of his accomplishments, of the officer's uniform that he wore and of his status of being one of the Federation's chosen ones. His relationship with his parents was a stiff and formal one. His brothers and sister were virtual strangers who had a hard time finding something in common with which to speak to him about. The place he had long ago thought of his home was now nothing more than an obligation. 

The weekend he'd finally heard from Quatre regarding his visit with Heero and Duo was a time that was still clearly etched in his mind. He happened to be at his family's home on a two week furlough at the time. His parents had requested his presence in his father's library where they announced to him with straight faces and serious expressions that they had arranged a marriage for him. It was the weekend his parents learned, to their shock and dismay, that their son was a man no longer obligated to the family he no longer knew or to their clan or their traditions which were lost to him when he left their home at the age of ten. His family freely and proudly gave him over to the Federation to train, to become a soldier, to become something other than the dutiful son. He, not the strangers that were called his parents, would choose his own path.

As he drove up the freeway, past cities that seemed to end and begin inches apart, he looked for the exit that would take him up into the heart of wine country. The scenery suddenly changed from the urban setting to the gently rolling hills of Northern California that were now brown from the summer's heat and lack of rain, but he decided the dead grasses didn't make the scenery any less beautiful. The gentle roll of the hills gave the appearance of a lumpy velvet quilt of gold that gently blanketed the Earth's surface. He could only imagine what they would look like after the winter rains came, how breathtaking and lush the landscape would be then. 'It's a beautiful place to live,' he thought with a satisfied smile on his face.

He recognized the name of the exit that his map directed him to take that would take him northeast to the heart of the wine county. First he would pass through Sonoma, then go north to Napa and drive through that community to the small town that was his destination, Calistoga, California. From the descriptions Heero and Duo had given him, it sounded like heaven. The Federation had settled the two in a small community that was both open and civic minded. The two reported to their friends that they had both found happiness with each other and in their neighborhood and community.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel and an eye on the road, he reached over and pulled at his duffle bag that was resting on the front passenger seat to bring it closer. Unzipping it, he brought out his day timer and carefully worked the zipper open. From an inside pocket he brought out several pictures and e-mails that he'd copied and carried with him. He pulled out his favorite picture he'd gotten about three years ago after Heero had taken up photography as a hobby. Holding the photo up in front of the steering wheel so he could continue to monitor the road, Wufei smiled at the familiar picture. With the cheery white painted house in the background, Heero stood on the sidewalk in front of it, wearing a forbearing smile as Duo, piggybacked behind him, his arms wrapped around Heero's shoulders and his jean clad legs encircled his hips, and resting his head against the unruly brown mop that Heero referred to as hair. The smile on the braided young man's face was dazzling and pure happiness exuded from his sparkling eyes as he looked into the camera. Heero had taken the perfect picture of them using his tripod and a timer. That picture had brought Wufei to the realization that Heero and Duo were truly happy; complete, happy, and fulfilled. The picture and subsequent correspondence with each of them had set him on the path to making a decision regarding his feelings for Duo and for Heero. That decision had been made shortly after receiving the picture in his hand, and re-solidified two months ago when Heero had e-mailed him with concern over the future and any mistaken suggestions on his part.

He sighed as he looked at the stunning picture again, but the sigh held no resentment, regret or longing. This time, it was soft, wistful sigh with a bit of justifiable envy for the obvious happiness and love his two former comrades had for each other. Who wouldn't be envious of such a relationship?

Glancing at the picture, he saw what he recognized three years ago. There was unmistakably no room between the two inseparable young men for anyone else. They met each other's needs completely. And although the road they traveled together to get to the happiness they now enjoyed was anything but smooth, it had certainly been worth it. Despite the genetic manipulations of mad scientists trying to create perfect soldiers, and in Heero and Duo's case, a perfect team, someone had done something right in pairing the two together. He knew through his many on-line discussions with them, that they had no regrets or animosity towards their creators. They were just grateful to be together and free of the fear they'd had for so long for their lives and of being separated.

He'd told no one of his change of heart, that he no longer found himself in love with Duo, and that had been a mistake. The e-mail he'd gotten from Heero two months ago had proved that. That letter was now printed and folded amongst the other pictures and special messages from his friends. Heero had begun his message apologizing in a roundabout way that was not at all like the aggressive teen he'd known. Heero had asked him if he still believed there was a place for him in their lives, romantically. The e-mail was well thought out, and Heero had, as eloquently as possible, taken back the words he'd said the day he found out Wufei had kissed Duo and Heero, in turn, had kissed him in retaliation. Heero reminded him in his letter that, just before the shocking kiss, he'd hinted that the future held many 'possibilities', inadvertently leading Wufei to believe he could be more than just a friend to Duo and maybe himself. Heero put the blame for 'the kiss' on his jealousy, anger and guilt at realizing Wufei's charge was true, that he was partially responsible for this attraction to Duo because of his often callous behavior towards the braided teen as they adjusted to each other. The kiss had been meant to punish Wufei, but it had suddenly softened and Heero confessed that his shields had lowered in a moment of weakness and Duo asked him to not hurt his friend. 

Wufei shook his head, thinking back to those tumultuous times. He had thought he was in love with Duo and began thinking of Heero in a different light. Such thoughts and feelings confused him and he questioned his sexual orientation and honor in having such feelings. But as he looked into Duo's eyes on that fateful day that the base had been demolished, as they stood on a ladder looking out at the destroyed base, he clearly saw that Duo didn't love him in the way he thought he loved the handsome boy. It had taken time and some heartbreak, but Wufei had gotten over it.

Thinking back to those times now didn't cause as much pain as it once had and he knew everything had turned out for the best. Having Heero and Duo whisked away from the hospital the day after they'd rescued Duo, Quatre and Trowa from the enemy's camp was probably the hardest and best thing that could have happened to him. He'd said goodbye to three of his closest friends that day, and to the two people who could have turned his world upside down. Time, distance, work, purpose and life in general helped to make his feelings more clear. If he once loved Duo Maxwell, those feelings were now gone, replaced with the brotherly love for friends and well wishes for the two who were destined to spend the remainder of their lives together. Yet in caring for then as good friends, Wufei Chang knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would do anything in his power to keep them safe and happy. They deserved it more than anyone else he could think of.

"Heero, a green sedan just pulled up in front of the house," Duo called out excitedly as he knelt on the couch cushions, his elbows resting on the back of it as he gazed out the front window.

'Wufei is here.' Heero typed. 'I'll write again soon and tell you of the outcome.' He ended the letter with a brief thank you and pressed the send button.

Closing down the computer, he glanced up to see Duo standing near the door with a hand stretched out in invitation for Heero to join him. 

A strong knock sounded on the solid wood door, causing Duo to jump slightly and smile sheepishly at his nervousness.

Heero stepped up next to his lover and took hold of his offered hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Duo glanced up at him, trying to smile.

"It will be alright, Duo," Heero said softly and brushed a light kiss on the lips he knew so well. "He's come all this way to see us and, in doing so, he's proved he's still our friend." 

Duo nodded and took a step forward to put his hand on the doorknob and opened the front door. Standing before them in a pair of fitted black jeans and a light grey tee-shirt that showed off his excellent physique, his hair loosed from its customary ponytail and hanging in its shining, ebony glory several inches past his shoulders, was Wufei. He had outgrown his boyish looks and now stood before them as a handsome, accomplished and self-assured man.

Two pairs of eyes studied the Chinese young man as he studied them right back. Taking in the three suitcases behind him and the growing smile on his face, Duo felt hope rising within their hearts.

Wufei bent to pick up the handles of his suitcases and looked up at the two questioningly. "Aren't you going to invite me in and give me a proper welcome?" he asked, his smile bright and charming. He laughed out loud as happiness welled up inside him when two pairs of arms reached towards him and brought him quickly inside the doorway, the wooden door slamming shut, leaving the outside world behind him. He was then warmly enveloped by the two young men who had come to mean so much to him. Wufei hugged them both in return, then stepped back to examine both of them closely. "It's good to see you again," Wufei said sincerely, feeling happiness at the apparent well being of the two young men he'd been so close to in his teenage years. "And I don't need to ask if you are well and happy, I can see it in your faces."

"Yes," Heero looked at Duo to see his lover's eyes filling with moisture at Wufei's words, his smile and face exuding the happiness Wufei spoke of. 

"Whole and happy," Duo added clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Come in and tell us all about your plans for the future, now that you're a free man." He motioned to the living room that was brightly decorated with what looked to be hundreds of streamers and balloons. A look to Heero and his unasked question was answered. 

"He wanted to celebrate your liberation." Heero grinned.

"Thanks Duo," Wufei said warmly and followed the braided man into the room and took the seat next to the couch where the twosome sat close together.

An awkward moment passed as Wufei took his time looking at the decorations and stalling somewhat, putting off the inevitable discussion.

"Are you going back to China?" Heero asked, breaking the silence.

"For a visit, yes," Wufei answered, turning to look at the two. As usual, they sat close enough for Duo to fit into Heero's side, the darker haired man's arm was comfortably slung over the still slender shoulders of his lover.

"Then what?" Duo asked, smile still in place.

"I thought I'd see what job opportunities there are around here. It's a beautiful little city and I thought I'd give it a try settling down here or somewhere close by." Their reaction to his surprising announcement amused him. Duo's eyes widened slightly in either surprise or alarm, it was hard to tell, but Heero's eyebrows definitely drew together with obvious worry.

"You did understand my message several months ago, when I explained my... feelings?" Heero asked worriedly.

Wufei couldn't help but smile at seeing Heero unnerved. "Yes, Heero." He chuckled lightly. "I understood and agree completely. I'm not here to try and win Duo's affections from you. I think we both know that it's something that's impossible. Look at you two," he motioned to them, still grinning. "How could anyone ever want or hope to compete with what you have together. It's impossible. And honestly," he leaned forward to stress the importance of what he was about to say. "I'm over my crush on Duo. You are my friends, the both of you. I have no romantic fixation on either of you, but I'm still your friend."

The wave of relief was almost visible to his eyes as the other two sighed, freeing the room from of the tension that had been there a moment before.

"So you really want to move here?" Duo asked, excitement back in his voice. He turned to Heero. "That would be so great, wouldn't it, Heero? We could have a friend living near us again, share holidays with him, help him remodel his house, cook for him and fix his computer."

Heero and Wufei both laughed. "He's a grown man, Duo. We'll help in whatever way we can, but he doesn't need a Boy Friday."

Duo grinned crookedly then turned to his friend. "So, how are Trowa and Quatre? They said they were going to visit their families, but what happens after that?" he asked.

"You know they've become close over the years, even closer than friends," Wufei answered, not knowing just how much the two knew about the budding romance between the two.

"Yeah, Quatre spilled the beans about two years ago." Duo replied, a sparkle in his eyes. "To think we inspired their first kiss at the training center the day Heero kissed you."

To Heero and Duo's relief, Wufei smiled and nodded. They had been afraid that bringing up that day might bring up more guilt. "That's what Trowa told me when we were stationed in Hong Kong during the Ten Week War."

"I'm sorry I let you think there might be more to a future with Duo and I with that kiss and my words," Heero said, somewhat abashed. "I was rather full of myself back then, but even so, I knew deep down that I could never share Duo with anyone." He turned to look into the soft, blue/violet eyes of the person who was his whole world. "I'm possessive by nature," he whispered.

"And I love it," Duo said back in a warm, sexy tone as he leaned forward and kissed Heero soundly on the lips.

Wufei cleared his throat to break up the tender moment, not wanting to witness the two going at each other more than what they were. "Back to Trowa and Quatre," he said, steering the conversation back to the last topic. "They're going home for a month to become reacquainted with their families and then they're going to move to San Francisco, living in separate apartments at first to see if they want to pursue a more permanent relationship with each other. Neither of their families suspect they're enamored of someone of the same sex, so they want to make sure it's something they really want before they say anything to anyone." 

Duo's eyes were bright as they turned back to his Chinese friend. "They're coming to the west coast to live? Like you, Wufei? We'll all be together again?" His voice and eyes were brimming with unbridled excitement.

Heero's arm tightened around Duo's shoulders, giving him an anchor for his rising emotions. "We've missed you, all of you, a lot," he explained. "It will be more than what we ever hoped for to have you guys living within driving distance."

"And we'll be the best of friends once again," Duo said, with a dazzling smile and bright, watery eyes.

Wufei couldn't help but feel the warmth in his heart increase by the obvious joy emanating from the other two. Sitting back into the comfortable chair, feeling more at home in his friends' house than he had anywhere in the last six years, he answered Duo with a smile. "I'm sure we will pick up right where we left off, Duo. We'll all be the best of friends once again. We'll be..." and his smile grew a bit larger as he finished his thought, "We'll be inseparable."

******

  
  


And here, my friends, is where the fat lady sings! For those few who aren't familiar with that saying, it means 

The End!

  
  


Author's long-winded note: 

Well,*sighs deeply and slumps back into computer chair* that was about six months of my spare time. I hope you enjoyed reading Inseparable as much as I did dreaming it up. Thanks to all of you for your wonderful support and comments. I've met so many wonderful, positive people and authors in the GW fandom since I started posting a year and a half ago. You're all fantastic!

A double serving of gratitude goes to Louise, a.k.a. Swordy, who painstakingly works to help me correct my mistakes, large and stupidly small, mostly made while typing the dead of night that is my only quiet time. Louise, you're a wonderful e-mail pal and support. Thank you so much, my friend! 

I haven't got much left in my files to post for the next month or two, but I'm working on several projects including the last chapter of the DFA. I just need a few more hours in each day and four hands in order to get things finished quickly. Since neither of those things are available, it's going to be a while before you see something new from me. Darn it, the silly one-shots keep turning into epics. Until next time then, be well and happy reading! 


End file.
